La Sexóloga
by Alice Rathbone Whitlock
Summary: Alice Brandon es una reconocida pero muy criticada Sexóloga dispuesta a darlo todo por su profesión y sus pacientes. Un día Elissa Whitlock llega a ella pidiendo ayuda con su hijo adicto al sexo, el conocido mujeriego Jasper Whitlock. Alice se encargará de él y tratara de resistirse a la seducción experta de ese guapo chico. Pero hasta el más fuerte cae en la excitante tentación.
1. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, La historia y trama tampoco me pertenece, Es propiedad de Isabella Pattinson Masen, Yo solo soy su BETA.

Comentario de la autora: Bueno aquí comienza mi primer fic con lemmond, Espero disfruten de él, Le quiero dar gracias a mi gran amiga Alice Rathbone Whitlock por su ayuda como beta, Cosa que hace genial y por facilitarme su blog para subir este fic… Mi advertencia es que este fic está creado para mayores de 18 años y contiene fuerte "Escenas" así que si eres menor de edad y sensible a estas cosas, Obténganse a leer.

La sexóloga

Epilogo:

Mi vida y mi profesión son cosas muy distintas en algunos aspectos, Pero en otros tienen muchas similitudes. Desde que elegí mi vocación mi vida se volvió complicada; Mi padre odiaba a lo que me dedicaba pero de todas formas me daba su apoyo incondicional, Mi madre, al contrario de mi padre, adoraba mi profesión aunque no le agradaban muchos mis clientes. Mi vida social cambió a tal punto que deje de ser la chica tímida y reservada a una chica criticada y apuntada con el dedo, cotilleada a tal grado que todos me odiaban sin conocerme siquiera. En definitiva mi vida era complicada, eso lo sabia pero adoraba mi profesión y no la cambiaria por tener mala reputación es un pueblo de malas vibras, no señor.

Hasta que ha mi vida llego él, esa persona que puso mi mundo casi perfecto al revés, dejándome aturdida y confusa a mas no poder. Pero fui una estúpida, una completa idiota al enamorarme de él, caí como una cobarde a sus letales redes aún sabiendo que era casi un delito el estar enamorada de él, ese guapo chico era mi cliente, mi paciente y no tenía porqué convertirse en mi enamorado. A pesar de todo creí en sus falsas palabras de amor ignorando esa vocecita en mi cabeza que me decía que el nunca cambiaria, que nunca dejaría su fama de mujeriego por alguien como yo. Me enamore y creí firmemente en la posibilidad de hacerlo cambiar, de poder sacarlo de la adicción que tenia, pero ahora él me había traicionado, había apuñalado por la espalda mi amor por él, dejando huellas de dolor insanables totalmente y un fuerte dolor que hacia de mi una zombi.

Yo no tenía un hombro por el cual llorar, no tenía a nadie cerca de mi excepto por mi hermano, él único de mi familia, a parte de mis padres, por el cual podía confiar plenamente. Pero para mi desgracia mi hermano no se hallaba en el país.

Desde esa traición, desde ese día, mi vida se convirtió en un infierno. Mi infierno personal y por primera vez en mi vida, deseé nunca haber elegido mi profesión tan amado por mí.

Mi nombre es Alice Brandon y ésta es mi historia.


	2. Chapter 1: Nueva oportunidad de empleo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, La historia y trama tampoco me pertenece, Es propiedad de Isabella Pattinson Masen, Yo solo soy su BETA.**

**Comentario de la autora: Bueno aquí comienza mi primer fic con lemmond, Espero disfruten de él, Le quiero dar gracias a mi gran amiga Alice Rathbone Whitlock por su ayuda como beta, Cosa que hace genial y por facilitarme su blog para subir este fic… Mi advertencia es que este fic está creado para mayores de 18 años y contiene fuerte "Escenas" así que si eres menor de edad y sensible a estas cosas, Obténganse a leer.  Gracias por sus Review y besotes a todas. ¿Dejarian un Review, plis?**

Capitulo 1: Nueva oportunidad de empleo.

Me desperté al sentir una suave pero mínima molestia en mi rostro, dándome una sensación de calor en mi cara. Con pereza abrí los ojos suavemente y mi vista se fijó con incredulidad en la venta de mi habitación; allí donde el sol brillaba, no en su máximo esplendor, en absoluto, pero si lo bastante sorprendente para el pueblo de Forks, ya que en esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier parte de los Estados Unidos. De un salto entusiasta salté de la cama y fui directamente hacia mi ventana para luego abrirla de un tirón, saqué mi cabeza hacía afuera de la ventana e inspiré el delicioso aire mañanero deleitándome también con los mínimos y casi imperceptibles rayos de sol. Las nubes por su parte no estaban del todo desaparecidas pero dejaban al fin que el sol se viera, ¿por qué tenía que ser justo cuando me iba? Suspiré y con un entusiasmo renovado tomé mi neceser, me dirigí al baño y luego me di una relajante y placentera ducha. Cuando terminé de arreglarme, me maquillé un poco y salí de mi habitación para luego bajar las escaleras de mi casa y adentrarme en la maravillosa cocina que mis padres tenían, donde justamente se encontraba mi adorada madre dándome la espalda, muy ensimismada en su labor de preparar su delicioso desayuno familiar; tal vez el último desayuno familiar donde yo estuviera.

— Buenos días, madre. —saludé con alegría. Inmediatamente llamé la atención de mi madre ya que se dio la vuelta suavemente y cuando por fin sus bellos ojos se posaron el los míos, sonrió de la manera más maternal y tierna que halla visto alguna vez, esas sonrisas ella solo se las regalaba a su familia.

— Buenos días, Alice, querida. ¿Cómo dormiste, cariño? —respondió, acercándose a mi para darme uno de esos abrazos tan maternales que solo ella sabía dar. Le sonreí enternecida y le di un suave beso en la mejilla haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de alegría. Por una parte odiaba el tener que irme de aquí, todo por que extrañaría a horrores a mi familia, en especial a mi madre, pero también deseaba salir de este pueblo de mierda en el cuál no valoraban mi esfuerzo ni mi esmero por ayudar a la gente aún en los aspectos en que yo lo hacía.

— Bien, mamá, mi cama siempre será la mejor.

Mi madre soltó unas sonoras carcajadas armoniosas al escucharme, mi corazón en ese instante latió con ternura, ¡amaba tanto a esta mujer! Justo en ese instante hizo acto de presencia mi padre, entrando con su elegancia habitual a la que él era completamente desconocido. Sonreí al verlo, mi padre a primera vista espantaba a todo el mundo, tenía un aire que desprendía poder, riqueza y mandato, por lo mismo todos le tenían respeto. Pero si tan solo lo vieran como es de verdad creo que todo el mundo sería su amigo.

— Buenos días, papá. —murmuré mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, cerrando los ojos al inspirar su aroma tan varonil. _¡Ay, papá, me harás tanta falta!_

— Buenos días, Allie. —respondió correspondiendo a mi abrazo. Su voz al final de la frase sonó entrecortada y con el dolor teñido en sus palabras, él sufría al imaginarse que su hijita, su niñita, se iba al fin de casa, del pueblo donde nació.

— Alice, querida, tu hermano al teléfono. —musitó mi madre sacándome de mi burbuja, la cual era un preciado momento callado pero importante de padre e hija. Sonreí como verdadera idiota al escuchar que mi hermano me llamaba, de seguro se acordó de mi mudanza de hoy y quería hacerme saber que tengo su apoyo, eso era malgastar saliva literalmente, sabía de sobra que contaba con su apoyo. Amaba tanto a ese idiota.

— Voy. —murmuré alejándome suavemente de mi padre, con una sonrisita idiota le arrebaté el móvil a mi madre de las manos y contesté: — Hola, guapo.

— _Hola, linda. —_contestó la voz de mi hermano al otro lado de la línea. _— ¿Cómo van las cosas, preciosa? _

— Muy bien, los camiones de mudanza llegarán en unos minutos.

— _Me alegro, Sweetie, me alegro. Pero dime, ¿necesitas de mi ayuda? _

— No, hermanito, muchas gracias pero todo está listo y dispuesto. —musité poniendo los ojos en blanco por mi apodo, mi hermano y su linda forma de decirme "cariño".

— _Okay, pero cualquier cosa me avisas, Sweetie. _

— Si hermanito, no te preocupes. —suspiré sonriente. A decir verdad me encanta como visualizaba en mi mente mi nueva aventura, personalmente no me encontraba un alma aventurera ni peligrosa pero todo lo que tenía que ver con algo nuevo me entusiasmaba de forma inmediata.

¿Quién lo iba a decir? Yo, Alice Brandon, la chica que tiene 23 años de edad que aún vivía con sus padres, no por su voluntad si no que por motivos de dinero, por fin salía del nido y se aventuraba a conocer lo desconocido, por fin este pajarito iba a ser libre de todo cotilleo o malas habladurías que tenía a mis espaldas; no es que me interesaba pero ya estaba aburrida del mismo tema todo los días. En el pueblo de Forks era reconocida por ser la flamante hija de los respetados Alisson y Nathaniel Brandon, mis pobres padres eran conocidos en este pueblo por que mi padre era un psicólogo muy reconocido por su buen trabajo mientras que mi madre era reconocida por ser una señora dedicada completamente a su trabajo de diseñadora de hogares, los dos eran extremadamente buenos en lo que hacían. Mi hermano mayor llamado Diego Brandon era un prestigiado dueño de una empresa de computadoras llamada _Brandon H.T. _A pesar de tener solamente 26 años, Diego parecía representar menor edad, parecía de verdad un chiquillo de no más de 18 años, él era increíblemente guapo con su pelo negro, esos ojazos suyos de color gris y esa estatura tan alta, poseía un cuerpo que todas deseaban y era millonario de bote, pero solamente había una sola persona que llamara la atención romántica de mi hermano. Siguiendo con respecto a mi vida, había decidido tomar en cuenta los consejos de mi queridísima prima y mejor amiga: María Hoffman quién era hija de la hermana de mi madre, mi tía Michelle Hoffman.

Recuerdo débilmente que María y yo hemos sido amigas inseparables toda la vida, jugábamos juntas todas las tardes, en la adolescencia nos acompañamos mutuamente en las fiestas o salidas nocturnas, nos dimos apoyo en nuestras primeras citas, nos contamos todo sobre nuestro primer beso, la primera vez..en fin siempre fuimos inseparables y orgullosamente reconozco que esa situación no ha cambiado para nada. María hace ya bastante tiempo atrás me había aconsejado dejar Forks e irme a una cuidad más grande donde tuviera una oportunidad más llevadera con mi apreciado trabajo, donde me dieran la oportunidad de demostrar lo que en verdad era mi vocación; así que sin pensarlo mucho tiempo decidí de que era hora de aventurar y buscar nuevas oportunidades. Ya estaba harta de que todos me apuntaran despreciablemente con el dedo por ser una Sexóloga, ¡Dios! ¿Qué tiene de malo mi profesión? Según mi punto de vista, ser sexóloga era exactamente igual que un Doctor de cualquier especialización, incluso mejor que ser un cirujano. Pero al parecer la gente no comprendía eso y me juzgaban, ellos consideraban que una Sexóloga era casi igual que ser una prostituta, ¡Por Dios!

— Alice, la mudanza llegó, cariño. —me avisó mi padre. Sonreí entusiasmada y dando saltitos fui a recibir a los amables señores que llevarían mis cosas a mi nuevo hogar.

/::/

Nueva York era mejor de lo que había imaginado, era una cuidad tan grande, tan bella que me dejaba sin aliento. Nunca fui de esas chicas que se encerraban en su mundo, en su cuarto y no querían salir jamás pero nunca había conocido cuidad alguna aparte de Washington, esto era maravilloso. Recorrimos las calles suavemente y me sorprendió darme cuenta que la cuidad estaba atestada de gente, la multitud llenaba las calles caóticamente pero a pesar de aquello nadie se detenía a saludar ni a conversar, todos estaba metidos en su propio mundo laboral estresante. Las calles eran adornadas por miles de carros pasando a una velocidad inverosímil, los gritos eran un murmullo permanente en la cuidad, las bocinas se escuchaban por todas partes, en definitiva la cuidad era muy ruidosa.

Entonces cuando llegamos al cual sería mi nuevo hogar, mi quijada se abrió de golpe al observar detenidamente el edificio elegante y sofisticado que se hallaba en frente de mí, mi prima, quién me acompañó en todo momento, se rió por lo bajo y me condujo hacia el interior del edificio para luego mostrarme mi nuevo apartamento. En la parte inferior del apartamento, justo en frente de la salita de estar, se hallaba un hermoso ventanal amplio que daba una hermosa vista a toda la cuidad de Nueva York, también allí mismo había un balcón que dejaba disfrutar de la paz completamente. Los sillones, las sillas, las mesas, todo estaba perfecto, no había ni un solo detalle que no me gustara de mi nuevo hogar. Con la ayuda de María comencé a decorar mi apartamento como yo quería, dejándome llevar por la nueva sensación de ser independiente totalmente, de la sensación de que por fin eres una persona responsable y madura para seguir con tu vida sola, por que cuando uno nace las madres siempre se aseguran que sus hijos estén preparados para seguir solos sus caminos y si no lo estaban no los dejaban ir. Sin duda nos demoramos muchas horas ordenando mi hogar pero quedé muy conforme con mi trabajo, lamentablemente María se tuvo que ir pero me recordó incesantemente la fiesta que teníamos donde conoceríamos a más gente y nos haríamos un poco más sociables.

Con nerviosismo un poco me preparé para la bendita fiesta, lo único que sabía es que la daba una de las familias más ricas de Nueva York, los Whitlock, y que además también serían invitados familias de su mismo estatus social, como la conocida familia Cullen, en honor a unos de sus hijos mayores porque el muy suertudo estaba de cumpleaños. A María la había invitado el mismísimo cumpleañero pues tenía una relación "amistosa" con mi prima mientras que ella inmediatamente se aprovechaba de la situación para meterme a mí en la ecuación. Me coloqué un hermoso vestido de color violeta, largo hasta los tobillos pero con una abertura en la pierna derecha, me maquillé sin exagerar y me puse mis fantásticos zapatos que hace poco me había dado el gusto de comprármelos, tomé mi bolso con sus cositas necesarias y esperé a que mi mejor amiga y prima viniera a recogerme.

/::/

A los veinte minutos después me encontraba en la gran mansión Whitlock rodeada de gente rica y sus estúpidas conversaciones sin sentido alguno, al parecer María le encantaba este mundo tan falso pues estaba muy entretenida hablando con todas las chicas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor, mientras que yo solo dejaba que nos rodeasen la chicas pero no participaba amenamente en las conversaciones tan superficiales que todas las chicas allí tenían.

Entonces allí estaba yo, sentada y rodeada de chicas sin cerebro, tratando de establecer conversación con alguna de ellas, y ahí fue cuando los vi…En total eran cuatro, dos mujeres y dos hombre. Por su parte, uno de los hombre era muy guapo, su cabello brillante sobresaltaba con sus rizos rubios, sus ojos azules tan bonitos recorrían la estancia, mientras que el otro era otro guapo chico alto, de cabellos cobrizos y rebeldes, tenía unos penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda y su expresión era inescrutable, parecía un hombre frío y serio mientras que el rubio de veía muy simpático. Mientras que una de ellas tenia un cabello hermoso acaramelado, unos hermosos ojos verdes muy parecidos al chico de pelo cobrizo, su hermoso rostro era en forma de corazón y una expresión dulce, mientras que la otra chica era muy hermosa, tenía un hermoso cabello de color castaño con pequeños reflejos rojos, sus ojos eran dos profundos y hermosos marrones achocolatados de sinceridad pura, su cuerpo era escultural digna de una modelo de Victoria' Secret, llevaba un precioso vestido rojo pasión que se adhería a su cuerpo. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue ver como esa chica de ojos marrones se aferraba con sus dos manos al brazo del chico del pelo cobrizo, tomándolo de la mano firmemente como su si vida dependiese de ello, mientras que él la sujetada de la cintura posesivamente y fulminaba con la mirada a todo aquel que mirara con ojos lujuriosos a la joven que era su acompañante. Mientras que el chico rubio, que debería tener entre los veinte-muchos y treinta-pocos, con la chica de cabello acaramelado estaban tomados de la mano pero no tan posesivamente como los otros.

— Ellos son los Cullen, una de las familias más ricas de Nueva York. —susurró una chica al lado mío, siguiendo la mirada de mis ojos que estaban posados aun en ellos. Según más bien recordaba, la chica se llamaba… Jessica Standley. — El rubio es el patriarca de la familia, el padre, se llama Carlisle Cullen mientras que la mujer que está a su lado es su esposa, Esme Cullen. El hermoso chico de cabellos cobrizos y mirada dura se llama Edward Cullen, es guapísimo obviamente pero en el instituto no salía ni tomaba en cuenta a ninguna chica, las ignoraba a todas, incluso a mi. —la chica habló como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. — Hasta que a la vida de ese guapo llegó Isabella Swan o Bella como se hace llamar, entonces él cambió completamente y se enamoró perdidamente de ella, a decir verdad no sé que le vio, hasta yo soy más bonita que esa chiquilla. Justamente la que está a su lado, aferrándose a él como una idiota, es Isabella Swan, bueno más bien Bella Cullen, su esposa.

— ¿Su esposa? —inquirí asombrada, sin poder evitarlo. Acaso… ¿Cuántos años ellos tenían que ya se habían casado?

— Sí, su esposa. —rió Jessica malvadamente. — Se casaron a los 18 años, todos pensaban que ella estaba embarazada pero al parecer se casaron por "amor" pues nunca se le vio barriga ni nada, ahora los dos tienen 23 años y siguen igual de enamorados que antes.

— Vaya, eso es muy romántico. —sonreí al ver como Edward besaba la cien de Isabella suavemente, con tanta ternura que me dio envidia. ¿Cuándo yo tendría un hombre así a mi lado? Obviamente había tenidos novios, no muchos pero eran importantes, pero con ninguno de ellos había sentido ese hormigueo en el estómago, ese enloquecimiento del corazón cuando lo ves, esa corriente eléctrica que te recorría el cuerpo cuando lo tocas, todas esas cosas que describían en las novelas de Amor verdadero. Incluso con algunos era cuestión de sexo, nada más que eso, sexo duro, bueno y duradero pero más allá de ello no pasaba nada.

— Si, claro, como no. —murmuró Jessica con sarcasmo. Se notaba a simple vista la envidia y los celos estúpidos que ella tenía en contra de la pobre Señora Cullen, la esposa de Edward Cullen, tal ves Jessica aún no olvidaba el rechazo de ese chico hacia ella y su única manera de vengarse era cotilleando cosas malas sobre él y su bella esposa.

Ignorando a Jessica, me acerqué vacilante a la familia Cullen con la idea de presentarme a ellos. _¡Diablos! ¿Qué les digo? Hola, soy Alice Brandon y me acerqué a ustedes porque quiero saber más sobre el pasado tan romántico de Isabella y Edward. _Si, claro, como no, de seguro así me echarían con una patada y pensarían que soy loca de remate. Pero de pronto Isabella me dio la perfecta oportunidad de acercarme a ellos sin tener que dar explicaciones, ya que la pobre estaba caminando hacia una mesa con la intención de sacar un vaso de vino para ella y su marido, cuando de pronto pierde el equilibrio con sus tacos y casi cae al suelo, pero gracias a Dios alcancé a sujetarla fuertemente del brazo.

— ¿Esta bien, señora? —Susurré un poco asustada. _¡Mierda, se me escapó el "señora"! ¿Qué pasa si no le gusta que la llamen así? _Pero todos mis temores fueron ahuyentados cuando ella alzó la vista suavemente y me sonrió, con un bella sonrisa sincera. Parecía no incomodarle el que le dijeran señora, incluso parecía acostumbrada a ello.

— Si, no se preocupe, señorita. Y gracias por la salvada. —contestó con una armoniosa voz, sonriéndome con sinceridad. Me simpatizó inmediatamente e intuí que algún día íbamos a ser grandes amigas. Justo en el momento que iba a decir algo, escuché una aterciopelada voz decir:

— Bella, amor, ¿te encuentras bien?

Justo en frente de mí se encontraba Edward Cullen, un Adonis que bajó de su reino de Dioses. Tenía un hermoso y rebelde cabello cobrizo, unos penetrantes e intimidantes ojos verde esmeraldas, un cuerpazo para matar y una voz demasiado sexy para su bien. Tragué saliva fuertemente cuando lo vi, _¡Alice por Dios está casado y además tiene a esa hermosa chica como su esposa! ¿Crees que la dejaría a ella que parece actriz de cine por ti? Además se nota que la señora Cullen es buena persona y si quieres ser su amiga no puedes fijarte en su marido. ¡Reacciona por Dios!_

— Si, cariño, estoy bien. —respondió ella sonriente. — Incluso le debo la vida a esta chica que me salvó de la humillación, subiera sido vergonzoso mi caída.

Él soltó una armoniosa carcajada mientras yo sonreía.

— Ay, mi amor, nunca cambiarás. Pero de todas formas gracias, señorita, por salvar a mi esposa.

— No tiene nada que agradecer señor, solo fue una ayudadita y eso no le viene mal a nadie. —contesté sonriente.

— Comúnmente soy yo él que salvo a mi esposa de estas caídas pero por primera vez no estuve ahí para ayudarla.

— ¿Se cae muy seguido, señora? —pregunté en dirección de la señora Cullen.

— OH, si. —contestó ella sonriendo cómicamente. — Lamentablemente, para mi desgracia, tengo un romance eterno con el suelo.

Solté unas carcajadas, esta chica tenía buen sentido del humor.

— OH, pero que modales los míos. —rezongué avergonzada. Estiré la mano en dirección de la señora Cullen. — Mi nombre es Alice Brandon.

— Yo soy Bella Cullen. —sonrió la mujer, era muy agradable. — Y él es mi esposo, Edward Cullen.

— Un gusto, señorita Brandon.

— El gusto es mío, señor y señora Cullen. —musité estrechando la mano de Edward.

— ¿Nos acompañaría a tomar un vaso de vino, señorita Alice? —preguntó Bella.

— Con gusto, señora Cullen.

— OH, por favor. —exclamó Edward sonriendo. Tomó a su esposa suavemente del a cintura. — Llámenos solo Bella y Edward, ¿si?

— Solo si ustedes me llaman Alice solamente.

Y así poco a poco comencé a conocer a las maravillosas personas que eran Edward y Bella, eran los dos un verdadero amor de personas. Al final resultó ser que Edward no era tan frío y enfadado como se vio al principio, esa solo era su fachada para la gente desconocida, mientras que Bella era una chica verdaderamente cariñosa y muy buena persona; los dos eran perfectos, el uno para el otro y se notaba bastante el amor que se tenían. También Edward me presentó a los padres de él, Carlisle y Esme quienes son unas personas muy buenas y generosas a más no poder. De a poquito empecé a disfrutar de la fiesta con la compañía de los chicos, era una velada agradable hasta que una hermosa señora rubia, de unos ojos celestes como el cielo, muy refinada y elegante se acercó a mí.

— ¿Alice Brandon? —preguntó mirándome.

— Si, ¿Quién es usted?

— Me presento, mi nombre es Elissa Whitlock.

— Un gusto, señora Whitlock. —contesté, estrechando su mano.

— ¿Podríamos hablar en privado, por favor? Tengo una interesante propuesta que hacerle.

— Claro. —acepté.

Con pasos vacilantes por parte de las dos, nos alejamos del tumulto de personas y nos fuimos a un lugar apartado del todo el bullicio y donde nadie nos veía. ¿Qué quería esta señora de mí?

— Usted es una Sexóloga, ¿verdad, señorita Brandon?. —inquirió. Fue completamente directa y se fue al grano inmediatamente, me sorprendí por su pregunta.

— Exactamente, ¿Por qué?

— Señorita Alice, yo quiero que usted trate a mi hijo, por favor. Se le pagará lo que sea, lo que usted desee, solo dígame el monto y yo lo fijo, pero por favor trate a mi hijo como su paciente.

Pero… ¿Qué es lo que tiene su hijo, señora? —pregunté intrigada.

Alguien como ellos, ricos y llenos de lujos, jamás han tenido problemas. Al menos que su hijo sea Homosexual y ella quiera cambiar esa circunstancia, pero me negaba a creer eso. Jamás en la vida había escuchado que un hombre rico y lleno de lujos sea gay, eso era muy bizarro. Además el hijo de la señora era "amigo" de María y ella con sus amigos siempre tenía sexo, eso era seguro, así que sabía de antemano que este chico también se había acostado con mi prima, todos lo hacen.

La señora Whitlock suspiró muchas veces, se removió inquieta en su lugar para luego soltar un suspiro muy largo y mirarme a la cara.

— Mi hijo… mi hijo es adicto al sexo, señorita Alice. Ese es su gran problema.

— Pero eso no es un problema. —negué con la cabeza, sonriendo. — Eso es normal para su edad, incluso es normal en los hombres. Con el tiempo se le pasará y volverá a la normalidad…

— Es que es ese el problema, señorita, él no tiene 18 o 17 años como para comprender su comportamiento y echarle la culpa a las hormonas, es un hombre maduro ya, tiene 24 años ¡Y no puede seguir así! —exclamó enfadada, golpeando la mesa con su puño. — Todas, todas las mujeres que conoce se las llevas a la cama, todas. Las folla sin piedad, rápido, duro, sin importarle que los demás lo escuchen o que no esté solo en casa. No puede ver chica que se le cruce encima, porque inmediatamente se la quiere llevar a la cama, ¡es un adicto al sexo! Los primeros años lo dejé pasar, pensando bobamente igual que usted, que se le iba a pasar, que era una etapa de la pubertad y todo eso, pero no, me equivoqué irremediablemente, nunca se le pasó ni nunca se le pasará si no es atendido, si no busca ayuda medica y por lo mismo estoy aquí, pidiéndole ayuda a usted para que me salve a mi hijo, por favor.

— ¿Y que pretende que haga, señora?.

— Acérquese a él, hágase su amiga. Trátelo sin que él lo sepa, cúrelo sin que él se dé cuenta, hágase pasar por su amiga para que así poco a poco lo vaya sanando con todo lo que usted sabe. Juro que le pagaré lo que sea.

— Okay, esta bien, lo haré. —suspiré, tenía una oportunidad de trabajo al menos que se aparte del hospital al cual trabajo.

— Pero hay una condición.

— Dígamela.

— Usted no puede tener sexo con él, Alice, no puede.

— Eso lo sé, nunca he tenido sexo con mis pacientes y nuca lo haré, no rompo las reglas de mi profesión, jamás. —musité con fidelidad, eso nunca me pasará a mí.

— Entonces vamos. —sonrió la señora. — Ven que quiero presentártelo para que luego comiences con sus curas.

Con pasos decididos nos paramos de nuestros asientos y no dirigimos a la hermosa casa o Mansión donde vivía la familia Whitlock completa. Pasaron por el hermoso y bien equipado porche y luego entraron en la casa, donde en la sala se escuchaban pequeños gemidos y sonidos sexuales. Sonreí para mi misma, el chico ya me había dado la primera impresión, gemía como las mil maravillas.

La señora Whitlock carraspeó fuertemente para hacerse notar junto a mí, ella estaba verdaderamente incómoda con la situación mientras yo estaba divertida y tranquila, estaba tan acostumbrada a todo eso. Entonces ante el carraspeo los sonidos cesaron abruptamente y un "¡Mierda!" masculino se escuchó por lo bajo, luego un sonido de protesta por la chica que de seguro reclamaba por que él había sacado su polla de dentro de ella, eso era tan típico.

Cuando de pronto, por la sala aparece el ser más hermoso que alguna vez en mi vida había visto, su hermoso cabello rubio era casi platinado y sedoso, sus hermosos ojos celestes brillaban llenos de excitación, su cuerpo era glorioso y esplendido, muy bien marcado todo. Al momento de verlo me sentí mojada, excitada y salvaje, _¡Dios como me gustaría montar ese cuerpo, chupar ese cuello mmmm! _¿Qué mierda me pasaba? Jamás me había pasado eso con un paciente, ¡jamás!.

— Jasper. —dijo la señora dirigiéndose a él, quien estaba abrochando sus pantalones y su cinturón. — Quiero presentarte a la señorita Alice Brandon, una chica nueva en Nueva York.

Entonces la mirada de él se fijó en mí, sus ojos brillaron con malicia y sin pudor alguno recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada, midiéndose los labios suavemente. Me sonrojé un poco pero lo dejé pasar, me estremecí de pies a cabeza al ver su mirada lujuriosa puesta en mi.

— Vaya, madre, me has traído la carne más fresca que he tenido alguna vez. —sonrió malicioso cuando vio que yo quedaba sin respiración, de seguro con ese hombre voy a tener que ser cuidadosa. Mientras tanto las palabras de la señora Whitlock se repetían en mi cabeza… _No puede acostarse con él, señorita, _¡Diablos por que acepté esa estúpida propuesta?


	3. Chapter 2: Amigos sin sexo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, La historia y trama tampoco me pertenece, Es propiedad de Isabella Pattinson Masen, Yo solo soy su BETA.**

**Comentario de la autora: Bueno aquí comienza mi primer fic con lemmond, Espero disfruten de él, Le quiero dar gracias a mi gran amiga Alice Rathbone Whitlock por su ayuda como beta, Cosa que hace genial y por facilitarme su blog ****para subir este fic…**

** Mi advertencia es que este fic está creado para mayores de 18 años y contiene fuerte "Escenas" así que si eres menor de edad y sensible a estas cosas, Obténganse a leer. Gracias por sus Review y besotes a todas. ¿Dejarian un Review, plis?**

Capitulo 2: Amigos sin sexo.

La actitud de Jasper Whitlock me enfureció. ¿Quién se creía que era para tratarme así? Puede que el condenado sea muy guapo y todo pero eso no le daba el derecho de tratarme así. ¿Carne fresca? Ya le demostraré lo que es capaz de hacer esta carne fresca.

— ¡Jasper! —exclamó la señora Whitlock enfadada. — Yo no te crié para que trates así a las mujeres.

— No se preocupe, señora Whitlock. El comentario de su hijo no me afectó en lo más mínimo, pero tal vez debería tener un poco más de respeto, no me conoce. —espeté levantando el mentón ligeramente, no me dejaría intimidar para nada.

— Mis disculpas, señorita Brandon. —musitó Jasper, sonriendo torcidamente. Entonces en un rápido movimiento, tomándome con la guardia baja, se acercó a mi para tomarme de la mano y dejar en ella un casto beso. Allí donde sus labios hicieron contacto con la piel de mi mano, me picaba la piel fuertemente y una electricidad me recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza al hacer contacto nuestras pieles.

— Disculpas aceptadas. —murmuré sonriendo falsamente. La actitud de casanova de este chico no me daba buena espina. — Soy nueva en esta cuidad y me gustaría hacer amistades, a veces soy muy sociable.

— Eso ya lo veo. —dijo por lo bajo, Jasper.

— Tal vez deberías hacerle compañía a la señorita Alice, Jasper. —aconsejó la señora Whitlock, enviándome una mirada cómplice. — Preséntala a tus amigos, enséñale la cuidad, sé su amigo.

— Con gusto. —susurró Jasper, mirándome coqueto. Reprimí el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco ante tal filtreo tan notorio. ¿Es que acaso no podía disimular ni siquiera un poco? Con de temor observé que ya era hora de que la señora Whitlock saliera de la escena, estaba segura que Jasper aprovecharía inmediatamente el momento para seducirme y llevarme a su cama, confiando plenamente en su fama de mujeriego y Dios en la cama, como si eso me lo creyera. La actitud de estos hombres me los sabía de memoria, había visto miles de hombres así en mis dos años de ser Sexóloga, ellos se creían lo máximo tanto como en la vida cotidiana como en la vida sexual, eran tan engreídos y egocéntricos que nada les interesaba más que seducir a todas las mujeres que cualquier otra cosa; odiaba los hombres así. Me habían tocado tratar a dos hombre así, el molestoso y grosero de Michael Newton o más bien conocido como Mike, y el ostentoso de Eric Yorkie , quienes siempre en mis sesiones trataban de llevarme a sus camas, ¡ilusos!. Lamentablemente para ellos nunca hubo una cura para ellos, era tanto su ego que jamás cambiarían.

— ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi compañera esta tarde, Alice? —me preguntó Jasper al oído sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos. Me alejé inmediatamente de él frunciendo el ceño, mientras miraba con recelo su sonrisita de suficiencia que el muy idiota tenía plantado en su rostro.

— Claro. —acepté de mala manera. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como estaba dispuesto en agarrarme de la cintura para caminar a mi lado pero rápidamente salí de la sala dejándolo con las ganas. Me reí por lo bajo al ver su expresión de desconcierto, apostaba lo que fuera a que estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo aceptaran siempre sin peros arrojándose a él como perras en celo, pero yo no era así y como él no estaba acostumbrado a los rechazos tendría que hacerse la idea nomás.

— Te gusta hacerte de rogar, ¿no? —preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona, alcanzando mi paso con facilidad.

— No tendría por que hacerme de rogar, tu y yo solo nos estamos conociendo. —respondí secamente, su pose de arrogante ya me estaba hartando, juro que si seguía su rostro tendría una muy bien relación con mis puños. Engreído de mierda.

— Eres rebelde, ¿he? Pero hasta el más fuerte de nosotros cae en la excitante tentación.

— ¿Tú excitante tentación? —me mofé poniendo los ojos en blanco. — Claro es que eres tan hermoso que no podré vivir nunca más sin ti o sin tu verga.

— Aunque ahora estés ocupando el sarcasmo, juro que alguna vez rogarás por tenerme dentro de ti, rogarás por que mis manos recorran tu cuerpo, quieras o no lo harás. Y yo seré el que no querrá en esos momentos. —juró firmemente pero justo en el momento en que me disponía a responderle sus creencias con unos "muy pocos" insultos, una aterciopelada voz muy sexy me interrumpió.

— Al parecer se te está esfumando el encanto, primo. —se burló un hombre extremadamente guapo. Era alto, de cabellos rubios, unos hermosos ojos color violeta y unos gruesos, deseables y apetitosos labios. Al verlo le sonreí coquetamente, hace bastante tiempo que no tenía una buena aventura; tal ves esa circunstancia cambie con este chico.

— James. —gruñó Jasper de mala gana. — Alice le presentó a James Vulturi, mi estúpido primo legal. James, te presentó a la señorita Alice… y ahora nos vamos.

Tomándome nuevamente con la guardia baja, Jasper me tomó bruscamente de la cintura llevándome lejos de su primo, quién se reía a carcajadas para luego guiñarme un ojo con picardía. Le sonreí coqueta, pero luego me di cuenta que el estúpido de Jasper aún me tenía entre sus brazos, con furia me debatí entre sus brazos y me alejé de él para luego fulminarlo con la mirada.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para alejarme así de la gente? Yo decido con quién entablo amistad y con quién no. —espeté con furia.

— A mi no me vienes a hacerme un desplante frente a todos, humillándome frente a mis amigos. —vociferó con enfado, agarrándome de la cintura para acercarme a su cuerpo. — Menos frente al estúpido de James, eso no te lo permito. Además quieras o no terminarás en mi cama, como todas.

— Eres un imbécil. —entonces le abofeteé con fuerza el rostro. Jadeé con fuerza, jamás era tan violenta pero este hombre sacaba lo peor de mí, aunque es hermoso, guapo, tiene unos ojos tan lindos…. ¡stop! ¿Qué mierda estoy pensando? Jasper me observó muy sorprendido, al parecer no se esperaba esa reacción mía. Antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, escuché las carcajadas muy conocidas para mí, Edward y Bella estaban detrás de Jasper riendo a carcajada limpia. ¡Incluso llegaban a llorar!

— Jamás había conocido a una chica que sea capaz de abofetear a Jasper Whitlock, eres genial, Alice. —se burló Bella, sonriéndome con diversión. Para mi sorpresa Jasper no se enfadó por el comentario, al contrario sonrió con verdadera alegría, la primera sonrisa sincera que le vi esbozar en todo el día.

— Muy graciosa, Bells —se mofó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— OH, vamos Jazz, tienes que reconocer que Alice tiene su carácter. —se burló Edward, pasando un brazo despreocupado por los hombros de Jasper. Observé esto con incredulidad, parecía que Jasper Whitlock era una persona totalmente diferente con sus seres queridos, ojala el idiota se comportara así con todos.

— Es obvio que tiene… cierto encanto, pero es una insoportable. —musitó Jasper mirándome con ojos entrecerrados, reprimí el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña pequeña.

— Déjame decirte, Alice, que eres la única, aparte de mi esposa, sus padre y yo, que puede ponerlo en su lugar sin temor a que nunca más nos hable, eres valiente.

— Eres un idiota. —Jasper golpeó a Edward por sus palabras y este solo se rió por lo bajo. — Mejor voy a entretenerme con otra… cosa.

Observé con una sonrisita como Jasper se mordía el labio lascivamente al ver a María en frente de de él, moviendo sus caderas sensualmente para llamar su atención, el cuerpo de Jasper se tensó en esos momentos mientras Bella y yo nos reíamos por lo bajo; él era peor que un adolescente lleno de hormonas. Con precisión Jasper se acercó a mi prima y la tomó de la cintura fuertemente por detrás, obviamente restregando su miembro en el trasero de esta. A decir verdad me asombré al ver que Edward y Bella parecían acostumbrados a esto, como si siempre pasara aquella situación; pero claro, debí predecir que esto siempre pasara pues al parecer era verdad el que Jasper era adicto al sexo. Entonces este chico le susurró algo a mi prima que causó que esta se riera como una loca, los dos más juntos que nunca se fueron a la grande casa de los Whitlock donde todos sabían lo que harían allí.

— Creo que después de todo debí esperar esto de su parte. —musité riendo.

— Acostúmbrate, Alice. Esto es así todos los días. —me contestó Bella coreando mis risas.

— ¿Desde cuando lo conocen?

— Yo desde pequeño, él y yo éramos inseparables desde niños, incluso en el instituto. Él es mi mejor amigo. —contestó Edward, melancólico por los recuerdos.

— Y yo desde lo conozco desde que me presenté a todo el mundo como la novia de Edward, hace más de 6 años. Debo decir que siempre me llamó la atención aquel chico de cabellos rubios que se juntaba con el chico que me gustaba, siempre estaba tan alegre, era tan coqueto, tan picaron con todas. Desde fuera se veía frío y prepotente pero al conocerlo bien me di cuenta que era un buen chico. —Bella sonrió ante los recuerdos.

— O sea que siempre ha sido mujeriego. —observé con una sonrisa.

— Sí, desde pequeño, pero así lo queremos.

Después de eso comenzamos a conversar sobre la vida de Jasper, poco a poco fui informándome como era ese te chico desde pequeño hasta ahora y debo decir que no había diferencia alguna, siempre fue un chico coqueto, siempre era conocido por sus amores pasajeros, por sus relaciones que duraban menos de una semana. También me di cuenta que jamás Edward o Bella me decían si alguna vez Jasper se enamoró verdaderamente, jamás escuché decir que Jasper se halla enamorado aunque sea una sola vez verdaderamente. No es que sea mi caso, yo tampoco nunca me he enamorado verdaderamente pero si llegué a querer mucho a uno de mis novios; Matt Growney. Es hombre fue muy importante para mi vida, siempre desde que tenía memoria me gustó pero el era mayor que yo, dos años mayor que yo y por ende jamás se me cruzó por la mente la sola idea de que él se fijara en mi, pero un bendito día me quedé "mágicamente" encerrada en una clase con él, ese día él se me declaró y me pidió noviazgo; más feliz que nunca acepté su petición. Pero lamentablemente la relación terminó por que Matt tuvo que irse a España a terminar sus estudios y desde ahí que no nos veíamos, cuando estaba de novia con el fue desde los 15 años hasta los 17, además nunca lo olvidaría pues perdí mi virginidad con él y eso nunca se olvida.

En un momento dado, Edward y Bella hicieron una escapadita para tener un poco de "privacidad", me reí ante el sonrojo de Bella cuando Edward le propuso la escapada al oído, ¡la pobre estaba más roja que un tómate! Yo por mi parte solo sonreí, era normal eso en todas las parejas y más en los casados, siempre deberían tener su "tiempo a solas". Justo cuando me estaba aburriendo al máximo, una suave mano se posó en mi cintura y un cuerpo se acercó al mío, sonreí al deleitarme con el perfume masculino que mi visitante poseía.

— Hola, hermosa. —susurró una sexy voz, inmediatamente la reconocí como la voz de James, el primo de Jasper.

— Hola, guapo. —les contesté coqueteándole.

— ¿Qué tal si me acompañas un poco adentro de la casa?

Wow, eso si que fue ser directo, James fue directamente al grano sin tapujos ni rodeos. Una parte de mi se negaba a aceptar la petición que James me estaba haciendo, pero la otra parte gritaba a gritos que aceptara. Para ser sincera mi cuerpo necesitaba un buen polvazo pues hace más de dos semanas que no tenía sexo, además quería divertirme un rato y dejar salir mi ninfa malvada, mi ninfa del sexo, así que sin pensarlo demasiado asentí con la cabeza y pronto me vi arrastrada por James para la gran mansión Whitlock. Subimos al tercer piso de la casona y nos adentramos en una de las habitaciones que había allí sin importarnos mucho donde fuera, rápidamente juntamos nuestros labios y comenzamos a quitarnos nuestras ropas que estaban estorbando en nuestros morbosos planes.

Cuando estaba en ropa interior, James comenzó a besar mi cuello incesantemente, chupándolo con fuerza; estaba segura que mañana estaría en mi cuello la evidencia de las malas acciones que ahora estaba haciendo. Con manos expertas me desabrochó el sostén sin dejar de besar mi piel, yo por mi parte tironeé de su bóxer que estaba sobrando en todo esto, debo reconocer que James tenía un cuerpo de infarto, tenía un pecho muy bien marcado y fuerte, con brazos musculosos y piernas fuertes. La mano de James comenzó a bajar nuevamente, me arrinconó contra la pared mientras besaba mis pezones con fuerza, chupándolos peor que un bebé recién nacido.

— Dios. —gemí fuertemente cerrando los ojos, dejándome llevar por la exquisitas sensaciones que James me estaba dando. Entonces sentí como James ingresaba dos de sus dedos en mi estrecha cavidad, haciendo que yo gritara de placer y me debatiera en sus brazos. Con precisión movió sus dedos expertamente, en un punto exacto que me daba un placer inigualable.

— Estás tan mojada para mí. —jadeó contra mis pechos para luego volver a su trabajo con mis pechos. Con sus dedos jugó con mi Clítoris, apretándola fuertemente entre sus dedos mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus manos. Cuando por fin pude deshacerme de su bóxer, tomé su bien apremiado miembro entre mis manos y comencé a acariciarlo de arriba y abajo, sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba ante mis caricias.

— Ugg Alice, me…. Matas. —gimió entrecortadamente. Sonreí engreídamente, me encantaba escuchar que los hombres disfrutaban de mis caricias en la cama. — Ya… basta… de…juegos...

Entonces sacó sus dedos de mi interior haciendo que yo lloriqueara por la falta de la exquisita sensación que sentía con sus dedos, me dio la vuelta bruscamente dejando que mi rostro se presionara contra la pared de la habitación, nuestros gemidos y jadeos se escuchaban por todo el tercer piso. Hasta que de pronto James me tomó con la guardia baja al meter su miembro en mi cavidad de un solo golpe, gemí como una maldita vaca sin poder evitarlo. ¡La sensación era tan…sabrosa!

— Dios…James. —gemí cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

— Inclínate hacia delante. —me ordenó dándome una nalgada en mis glúteos. Gemí nuevamente pero de igual modo le hice caso y me incliné hacia la pared, haciendo que la penetración se hiciera más profunda, ¡diablos! Sentí mis piernas flaquear ante el placer y tuve que agarrarme con las manos de la pared para no caer de al suelo, gemía fuertemente cada vez que el miembro de James entraba y salía con una fuerza ricamente brutal de mi cavidad tan estrecha, la sensación era increíble y deliciosa. James jadeaba con fuerza agarrándome de la cintura para obtener una penetración más profunda, mientras que yo gemía como una loca y me sostenía de la pared inclinándome hacia delante. Las estocadas se volvieron más fuertes y rápidas cada vez más hasta que mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse debido al orgasmo que estaba llegando.

— James… me corro. —gemí entrecortadamente.

— Hazlo, dámelo.

Sin poder aguantarlo más dejé que el orgasmo arrasara con mi cuerpo, pegué un gritito de placer y sentí como mis jugos salían de mí, envolviendo el miembro de James cosa que le agradó demasiado. Cinco estocadas más y sentí como James se corría en mi interior, sentí como su semen me llenaba me llenaba completamente. ¡Diablos menos mal que tomaba pastillas porque odiaba los condones! Con una sonrisa satisfactoria dejé que James se saliera de mí mientras que yo me sentaba un poco en el suelo para descansar, los dos jadeábamos fuertemente luego del orgasmo y nos sentamos en el suelo.

— Wow, resistes demasiado, pequeña. —sonrió James, le devolví la sonrisa.

— Eso es uno de los beneficios de ser una Sexóloga. —me reí. Y era verdad, uno de los tantos beneficios de ser una Sexóloga era poder saber las tácticas necesarias para poder durar el tiempo necesario para satisfacer al hombre y satisfacerse a una misma. Así duraba demasiado tiempo y el placer se extendía en su máximo punto.

— ¿Eres una Sexóloga? —preguntó James, abriendo los ojos como plato, súper impresionado. Estallé en risas al ver su expresión de asombro.

— Sí.

— Wow, por eso eres tan experta en la cama.

— Y por la experiencia, claro está. —le guiñé un ojo picarona. Él se echó a reír para luego asentir con la cabeza, divertido totalmente. Entonces se acercó nuevamente a mí y abrió mis piernas para luego acariciar mi sexo con sus dedos, jadeé fuertemente y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

— Y dígame señorita experta en la cama. —murmuró en mi oído suavemente. — ¿Está lista para una segunda ronda conmigo?

Me reí por lo bajo pero de igual forma asentí con la cabeza.

.

.

.

* * *

— ¿Alice? ¿Estas ahí? —preguntó la voz de Bella, al otro lado de la puerta mientras que James y yo nos vestíamos. ¡Mierda, nos iba a pillar! Miré aterrorizada a James y este solo se echó a reír con despreocupación, bueno si él no se preocupaba tampoco lo haría yo.

— Sí, salgo de inmediato. —contesté arreglando mis ropas velozmente. Me aseguré de que James estuviera vestido y entonces me atreví a abrir la puerta del cuarto en que nos hallábamos mi "amigo" y yo para luego observar divertida la expresión incrédula y asombrada que me daban Edward y Bella al verme encerrada con James. Me reí por lo bajo y con mis manos alisé mi cabello que de seguro era toda una maraña, pues la sesión de sexo que había tenido había sido muy…alocada. Edward disimuló una risa con una tos falsa, mirando a James y a mí divertido a más no poder.

— Bueno…mmmm… nosotros queríamos decirte que ya nos íbamos y si te apetecía irte con nosotros, te podríamos ir a dejar, Alice.

— OH, que amables. —exclamé queriendo abrazarlos pero estaba segura que en estos momentos mi aroma no era muy bueno que se diga, estaba segura que olía a sexo. — Okay, me voy con ustedes.

— ¿No te despedirás de mi, Alice? —preguntó la voz de Jasper. Giré mi rostro y lo encontré a mi lado, sonriéndome torcidamente e increíblemente más guapo que nunca, al parecer tener sexo matutino le sentaba de maravilla. Le devolví la sonrisa pero con un poco menos de entusiasmo, después de todo tenía que de alguna forma convertirme en su amiga.

— Claro. —acepté y luego me incliné para darle un beso en la mejilla pero el muy pillo giró su rostro y el beso terminó de lleno en sus labios, rápidamente me alejé de él fulminándolo con la mirada. El muy idiota solo se rió ante mi expresión, puede que sea estúpido lo que digo pero en esos breves segundos que nuestros labios hicieron contacto me sentí en las nubes, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo como un latigazo.

— Nos vemos pronto, Alice. —se despidió para luego dar media vuelta y salir del pasillo del tercer piso.

— Vamonos. —apuré gruñendo, los tontos de Edward y Bella solo se rieron de mi acción. Me di la media vuelta y le sonreí a James. — Adiós, James. Fue un gusto pasar ese tiempo tan… placentero contigo.

— El gusto fue mío, Alice. —se despidió correspondiéndome la sonrisa.

— Ya, ya, mucho doble sentido en las palabras. ¿Nos vamos? —nos urgió Bella, tapándose los oídos cómicamente, todos reímos ante su gesto.

— Vamos.

.

.

.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté en mi nuevo apartamento, sonriendo como boba al verme viviendo sola por fin, de verdad que me alegraba el hecho de haber dejado atrás el maldito pueblo de Forks donde nadie valoraba de verdad mi trabajo como Sexóloga, ¡por Dios! Si solo los miles de padres en ese pueblo supieran de cómo ayudé a sus hijos llenos de hormonas me estarían agradecidos toda la vida, incluso impedí enfermedades de transmisión sexual o embarazos, pero como nadie sabía esto, nunca sabrían de lo que ayudé a sus hijos. Me levanté, me duché, cepillé mis dientes y me dirigí al hospital de Nueva York donde gracias a Dios había conseguido trabajo con mi profesión tan discriminada, la verdad es que en el hospital de Nueva York me recibieron con los brazos abiertos cuando fui a dejar mi currículum, al parecer le beneficiaba tener una Sexóloga en el edificio pues no tenían ni una sola.

Al llegar al edificio, observé que detrás del mostrador para los pacientes se encontraba una mujer regordeta, con pelo negro azabache y unos falsos ojos verdes, era muy obvio de que estaba ocupando lentillas. Al verme frunció en ceño notoriamente confundida mientras que yo bufaba por lo bajo.

— Soy Alice Brandon. —le informé con una sonrisa. — La Sexóloga nueva.

— OH, claro, la nueva. Buenos días Dra. Brandon.

— Buenos días… mmmm…. Sr. Cope. —la saludé leyendo su tarjeta de presentación que todos deberían tener en un hospital.

— Bueno aquí esta su horario, su esquema de evaluación, su ficha de pacientes al día, sus fichas de enfermedades y por último su tarjeta de presentación.

Sonreí al fijarme en mi tarjeta de presentación la cual decía:

**Dra.: Mary Alice Brandon.**

**Edad: 23 años. **

**Especialidad: Sexóloga. **

Luego de eso la amable señora Cope me mostró cuál sería mi cuarto de atenciones, mis jefes, mi secretaría y el edificio completo para saber con detalle donde se encontraba cada especialidad. Yo me encontraba en el noveno piso ya que ese consistía en todo lo que tenía que ver con sexualidad. Así poco a poco comenzó el agotado día de trabajo y como siempre la mayoría de mis pacientes fueron adolescentes llenos de hormonas. Cada adolescente preguntaba una estupidez distinta, por ejemplo: los típicos anticonceptivos, las maneras de evitar un embarazo lo cual era lo mismo que lo anterior, los mitos de cada enfermedad, las enfermedades de transmisión sexual y sus consecuencias e incluso ¡las posiciones más placenteras!

Pueden creer que llegaron chicos preguntando cómicamente cuál era la posición más recomendada por mí, la que según yo daba más placer que ninguna otra. Ante esto solo me reí a carcajadas; estos niños eran tan ingenuos pero debía cumplir con mi labor, aunque sea contestando cosas estúpidas como esas, así que me puse sería inmediatamente y les recomendé, según "mi opinión", cuál sería la más placentera. También llegaron hombres ya bastantes mayores preguntándome como podían despertar a sus "amiguitos" que no reaccionaban con nada, los pobres hombres se veían tan eufóricos por saber como podían despertar nuevamente a sus "amiguitos" que tenían expresiones de ilusión en sus caras, mientras que otros se enfurruñaban diciendo que sus esposas los habían obligado a buscar ayuda con sus "problemitas". Algunos de esos señores me confesaron enfurruñados que ya nada servía para que tuvieran una erección, que incluso sus esposas le habían bailado, los habían sorprendido desnudas en sus casas, las pobres mujeres habían intentado todo lo posible porque sus maridos tuvieran una erección. Profesionalmente les recomendé a esos pobres hombres la reconocida "pastillita azul" o conocida profesionalmente como el Viagra, pastilla la cual servía para estimular al hombre. Para despertar sus hormonas dormidas y así poder tener una erección verdadera.

A la hora de almorzar conocí a mis compañeros y compañeras y la verdad es que todos fueron muy amables conmigo, a excepción de unas cuantas enfermeras que me miraban con odio puro por llamar la atención de los Doctores allí presentes. Después de almorzar seguí trabajando el resto de día hasta que en la tarde me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a alguien conocido entrar en mi oficina. Observé extrañada a esa persona.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Alice? ¿Tú eres la Sexóloga? —preguntó mirándome sorprendida.

— Sí. —asentí. —Pero aún no me respondes mi pregunta.

— Bueno… yo…mmmm… venía a ser unas consultas.

— Bueno, okay, entonces bienvenida Señora Cullen. Tome asiento, por favor. —espeté volviendo a mi vocabulario formal, de toda una Doctora. — Entonces dígame cuales son sus dudas. ¿Tiene algún problema con su vida sexual junto a su marido?

— No, para nada.

— Entonces… ¿el que tiene problemas es él? ¿Acaso su marido no puede tener erecciones normales? —inquirí escribiendo su nombre en la ficha. _Bella Cullen_, escribí en el nombre del paciente. Me reí internamente al imaginarme que alguien tan guapo como Edward tuviera problemas con las erecciones.

— No, eso le funciona perfectamente bien. —murmuró sonrojada, me reí entre dientes.

— ¿Es usted acaso la del problema, señora Cullen?

— No, no, nada de eso. Solo que…

— Solo que… ¿Qué?

— Bueno… yo…mmmm… —Bella comenzó a ponerse más roja que un tómate.

— Contésteme estas preguntas. —suspiré. — ¿Tiene una situación sexual activa con su marido? ¿Ustedes prueban cosas nuevas a la hora de tener sexo?

— Edward y yo siempre probamos cosas nuevas en la cama, fantasías, lugares, posiciones distintas. Incluso me atrevería a decir que nos sabemos el Kamasutra al revés y al derecho.

— Vaya. —exclamé riendo. ¿Quién diría que esos dos fueran tan… activos en la cama?

— El verdadero problema de esto —continuó, sonrojándose aun más si era posible. — Es que somos muy… activos en la cama, somos muy hiperactivos en lo que respecta al sexo. Cada noche tenemos sexo, cada día probamos una posición distinta que nos satisface a los dos, cada vez vamos descubriendo cosas nuevas, ¡pero casi nunca paramos, Alice! Y eso es exactamente lo que me tiene intrigada, porque a decir verdad no me preocupa en lo más mínimo pues si por mí fuera desearía que mi vida sexual con mi marido siempre sea así. Pero, Alice, dime… ¿es normal que seamos tan activos con el sexo? ¿Es normal que cada noche hagamos el amor? ¿Sería normal que lo hagamos tantas veces?

— Eso es totalmente normal, señora Cullen. —la tranquilicé sonriendo divertida. — Mire le explicaré, cada pareja matrimonial en el mundo pasan por esta etapa, ustedes llevan solo 5 años casados, no más que eso, y por eso van descubriendo lo que es tener una pareja estable junto a ti sexualmente activa, por ende es de esperarse que si tu eres activa y él también, los dos se complementen demasiado bien en ese aspecto y unen su activa vida sexual. También para las parejas que se aman verdaderamente, como ustedes dos, es normal demostrarse su amor no solo con las típicas caricias inocentes que se dan los adolescentes o los besos, ustedes van más allá de eso por que son dos personas adultas que se aman tanto que se demuestran un poco de ese amor en un acto sexual activo, pues como todos dicen; no hay mejor forma de demostrarle tu amor a alguien que haciendo el amor con él y por lo mismo eso están haciendo ustedes.

— Así que no debo preocuparme. —pensó en voz alta, sonriendo ante la idea.

— Así es señora Cullen, eso que a usted y a su marido les pasa es algo completamente normal.

— Gracias, Dr. Brandon. —sonrió Bella, bromeando. — De verdad que necesitaba de sus consejos, eres muy buena en lo que te dedicas.

— Claro, es algo que amo hacer. —me encogí de hombros.

.

.

.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas después me encontraba tomando un taxi a la casa de los Whitlock, ya que debía cumplir con la labor de mi trabajo extra, el cual consideraba seriamente el más complicado de los dos trabajos que tengo. Me subí al primer carro que paró por mi y le di al chófer la dirección de la mansión, en cinco minutos ya me encontraba en la casa de Jasper. Vacilante subí las escaleras del porche y caminé hacia la entrada para luego golpear la puerta principal. Deseé con toda mi alma que Jasper Whitlock no se encontrara en su casa pero gran chasco me llevé al contemplar como el mismo Jasper me abría la puerta, sonriendo torcidamente al verme.

— Vaya, hola, Alice.

— Hola Jazz. ¿Puedo pasar? —pregunté poniendo mi mejor expresión de inocencia pues aún recordaba la cachetada que le había dado además de insultarlo todo el día porque se los merecía.

— Claro, adelante.

Entré a la gran mansión deleitándome de nuevo con su elegancia y hermosura completa, Jasper me invitó a ir a la cocina ya que según él se estaba preparando algo para comer allí. Con cautela me senté en unas de las sillas que estaban en frente del mesón de la cocina.

— Jazz, yo… quería pedirte disculpas. —mentí bajando mi cabeza para actuar de forma apenada, jamás hubiera echo esto si no fuera por que me estaban pagando un necesario sueldo muy alto por hacerme amiga de este idiota. — Yo me comporté muy mal contigo, empezamos con el pie izquierdo.

— Bueno también debería disculparme yo por la forma en que te traté, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

Le observé con asombro, ¿de verdad se estaba disculpando por lo de ayer? Al parecer así era ya que tenía una expresión apenada en su rostro.

— Entonces ¿amigos? —pregunté alzando mi mano, él de inmediato la tomó.

— Amigos. —declaró sonriendo. Luego se acercó aún más a mí y me acarició suavemente la pierna, pues andaba con un vestido, subiendo su mano suavemente. Con velocidad atajé sus manos, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Amigos sin sexo, Jazz.

— Auch. —murmuró con expresión adolorida, me reí por lo bajo y rodé mis ojos. Entonces en un movimiento desprevenido me tomó de la cintura para luego subirme al mesón de la cocina, inconscientemente envolví su cintura con mis piernas y esbozó una sonrisa torcida ante mi acción. — Creo que puedo cambiar esa circunstancia.

Dicho esto estampó fuertemente sus labios contra los míos en un feroz beso hambriento y deseoso. _¡Que mierda!._

* * *

_**"¿Que les pareció? ¿****Les gustó? Espero que si, de verdad. Plis no olviden de dejarme un Review, uno solo alegra mi día notoriamente e imaginense con varios Review como quedo. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, ¿que pensaron de la ventura de Alice y James? ¿Y la de Jasper con María? ¿Y sobre el besito de Jazz a Alice? ¿Y la activa vida sexual de Edward y Bella? ¿Y sobre el trato de amigos sin sexo?. Besotes a todas, cuidense. " Palabras de Isabella Pattinson Masen. **_


	4. Chapter 3: Mente vs cuerpo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, La historia y trama tampoco me pertenece, Es propiedad de Isabella Pattinson Masen, Yo solo soy su BETA.**

**Comentario de la autora: Bueno aquí comienza mi primer fic con lemmond, Espero disfruten de él, Le quiero dar gracias a mi gran amiga Alice Rathbone Whitlock por su ayuda como beta, Cosa que hace genial y por facilitarme su blog ****para subir este fic…**

******Mi advertencia es que este fic está creado para mayores de 18 años y contiene fuerte "Escenas" así que si eres menor de edad y sensible a estas cosas, Obténganse a leer. Gracias por sus Review y besotes a todas. ¿Dejarian un Review, plis?**

Capitulo 3: Mente v/s cuerpo.

Sus dulces y suaves labios se acomodaban perfectamente contra los míos como si estos estuvieran el uno para el otro, su embriagador aliento me nublaba los sentidos y quería abrirse paso entre mis labios, su lengua húmeda y suave delineó mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para profundizar el beso. Mi respiración era agitada, mi mente estaba hecha un lío totalmente, no pensaba con coherencia ni tampoco con lógica, jamás me habían nublado los sentidos de tal manera. Aún aturdida le di acceso a mi boca completamente y Jasper aprovechó eso inmediatamente pues su lengua se adentro en mi boca y la recorrió con desesperación, cada rincón oculto de mi boca él la exploró con ansias y al final su lengua se unió con la mía en una danza interminable. Las traviesas manos de Jasper comenzaron a acariciarme las piernas con pasión, subiendo casa vez más de a poquito, su mano acarició mi sexo por encima de la ropa interior y sin poder evitarlo gemí fuertemente contra sus labios, sentí su sonrisa contra mis labios. Estremeciéndome entre sus brazos por el placer, escuché una suave voz en mi cabeza que me hizo volver a la dura realidad. Un pequeño flash back que me hizo reaccionar rápidamente dándome cuenta de mi grave error.

— _Acérquese a él, hágase su amiga. Trátelo sin que él lo sepa, cúrelo sin que él se dé cuenta, hágase pasar por su amiga para que así poco a poco lo vaya sanando con todo lo que usted sabe. Juro que le pagaré lo que sea._

— _Okay, esta bien, lo haré. —suspiré, tenía una oportunidad de trabajo al menos que se aparte del hospital al cual trabajo._

— _Pero hay una condición._

— _Dígamela._

— _Usted no puede tener sexo con él, Alice, no puede._

— _Eso lo sé, nunca he tenido sexo con mis pacientes y nuca lo haré, no rompo las reglas de mi profesión, jamás. —musité con fidelidad, eso nunca me pasará a mí._

¡NO! ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¡Tengo que cumplir mi parte del trato! ¡No puedo y no debo acostarme con Jasper Whitlock! ¡Jamás!. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tuve en esos instantes, coloqué mis manos en su duro pecho bien formado y le empujé suavemente para que se alejara de mí, aunque debo reconocer que mis planes eran empujarlo con fuerza pero no podía; no si quería hacerme su "amiga". De principio ignoró mis vanos esfuerzos por sacármelo de encima, pero luego al sentir que yo seguía insistiendo, se separó de mí y me miró confundido.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Solté una carcajada sarcástica, si es que de esas existían.

— ¿Cómo preguntas eso? —inquirí con enfado, lo volví a empujar y de un salto me bajé de el mesón arreglándome el vestido suavemente. Entonces alcé la vista y le miré con enfado, fulminándolo con la mirada. — Esto no puede ser, Jazz, esto esta mal, muy mal.

— No, esto no está mal. Existen amigos que tienen sexo, Alice.

Me mordí la lengua para no soltarle una sarta de insultos e improperios hacía su persona; este chico me estaba cansando. ¿Es acaso que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea el sexo? _Claro que no, Alice, es un adicto al sexo por ello te contrataron para curarlo no para que te acuestes con él, idiota. _Me dijo mi pequeña voz mental, rodeé los ojos, ahora me estaba volviendo loca.

— Sí, pero eso no significa que nosotros tengamos que seguir su ejemplo. Cuando hay amigos que tienen sexo nunca esas relaciones terminan bien, incluso hay personas que jamás se vuelven a hablar en su vida y eso no lo quiero para nosotros. —mentí descaradamente. Nunca fui una persona mentirosa, eso si había mentido un par de veces pero esas mentiras eran piadosas, nada maliciosas o algo por el estilo. Pero ahora me sorprendía la naturalidad con la que mentía en esos momentos, definitivamente me estaba volviendo una mentirosa.

— ¿Estas segura que es solo por eso que no quieres tener sexo conmigo? —preguntó creídamente, sonriendo torcido. Suspiré y rodeé mis ojos.

— Completamente segura.

— No te creo, estoy seguro de…—pero antes de que Jasper pudiera continuar, la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a la señora Whitlock junto a su marido. El señor George Whitlock era un hombre muy guapo, era alto con rubios rizos cortos, tenía unos hermosos ojos verde oscuro con un cuerpo muy esbelto. Al verme, solamente el señor Whitlock se sorprendió pero su esposa no, obviamente sabía lo que yo estaba haciendo en su casa, por ende cuando me vio me sonrió con complicidad, le correspondí la sonrisa.

— ¡OH, George! —exclamó Elissa Whitlock, colgándose del brazo de su marido. Con suavidad lo arrastró hasta llegar en frente de mí. — Amor, te presento a Alice Brandon, una amiga de nuestro hijo. Señorita Alice, le presentó a mi marido, George.

— Un gusto en conocerla, señorita Brandon. —saludó educada y amigablemente el señor Whitlock, estrechando mi mano suavemente. Sonreí con alegría, el matrimonio Whitlock era de lo más simpático. ¿Por qué su hijo no puede ser como ellos?

— El gusto es mío, señor Whitlock, pero por favor llámeme Alice.

— Solo si usted me llama George, me siento viejo cuando me tratan de señor Whitlock.

— Papá, mamá. —saludó Jasper, asintiendo con la cabeza. — ¿Cómo les fue hoy?

— Muy bien, hijo, los Webber firmaron el contrato y ahora somos socios. —respondió George con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su hijo. Luego de eso él y su hijo se enfrascaron en una conversación meramente de trabajo, cosa que no entendí mucho pero en cambio me ofrecí con la señora Whitlock en ayudarla a preparar la cena, pues me había invitado a quedarme. Conversé de muchas cosas con Elissa — ella misma me había pedido que la llamase así —, ella era una mujer muy inteligente y debo decir que me recordaba mucho a mi madre, quién por cierto extrañaba a horrores y que hace una semana no sabia nada de ella.

Desde que me había ido de Forks no sabia nada sobre mi familia, sé que mis padres llevan en ese pueblo una vida llena de compromisos y trabajo, por lo mismo estaba totalmente consciente que ellos no podían llamarme por falta de tiempo. Yo misma también no había tenido mucho tiempo para llamarlos, había llegado hace sólo dos días y mi tiempo había sido limitado, primero con lo de arreglar mi apartamento, luego con lo de la fiesta de los Whitlock, más tarde con el trabajo, en fin no me sobraba el tiempo suficiente como para haber llamado a mis padres o a mi hermano. ¡Mierda, Diego! De seguro mi hermano debe estar echando humo por que no lo he llamado, estoy 100% segura que me matará luego cuando me vea.

— Alice. —me llamó George, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Le miré para hacerle saber que tenía mi mayor atención. — ¿A que te dedicas?

Al hacer esta pregunta mi rostro careció de color alguno, poniéndose más blanco que un papel. Elissa lamentablemente no pudo disimular nada y se atragantó con su vaso de jugo, tosió varias veces para quitar su molestia en la garganta. Disimuladamente tomé un poco de aire para tratar de tranquilizarme, nuevamente tenía que mentir, Jasper no debería saber a que me dedico o si no ya no confiaría en mí y me mandaría a volar, ese pensamiento me hizo sentir un dolor agudo pero ¿Por qué?.

— Yo…mmmm…soy doctora. —contesté incómoda. Bueno eso no era mentira, Sexóloga estaba en las categorías de doctores.

— ¿Enserio? —musitó Jasper, lastimosamente incrédulo. Asentí con la cabeza. — ¿Y en que te especializas?

— Mmmm...Yo….soy matrona*.

— Buena elección. —halagó Elissa, sonriéndome con complicidad. Me reí por lo bajo y le guiñé un ojo haciendo que ella soltara algunas risitas. George y Jasper la miraron con el ceño fruncido, yo solo sonreí.

— Bien, ¿podré algún día ir a visitarte para verte trabajar como matrona? —inquirió Jasper, ceñudo y sospechoso. Tras esto no pude evitar atorarme con la comida que estaba ingiriendo. ¿Qué le diré ahora?

— Yo…soy nueva en el hospital y no creo que tenga derecho a "visitas", pero te mantendré al tanto sobre el tema.

— Muy bien. ¿Quién quiere el postre? —Elissa trató vanamente de cambiar el tema, incómoda al igual que yo por la petición de su hijo, ambas sabíamos que Jasper jamás debería ir a verme al hospital. Gracias a Dios que todos se concentraron en pedir su trozo del postre que Elissa había preparado con tanto esmero, pero debí predecir que Jasper jamás se rendiría, era de esperarse que no olvidaría el tema y lo sacaría a colación.

— Mantenme al tanto, Alice, quiero verte trabajando como matrona. —susurró en mi oído mientras comíamos el postre ya que él estaba sentado a mi lado. Tragué saliva pesadamente y sólo asentí con la cabeza, muy nerviosa.

— No te preocupes, Jazz. —le sonreí.

.

.

.

.

— Adiós, Alice. Regresa cuando quieras, querida. —se despidió Elissa, abrazándome cariñosamente ya que estaba a punto de irme.

— Gracias, Elissa, nos vemos.

— Hasta luego, Alice. —musitó George. Le sonreí abiertamente.

— Hasta luego, George.

Luego de despedirnos, los señores Whitlock entraron en su casona tomados de la mano y dejaron que su hijo y yo nos despidiéramos en privado, ¡genial! — por favor nótese el sarcasmo —.

— Nos vemos pronto, Jazz. —me despedí. Con cautela me acerqué a él con la inocente intención de darle un beso en la mejilla pero él fue más rápido que yo y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para luego estampar sus labios contra los míos. Gruñí y él se echó a reír.

— Hasta muy pronto, Alice.

Echa una fiera, me alejé de él a zancadas y me subí al taxi que Elissa había pedido para mí, ya que me había negado rotundamente a que Jasper me llevara en su carro. ¿Se lo imaginan? Apuesto lo que quieran que Jasper hubiera aprovechado al máximo su oportunidad tratando de seducirme y tal vez hubiera logrado su cometido como casi lo hizo cuando me besó, ante el recuerdo me estremecí pero no de miedo si no de…placer. ¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando?

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento, me asombré al ver a María sentada tranquilamente en mi sofá viendo una de mis tantas revistas de moda, sonreí cuando me fijé que babeaba prácticamente por un modelo de ropa interior que se encontraba en la revista, posando sensualmente. Dejé las cosas en mi habitación y rápidamente volví para sentarme al lado de mi mejor amiga para luego abrazarla.

— Hola, María. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pregunté sonriéndole. Mi prima jamás venía por que si, siempre tenía un malvado plan en mente donde me arrastraba con ella y yo contenta la seguía, la pasaba tan bien con María.

— Eso duele, prima. —musitó colocándose un mano en el pecho teatralmente. Me reí quedito. — Ya, ya, hablando en serio, quería invitarte a una fiesta.

— ¿De quien?

— Bueno, digamos que es una salida a la discoteca más popular y utilizada en Nueva York.

— ¿Cuál es? —pregunté recelosa, digamos que la última vez que fui a una discoteca en compañía de mi prima, no me fue muy bien que se diga.

— Bueno esta elección es más por preferencia personal. —sonrió malvadamente. Me reí, la muy pecadora estaba recordando cosas cachondas vividas por ella en esa discoteca. — Se llama _Webster Hall. _

— Sí he escuchado sobre ella, se dice que es buena.

— Así es. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Vas?

— ¿Cuándo? —inquirí, necesitaba saber eso por mi trabajo.

— El domingo.

— Entonces voy. —sentencié sonriendo. Mi prima correspondió mi gesto, animada por que íbamos a tener una salida entre las dos nuevamente; cosa que hace bastante tiempo no pasaba porque nuestros horarios no coincidían para nada.

— Nos vemos el domingo, prima.

— Nos vemos el domingo, María.

.

.

.

.

La semana pasó volando prácticamente, mi trabajo cada vez más se iba haciendo más interesante y catalogado, cada vez más me llegaban más pacientes haciendo preguntas o revisando su calidad sexual conmigo. A pesar de que no siempre las cosas son así; me han tocado bastantes casos de peligro de VIH o Sida, donde doy todo lo mejor de mí para aconsejarles a mis pacientes y mostrarles como pueden evitar eso. Me resultaba bastante cómico el darme cuenta que la mayoría de mis pacientes siempre son adolescente pues esto son los más dispuestos a saber todo sobre lo sexual, pero también he recibido visitas de matrimonios donde la sensualidad de la mujer o el erotismo del hombre no les funcionan y habían acudido a mí con la esperanza de que les enseñara como deben motivarse sexualmente el uno al otro; con orgullo digo que no los decepcioné porque se llevaron mis mejores consejos para la motivación sexual de parejas.

A pesar de que si ha habido una que otras miraditas acusatorias por mí profesión, nada se compara con lo que viví hace tiempo atrás en Forks donde todos me criticaban fuertemente sin tener un ápice de piedad por mí, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a esto que simplemente lo ignoré como siempre lo hacía. También fiel a mi otro trabajo, había ido donde Jasper todos los días luego de trabajar en el hospital, obviamente aún no se rendía con su afán de seducirme y llevarme a su cama pero siempre lo rechaza de la forma más sutil que podía. Juro que jamás había visto en mi vida hombre que insistiera tanto con el tema de el sexo, pero le daba gracias a Dios que esa peculiar pero muy recordada pelea de mente v/s cuerpo que siempre tenía en mi interior cada vez que Jasper trataba de seducirme, siempre ganaba el lado "bueno" de mi mente donde decía que sólo debía seguir con mi trato con Elissa y seguir al pie de la letra sus condiciones. Pero siempre esa lucha era una pelea muy dura por la cuál luchaba hasta sudar la gota gorda, literalmente porque Jasper era muy bueno seduciendo además de que jamás se rendía por algo, siempre luchaba y luchaba hasta que por fin cumplía con su cometido.

El día viernes me llegó una paciente muy especial con su caso, jamás me había tocado algo así en mis años como Sexóloga pero siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no? Una hermosa mujer de cabellos con rizos anaranjados, unos preciosos ojos dorados que hipnotizaban y un cuerpo bien proporcionado, no era una figura perfecta pero era hermosa de igual forma. El nombre de esta mujer era Kate MacCarthy, una señora ya casada hace más de seis años, pero me llamó mucho la atención su caso tan peculiar.

— Dígame, señora MacCarthy. ¿En que puede ayudarle una Sexóloga a usted? —inquirí muy curiosa, ella parecía tener una vida perfecta. Sus ropas a leguas se notaban que eran bastante caras, sus joyas y accesorios eran finos y muy elegantes; en definitiva era una mujer muy millonaria y no comprendía que podía necesitar de una Sexóloga.

— Yo…tengo dudas con respecto a mi vida…sexual con mi marido. —contestó con una voz musical, sonriendo con incomodidad.

— ¿Son problemas de estimulación?

— No, para nada. —aseguró rápidamente. — Sólo que mi marido ya…no me toca.

— ¿Cómo?

— Quiero saber que reacciones tiene un hombre cuando le es infiel a su mujer, usted debe saber eso.

— Sí, en definitiva lo sé. ¿Se las digo? —musité extraña ante la petición.

— Por favor. —murmuró casi con suplicando. La miré confundida.

— Bueno, señora MacCarthy. —comencé. — Los hombres que le son infieles a sus esposas se comportan la mayor parte del tiempo muy extraños, primero que todo no hay ningún tipo de contacto físico entre el matrimonio porque el hombre se niega a tenerlo pues ya está lo bastante satisfecho sexualmente por haber tenido sexo con su amante. Luego de eso, el señor comienza a comportarse frío y carente de cariño alguno con su esposa, además de lo sexual se borra cualquier tipo de afecto y solo se mantiene en la familia por lo hijos o el dinero.

No pude seguir con mi explicación ya que la señora MacCarthy se echó a llorar desconsoladamente sin razón alguna, asustada comencé a preocuparme por su salud. ¿Qué le pasaba?

— Señora MacCarthy, ¿se encuentra bien? —murmuré acariciando suavemente su espalda a través de la mesa. Los sollozos de la mujer repentinamente fueron callados y ella levantó su mirada dolida para observarme.

— Mi marido tiene todas esas reacciones, ¡él tiene una puta amante!

Ante eso me quedé petrificada en mi lugar; esta pobre mujer su marido la estaba engañando notoriamente y ella sufría demasiado con eso pues se notaba bastante su amor incondicional por su esposo. En mis años como Sexóloga muchas mujeres casadas habían acudido a mí con el mismo problema, sus esposos las engañaban y ellas no sabían que hacer para retenerlos a su lado pero al final todo terminaba en la única y más lógica razón; el divorcio y eso yo no se lo deseaba a Kate pues se veía una mujer muy buena.

— ¿Cómo se llama su marido? —pregunté.

— E-Emmett MacCarthy.

— ¿Usted tiene hijos?

— No…yo no puedo concebir hijos…—sollozó fuertemente. Me quedé muda ante esa revelación, me estaba haciendo una horrible idea sobre la infidelidad de el señor Emmett MacCarthy, tragué saliva fuertemente con el vano intento de sacar el nudo que tenía en mi garganta.

— ¿Usted ha pensado en la posibilidad que su marido le sea…infiel por esa razón?

— ¿Qué si lo he pensado? —soltó con ironía secándose sus lagrimas. — Claro que lo he pensado y estoy segura que esa es la razón por que Emmett me es infiel, estoy echada a perder, no sirvo ni siquiera para tener hijos, soy una inútil.

— No diga eso, usted no está echada a perder, el único inútil aquí es su marido que no sabe valorar lo que valioso que tiene a su lado. —espeté con furia, me levanté de mi asiento y me fui directamente al centro de mi oficina donde comencé a pasear de allí para acá, lado por lado sin detenerme. — Perdón por eso pero es la verdad. Yo la ayudaré con su problema.

— ¿Y como?

— Si usted así lo desea, podría darme los datos de su marido para así poder contratar un detective privado a mi nombre para investigar a su marido, también le enseñaré como vengarse de su marido sexualmente haciéndolo sufrir con el sexo.

— Me gusta como sueña eso, pero yo también sufriré, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo sexo. —comentó sonrojándose un poco. Me reí por lo bajo y le guiñé un ojo.

— Yo le enseñaré como satisfacerse a si misma sin la necesidad de tener un hombre a su lado. —prometí sonriendo con picardía. — Pero ahora dígame, ¿sabe algo de la amante de su marido?

— Lo único que sé es que Emmett la llama "La Loba".

— "La Loba". —susurré para luego anotarlo en mi libreta.

Juro que investigaré todo lo necesario sobre esa tal "loba", Kate me había caído demasiado bien como para no aguantar verla sufrir por un hombre que no la merecía para nada, Emmett MacCarthy era un idiota al no ver ni valorar lo que tenía a su lado, un verdadero diamante en bruto. Más tarde, luego de que la señora MacCarthy se fuera un poco más calmada de lo que había llegado, me dediqué solamente a seguir atendiendo a mis pacientes pero mi mente seguía en el caso de los MacCarthy, jamás me había ofrecido por algo así.

Los días de la semana pasaron rápidamente y gracias a Dios que no vi a Jasper en esos días ya que no estuve de buen humor que se diga, ya que el trabajo me tenía agotada y con un humor de perros. Cada día atendía más y más gente y eso me gustaba, no me malinterpreten, pero por lo mismo tenía más trabajo y ahora ya no se trataba de solo consultas médicas si no que de practicas y todo eso. Mi vida social en esa semana se había reducido a polvo totalmente pero aún así me di el tiempo de llamar a mis padres, quienes se alegraron de escucharme bien y enterarse de las buenas nuevas, como también llamé a Diego quien me dio un discurso de aquellos porque no lo había llamado los días anteriores, pero aún así le conté de mi nuevo trabajo, mis nuevos conocidos y las cosas que había pasado en la cuidad de Nueva York acentuando obviamente los detalles de Jasper Whitlock, mi trato con Elissa y los besos con la escena de casi sexo junto con Jasper.

Cuando llegó el día Domingo me preparé para salir junto con María, quien pasaría por mí a eso de las ocho de la tarde para más tarde partir inmediatamente al _Webster Hall _donde nos juntaríamos con unos conocidos de María, como ella misma me había dicho. Me dispuse a usar mi mejor teñida que consistía en una mini falda con dobles, una blusa de tirante de color morado, un cinturón del mismo color en la cintura y un bolerito corto de mezclilla para combinarlo con la falda, y por supuesto mis infaltables sandalias de taco alto. Gracias a Dios que no me demoré demasiado alistándome hasta que el timbre sonó y me hizo saber que mi prima querida había venido a buscarme, velozmente me fui a la sala y allí me encontré con María que venía con un hermoso vestido rojo pasión que se adhería a su esbelta figura, unos tacones rojos también y un chaquetón café oscuro.

— ¿Lista, prima? —preguntó con una sonrisa malvada. Le sonreí abiertamente.

— Lista. ¿Nos vamos?

— Nos vamos.

Las dos tomamos un taxi y recorrimos en él la hermosa cuidad de Nueva York, la cuidad estaba atestada de gente disfrutando de los miles de lugares para divertirse, adolescentes riéndose a montones. Los faroles de la cuidad le daban a esta un toque luminoso muy hermoso que dejaba ver la preciosidad de la noche como también la iluminaba las estrellas del firmamento y la linda luna llena que estaba esa noche. Cuando llegamos al _Webster Hall _me fijé en la interminable fila que había a las afueras de la discoteca, gemí al darme cuenta que terminaríamos esperando toda la santa noche por poder entrar.

— María, ¿Cómo diablos vamos a entrar allí con esa fila?

— Tranquila, prima. —me tranquilizó con un sonrisa. — Tengo un buen amigo que tienes sus contacto aquí y nos dejarán entrar sin hacer la fila, incluso mi amigo nos espera adentro.

¿Amigo? ¿Quién sería ese "amigo"? Con cautela seguí a María mientras esta caminaba muy confiada a donde uno de los gorilas que estaban cuidando de la entrada principal de la discoteca, ella sólo miró a ese mastodonte hasta que algo hizo mella en ella y chilló fuertemente.

— ¡Jacob! —chilló para luego arrojarse a los brazos del gorila, este sólo se rió. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿No es obvio? —se rió el gorila con una grave voz.

— Okay, entonces déjame pasar.

— ¿A nombre de quien el pase? —preguntó el tal Jacob.

— Whitlock. —musitó María con una sonrisa engreída. Me quedé piedra al escuchar ese apellido y fui levemente consciente de que mi prima me arrastró hacia el interior de la discoteca cuando por fin el gorila la dejó entrar. Entones todas mis sospechas fueron acertadas cuando vi a Jasper Whitlock esperando en unas de las salas Vip de la discoteca junto una despampanante rubia, alta con un cuerpo muy bonito y unos hermosos ojos café claro, muy claro. ¡Su nueva conquista de seguro! Pensó mi mente celosamente, sacudí la cabeza fieramente. ¿Y a mí que me importaba eso?

— ¡Jasper! —exclamó mi prima arrojándose a los brazos del susodicho. Le besó con pasión y este le devolvió el beso con muchas ganas.

— María, chicos…Alice. —saludó Jasper sorprendido de verme allí, le sonreí con falsedad. — Les presentó a una amiga.

— Hola, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale. —saludó la rubita. Todos los hombres que iban con María suspiraron dramáticamente mientras que las chicas gruñían por lo bajo, yo solo me reí.

— Hola. —musitamos todos en respuesta.

Luego de esto todos se enfrascaron en conversaciones o algunos se dispusieron en ir a bailar un buen rato, yo por mi solitaria parte me quedé allí sentada en la mesa esperando a que algo bueno e interesante pasara. Entonces vi que Jasper se disponía a acercarme a mí cuando atisbé unos rostros conocidos para mí e inmediatamente salté a mi salvación.

— ¡Edward, Bella!

— Alice. —musitaron los dos al mismo tiempo luego de reconocerme en la oscuridad de la discoteca. Bella y Edward Cullen se acercaron a mí para saludarme con un amistoso abrazo, se los correspondí gustosa.

— ¿Cómo han estado?

— Muy bien, Alice, gracias. ¿Y tú? —preguntó Edward, sonriéndome.

— Bien, gracias, sobreviviendo a la cuidad de Nueva York.

— ¿De donde vienes, Alice? —inquirió Bella tomando un vaso de Vodka. Edward caballerosamente me sirvió uno a mí y me lo tendió, le sonreí en agradecimiento.

— Yo vengo de Forks, un pueblito muy poco conocido de Washington.

Ante esto Edward y Bella se miraron con sonrisitas cómplices y llenas de amor, desvié la mirada un poco incómoda; esa era una escena de real amor que merecía su privacidad de todas maneras. Luego cuando volví a mirarlos, ellos me miraban sonrientes, les devolví el gesto.

— Yo también vengo de Forks. —sonrió Bella. Mi quijada automáticamente se abrió de golpe ante la sorpresa y ellos rieron ante mi gesto.

— ¿Enserio? —no pude evitar preguntar.

— Sí. —asintió Edward. — Mi suegro vive en ese pueblito, él es el comisario del pueblo. El jefe Swan.

— Charlie Swan. —susurré sin poder creerlo. Charlie Swan era un muy buen comisario que se preocupaba mucho por la seguridad de su pueblo y varias veces me había topado con él haciendo su labor, era un hombre muy tímido y reservado pero era bueno en realidad.

— Él mismo. —aseguró Bella. — Mis padres son divorciados desde que tengo memoria y yo siempre viví con mi madre, pero algunas veces me iba una temporada con Charlie para verlo más seguido. A los 17 años me fui a vivir con él de forma permanente pues mi madre se había vuelto a casar y quería dejarle su intimidad con su nuevo esposo, entonces en mi temporada en Forks conocí al amor de mi vida.

Edward sonrió con ternura mientras que Bella lo abrazaba de la cintura, no podía creer que Bella y yo hubiéramos ido al mismo instituto todo el tiempo, ya que en Forks sólo hay uno, y no nos hallamos visto en ninguna circunstancia.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron?

— Mi padre, Carlisle, siempre ha vivido en Nueva York junto con su familia, pero él tiene propiedades por todo el mundo y cuando yo tenía 17 años él quiso ir a Forks donde nos aseguró que tenía una casa y que el pueblo era bonito y de lo más tranquilo, nosotros aceptamos ir allí porque queríamos descansar de todo el bullicio y la cuidad. Yo por mi parte fui a acompañar a mi madre y a mi hermana solamente, sin saber que en ese pueblo insignificante, como le decía yo, conocería a la persona que se convertiría en lo más preciado que tengo.

— O sea que fuimos al mismo instituto y no nos vimos ni siquiera un poquito.

Bella se echó a reír. — Exacto.

Luego de eso conversamos muy animadamente mucho rato, incluso bailé una movida canción en compañía de Edward, quien era un muy buen bailarín, mientras que su esposa nos miraba sonriente: gracias a Dios que Bella no era celosa y no tenía por que estarlo pues a Edward lo veía solamente como un amigo.

Más tarde dejé al matrimonio feliz solito pues necesitaba ir al lavado y además las copitas que había tomado me estaban haciendo efecto y andaba un poco mareada y viendo doble a todo el mundo. Con dificultad por el mareo, comencé a buscar el baño arrastrándome por las paredes para sujetarme bien y no caer al piso, justo en el momento en que estaba entrando al baño, escuché una musical voz hablar.

— Emmett, te digo que no puedo ir, Jasper quiere que me quede con él. —murmuraba la voz de la rubita. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ahh si, Rosalie. Esperen un momento…. ¿Emmett? ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre?

— Si lo sé, amor, hay que aprovechar que la estúpida de tu esposa no está en casa. —siguió hablando Rosalie. ¿Kate? ¡OH por Dios! — Okay, tú sólo espérame en tu casa, tu lobita ya va para allá. Adiós.

¿Qué mierda significaba esto? ¿Rosalie Hale podría ser esa persona que yo estaba pensando? Puede que mis resoluciones estén del todo mal pues pueden que hallan miles de Emmett's en el mundo pero por la forma en que se había despedido de este, me había sembrado el bichito de la curiosidad. Pero de cualquier forma tenía que estar con ojo avizor por Rosalie Hale pues necesitaba saber si ella era o no la llama "loba" con la cual el esposo de Kate le estaba poniendo el gorro. Justo en el momento en que estaba sacando mis resoluciones, sentí una suave y eléctrica mano tomarme de la cintura y un cuerpo apegado al mío. Un perfume varonil me inundó los sentidos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola, Alice? —inquirió la voz de Jasper. ¡Mierda!

— N-nada. —tartamudeé por el alcohol. — S-solo quer-ría e-entrar al l-lavado.

— Yo te ayudo.

Sus manos me dieron media vuelta rudamente haciendo que me mareara aún más y que mi cabeza de vueltas, tomándome aún de la cintura me empujo contra la puerta del baño abriéndola a su paso sin dejar de mirarme el rostro en todo momento. Con el pie cerró la puerta y le echó pestillo, me recargó contra el lavamanos y me subió a él envolviendo mis piernas en su cintura.

— Jazz… —traté de decir pero sus labios silenciaron los míos. El beso comenzó con rudeza, sin un ápice de ternura o suavidad, yo estúpidamente le correspondí en beso sintiendo su embriagador sabor en mi lengua. Poco a poco subió la tela de mi vestido acariciando mis piernas a su paso, mientras que yo dejándome llevar por el momento y por lo que sentía, tironeé del su cinturón del pantalón y se lo saqué a tirones. No sé que era lo que me pasaba exactamente pero todo lo que tenga que ver con Jasper, me nublaba los sentidos y no me dejaba pensar con coherencia y por lo mismo ahora no estaba en mis cinco sentidos para darme cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Con mis manos le bajé los pantalones dejándolo en bóxer y él metió sus manos en mis bragas para luego comenzar a acariciar mi sexo por afuera. Gemí fuertemente escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

— M-Más rápido.

Inmediatamente atendió mis suplicas y comenzó a mover sus dedos con agilidad y rapidez, sin poder aguantar más le bajé su bóxer permitiéndome observar su muy buen apreciado miembro frente a mis ojos, ¡era tan grande! Tomé ese miembro entre mis manos y comencé acariciarlo con la misma frecuencia que él me acariciaba a mí, sonreí cuando escuché su gemido de placer acompañando el mío.

— S-será rápido, Alice.

Entonces se acercó aún más a mí, me sacó las bragas y se colocó en mi entrada. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, ¡mierda, mierda, mierda!.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si. Por favor no se olviden de dejarme un Review que uno solo alegra mi día considerablemente. Un beso a todas las que leen esto y gracias por sus Review, nos vemos. **

**Palabras de: Isabella Pattinson Masen.**


	5. Chapter 4: ¿Enamorado de quién?

Capitulo 4: ¿Enamorado de quien?

— Alice, Alice, ¡Alice! —los gritos de María torturaban mi pobre cabeza que ya de por si estaba que explotaba. ¡Dios como odiaba las resacas! Las resacas en lo personal era lo peor del mundo, tu cabeza parecía un lugar llenos de carpinteros que martillaban tu cabeza sin piedad, tu garganta siempre queda seca y te duele todo el cuerpo por el cansancio. ¡Todo eso odiaba! Pero hay que reconocer que cuando uno toma le interesa muy poco las consecuencias que traerá el alcohol al día siguiente, uno solo quiere disfrutar del buen rato.

— ALICE BRANDON PARATE INMEDIATAMENTE DE ESA CAMA —chilló María. Gruñí en respuesta y tomé con más fuerzas mis frazadas que tapaban mi cuerpo en mi cómoda y suave cama. Pero mi prima no se rindió y comenzó a forcejear para destaparme de las sabanas.

— Déjame en paz, María. —gruñí entre dientes.

— Tienes que ir a trabajar, prima.

— ¡Mierda!

Resignada me levanté de mi cama y me fui a dar un baño rápidamente por que o si no iba a llegar con retraso a mi trabajo. Cuando las reconfortables gotas de agua bañaban mi cuerpo llevándose consigo todo el cansancio que este poseía; vinieron a mi mente los recuerdos de la noche pasada, como conversé con Edward y Bella, como bailé con Edward y…. ¡Rayos, Jasper! No, no, no, NO, yo no pude haberme acostado con Jasper, ¡no pude! Con el vano intento de tranquilizarme, respiré profundo varias veces y obligué a mi mente a concentrarse en los borrosos recuerdos de mi noche pasada donde recuerdo levemente el haberme besado con Jasper y el haber entrado besándonos en un baño, nos acariciamos y al final él estuvo a punto de penetrarme cuando todo se volvió negro. ¿Qué habrá pasado después? ¿Habré roto mi trato con Elissa y al final terminé acostándome con su hijo? Mierda, me cargaba el suspenso y la intriga y ahora estaba llena de esos dos sentimientos tan fuertes que embargaban mi cuerpo. Una parte de mi mente trataba de convencerse de que todo había sido un sueño y que jamás pasó, pero me era del todo imposible pensar eso cuando aún sentía las electrizantes manos de Jasper en mi piel, cuando aún sentía su embriagador sabor en mi boca y su varonil perfume aún llenaba mis sentidos. Me aterré al pensar en que pude joder todo, en que tal vez eché todo a peder acostándome con Jasper, mi trato con Elissa se acabaría tan rápido como comenzó y todo se iría por la borda.

Mi única alternativa para saber que era lo que realmente pasó ayer en la noche, era llamar a Edward y Bella para preguntarles a ellos o lo otro sería llamar y preguntarle al mismísimo Jasper sobre lo que haya sucedido la noche pasada. Verdaderamente creía que mi mejor opción era la primera pues no confiaba mucho en la palabra de Jasper, estoy segura que me mentiría si fuera necesario. Con más prisa de la normal tomé desayuno con mi prima y luego me arreglé para ir a mi trabajo, tomé un taxi y gracias a Dios que llegué justo a la hora donde marqué rápidamente mi entrada en el horario de los doctores.

— Buenos días, Dra. Brandon —saludó mi recepcionista de mi consultorio, la señorita Ángela Webber. Le sonreí.

— Buenos días Ángela. —contesté. — ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

— Claro, dígame en que puedo ayudarla.

— ¿Me puedes traer una taza de café bien cargado y unas pastillas de **Migranol*** por favor?

— Claro, de inmediato se lo traigo. —la chica sonrió. Se notaba a leguas que era una chica muy buena, de buen corazón.

Cuando entré a la oficina-consultorio donde trabajaba, inmediatamente empecé a buscar la libreta donde tenía guardado los números telefónicos de Edward y Bella, gracias a todos los cielos que la encontré a los minutos después y me dispuse a llamar primero a Bella pues con ella tenía un poco más de confianza. Marqué velozmente los números y el segundo o tercer pitido me contestó la inconfundible voz de Bella.

— _¿Hola? _—contestó con intriga, de seguro le intrigaba saber de quién era el número desconocido.

— ¿Bella? Yo soy Alice.

— _¡OH, Alice! ¡Que gusto escucharte! ¿Cómo estas?_

— Sobreviviendo a la resaca. —respondí y escuché su armoniosa risa. — Necesitaba hacerte una pregunta de vida o muerte.

— _Házmela entonces. _

— Yo…mmmm…bueno. —tartamudeé. ¿Cómo se lo preguntaba a Bella? Entonces en ese instante escuché sus risitas al otro lado de la línea.

— _¿Quieres saber si te acostaste con Jasper, no?_ —inquirió riendo. Eso si que había sido directo.

— Sí. —suspiré. — Yo no recuerdo nada, vagamente recuerdo haberme… besado con él en el baño y que casi…. Tuvimos sexo pero luego no recuerdo nada más.

— _Quédate tranquila, Alice, no pasó nada. _—ante esto no pude evitar suspirar de alivio. ¿Pero entonces que había pasado? — _Bailaste un buen rato con Edward pero los tragos ya estaban surcando efecto en ti así que fuiste al baño para refrescarte un poco, pero me di cuenta de que te demorabas mucho así que Edward y yo fuimos a buscarte. En efecto te encontramos besándote con Jazz y…. a punto de tener sexo pero dale gracias a Dios que de pronto te bajo un mareo y saliste corriendo al escusado a vomitar…porque si no hubieras tenido sexo con Jasper Whitlock. _

— ¡Dios que vergüenza! —gemí cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

— _¿Vergüenza? _—se mofó ella resoplando. — _Deberías estar agradecida Alice, por que si no fuera por tu mareo hubieras terminado en la cama de Jasper, no me malinterpretes, quiero mucho a Jasper pero su fama de mujeriego no se la saca nadie. Edward y yo te sacamos de ese lugar antes de que cometieras cualquier locura. _

— ¿Y Jasper?

— _Él desahogó su frustración sexual que tuvo por ti con María, al parecer esos dos lo pasaron muy bien en los baños de hombres. _

— Ya comprendí, no necesito de tanta información. —medio gruñí, medio reí.

— _Okay…Alice cariño, te tengo que dejar mira que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. ¿Qué tal si me llamas luego y nos juntamos a tomarnos un café por ahí?_

— Me parece perfecto. —sonreí. — Dame la dirección.

Luego de esa llamada me concentré de lleno en mi trabajo, gracias a Ángela y su buen café cargado junto con las pastillas que le pedí, el día se volvió menos jocoso y el dolor de cabeza desapareció por completo. Aunque aún quedaban uno que otros síntomas de resaca pude trabajar bien por el resto del día, debo reconocer que Bella quitó un peso de encima de mis hombros cuando me aseguró que entre Jasper y yo no ha pasado nada, me aterraba la idea de haber defraudado a Elissa y su ilusión de cambiar a su hijo. Eso hubiera sido terrible pero gracias a todos los cielos que no ocurrió nada. La tarde pasó sin ningún hecho digno de mención hasta que llegó la hora de almorzar y se me ocurrió llamar a Bella para juntarnos; ella accedió gustosa a mi invitación.

Tomé un taxi pensando en la posibilidad de comprarme un carro; lo necesitaba con urgencia por mi trabajo y para cuando deseara salir para algún lugar, además con el sueldo que tenía sumando con lo que me iba a dar Elissa por mi trabajito extra, demás me alcanzaba para comprarme un carro último modelo. Llegué al restaurante donde me iba a juntar con Bella e inmediatamente la vi sentada en unas de las mesas que se hallaban en el jardín del restaurante, llevaba un hermoso vestido de color rojo conche vino que se adhería a su perfecta figura y que era juvenil pero señorial a la vez, con unos lindos botines negros de taco bien alto y un chaquetón largo de color café oscuro. Ella giró el rostro y sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los míos, sus ojos brillaron cuando me reconoció y me hizo una señal para que le acompañase, gustosa me acerqué a su mesa.

— Alice, cariño, ¿Cómo estas?

— Muy bien, Bella, ¿y tú? —contesté abrazándola. Luego de eso las dos nos sentamos en la mesita tan bonita del restaurante.

— Muy bien, gracias.

Justo en ese instante se acercó a nosotros un guapo mesero de ojos verdes, alto, moreno con pelo castaño oscuro y unos músculos bien formados. Estaba para comérselo pero lastima que era tan niño, debería tener como unos 17 años el pobre.

— Buenas tarde, mi nombre es Patrick y las atenderé esta tarde. ¿Qué van a llevar?

Me reí al ver que los ojos del chico no dejaban de mirar a Bella, recorriéndola con la mirada de arriba hacía abajo, casi comiéndosela. En cambio Bella le sonrió un tanto incómoda ante su mirada.

— Yo quiero un Capuchino bien formado con unas galletas de vino. —le informé al chico sonriendo.

— Muy bien, señorita. —comentó anotando mi pedido. — Y usted….señora.

Me reí nuevamente por lo bajo al ver la expresión de desconcierto y tristeza en el rostro del chico al darse cuenta de que Bella estaba casada pues se fijó en la hermosa alianza de matrimonio que esta traía en su mano izquierda.

— Yo solo quiero un té bien calentito con galletas sanas. —comentó Bella mirando distraída el menú. — ¡OH! Y para el almuerzo quiero unos fideos con salsa a la boloñesa.

— Lo mismo para mí de almuerzo. —pedí.

— Okay… —murmuró el chico anotando todo. — ¿Algo más?

— No muchas gracias.

En el almuerzo pasé unas agradables horas junto con Bella conversando de todo y nada, la verdad es que esa chica me agradaba demasiado; era un amor de persona. Platicamos mucho tiempo sobre nuestras vidas tan diferentes pero parecidas a la vez, nos contamos anécdotas cómicas de nuestra adolescencia, nos contamos travesuras de nuestra niñez y miles de cosas más. Lamentablemente el tiempo pasó volando y quedamos en que nos juntaríamos para salir de compras las dos alguna vez cosa que a mi me encantaba hacer pero a Bella no mucho que se diga, así que por lo mismo me invitó a acompañarlas en una de sus tardes de compras ya que su marido no podía por cuestiones de trabajo. Me sorprendí bastante cuando Bella me contó que ella era la famosa escritora del libro "Semejanzas en el amor" que yo había leído, era impresionante toda la imaginación y el talento que poseía esta chica como escritora. Edward por su parte, según lo que me contó Bella, era un flamante y reconocido músico que tocaba excelentemente el piano pero que también estaba terminando sus estudios en Harvard para ser un gran médico especializado en **Pediatría*.**

Me enterneció en hecho de que Edward llamara a su esposa cada una hora preguntando como estaba, que había hecho y como había estado su día ¡era tan mono! Con tristeza me despedí de Bella y me fui a mi trabajo de nuevo, a volver a atender a mis pacientes que tanto esperaban por mí ya que había una fila inmensa de adolescentes esperando mi llegada. Me reí silenciosamente y me dispuse a atenderlos con el mayor de mis entusiasmos, amaba mucho mi trabajo.

A la hora de salida marqué mi horario como siempre y salí del edificio despidiéndome a mi paso de mis compañeros de trabajo que conocía o conversaba con ellos, al salir del edificio gran sorpresa me llevé al ver a James esperando en una motocicleta. Él estaba vestido guapamente con unos jeans un poco ajustados, una remera blanca y encima un chaqueta de cuero negra, con su sonrisa pícara en sus labios, sus ojos brillando maliciosos y deseosos. Le sonreí coqueta y me acerqué a el para saludarlo con un casto beso en los labios, pero el me detuvo y me besó con pasión enterrando su lengua con la mía. Gemí quedito cuando me acercó posesivamente a su cuerpo, frotándose contra mí sin pudor alguno por estar en la vía pública, con cuidado me subió a su motocicleta de lado e inconscientemente envolví mis piernas en su cintura, sonreí cuando escuché su turno de gemir por lo bajo. Diego o mi padre me hubieran matado si me hubieran visto en esta incómoda pero excitante situación junto con James.

— Hola, guapa. —jadeó contra el lóbulo de mi oreja.

— Hola, guapo.

— Te invito a dar un paseo, ¿quieres?

— Claro. —sonreí.

Se montó sensualmente a su motocicleta y luego me subí yo detrás de él agarrando su cintura fuertemente entre mis brazos para no caer. Con tranquilidad echó a andar la motocicleta y esta salió disparada a toda velocidad por las calles de Nueva York, cerré los ojos con fuerza dejándome llevar por la sensación de adrenalina que llenaba mis venas, la euforia dominaba mi cuerpo junto con la adrenalina y mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho tanto que saltaba. Estas sensaciones no eran incómodas, para nada, todo lo contrario, se sentina tan bien todo esto, era como si con la velocidad uno pudiera descargar todos sus sentimientos, era como si el viento que azotaba su rostro se llevara consigo todos tus problemas en tu vida cotidiana y ojala que fuera así. James con destreza aparcó la motocicleta y ahí recién me di cuenta que estábamos en un parque. Le sonreí a James y este me guiñó un ojo haciendo que yo soltara unas cuantas risitas.

— Vamos a pasear un buen rato. —comentó ofreciéndome su brazo. Así comenzamos a recorrer el hermoso y verde parque de Nueva York que era muy grande, conversamos de todo y me di cuenta de que James era un chico súper inteligente, guapo, tierno y dulce pero que en la cama sacaba su lado salvaje y eso me gustaba. Eran tan distintas sus personalidades, afuera en la vida cotidiana era un chico tierno y amoroso que era capaz de darte la mejor cita romántica de tu vida como me la dio a mí, pero en la cama era toda un fiera, un salvaje pasional que era capaz de hacerte correr con un solo toque o hacerte llegar a sentir más de tres orgasmo en una sola hora. La verdad es que había escuchado hablar de las noches multi-orgásmicas pero jamás había creído en ellas hasta que me acosté con James en la fiesta de los Whitlock.

El resto de la tarde se pasó volando hasta que oscureció y observé con tristeza que era hora de irme a casa pues ya era tarde y mañana tendría que ir a trabajar. La idea de irme a casa me entristecía porque no quería terminar mi agradable tarde con James por que él me gustaba; si me gustaba y mucho. No digo que estaba enamorada de James ni nada por el estilo pues eso sería algo prematuro de decir, pero si me gustaba bastante James como para intentar tener una relación con él, además que era un buen chico y yo sabía que él jamás me lastimaría. Como no quería irme aún le ofrecí a James que nos echáramos un polvazo rápido en algún lugar, este más sonriente que nunca acepto la propuesta y pronto nos vimos enfrascados buscando un "cómodo" lugar para echarse un buen polvazo. Al final terminamos metiéndonos en uno de los baños públicos de la plaza, los dos en una sola cabina para el escusado.

— Tiene que ser rápido, James. —le recordé.

— No te preocupes, cariño. —musitó sonriendo para luego estampar sus labios contra los míos. El beso comenzó con urgencia y sus manos se metieron debajo de mi playera para acariciarme suavemente el vientre. Él bajó la cabeza un poco y empezó a succionar de mi cuello, mordiéndolo ligeramente y pasando su placentera lengua por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, provocando una ola de placer que golpeó mi cuerpo. Gemí cerrando los ojos y metí mis manos debajo de su remera para acariciarle el pecho suavemente, provocando que el gruñera contra mi cuello.

Con rapidez me quitó mi blusa sacándomela por encima de la cabeza, luego se concentró en mis pechos y los acarició por encima del sostén haciendo que mis pezones se erectaran ante el placer. Gemí nuevamente y mordí mi labio inferior en un vano intento de acallar mis gemidos, la sensación que me producían las caricias de James era increíble, delicioso y muy placentero que me sentía en el cielo mismo. Con destreza desabrochó mi sostén e inclinó su cabeza para tomar uno de mis pechos entre sus labios para succionarlo y luego lamerlo, me rebatí en sus brazos de puro placer al sentir su suave lengua jugar con mi pezón incesantemente, luego con sus dientes lo mordisqueó con suavidad y no pude reprimir el gritito sofocado que salió de mis labios ante sus caricias.

Cambió de pecho mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba y peñiscaba al que dejó solo, mientras que con su lengua lamía mi otro pezón y lo succionaba con fuerza, o sólo era capaz de gemir incontrolablemente; me sentía en el cielo, en el paraíso mismo. Con sus manos, aún ocupando su boca en mis pechos, me subió la falda para luego soltar mis pechos en inclinarse contra mi sexo, oliendo mi excitación tan mojada que las bragas casi se me caían.

— Dios, Alice, estas tan mojada.

Una de sus manos fue directamente a mi sexo y lo acarició por encima de la tela, gemí nuevamente y cerré los ojos con fuerza, entonces James me pilló con la guardia baja cuando echó una lamida a mi sexo por encima de la tanga que traía puesta, grité sin poder evitarlo. Rápidamente James rasgó mi tanga rompiéndola en dos y su boca se adueñó de mi sexo, primero comenzó a besar mis labios vaginales suavemente provocando un placentero roce entre sus labios y mis labios vaginales, luego con los dedos separó un poco mis labios y aprovechó esa oportunidad para meter su lengua tan húmeda y suave en mi cavidad, solté un gritito sofocado. Su lengua se movía con velocidad, sacándola y metiéndola de nuevo, explorando toda mi vagina con su lengua habida, entonces tomó mi Clítoris entre sus dientes y lo comenzó a succionar con fuerza. ¡Dios santo que sabroso se sentía eso! Yo solo gemía sin control mientras él con su boca se adueñaba de mi sexo completamente, entonces sentí las paredes de mi vagina contraerse, avisando que estaba a punto de correrme, al parecer James se dio cuenta de eso pues metió dos de sus dedos en mi cavidad y los movió con rapidez al compás de su lengua, ya no resistí más y me dejé llevar por el orgasmo gritando su nombre suavemente.

— Ahora te toca a ti. —jadeé.

Lo empujé para que su cuerpo quedara sentado en el escusado, me arrodillé en frente de él y comencé lamiendo su cuello con ganas, poco a poco comencé a bajar por su mandíbula hasta su pecho donde de un tirón le saqué la remera para luego juguetear con sus pezones entre mis dientes, James siseó de placer al sentirme. Bajé aún más haciendo un camino con mi lengua hacia su ombligo donde lo besé con fuerza ganándome un gemido de su parte. Mientras hacía esto, tironeé de sus pantalones y se los saqué al mismo tiempo que su bóxer, aún besando su ombligo tomé su miembro entre mis manos y empecé acariciarlo de arriba y abajo con fuerza y rapidez, seguí varios minutos haciendo esto y escuchando sus gemidos silenciosos hasta que me separé un poco de él y me incliné hacia su miembro, con suavidad dejé un casto beso en la cabeza de su pene y James se tensó visiblemente.

— M-Me vas a matar, nena.

— Disfruta. —susurré y luego inspiré hondo, relajando mi garganta y metí de lleno el miembro de James en mi boca, este soltó un gruñido de placer moviendo sus caderas contra mi boca. Con destreza comencé a chupar mi nuevo juguete sin cansancio, saboreando el buen sabor de James en mi boca, lo chupaba como si fuera una paleta metiéndomela hasta el fondo y relajando la garganta, de arriba abajo con cautela de que mis dientes no rozaran el pene de James. En respuesta a mi mamada, James empujaba sus caderas contra mi boca suavemente y me tomó del pelo para marcar a que ritmo el deseaba mi mamada, yo solo sonreí y obedecí. Entonces decidí utilizar una nueva técnica y me incliné hacia delante dejando que mis senos rozaran los testículos de James mientras chupaba con más fuerza y succionaba con más presión en mi boca moviendo los seños para rozar los testículos.

— Dios, Alice, nena…me…corro.

Y fue allí cuando James explotó en mi boca y su semen me inundó por completo, el líquido era espeso y viscoso mientras que su sabor era muy salado, con rapidez me lo tragué todo para luego relamer mis labios con fuerza. En un fugaz movimiento James me tomó de la cintura y me sentó a horcadas encima de él, le sonreí coqueta y luego le besé dejando que probara su propio sabor de mi boca, juntando también mi sabor con el suyo, creando así un sabor chocante pero delicioso aún. Entonces me removí, tomé el pene de James entre mis manos y entré en el de una sola estocada fuertemente, haciendo que los dos soltáramos un pequeño gemido de placer.

— Muévete más rápido, nena.

Inmediatamente hice caso y comencé a cabalgar con más velocidad, saltando en los brazos de James. Su grande miembro entraba y salía de mi con una fuerza muy placentera, pero justo en ese momento James movió sus caderas en un punto exacto donde me produjo demasiado placer y me hizo gemir como una vaca.

— Ahí, ahí…. Justo ahí, cariño.

Nuestros movimientos ahora eran más fuertes, más rápido y se escuchaba bastante en sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando uno contra otro. La fricción y la sensación era tan increíble, tan placentera que me nublaba los sentidos completamente, solo me dejaba llevar por lo que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos. Entonces mis paredes vaginales se contrajeron y el orgasmo golpeó mi cuerpo con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que James llegaba a su propio orgasmo.

— Eso fue…wow.

— Si. —coincidí sonriendo.

.

.

.

.

— Entonces… ¿Nos vemos el sábado? —preguntó James mientras yo me bajaba de la motocicleta, ya habíamos llegado a mi hogar.

— Claro, nos vemos el sábado.

Me acerqué a él y le planté un suave beso en los labios para luego adentrarme en el edificio. Me subí al ascensor y esperé a que este llegara a mi piso, cuando por fin lo hizo salí de allí y rebusqué en mi cartera las llaves de mi apartamento, cuando las encontré me dispuse a abrir la puerta y adentrarme en mi hogar donde todo estaba oscuro. Con cuidado me acerqué al interruptor y lo apreté para que la luz se prendiera y fue allí cuando vi una silueta sentada en la mesa de mi comedor.

— Aahhhh! —grité asustada al ver a Jasper Whitlock sentado despreocupadamente en mi mesa, mirando un juego de llaves en sus manos. — ¡Mierda, Jasper, me asustaste! ¿Se puede saber que haces en mi apartamento? ¿Quién te dio esas llaves?

— Tu prima me las dio. —contestó con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Estas son horas de llegar, señorita Brandon?

— ¿Y a ti desde cuando te interesa a que hora llegue a mi casa? Ese es mi problema, Jazz.

— Te estuve esperando toda la maldita tarde, Alice. —masculló enfadado. Bufé poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¡OH perdóneme por favor! —ironicé dramáticamente. — Como ninguna chica en el mundo a hecho esperar al gran Jasper Whitlock. Déjame decirte, Jazz, que conmigo las cosas son diferentes, no soy una más de esas estúpidas que cae a tus redes con una sola miradita de soslayo, o con una sonrisita torcida, no soy del grupo de fans tuyas que hacen lo que tu quieres, lo que tu ordenes. Conmigo las cosas se te van a ser mucho más complicadas porque yo no caigo en juegos tontos.

— Eso no lo demostraste ayer. —musitó con sus ojos relampagueando llenos de furia y coraje, sonreí al verlo tan enfadado. A mi no me asustaba ni me intimidaba, yo no sería una más de las estúpidas que hacen lo que él desee, no señor.

— Ayer estaba borracha, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos y eso tú lo sabes. Por lo mismo te aprovechaste de esa circunstancia seduciéndome cuando estaba débil, cuando no me encontraba para nada bien como para distinguir que estaba mal o que estaba bien. Yo solo reaccioné por instinto anoche, dejándome llevar por lo que mi cuerpo me pedía y mi mente no alcanzaba a registrar. Así que no vengas aquí diciendo que soy igual que las tontas a las que seduces, o que caigo rendida a tus pies por un solo beso por que eso es una farsa completamente.

Era increíble como mi furia guardada en todos estos días contra Jasper Whitlock fluía con libertad, me sentía tan libre al soltar todo esto.

Los ojos de Jasper estaban oscuros de tanta furia que contenían, tanto que hasta llegué a temer por mi seguridad ya que me miraba con tanto odio, con tanto rencor que mi corazón dio un vuelco de dolor. Con rapidez Jasper se acercó a mi para luego tomarme del brazo con fuerza, estaba segura que eso me dejaría un cardenal bien marcado al cual tendré que ocultar. Sin darle en el gusto de verme cohibida ante su enfado, me encaré en frente de él mirándolo con la barbilla ligeramente alzada en gesto de desafío.

— ¿Se puede saber que te hice para que me odiaras tanto? —masculló entre dientes con la mandíbula tensa.

— No eres tú, Jasper. —le aseguré y su expresión era de confusión. — Es tu forma de ser en la vida, odio y aborrezco a los hombres que son como tú. Odio a esos hombres que ven a las mujeres como si fueran un pedazo de carne por el cuál deben pelear entre ellos para ganárselo, odio a esos hombres que utilizan a las mujeres para descargar su ira o desprecio sin importarle los sentimientos que ellas puedan albergar en su interior. Odio a los hombres que utilizan a las mujeres sólo para el sexo como lo haces tú Jasper, aborrezco a esos hombres que se creen lo mejor del mundo por que son mujeriegos y millonarios, esos que creen que por se poderosos nosotras vamos a caer como esclavas a sus pies. Lo reconozco, hay estúpidas que caen rendidas a los pies de hombres que son así, pero hay otras que luchan contra los hombres que desean controlar su vida y yo soy una de ellas.

— Tú no me puedes juzgar así, no me conoces. ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mí! Con suerte has estado en esta cuidad casi dos semanas y me has visto muy poco en ese tiempo.

— ¡Lo poco que conozco de ti me da para juzgarte, Jasper! —exclamé con furia. — Lo poco que te conozco me demuestra la clase de persona que eres, un mujeriego empedernido que ve a las mujeres como juguetes sexuales que sólo sirven para complacerte. ¿Pero sabes que? Las mujeres tenemos sentimientos al igual que ti aunque los tuyos son escasos, pero déjame decirte que las mujeres sin poseen sentimientos no como piensas tu.

— Yo no soy así como describiste, no soy así. —murmuró con el rostro distorsionado, no se si era de dolor o por la ira. Pero nada me interesaba en esos momentos, solo quería desahogar mi furia contra Jasper, mi furia hacia el.

— ¡Claro que eres así, eres un hombre que ni siquiera es capaz de enamorarse!

— ¡mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡No debí decir eso! Me mordí la mejilla internamente por bocota. Una furia salvaje y descomunal destelló en los ojos de Jasper quién apretó su agarré en mi brazo y me acercó aún más a su cuerpo.

— ¡Tu no tienes idea de mi vida personal! Tu no sabes si verdaderamente me he enamorado de alguien si o no y déjame decirte que aunque tu no lo creas, tengo sentimientos y si me he enamorado verdaderamente una vez.

— ¿Así? ¿Y de quien? —inquirí desafiante.

No se si fue mi imaginación o no pero creí atisbar un poco de dolor en los ojos de Jasper cuando le pregunté esto, sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza mientras que sus labios tiritaban con melancolía, sus agarre se aflojó un poco como debilitándose y sus piernas flaquearon un poco. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se puso así? Pero rápidamente su expresión cambió y volvió a la mascara fría que tenía siempre.

— No hablaré ese tema contigo.

— ¿Sabes que, Jasper? No te creo nada, no creo que alguna vez hayas amado a una mujer en tu puta vida, tú no tienes sentimientos, tú no sabes lo que es eso.

— Cállate. —rugió con fuerza sacudiendo un poco mi brazo sin hacerme daño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te duele que te diga esto? Pues déjame decirte que como dice el dicho la verdad a veces duele y ahora justamente hay una de esas verdades.

— ¿Si te digo de quien estuve por tanto tiempo enamorado y que creo que aun lo estoy, me dejarías en paz?

— Si. —prometí. — Por que así me demostrarías que tienes sentimientos.

Jasper se alejó de mi soltando su mano de mi brazo, disimuladamente me sobé donde el me había tomado rudamente porque me dolía un poco pero podía aguantar, solo esperaba que me contestara con la verdad y que no me mintiera.

— Amé a una mujer por más de tres años, ella lo fue todo para mí y creo que aún la sigo amando. Cuando la vi por primera vez sentí algo tan grande en mi pecho, una sensación tan increíble que me dejó hipnotizado. Pero desde el principio supe que nunca sería mía pues ella amaba a otro, además de que traicionaba a mi amigo amándola a ella, pero fui idiota y de igual manera me enamoré de ella. Amaba su mirada tan dulce, amaba su forma de hablar, amaba todo de ella y cada vez que me tocaba, cada vez que se acercaba o se acerca a mí mi corazón late descontrolado y no lo puedo retener. Pero es una traición el que yo la ame tanto como la amo ahora, traiciono así a alguien queriéndola como la quiero. —explicó con sus ojos llenos de dolor y tristeza. ¡Santo cielo, de verdad estaba enamorado! Eso me provocó un dolor en el pecho que no comprendí del todo.

— ¿Q-Quien es ella? —murmuré.

— Ella es…. Ella es B-Bella Swan o mejor conocida ahora como Bella Cullen. —musitó dejándome piedra en mi lugar. Me miró por varios minutos y luego se fue de mi apartamento por la puerta, dejándome en la soledad y con el shock que golpeaba mi cuerpo al saber todo esto.

¿Jasper Whitlock enamorado de Bella Cullen? ¿Él enamorado de la esposa de su mejor amigo? ¡OH por Dios!.

* * *

***Migranol:** Es un medicamento que sirve para el dolor de cabeza y que generalmente lo ocupan cuando tienen resaca.

***Pediatría: **Es un doctor especializado en todo lo que tenga que ver con niños, él se encarga de los niños.

***Matrona: **Es un doctor o doctora que se encarga de las embarazadas, todo lo que tenga que ver con ellas y algunas cosas sexuales como métodos anticonceptivos o cosas así. También le da consejos a los adolscentes de como cuidarse.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les Gustó? Uuuu chan chan, ¿Jasper enamorado de Bella? ¿Que opinan sobre eso? ¿Y que opinan sobre la posibilidad de una relación entre James y Alice? Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi, nos leemos pronto y gracias por sus Review. Ahh antes de que se me olvide, MITWI bienvenida a La Sexóloga espero que disfrutes de este fic pues sé que eres fanatica de este hermosa pareja, eres mi lectoria predilecta y gracias por tu apoyo. Bueno chicas nos leemos, besos a todas...**

**Palabras de: Isabella Pattinson Masen. **


	6. Chapter 6: Averiguando y el trato

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, La historia y trama tampoco me pertenece, Es propiedad de Isabella Pattinson Masen, Yo solo soy su BETA.**

**Comentario de la autora: Bueno aquí comienza mi primer fic con lemmond, Espero disfruten de él, Le quiero dar gracias a mi gran amiga Alice Rathbone Whitlock por su ayuda como beta, Cosa que hace genial y por facilitarme su blog para subir este fic…**

** Mi advertencia es que este fic está creado para mayores de 18 años y contiene fuerte "Escenas" así que si eres menor de edad y sensible a estas cosas, Obténganse a leer. Gracias por sus Review y besotes a todas. ¿Dejarian un Review, plis?**

Capitulo 6: Averiguando y el trato.

_¡Vamos, Alice, puedes hacerlo!_, me animé mentalmente, suspirando. Observé fijamente el móvil que estaba en frente de mí, como una señal que debía llamarla a _ella_. Me debatía mentalmente en hacer lo que quería o no, sentía un poco de miedo irracional que no me dejaba llamarla. _¡Ella no muerde, Alice! ¡Por Dios la conoces!_. Con un suspiro resignado tomé el móvil entre mis manos y en un rápido movimiento marqué el número de _ella _sólo por el mero hecho de que quizás luego me pueda arrepentir.

— _¿Hola?_ —contestó su voz, un poco jadeante. Fruncí el ceño ante eso, ¿acaso la estaba interrumpiendo en algo… importante?

— ¿Bella? Habla Alice. —informé con voz temblorosa. Me sentía un poco temerosa al hablar con Bella, sabía que esta reacción era irracional, pero vamos. ¿Quién no reaccionaría así luego de lo que me confesó Jasper ayer por la noche?

— _¡OH, Alice! Que gusto escucharte, cariño, dime… ¿pasa algo malo? ¿Estás bien?_

— No te preocupes, Bella, estoy bien. —aseguré tratando que mi voz sonara normal. — Pero… necesito hablar contigo urgentemente sobre un tema de vital importancia, ¿nos podríamos juntar?

— C-Claro, pero… ¿Q-Que tema?

Dios al parecer Bella estaba bastante ocupada, tal vez estaba ocupada con Edward… ¡OH por Dios! Yo la muy estúpida estaba arruinando los momentos privados del matrimonio. Lo único que me faltaba era esto, que inoportuna era mi llamada.

— Dios. —gemí cerrando los ojos, avergonzada al máximo. — Yo aquí como tonta llamándote y hablando contigo cuando estas… ocupada con tu marido. Lo siento de verdad, luego te llamo mejor… ¿si?

Me sorprendió el hecho de escuchar su armoniosa risa al otro lado de la línea, era una risa muy entusiasta. ¿De que se reía?

— En efecto estoy muy ocupada con mi marido. —reconoció con una risita. Yo me sentí más avergonzada aún de lo que estaba. — Pero no en lo que tu mente morbosa piensa. Estoy corriendo en la plaza con Edward, lo que hacemos siempre en las mañanas luego de hacer ejercicio en la casa en nuestro gimnasio. ¿Sabes? Para mí es muy conveniente que mi esposo estudie para ser un gran médico, ayuda mucho en tu cuidado personal.

Me reí por lo bajo al escucharla, también por mi gran mente morbosa que se imaginaba otra cosa involucrando a Edward y Bella en un posición bastante comprometedora y haciendo cosas indebidas. Yo y mi mente sana e inocente- por favor nótese el sarcasmo-, debería dejar de pensar cosas para nada inocentes.

— Tienes que comprenderme, Bella, ser una Sexóloga me hace pensar cosas así todo el tiempo. No es fácil mi profesión.

Bella se rió. — Pero por la misma razón amas tu vocación, Alice. Pero ¿te parece que nos juntemos en el mall? Quizás al rato se nos una mi marido un ratito.

Así nos pusimos de acuerdo Bella y yo para ir al mall de compras, yo estaba encantada con la idea ya que me encantaba ir de compras, además Edward nos había invitado a las dos a ir al cine a ver una película, ante esto no me pude negar pues necesitaba distraerme un poco y no pensar mucho en el tema. Ahora me encontraba en mi trabajo y me había dado un tiempo para llamar a Bella.

La verdad de todo es que en el momento previo de llamarla, los nervios me carcomían por dentro, no sabía porque pero ahora las cosas cambiaban, no para mal, pero cambiaban al saber que… Jasper estaba enamorado de Bella. Era como comenzar de nuevo, era como si de nuevo conociera a Bella Cullen y nuevamente sentía esa curiosidad por saber de ella como mismo lo sentí cuando por primera vez la ví en la fiesta de los Whitlock, era como si estaba conociendo a Bella Cullen desde el principio y en mi crecía la necesidad de saber sobre su vida y su pasado, saber de la… época en la cual Jasper se enamoró de ella. Pero lo más importante era saber si Bella estaba al tanto del… enamoramiento de Jazz hacía ella, yo quería informarme si Bella sabía que Jasper estaba enamorado de ella. Aparte había llegado conmigo misma a un acuerdo; había acordado que averiguaría todo lo necesario sobre Jasper para saber como era él realmente, porque yo estaba segura que dentro de ese hombre frío y adicto al sexo existía un hombre que necesitaba amor, un hombre que necesitaba olvidar un amor no correspondido par darle una nueva oportunidad al amor. Pero para averiguar todo eso tenía que hablar con la única mujer que ha estado al lado de Jasper desde que nació, la única mujer que lo conoce como la palma de su mano; Elissa.

Pero mis planes que estaban en mi mente, los cuales consistían en ir a hablar con Elissa luego del almuerzo en su casona, se fueron abajo al ver como un hombre entraba en mi oficina como alma que lleva al diablo, detrás de esta venía mi recepcionista que le pedía a gritos que no entrara. Con gesto contrariado observé al chico que estaba en frente de mí; él era alto, con un físico muy parecido al de los levantadores de pesas, con un cabello negro rizado muy hermoso y unos ojos grises muy enmarcados debajo de sus largas pestañas. A pesar de que su expresión era de seriedad, parecía no darse cuenta del hecho de que en sus labios se hallaba una sonrisa burlona, pero amistosa a la vez. Fruncí el ceño y me paré en frente de él desafiante, estaba enfadada por su entrada a mi lugar de trabajo.

— Perdón señor pero para entrar a mi oficina usted debe anunciarse con mi recepcionista. Además de que no tiene derecho alguno a entrar así en mi lugar de trabajo, podría ser un poco más considerado. —hablé con fiereza.

— Lo siento, Dr. Brandon pero era urgente el hablar con usted. —musitó él con rostro apenado, me sorprendió el que cambiara de humor tan drásticamente, sólo hace unos minutos se le veía enfadado. — Me presento, mi nombre es Emmett MacCarthy.

Me quedé piedra en mi lugar al escuchar su nombre, él era el marido de Kate. Él era quien le era infiel a su esposa con la "loba". Debo reconocer que me lo imaginaba de otra manera, pero su impotente figura me transmitía miedo e inseguridad. Me sentía intimidada con semejante hombre a mi lado. Inconscientemente di un paso hacía atrás dejándome llevar por el miedo.

— ¿S-Se puede saber que quiere usted de una Sexóloga, señor MacCarthy? —tartamudeé estúpidamente.

— Usted y yo sabemos muy bien por que vine aquí.

— No sé de que me habla. —mentí evadiendo su mirada tan penetrante. Escuché su carcajada ante mi respuesta.

— Quiero saber la razón de porque mi esposa la visitó a usted hace unos días atrás.

¡Mierda! Este hombre estaba al tanto de todo, absolutamente todo al parecer. Pero… ¿Cómo se habrá enterado de esto? ¿Acaso Kate se lo dijo? Duda fieramente el hecho que Kate se lo haya informado, por que si fuera así ella no hubiera buscado ayuda conmigo sobre la infidelidad de su marido ¿o no? Ella el día que había venido se veía tan vulnerable, tan débil que me dio pena que su marido le haya sido infiel, ella no se merecía eso.

— Es cosa confidencial de doctora a paciente, mi deber de doctora es respetar la confianza que me dan mis pacientes guardando sus secretos. Yo no tengo derecho a meterme en sus vidas privadas y menos aún el contar sus cosas.

— Lo único que le diré, señorita Brandon, es que nada es lo que parece ese ejemplo es mi esposa. Kate no es lo que parece.

Dicho esto, el señor MacCarthy se retiró de mi oficina dejándome con la boca abierta. ¿Qué me habrá querido decir con eso? ¿Qué Kate me estaba mintiendo? ¡Pero si el único mentiroso y embustero aquí era él! La verdad es que no me lo pensé dos veces, cuando vi que él se iba, rápidamente tomé mi cartera, mis cosas y salí detrás de él siguiendo sus pasos; esta era mi oportunidad de averiguar todo. Con cautela me dediqué a seguirlo mientras él salía del hospital, agradecía mentalmente el hecho que ahora me encontraba en mi horario de almuerzo porque o si no me hubieran echado inmediatamente. Emmett MacCarthy se subió a un impotente Jeep tan fuerte y grande como él, con velocidad tomé un Taxi y me pedí al chofer que siguiera el Jeep dándole una gran suma de dinero, el taxista aceptó gustoso mi dinero y siguió mis indicaciones.

Emmett MacCarthy recorrió toda la cuidad para luego entrar en un pequeño Hotel donde en el estacionamiento sólo estaba el Jeep y un MBW3 de color rojo, muy hermoso debo reconocer. Esperé paciente con el taxista a que saliera de allí pero nunca lo hizo, así que aburrida solamente me dediqué a volver a mi trabajo. Ya sentada frente a mi escritorio, decidí buscar en Google a Emmett MacCarthy, con velocidad tecleé su nombre y allí comenzaron a cargarse miles de páginas dedicadas a él. En todas y cada una de ella salía exactamente lo mismo de su vida pero no había ningún dato importante como para averiguar más sobre su amante. Aunque lo poco que conseguí como información lo guardé con la finalidad de mostrárselo algún día a Kate. Lamentablemente no pude seguir más con mi búsqueda porque tenía que trabajar y luego cuando por fin salí del trabajo, me fui inmediatamente a encontrarme con Bella en el mall.

La tarde de verdad se pasó amena en la compañía de Bella, me resultaba bastante cómica su expresión cuando se dio cuenta de mi fanatismo por las compras, la pobre no se imaginaba como era yo comprando sola. ¡Casi nos compramos todo el mall! Gracias a Dios que su presupuesto alcanzaba para comprar todo lo que gastamos en una sola tarde; sólo esperaba que Edward no se enfadara mucho. Cuando descansamos decidimos ir a tomarnos un café, sentadas las dos estábamos muy calladas y podía sentir las miradas interrogantes que Bella me enviaba por mi silencio, la verdad es que había llegado el momento tan esperado por mi pero no sabía como empezar para sacar el tema a colación.

— Bella, yo… quiero hablar contigo sobre…mmmm—comencé tartamudeando. ¿Cómo mierda le preguntaba eso a ella? ¿Qué pasa si ella no sabe nada en fin de cuentas? ¿Qué pasa si la cago toda con mi pregunta? ¡Mierda, no sabía que hacer!

— Te enteraste de que Jasper está enamorado de mí. —musitó ella tranquilamente, tomando de su café con calma. Yo ante esto no pude evitar ahogarme con mi propia taza de café mientras ella me observaba divertida. ¿Cómo se tomaba este tema tan a la ligera?

— ¿C-Cómo supiste que….?

— Jazz me dijo que tú lo sabías, que él mismo te lo había confesado. —respondió mientras miraba a la nada con gesto ausente, de pronto hizo una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿Cuándo… Cuando hablaste con él?

— Ayer en la noche me llamó pidiéndome que por favor lo fuera a ver, en un principio me asustó ya que su tono de voz era desesperado pero él mismo me aseguró que todo marchaba bien. Ya en su casa me contó parte de la discusión que él y tú tuvieron la otra tarde.

— Quiero comprender todo esto por que mi cabeza está echa un lío. —confesé mientras suspiraba. — Quiero que me cuentes sobre ese tema en especial.

— Lo único que puedo decirte es que yo sé lo de Jasper hace bastante tiempo para serte sincera; lo supe por el mismo Jasper luego de que Edward y yo cumpliéramos un mes de noviazgo. Te reconozco que fue muy sorpresivo para mí. —soltó una carcajada amarga. — Vamos, ¿Jasper Whitlock enamorado de mí? ¡Él tenía miles de mujeres hermosas que andaban detrás de él y él solamente se fijaba en mí! Era tan bizarro el que Jasper me amara, todo era muy bizarro. Ciertamente comprendí la acción de Jasper en esos momentos, Edward es su mejor amigo y se sentía culpable al estar enamorado de su novia, por lo mismo para no traicionar la amistad y la confianza que tenía con Edward, Jasper decidió que lo mejor era contarnos y una tarde lo hizo. Alice, si hubieras visto su expresión tan culpable cuando nos lo dijo, como si hubiera cometido un delito capital.

— Y… ¿Edward como reaccionó ante eso?

— Se lo tomó todo con tranquilidad, con bastante calma, más de lo que yo hubiera imaginado. Edward ese día le aseguró a Jasper que no lo culpaba por nada, que lo comprendía completamente pues era fácil enamorarse de mí. ¡Ja! —exclamó con una carcajada sarcástica. — Mi marido le aseguró a Jasper que con eso su relación no cambiaba en nada, pero que no sabía que opinar sobre el enamoramiento de Jasper por mí. Yo por mi parte, no supe que hacer o como reaccionar ante eso, estaba tan shockeada y me temía que si comentaba algo dañaría los sentimientos de Jasper y eso yo no lo quería. Pero mi amigo al verme tan confusa me dijo que no debía preocuparme, que nuestra relación de amigos seguiría intacta como lo estaba hasta ese momento.

— ¿La relación cambió después de eso? —inquirí con voz temblorosa.

— Sólo un poco, de principio me sentía rara e insegura al acercarme a Jasper sabiendo toda la verdad, temía que si hacía una acción demasiado cariñosa le diera falsas esperanzas. Yo lo quería y lo sigo queriendo, y mucho, pero como un gran amigo, como casi un hermano y por lo mismo me duele ser la causante de dolor de Jasper, me duele ser la que hizo que Jasper se convirtiera en mujeriego por mi rechazo. —lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a bañar el rostro de Bella, mi corazón se apretujó al ver su dolor. — ¡Yo no quería hacerlo sufrir! Pero ¿qué más podía hacer si amaba a otro hombre quien justamente era su mejor amigo? Edward siempre lo fue todo para mí, siempre va a ser el hombre y el amor de mi vida, lo amo tanto que jamás pensé amar así a alguien en mi vida.

Sonreí levemente, como me gustaría a mí encontrar una persona a la cuál amar así como ella lo describía, como me gustaría encontrar al hombre de mi vida, al amor de mi vida y ser feliz a su lado. A mí me hubiera encantado tener un hombre a mi lado para amarlo como Bella amaba a Edward. Pero yo creía que para mi no existían esas cosas, para mí esas cosas no estaban echas. Esas cosas tan románticas y cursis no eran para mí, no era de mi talla ya que mi vida no era para tener un romance tan intenso.

— Eso es lo único que te puedo decir. —continuó Bella ante mi silencio. — Lo demás solo Jasper puede contártelo.

— Con eso me basta y me sobra.

Más tarde llegó Edward a nuestra mesa impidiendo que Bella y yo siguiéramos con nuestra conversación sobre Jasper y su enamoramiento. No estaba segura de hablar del tema con Edward pues para él era un tema fuerte y delicado, sería fuerte para él hablar de que su mejor amigo está enamorado de su esposa. Aunque todo esto era un lío, poco a poco comenzaba a entender todo lo que sucedió entre Jasper y Bella, además de que entendía el porqué él se enamoró de Bella pues ella era tan tierna, simpática, cariñosa, hermosa, de buen corazón, etc. y era perfecta para todo el mundo.

Bella, Edward y yo nos fuimos a ver una película de comedía muy buena, nos reímos tanto que casi llegamos a llorar. Luego de eso nos fuimos a tomar algo para entretenernos un buen rato. Me lo pasaba en grande con Edward y Bella, ellos eran tan divertidos y alegres que esa alegría se me transmitía completa, tanto que de pronto me vi disfrutando de la compañía de ellos y del lugar, estaba tan alegre disfrutando de la tarde como ellos. Entre tanto que conversábamos, nos tomamos unas buenas cervezas recordando que no debíamos tomar mucho porque al otro día debíamos trabajar si o si ya que era día miércoles.

Justo en el momento en que estábamos disfrutando de una buena comida, por casualidad miré hacía la entrada del lugar y casi se me cae la quijada cuando veo a la persona que estaba entrando por allí. Emmett MacCarthy estaba entrando a el lugar acompañado de una despampanante rubia, la chica era alta, con cuerpo escultural pero no tanto como Bella pues sus seños se notaban que eran falsos, sus ojos eran de un intenso dorado y sus cabellos eran rubia caídos a los lados de su rostro como una cascada. Emmett tomó a la chica suavemente y la dirigió a una mesa aparte de todo el gentío, allí se sentaron a conversar.

— ¿Alice? ¡Alice! —me llamó Edward agitando su mano en frente de mis ojos.

— ¿Qué?

— Te perdimos por un buen rato. — comentó sonriendo.

— Lo lamento. —me disculpé. Eché una mirada disimulada a la mesa donde estaba el señor MacCarthy. — Estaba distraída.

— De eso ya nos dimos cuenta. —comentó una divertida Bella.

— Estabas al pendiente de Emmett MacCarthy. —musitó Edward. Tomó una patata y se la echó a la boca con tranquilidad. Abrí los ojos como platos.

— ¿L-Lo conoces? —inquirí. Tal vez ellos me pudieran ayudar con mi investigación sobre el matrimonio MacCarthy porque debo reconocer que Emmett sembró la semilla se la duda en mi cabeza sobre Kate, aunque la encontrara a ella muy débil y todo, tenía la sensación de que Kate también me ocultaba cosas de vital importancia.

— Es un miembro de unas de las familias más ricas de Nueva York.

— ¿Los MacCarthy son una de las familias más ricas de Nueva York?

— Así es. Las familias más ricas aquí son los Whitlock, nosotros los Cullen, los Denali y los MacCarthy. —murmuró Bella haciendo una mueca de disgusto al nombrar a los Denali. Edward al verla sonrió con diversión.

— ¿Quién es la chica que está al lado del señor MacCarthy? —pregunté mirando la mesa del susodicho.

— Ella es Tanya Denali, la hermana de Kate MacCarthy quien es esposa de Emmett.

No sé la razón, pero al momento que Bella escuchó el nombre de Tanya Denali en los labios de su marido, como si no pudiera evitarlo, gruñó fieramente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fulminaba con la mirada la mesa donde estaba la rubia con Emmett MacCarthy. Lo que me llamó la atención de todo esto, aparte de la reacción de Bella, es que Edward dijera que Tanya Denali es hermana de Kate. ¿Será posible que descaradamente Emmett MacCarthy le fuera infiel a su esposa con la hermana de esta? Sería muy cara dura de hacer eso.

— ¿Por qué reaccionas así con Tanya, Bella? —le pregunté a mi nueva amiga, por que ya consideraba a Bella como una amiga, mirándola divertida al igual que su marido.

— Tanya Denali es una mujer que jugó sus cartas con Edward cuando aún no éramos novios, es la enamorada empedernida de mi esposo. —contestó con un gruñido.

— Ella era mi amiga cuando éramos niños y desde ahí ella asegura que se enamoró de mí, pero estoy seguro que es sólo un capricho. —aseguró Edward. Él se acercó a su mujer y la abrazó con fuerza para luego darle un beso en los labios. Me reí ante la expresión enamorada de los dos al separarse, ellos eran tan… cariñosos entre ellos.

— Voy al lavado. —murmuré mientras me ponía en pie. Era una excusa para dejarlos solos un poco y también para ir a ver que estaba haciendo el señor MacCarthy con su cuñada. Sigilosamente me escabullí de la mesa y me puse detrás de una pared donde nadie me podía ver pero yo si a ellos, observé como Emmett seguía en la misma mesa conversando muy cariñosamente con Tanya Denali, los dos estaban lo más cerca posible del otro y en un momento dado Tanya estiró su mano y acarició la mano de Emmett por sobre de la mesa sonriéndole. Con velocidad saqué mi móvil y les tomé una fotografía y luego varias más para tenerlas como evidencia o información.

— Tienes que ser cuidadoso con esto, Emmett. No vaya a ser que tu esposa se entere. —decía la melosa voz de Tanya Denali.

— No te preocupes, Kate no se enterará de nada. —aseguró Emmett sonriendo con burla.

Todo lo que hablaron, aunque no comprendía nada, lo anoté en mi libreta, palabra por palabra musitada por ellos. No comprendía como los hombres eran capaces de serle infiel a sus esposas, ellas que tanto los amaban y daban la vida por ellos. Todo eso lo encontraba tan injusto, ellas lo daban todo por ellos y ellos se lo pagaban con engaños, mentiras e infidelidades. Más tarde Emmett y Tanya se fueron del local luego de pagar su cuenta y aproveché el momento para volver a mi mesa, donde estaban Edward y Bella riendo a garganta suelta. Me senté a su lado frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Por qué se ríen?

— Te voy a dar un consejo, Alice. —musitó Bella ignorando mi pregunta. — No juzgues a la gente antes de conocerla, Emmett no es un hombre malo. Yo diría que tuvieras cuidado con su esposa.

— ¿Por qué todos dicen eso? —inquirí un poco enfadada. — Sé que ustedes estan al tanto de lo que estoy haciendo por Kate MacCarthy, pero ¿por que creen que ella es la mala de la historia? Según lo que yo sé, el único malo de la historia aquí es Emmett. Él engaña a su mujer.

— Conozco a Emmett desde la adolescencia, es casi amigo mío pero no lo puedo considerar como amigo porque nos vemos una vez a las miles, pero lo poco que conozco de él me da para decir que es un buen hombre. Además que no sabes la razón por la cual Emmett le es infiel a su mujer, deberías averiguar más de eso y luego juzgar a Emmett. —dijo Edward mirándome seriamente.

Lamentablemente no pude hablar más sobre el tema porque Bella cambió de tema, invitándome a una cena en su casa donde daría una muy buena noticia que quería darles a toda su familia y amigos, y como ya era su amiga ella quería que estuviera con ella en esos momentos. Gustosa acepté su invitación.

.

.

.

.

— Así que estás invitada a la casa de los Cullen. —musitó María mirando como me arreglaba frente al espejo que estaba en mi habitación. Asentí con la cabeza.

— Bella quiere dar una noticia y quieres que todos sus amigos estén allí con ella.

— Me estas reemplazando con Bella.

De golpe detuve mis movimientos y me di la vuelta para observar como María me estaba haciendo un puchero y sus ojos brillaban. Rápidamente me acerqué a ella y la abracé con fuerza.

— Jamás haría eso. —juré sonriéndole. — Tú eres mi única mejor amiga pero Bella ya es una amiga muy importante para mí, pero eso no quiere decir que te esté reemplazando por ella.

— ¿Lo juras?

— Lo juro.

En ese momento el timbre de mi apartamento sonó sacándonos de nuestros pensamientos. Las dos nos miramos con el ceño fruncido. Me paré de la cama y me dirigí a la entrada para luego abrir la puerta…. Y vaya sorpresa que me llevé al ver a alguien parado en frente de mi puerta. Sin poder evitarlo me arrojé a sus brazos irreflexivamente.

— ¡Diego! —chillé emocionada abrazando a mi hermano, esté se rió ante mi entusiasmo.

— ¡Alice! —exclamó riendo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en Chicago.

— Yo también te extrañé hermanita. —musitó con sarcasmo, haciéndose el ofendido.

— Gracioso.

— ¿Vas de salida? —preguntó mirando mi atuendo.

— Sí pero si quieres puedo quedarme contigo en casa.

— No, sal que yo me quedo aquí. Además me quedaré en tu apartamento por unos meses, bueno si es que me dejas, claro está.

— ¿Dejarte? —pregunté entre risas. — Claro que si, grandísimo idiota.

— Eso dolió, Sweetie.

— ¿Qué tal si vas conmigo? Mi amiga no se enojará.

— Si quieres. —respondió con naturalidad mientras entraba en mi hogar.

Estuve como media hora esperando a que mi hermano por fin terminara de arreglarse, parecía una nena. Cuando por fin salimos de mi hogar, tomamos un Taxi en dirección a la casa de los Cullen. Definitivamente esa casa era una mansión, era más grande que la casa de los Whitlock, tenía cuatro pisos de alto y era rectangular, la parte superior de la casa estaba hecha totalmente de vidrio. Bajamos del taxi y nos fuimos al porche para luego tomar el timbre de la casa, cuando la puerta se abrió nos dejó ver a Esme Cullen.

— ¡OH, Alice, cariño! Que gusto verte nuevamente.

— El gusto es mío, Esme. —sonreí con alegría. — Mira, te presento a Diego Brandon. Mi hermano.

— Hola, señora Cullen. —saludó mi hermano educadamente. Él estaba al tanto de todos los que posiblemente estén en esta casa, sabía los nombres de todos pues yo se lo había dicho.

— OH, por favor dime Esme y mucho gusto en conocerte. Pasen por favor.

Entramos a la hermosa y grande casona, Esme nos dirigió hacía donde estaban todos en la sala de estar. Pude reconocer con velocidad a Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Elissa, George y… Jasper. También había varia gente ahí que desconocía y supuse que era familia de Bella y Edward, en los cuales solo reconocí a Charlie Swan. En cuanto entramos en la sala todos se nos quedaron mirando, Bella al verme sonrió con verdadera alegría y me vino a saludar junto con su marido.

— Alice, que gusto de tenerte aquí. Gracias por venir. —saludó mientras me abrazaba.

— De nada, Bella. Hola, Edward.

— Hola, Alice. —contestó Edward para luego darme un beso en la mejilla.

Diego al ver esto frunció el ceño y carraspeó un poco para hacerse notar. Puse los ojos en blanco bufando por lo bajo, mi hermano era tan celoso y sobre protector.

— Bella, Edward. —los llamé. — Les presento a mi hermano Diego. Hermanito te presento al matrimonio Cullen.

— Hola, mucho gusto en conocerlos. —saludó mi hermano cambiando rápidamente su actitud con Edward al ver que era casado. Casi me reí a carcajadas. Por su parte, mis amigos saludaron a mi hermano con bastante cariño y educación, sonreí al ver que a Diego le habían simpatizado. Justo en ese momento una chica bajita, de cabellos de color bronce y largo con rizos hermosos, con unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y una sonrisa muy bonita se acercó a nosotros. La chica se parecía tanto a Edward que me sorprendió esto.

— Edward, papá quiere hablar contigo. —musitó la chica con voz melodiosa. No pase por alto el hecho que Diego miraba embobado a la chica. — Bella, cuñis, mi madre te llama en la cocina.

— Voy inmediatamente, cuñis. —respondió Bella sonriendo.

— Alice, Diego, les presentó a mi hermana melliza, Bree. —nos presentó Edward.

— Mucho gusto en conocerlos. —musitó la chica sonriendo. Se acercó a nosotros y estrechó nuestras manos, pero al momento de tocar la piel de Diego dio un salto junto con mi hermano y luego los dos se miraron confundidos, incluso la chica se sonrojó un poco. Los miré divertida, allí había química y eso me alegraba, mi hermano necesitaba olvidar el mal amor que le ofreció Natalia, su ex novia.

— El gusto en nuestro. —contestó Diego sonriendo a la chica, esta se sonrojó un poco.

— Bueno, hermanita. ¿Por qué no le enseñas a Diego la casa? Claro luego de que Bella y yo demos nuestro aviso. —aconsejó Edward a su melliza sonriéndole pícaramente. Me reí por lo bajo y me gane una fulminante mirada de Diego, le guiñé un ojo y mi hermano resopló.

— C-Claro, Eddie, no hay problema. —murmuró Bree y Edward gruñó por lo bajo, se acercó a su hermana y le revolvió el cabello para luego abrazarla.

— No me digas Eddie, Bree.

— Lo siento, Eddie.

Cinco minutos después y todos estábamos mirando a Edward y Bella que nos habían llamado la atención para por fin decir su aviso, todos estaban expectantes por saber que era eso tan importante que tenían que decir, y admito que yo me unía al club. Para mi nerviosismo, Jasper se puso a mi lado sin siquiera enviarme una mirada, me ignoró completamente pero estaba lo bastante cerca de mí como para ponerme nerviosa. A mi otro lado estaba mi hermano mirando fijamente a Bree que se encontraba al lado de Edward, devolviéndole la mirada fijamente, los dos parecían no poder dejar de mirarse. Bella sonrió divertida junto con su marido al ver a Bree tan enganchada de mi hermano, además de que me sorprendía que Edward no fuera ese típico hermano protector y celoso con su hermana sobre los novios, al contrario parecía bastante contento con la idea de que su hermana se quedara tan enganchada de Diego. ¿Por qué mi hermano no podía ser así? Diego siempre había molestado a todos mis novios y había espantado a todos mis pretendientes con la excusa que a su hermanita pequeña nadie la tocaba, era tan molesto.

— ¿Van a contar o no de que se trata todo esto? —inquirió Carlisle Cullen sonriendo.

— Esperen un momento. —pidió Bella. Rápidamente llegó hasta donde estaba yo, me miró sonriendo y de pronto reparó el hecho que Jasper estaba a mi lado, le sonrió a él.

— ¿Jazz? —preguntó Bella sonriendo. Me di la vuelta y lo vi a él sonriéndole a ella como nunca lo había visto sonreír. La sonrisa de Jasper era tan amorosa y alegre, tan enamorada y sólo se la estaba dando a ella. Ante este hecho mi corazón dio un brinco de dolor, él le sonreía así sólo a ella. — ¿Cómo no te vi entrar?

— Soy un flash, Bella. —le contestó él sonriendo.

— Bueno, señor cara de flash, mucho gusto de verlo en este velada. Me alegra que estés aquí, así me das tu apoyo moral.

— Siempre estaré para ti, Bella, y lo sabes. —prometió él. Bella sonrió con tristeza al atisbar la realidad de las palabras de Jasper, observé por el rabillo del ojo como Edward miraba la escena sonriendo melancólicamente. Dios, me sentía tan incómoda con esto. Jasper demostraba mucho el estar enamorado de Bella, ¿Cómo no lo observé antes? Rememorando los recuerdos de los días pasado me di cuenta que siempre Jasper había actuado así con Bella, siempre le sonreía verdaderamente a ella nomás, siempre le hacía promesas que cumplía, siempre se comportaba de otra forma con ella, como cuidadoso y protector. ¿Cómo los demás no se daban cuenta? Era todo tan notorio ahora que sabía la verdad.

— Alice, te necesito a mi lado. —me sonrió Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me tomó de la mano y yo se la apreté suavemente para darle mi apoyo, llegó Edward a nuestro lado y tomó a su mujer de la cintura. Así, de este modo, Bella por fin habló:

— Lo que les queríamos decir es… estoy embarazada.

Todos en la sala estallaron en felicitaciones y aplausos para la pareja, todos contentos de que Bella estuviera embarazada, pero lo que me llamó fuertemente la atención era que escuché un gran jadeo a mi lado. Volteé el rostro y me encontré con la expresión dolida de Jasper, con sus ojos azules llenos de dolor. Con velocidad se acercó a la pareja, abrazo a Bella y a Edward y en un murmullo difícil de escuchar los felicitó pero luego salió de la casa en grandes zancadas.

— Felicitaciones a los dos, de verdad. —musité abrazándolos. — Iré a verlo.

Salí de la casa persiguiendo a Jasper, lo vi sentado en el suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el dolor refugiado en ellos. Me acerqué a él vacilante.

— No quiero sufrir más, no quiero ser más mujeriego. Ayúdame, Alice, y cámbiame. —musitó con voz entrecortada.

— Te ayudaré, Jazz, te voy a cambiar. —prometí pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Espero que si, por favor no olviden dejarme un Review, besos a todas, nos leemos. **

**Palabras de Isabella Pattinson Masen.**


	7. Chapter 7: Nuevo y particular caso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, La historia y trama tampoco me pertenece, Es propiedad de Isabella Pattinson Masen, Yo solo soy su BETA.**

**Comentario de la autora: Bueno aquí comienza mi primer fic con lemmond, Espero disfruten de él, Le quiero dar gracias a mi gran amiga Alice Rathbone Whitlock por su ayuda como beta, Cosa que hace genial y por facilitarme su blog para subir este fic…**

**Mi advertencia es que este fic está creado para mayores de 18 años y contiene fuerte "Escenas" así que si eres menor de edad y sensible a estas cosas, Obténganse a leer. Gracias por sus Review y besotes a todas. ¿Dejarian un Review, plis?**

Capitulo 7: Nuevo y particular caso.

Luego del mini-trato que con Jasper habíamos hecho a las afueras de la casa de Bella, él se marchó de la celebración no sin antes despedirse de Bella y Edward pidiendo, a su paso, disculpas por el atrevimiento de huir cuando Bella dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada. Jasper necesitaba un momento a solas para aclarar sus ideas y pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando y eso lo comprendía perfectamente. Por la misma razón había dejado ir a Jasper solo a casa.

— Alice —me llamó Bella mientras se acercaba a mi con expresión preocupada. — ¿C-Cómo se lo tomó Jasper? Yo… lo siento, no debí dar la noticia con él aquí… yo fui tan estúpida, debí haber esperado y hablado con él primero…yo…

— ¡Hey, hey! —la paré agitando mis manos en frente de sus ojos, como si estuviera parando el tránsito. — No pasa nada, Jasper está bien, te lo aseguro. Sólo… le dolió obviamente todo esto pero él necesita un tiempo a solas... para pensar.

— ¿Me prometes que no me estás mintiendo?

— Te lo prometo. —juré sonriendo.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

Suspiré. — Según él quiere cambiar… y requirió mi ayuda pero… no lo sé. Conozco de sobra a los hombres que son como él, tan…adicto a las acciones sexuales y sé que no es fácil hacer que ellos cambien. Ellos caen hasta en la más débil tentación.

— Pero… ¿crees que halla una posibilidad de que Jazz cambie? —inquirió con los ojos brillando de la esperanza.

— No lo sé, Bella. No prometo nada.

Con esto al menos Bella quedó mas tranquila al igual que su esposo, los dos deseaban lo mejor para su amigo Jasper y por lo mismo ellos querían que él cambiara su forma de vida. Elissa, la madre de Jasper, me enviaba miradas compiles y llenas de significados en un rincón de la sala de la casa de Edward, preguntándome con la mirada si su hijo se encontraba bien, yo sólo asentí en su dirección dándole a entender que su hijo estaba bien. La velada pasó agradablemente en compañía de Edward y Bella; los dos se veían radiantes ante la idea de ser padres y sus ojos brillaban con alegría cada vez que le mencionaban el embarazo de Bella, de verdad le deseaba todo lo mejor del mundo a ellos en su aventura de ser padres y estaba segura que ellos serían unos excelentes padres. Mi hermano no tuvo el afán de acercarse en mi en toda la noche, él sólo tuvo ojos para Bree y se pasó la velada con ella conversando animadamente; ante este hecho Edward y yo sonreíamos con emoción; un amor estaba naciendo en esos dos.

Pero ya pasada las tres de la madrugada, donde todo el mundo se había marchado a sus casa y los únicos que quedábamos en pies éramos Edward, Bella, Diego, Bree y yo, observé que los ojos de mi amiga estaban llenos de cansancio y necesitaba dormir para recuperar energías para entregárselas al bebé; así que decidí que era de irnos.

— Alice, Sweetie, tenemos que irnos. —musitó Diego. Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa y me agarró de la cintura con suavidad, detrás de él venía Bree mirando fijamente a mi hermano pero cuando captó que yo la observaba, se sonrojó furiosamente y apartó la mirada. Me reí por lo bajo y le sonreí cómodamente; si ella iba a ser mi cuñada, necesitaba tratarla bien.

— ¿Y me recuerdas? —le pregunté a mi hermano irónicamente. Alcé la vista para mirarlo y sonreírle con picardía. — Vaya, Bunny, y yo que pensé que te habías olvidado de tu hermanita.

— Agg —rugió mi hermano con expresión disgustada. — Ya recordaste ese maldito sobrenombre. ¿Es que no te puedes olvidar de eso por una buena vez?

— No, cosas como esas nunca se olvidan. ¡Oye! No es muy común ver a tu hermano grande en cosas vergonzosas, ¡tenía que guardar el recuerdo!

— Claro y lo guardaste en tu memoria a fuego vivo.

— Exacto. —sonreí.

— Uhum —se aclaró la garganta Edward. Nos observó a Diego y a mí con expresión divertida. — No comprendemos de que platican, ¿pueden contar que es lo que pasa?

— ¡OH, yo te explico! —exclamé riendo y dando saltitos en mi lugar. Todos rieron por mí actuar. — Cuando yo tenía tres años y Diego seis, mamá hizo que mi lindo hermanito en…

Diego me colocó la mano en la boca para impedir el que yo continuase, me reí por lo bajo. Diego no quería que contase al frente de Bree como mamá, cuando él tenía seis años, en el día de los muertos hizo que mi hermanito se disfrazara de conejito con su zanahoria y todo. Recuerdo que a pesar de ser chiquita siempre supe que mi deber como hermana pequeña era fastidiar a mi hermano mayor obviamente, y por lo mismo ese día no desaproveché mi oportunidad y me reí cuanto quise de mi pobre hermano con su traje y su expresión enfurruñada ya que él no quería disfrazarse de conejito. Por lo mismo he ahí la razón de sobrenombre para mi hermano.

— Alice tiende a contar cosas que no son ciertas. —murmuró Diego fulminándome con la mirada.

— Yo _sé_ lo que vi —debatí sonriendo. — Pero no lo contaré si quiero conservar mi vida, mi hermanito es capaz de asesinarme por contar _eso_.

— Nunca he comprendido las relaciones de hermanos, es tan complicada. —murmuró Bella sonriendo.

— ¿No tienes hermanos, Bella? —preguntó Diego.

— ¡OH, si! —exclamó cómicamente Edward. Bella se echó a reír.

— Tengo dos hermanos. —explicó sonriendo. — Pero son demasiado pequeños para tener una relación, así como ustedes, conmigo. Ellos sólo tienen tres a cuatro años.

— No comprendo. —murmuré. No podía ser que los chicos se llevarán por un año, eso era muy… junto.

— Renée, mi suegra, tiene un hijo con su esposo Phil y Charlie, mi suegro, tiene otro hijo con su esposa, Sue. —explicó Edward. — El hijo de Renée se llama Visen y tiene cuatro añitos, pero para ser tan chiquito es todo un gruñón, mientras que el hijo de Charlie se llama Thomas y tiene tres añitos, es todo un lío el terremoto ese.

— Igual de tranquilo como lo éramos nosotros, Eddie. —se rió Bree mirando a su hermano. Este sonrió con diversión.

— Entonces tienes dos hermanos. —afirmé sonriendo. — ¿A que los hermanos hombres son una molestia?

— ¡Oye! —exclamaron Edward y Diego a la vez haciéndonos reír.

— Sí que son una molestia. —coincidió Bree. Edward la miró haciendo un puchero tierno con sus labios. — No me mires así que sabes que esa mirada es mi debilidad más grande en el mundo. Además sabes que te quiero mucho, grandote.

Edward se rió con júbilo y abrazó con fuerza a su melliza. Sonreí mirando como las hormonas del embarazo afectaban a Bella pues estaba echa un mar de lágrimas de felicidad.

— Uff las hormonas del embarazo, como las odio. —murmuró Bella por lo bajo, me reí.

— Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, Sweetie.

— Sí, estoy de acuerdo con mi Bunny, es tarde. —coincidí.

— ¿Andan en carro? —inquirió Edward frunciendo el ceño.

— No. —negó Diego. — Tomaremos un taxi.

— Nada de eso. —interrumpió Bella negando con la cabeza fieramente. — Es tarde y les puede pasar algo, además nosotros iremos a dejar a Bree a su apartamento y aprovecharemos la oportunidad para ir a dejarlos.

— Está bien. —susurré derrotada. El tono de voz de mi amiga daba para entender que no recibía un NO como respuesta.

— Vamos al garaje que quiero mostrarle una cosita a mi hermana. —espetó Edward.

— ¿Qué cosa? —inquirió su melliza muy curiosa.

— Tu regalo de cumpleaños. ¿Qué mas si no?

Bree chilló muy emocionada y se arrojó a los brazos de su mellizo envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos. Edward rió encantado mientras Bree llenaba su rostro de besos murmurando: "Gracias, gracias, gracias, grandote".

— Ni siquiera has visto que es, Bee. —se rió Edward lanzando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su hermana. Esta le sonrió.

— ¿Bee? —preguntó Diego interrumpiendo lo que sea que Bree iba a musitar. En regaño le golpeé las costillas con el codo. — Auch.

— Entrometido. —le regañé y mi hermano me sonrió apenado.

— No, no importa. Es un apodo que me puso Edward cuando éramos pequeños porque yo amaba los colores amarillo y negro y siempre me vestía con esos colores, mi hermano aseguraba que yo era una abeja. —musitó Bree poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Los hermanos y sus estúpidos apodos, ¿cierto? —bromeé riendo y abrazando aún más a Diego que me fulminó con la mirada. Bree se rió y sentí bajos mis oídos que el corazón de mi hermano se agitó ante el sonido, sonreí para mis adentros.

— Además se parece a tu nombre. —observó Bella.

Bree asintió con la cabeza y se volteó para mirar a su hermano. — No importa el regalo que se que me des, Edward. Lo único que a mi me interesa es que te preocupes por mí y por conseguirme un regalo, cualquier regalo que reciba de tu parte va a ser recibido con mis brazos abiertos a pesar de que sea uno chiquito, todos son valiosos para mí por que mis hermanos me los obsequió.

— Me vas hacer llorar, Bee, por tus hermosas palabras. —bromeó Edward sonriendo torcidamente. — Gracias.

— Bueno, vamonos antes que la embarazada aquí presente se eche a llorar por culpa de las hormonas. —comentó Bella dirigiéndose al garaje. Todos reímos pero la seguimos hacia el garaje donde había un lujoso _Volvo _plateado último modelo. A su lado se hallaba un _Mercedes Guardián_ de color rojo conche-vino muy hermoso. Vaya, los Cullen si que tenían dinero.

— El _Volvo _es mío. —musitó Edward con orgullo. Rodeé los ojos. — El _Mercedes Guardián_ es de mi esposa.

— Sí, y ahora nos iremos en el _Volvo_ así que manejas tú. —sentenció Bella. Luego le arrojó unas llaves a su esposo. Este las atrapó sin ningún problema.

— Okay, pero déjame mostrarle a mi Bee su regalo.

— Eres posesivo, ¿he? —me reí entre dientes. Miré a Edward y esté me sacó la lengua en un gesto súper maduro- por favor nótese el sarcasmo-.

— Ultra posesivo. —sonrió Bree abrazando a su hermano. — En la escuela no dejaba que nadie se me acercara ni siquiera dos pasos, se ponía echa una fiera cuando alguien se acercaba mucho a mí y me espantó a todos los chicos que me pretendieron.

Diego a mi lado tragó en seco y yo me reí por su acción. ¡El pobre estaba asustado por Edward!

— Y yo que pensaba que la cosa era diferente. —admití un poco apenada.

— Tampoco es un ogro. —musitó Bree. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y le miró con expectación, casi con adoración. — ¿Dónde está mi regalo?

— Es ese de ahí.

Edward apuntó con su dedo un lugar escondido en el garaje donde había una manta oscura ocultando un gran bulto. Bree con impaciencia se acercó al bulto y lo destapó de un tirón revelando a su vez la identificación del bulto y todos jadeamos en la sala a excepción de Edward y Bella. Debajo de las mantas se hallaba un hermoso carro último modelo el cuál parecía ser un Ferrari **(Chicas lo siento pero no sé mucho de carros xD) **y era de un hermoso color plata. Bree pareció impulsada a acariciar la carrocería del coche con suavidad, acariciando con sus dedos el metal tallado. Cuando por fin pudo salir de su estupor, chilló nuevamente y lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward.

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

— De nada hermanita, pero no lo elegí solo.

Bree ahora se arrojó contra Bella. — ¡Cuñis! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

— De nada, ahora… ¿Quieres conducirlo? —le preguntó Bella luego de que se abrazaran.

— Pero no sé conducir y además tengo que sacar mi carné. —murmuró una apenada Bree.

— Eso no es un problema. —sonreí. — Diego te puede enseñar a conducir pues mi hermano es un experto en esas cosas, ¿verdad Diego?

— ¿Experto? —inquirió Bree confundida. Todos fruncieron el ceño cuando escucharon a mi hermano gruñir.

— Diego fue corredor en las carreras de carros hace algunos años pero lo dejó tras un… inconveniente.

— OH, bueno… ¿Me enseñarías a conducir, Diego? —le murmuró Bree a mi hermano quien la miró fascinado.

— Encantado.

Así Bella, Edward y yo nos fuimos en el _Volvo _mientras que mi hermano y Bree se iban en el nuevo carro de la segunda quien daba saltitos de alegría en su asiento de copiloto mientras Diego iba subiendo a su asiento de piloto. La sonrisa de mi hermano era tan grande como la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, con su sola sonrisa parecía iluminar todo el camino. ¡Estaba tan entusiasmado! Durante todo el camino no hice otra cosa que pensar en volver e ver feliz a mi hermano nuevamente pues desde que rompió con la zorra de su ex nunca había vuelto a ser el de antes, ese Diego divertido y simpático que agradaba a todo el mundo. Por lo mismo me hacía bastante ilusión el pensar de que Diego se pueda enamorar de nuevo y de alguien tan bueno como lo era la hermana de Edward. Esa chica tenía algo especial que llamaba la atención de todos, un carisma y un cariño te desprendía cuando la veías aunque sea por vez primera y recién la estas conociendo; ya me imagino como debió sentirse Diego cuando la vio por primera vez.

— Alice, llegamos. —anunció Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos. A regañadientes me salí del carro para despedirme de Bree, no quería salirme del carro por que estaba calentito. Pero gran sorpresa me lleve al ver que estábamos a as afueras de mi edificio. ¿Qué hacíamos aquí? ¿Cómo Edward se enteró que yo vivía aquí? Mi hermano se acercó a mi en esos instantes y me miró con la misma interrogante en sus ojos. Pero al voltearme para preguntarle a Edward cómo supo que vivía aquí, vi como Bella se despedía de Bree abrazándola y Edward también.

— ¿Vives aquí? —le pregunté a Bree. Ella me miró y asintió con la cabeza.

— Compré el apartamento hace unos meses pero cómo estaba en Inglaterra nunca lo ocupé y ahora que llegué de nuevo a mi país para quedarme permanentemente, me acordé de este apartamento y ahora me vine a vivir aquí.

— ¿Cuál es el número de tu apartamento? —le preguntó Diego. Todos lo miraron confundidos pero de igual forma Bree contestó a su pregunta.

— El 506ª ¿Por qué?

— ¡Somos vecinas! —chillé aplaudiendo con entusiasmo, a lo que Diego jadeó. — Yo vivo en el 505ª y Diego va a vivir conmigo por un tiempo. Ahora los tres somos vecinos, ¿No es eso genial?

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente me tocó trabajo duro, muy duro. Curiosamente la consulta de Sexualidad estaba llena y todos esperaban por mí, ¿por qué?, la verdad no lo sé pero creo que alguien corrió la voz sobre mi consulta y ahora todos estaban acudiendo a mí y eso me alegraba bastante. Estaba tranquila ahora al pensar que mi apartamento no estaba solo, Diego estaba allí y ahora antes de irme se había quedado sentado en mi sofá conversando animadamente con nuestra nueva vecina, Bree. Me gustaba que Diego se quedara en casa un poco para descansar luego de tanto trabajo en la empresa suya y además así cuidada de mi hogar para que no entraran a robar.

Ya bastante metido en la tarde recibí una llamada de James donde me invitaba a cenar, raramente tenía la sensación que James me llamaba solamente cuando me necesitaba pero deseché la idea con velocidad cuando escuché su tono amoroso hablándome. Acepté la salida a cenar y quedamos en que saldríamos al otro día en la hora de mi almuerzo. Luego de la llamada decidí atender a mi siguiente paciente.

— Dra. Brandon él es Jacob Black y es su siguiente paciente. —anunció Ángela mientras entraba a mi oficina con un hombre alto, moreno de piel casi cobriza, con unos ojazos negros hipnotizantes y unos gruesos labios, su contextura física era alta y bastante musculosa.

— Buenos días, Dra. Brandon. —murmuró el señor Black. Él aparentaba tener entre unos cuarenta a cuarenta y cinco años. Le sonreí y apunté el asiento en frente de mí para que se sentara, lo hizo sonriente.

— Buenos días, señor Black. Dígame usted en que puede ayudarlo una Sexóloga como yo.

— Bueno… yo…mmmm…—tartamudeó nervioso. En un gesto inesperado se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

— Vamos, hable, le aseguro que esto quedara entre paciente y Dra. Esa es una de mis más preciadas reglas. —le animé sonriendo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e inspiró varias veces. — Yo tengo dudas sobre… mis gusto sexuales.

Asentí con la cabeza totalmente tranquila. — Me esta diciendo que no sabe si le gusta las mujeres o los hombre… ¿me equivoco?

— Así es… y creo que me gustan los hombres.

— Bueno, eso no es ningún problema. Hay miles de homosexuales en el mundo, usted no debe temer en admitirle al mundo que es homosexual pues a estas alturas ya nada sorprende. —musité ensimismada en mi tarea de escribir la ficha del señor Black.

— Pero es que ahí está el problema, Dra. Brandon. —murmuró con expresión avergonzada. Le miré totalmente confundida.

— ¿Cómo? No le comprendo, señor Black.

— Verá… yo… yo soy casado. —admitió y yo jadeé.

¿Casado? ¿Cómo podía decir que estaba casado cuando recién admitió en frente de mí que era homosexual? ¿Acaso esto era una broma? Porque si era así era una broma de muy mal gusto. Pero al mirar sus ojos llenos de culpa, al mirar su expresión abatida, supe al instante que todo era verdad, que este señor de verdad estaba confundido sobre su sexualidad. Carraspeé un poco para sacar el nudo que se hallaba en mi garganta y le miré lo más seria que pude.

— ¿Cuándo… empezó usted a… sospechar de que era homosexual? —inquirí mientras anotaba su particular caso en mi ficha.

— La realidad de todo es que siempre lo supe. —admitió y yo le miré indignada. ¿Cómo era posible que se haya casado cuando sabía que era homosexual? — Pero nunca quise reconocerlo, nunca quise aceptar mi condición sexual.

— Okay… y… ¿Cuándo ya explotó y supo que no podía seguir así?

— Hace unos cuantos días… luego que… —se quedó callado, mirando el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante de este mundo.

Esas actitudes me frustraban un poco pero comprendía perfectamente el nerviosismo por el cuál estaba pasando el señor Black, me imaginaba que debería ser completamente difícil darte cuenta que siempre has tratado ser algo que no eres cuando en realidad tu verdadero yo es tiene otra personalidad o otros gustos, tantos como gustos de la vida o cómo gustos sexuales. Suspiré mientras pensaba en cómo hacerlo para que el señor Black se soltara conmigo.

— Vamos —le sonreí animadamente—. Sincérese conmigo que yo no le digo a nadie, mi deber como Dra. es guardar los secretos de mis pacientes fielmente y eso lo incluye a usted obviamente.

— Como usted sabe yo soy casado, mi esposa se llama Siobhan, ella es egipcia pero vive aquí en Estados Unidos. Con ella llevo casado más de veinte años y tenemos una hija de dieciocho años, su nombre es Maggie.

Asentí con la cabeza dándole a entender que prosiguiera con su historia.

— Hace unas semanas Maggie reconoció que estaba de novia con un muchacho, nos lo digo cuando cenábamos. En un principio no me gustó mucho la idea, usted ya sabe, ella es mi niña, mi bebe, pero al final terminé aceptándolo por la felicidad de mi hija. —inspiró varias veces tratando de calmarse— Unos pocos días atrás ella llevó a su novio a la casa a cenar pues Siobhan y yo queríamos conocerlo. Entonces cuando él entró por la puerta de mi casa, todo el mundo se me vino encima.

— No comprendo —murmuré shockeada—. Usted me está diciendo qué…

— Su nombre en Paul y tiene veintitrés años de edad, es mucho mayor para mi hija. Cuando lo vi pensé que no había visto hombre más guapo en mi vida, era alto, moreno con piel tan cobriza como la mía, sus ojos café dorado me traspasaron el alma y su mirada era… lujuriosa. No supe como reaccionar delante de él, traté de hacer el papel de suegro gruñón y todo eso pero no pude. Además él…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté al borde de la histeria.

— Siobhan y Maggie fueron al mercado en un momento de la tarde y nos dejaron a él y a mí solos, mi esposa había hecho eso con la excusa de que tenía que extender mi relación con mi yerno y para ello, según mi esposa, necesitaba un tiempo a solas con el muchacho. —musitó con la voz entrecortada. — Pero eso fue lo peor del mundo, el chico me miró con una mirada lujuriosa que me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza y… coqueteó conmigo.

— ¿Cómo? —inquirí atónita.

— Eso, el chico coqueteó conmigo sin pudor alguno, como si fuera lo más común del mundo el coquetearle a tu suegro además de que él es de tu mismo sexo.

— ¿Y que sucedió luego? ¿Usted le correspondió el coqueteo? —pregunté mirándolo ceñuda. — Porque si es así déjeme decirle que…

— ¡NO! —me interrumpió abruptamente, con expresión horrorizada.

— Entonces, ¿qué sucedió?

Jacob respiró profundo un par de veces y me miró directamente a los ojos, en los suyos podía ver claramente el dolor y la confusión que todo esto le causaba. Su pecho fuerte subía y baja con velocidad a causa de su respiración errática por el miedo y la incertidumbre.

— Paul en frente de mí —musitó con voz rota—, en frente de mis ojos y mirándome directamente, él reconoció que era homosexual y que estaba con mi hija sólo por el dinero. Me lo dijo en la cara, sonriendo como si nada pasara y luego… me besó.

— ¡Esto es el colmo! —exploté parándome de mi asiento. — ¿Cómo mierda se le ocurre hacer eso? —inconscientemente me incliné con fiereza al señor Black y este se echó para atrás asustado. — ¿Qué mierda sucedió después?

— Mi esposa y mi hija llegaron y él se comportó como si nada hubiera pasado y actuó su papel de novio perfecto.

— ¿Novio perfecto? ¡JÁ!

¿Cómo sucedían cosas como estas en el mundo? Ese Paul se escuchaba como un hombre inteligente y vivaz al pensar que al estar con Maggie Black podía ganar dinero ya que el padre de esta, o sea Jacob, era un empresario muy reconocido en el país que tenía miles de millones de dólares por todo el mundo. Pero… ¿cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a Jacob? ¡Por Dios era su suegro! Yo estaba completamente segura que lo que Jacob sentía por ese chico sólo era tracción física por el primer hombre que ve realmente con ojos de un homosexual, porque sé que si él hubiera visto a otro muchacho le hubiera pasado lo mismo pero la atracción no se intensificaría al ser rechazado y no correspondido por el chico. Pero lamentablemente en este caso ese no era el tema, al contrario de todo, Paul era quién había comenzado todo. Pero para saber que es lo que pasaba realmente con ese Paul necesitaba verlo en persona y se me ocurrió una idea.

— Organice usted una celebración en su casa. —le pedí al señor Black mirándolo fijamente. — Y asegúrese de invitarlo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con expresión incrédula. — ¿Acaso está loca?

— No, es un plan que tengo en mente.

— ¿Qué tipo de plan? —inquirió con cautela.

Le observé el rostro para medir su reacción ante el tema delicado.

— Quiero verlo en persona para… examinar sus acciones.

— ¿Y qué le diré a mi hija sobre su novio? ¿Qué haré yo?

Me lo pensé por varios minutos hasta que al final decidí que había que esperar ver sus acciones y cómo era ese tal Paul para saber si era bueno o malo, por lo mismo le aconsejé al señor Black que no le dijera nada aún a su hija, que guardara el secreto hasta que averiguáramos más sobre Paul. Jacob me aseguró que haría la celebración en su casa y como excusa diría que era una fiesta para integrar a su yerno a la familia. Me dio la dirección de su casa y dijo que le iba a decir a su esposa, Siobhan, que yo era una vieja amiga que no veía hace muchísimo tiempo, una amiga bastante joven para él pero funcionará de igual manera. Así que el señor Black salió de mi oficina llevándose consigo un poco de esperanza renovada y yo por mi parte me fui a mi hogar pues mi turno de trabajo había acabado.

Ya en mi apartamento me concentré al máximo en prepararme para la celebración de hoy donde conocería al tal Paul, pero la verdad es que no quería ir sola y menos en una casa donde con suerte conocería solamente a una persona. Me sentiría incómoda con eso así que pensé en invitar a Edward y Bella pero ellos estarían ocupados con la felicidad de ser padres, luego pensé en invitar a Diego pero este saldría con Bree a dar una "vuelta". Así que me quedaba sólo una opción que siempre fue la única. Con un suspiro tomé mi móvil y llamé a su casa.

— _¿Hola?_ —preguntó Jasper al otro lado de la línea.

— Jazz, soy Alice.

— _OH, mmmm, hola, A-Alice_. —tartamudeó. Puse los ojos en blanco.

— No me vengas con cosas, Jasper Whitlock.

— _Yo… yo no he dicho nada. _—se excusó torpemente.

— Pero lo pensaste, no vas a romper tu trato conmigo, Jasper. Tú tienes que cambiar.

— _Alice yo… estaba dolido y no pensaba con coherencia cuando te pedí…_—lo interrumpí bruscamente muy enfadada.

— ¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Tú no puedes seguir así! ¿No dijiste que no querías sufrir, que no querías ser más mujeriego? Bueno voy a hacer que no seas más mujeriego.

— _¿Y lo de sufrir, Alice? ¿Quién me quita el mal de amores? ¿Ah? _

— No has pensando en que te vuelvas a… —tragué en seco, esto dolía y no sabía porque. — No has pensado en que te puedas volver a enamorar… de otra persona, ¿quizás?

— _Yo ya estoy enamorado, Alice. _—me recordó y eso dolió en el alma. ¿Por qué mierda me dolía? — _Pero… no, no he pensado en eso. _

— Mira, tengo la oportunidad perfecta para ir demostrando que quieres cambiar. Ponte guapo y ven a buscarme a mi hogar en… media hora más, ¿de acuerdo?

— _¿Ponerme guapo?_ —preguntó entre risas, me reí por lo bajo. Al parecer su humor había cambiado bastante.

— Así es.

— _Bueno, okay, pero no puedo ir a tu casa. ¿Puedes venir tú a la mía? _

— Está bien, nos vemos. —corté la llamada.

Salí de mi habitación y llegué a la sala de estar donde estaba un muy guapo Diego Brandon mirando su móvil con nerviosismo. Cuando le vi, silbé por lo bajo y mi hermano se dio la vuelta asustado.

— Wow, Bunny, que guapo estás. —le piropeé sonriendo. Diego se sonrojó un poco.

— Gracias, Sweetie, pero tú estás divina. —me halagó. — ¿Para donde vas?

— A una celebración de un nuevo amigo mío. ¿Y tú?

— Mmmm, voy a salir con… Bree. —murmuró avergonzado. ¡Se veía tan tierno así!

Me reí por lo bajo y me acerqué a él sonriendo, le abracé con fuerza dejándome llevar por su exquisito aroma que me recordaba cuando yo era niña y él me protegía de todo. Yo amaba mucho a mi hermano.

— Me alegro, Bunny. Cuídate y pásatela bien, ¿si? Te quiero mucho.

— Yo también te quiero mucho, Sweetie.

Luego de salir de mi hogar, tomé un taxi en dirección a la casa de los Whitlock. Cuando llegué allí toqué el timbre y mi quijada se abrió plenamente al ver quién me abría la puerta. Jasper estaba en frente de mí con su torso desnudo y musculoso dispuesto a mi vista, con una pequeña y diminuta toalla cubriendo su cintura y gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuerpo glorioso. Una ola de lujuria me recorrió el cuerpo al verlo y mi centró palpitó lleno de ansias por montarlo. ¡Dios y con sólo mirarlo me producía eso!

— Cierra la boca, Alice, que babeas mi piso. —musitó creídamente mientras me sonreía torcido. Recuperé la compostura rápidamente y le fulminé con la mirada.

— Cierra el pico, Jasper. —musité pasando por su lado. Él sólo se rió entre dientes.

Cuando entramos en la sala, Jasper aún sonriéndome maliciosamente, una acalorada y casi asfixiada Elissa apareció por los escalones del segundo piso corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello.

— Jasper. —murmuró entrecortadamente tendiéndole a su hijo el móvil que se hallaba entre sus manos. — Es… Es Tess, cariño.

Miré a Jasper con expresión confundida pero este no me miraba a mí, Jasper miraba a su madre con sus ojos azules brillando llenos de alegría mientras que esbozaba una sonrisa sincera. ¿Pero que diablos…?

— Pásamela, madre. —susurró impaciente y le arrebató con cuidado el móvil de sus manos para luego contestar —: Tess, cariño, ¿estas ahí?

Elissa sonrió con ternura y me dirigió a la cocina para darle privacidad a su hijo hablando por teléfono. Yo no comprendía absolutamente nada, ¿quién era Tess? ¿Por qué Jasper la había tratado con tanto cariño? Elissa al ver mi expresión de confusión se rió por lo bajo, se acercó a mi para susurrarme como si me fuera a contar un secreto muy importante.

— Tess es mi hija mayor, hermana de Jazz obviamente. Ella vive en Inglaterra pero pasa las fiestas y celebraciones con nosotros y trae con ella a su marido, Alec. No existe día que Tess no llame a Jasper, ella siempre lo hace pues adora a su hermano pequeño como Jasper la adora a ella, para él, Tess es como una Diosa o algo así.

— OH. —exclamé conmocionada. — ¿Cuántos hijos tiene?

— Tres. —murmuró ella de manera sombría y me sorprendí. — Mi otra hija es Bianca, la más pequeña de todas, sólo tiene diecisiete años. Ahora Bianca anda en una gira de estudios con sus amigos aunque le costó convencer a Jasper de que la dejase ir.

— ¿Por qué a Jasper? ¿No debe ser a usted que le pida permiso?

Elissa negó con la cabeza, divertida. — Para Bianca, Jasper es como su padre, su ejemplo a seguir, su héroe en todos los sentidos y por lo mismo le tiene un fervor respeto a su hermano, aunque a George también obviamente.

— Wow. —murmuré.

En ese momento apareció un guapo Jasper en la cocina ya vestido y arreglado completamente, sonriendo con verdadera alegría por haber conversado con su hermana mayor. Nos despedimos de Elissa y salimos de la casona para ir en el coche de Jasper el cuál era un Ferrari último modelo. Pero justo en el momento en que me iba a subir al coche, Jasper me tomó de la cintura y me arrinconó contra el carro dejando mi rostro presionado contra el cristal de la ventana. Jadeé sorprendida.

— Si quieres que cambie, tú tienes que satisfacerme sexualmente, Alice. —jadeó contra el lóbulo de mi oreja, restregándose contra mí sin pudor alguno.

— E-Esta bien. —murmuré y luego caí en la cuenta. ¡Mierda, ¿qué fue lo que hice?!

* * *

**IMPORTANTE DE LEER: **

**Espero les haya gustado el capi chicas, pero debo pedirle un favor a mis lectoras. Yo no soy una escritor que lo único que le importa son los Review, no, pero si me interesa saber que piensan mis lectoras sobre cada capitulo, sobre cada hecho que sucede y por lo mismo quiero hacer un trato con ustedes. ¿Tratemos de pasar los 30 Review en este capi y así yo subo otro más seguido? De verdad me interesa saber sus opiniones, consejos o criticas y he notado que hemos bajados los Review en los últimos capis y eso me entristeció un poco. Lo único que a mí me interesa es que mis lectoras disfruten de mis historias y por lo mismo me ayudan bastante con sus Review para saber que piensan del fic. Hagamos todo nuestro esfuerzo por pasar los 30 Review en este capi, gracias a todas por su paciencia de leer esto y cuídense mucho. Besotes a todas. **

**Palabras de Isabella Pattinson Masen. **


	8. IMPORTANTE NOTA, POR FAVOR LEER

Bueno, chicas. Si creyeron que esto era un capi, lo siento. Esto es un aviso muy importante que deben leer. Lo que pasa es que en estos días no he estado en mi casa, dónde tengo internet, y dónde estoy no tengo internet así que no podré actualizar muy seguido que se diga. De verdad lamento mucho esta situación pero no tengo alternativa, no puedo quedarme en mi casa por razones personales y necesito que me tengan un poco de paciencia conmigo y esperar para que actualice, por favor compréndame. No estoy contenta con todo esto, se los aseguro pero no queda otra alternativa.

Pero esto no queda aquí, ustedes saben que a mí (Isabella Pattinson Masen) me gusta saber que piensan mis lectoras de mis fics y quisiera que por favor, por medio de los Review, contesten estas preguntas para saber que piensan de este fic tan peculiar como algunas lectoras lo clasifican. Bueno aquí van las preguntas:

**Primero que todo me gustaría saber… ¿Les gusta la personalidad de Alice en este Fic? ¿Hay alguna cosa que no les guste de ella? ¿Un defecto?**

**Segunda: ¿Les gusta la personalidad tan… creída de Jasper? ¿Tiene defectos, cuáles? ¿Qué le cambiarían a él?**

**Tercero: ¿Qué les parece James? ¿Se creen su papel de niño bueno enamorado? ¿Lo creen bueno para Alice? **

**Cuatro: ¿Les gusta María? ¿Creen que es una prima perfecta? **

**Cinco: ¿Qué les parece el matrimonio de Edward y Bella? ¿Les caen bien? Según ustedes… ¿Tienen algún defecto? **

**Seis: ¿Les gusta la relación de James y Alice? Y si no.. ¿Por qué? **

**Siete: ¿Qué les parece Diego? ¿El el hermano perfecto? **

**Ocho: ¿Qué les parece la química de Diego y Bree? ¿Lo quieren juntos o no? **

**Nueve: ¿Qué tal los McCarthy? ¿Emmett? ¿Kate? ¿A quién le creerían ustedes?**

**Diez: ¿Qué tal Jacob y su problemita? ¿Cómo lo solucionarían ustedes?**

**Once: ¿Qué les parece el enamoramiento de Jasper por Bella? ¿Lo aprueban o lo comprende? Me gustaría saber aquí cual es su comentario hacia esta situación, que piensan de esto. **

**Doce: ¿Les gusta la relación de hermanos con Jasper, Tess y Bianca? ¿O con Diego y Alice? ¿Edward y Bree? **

**Trece: ¿Cual creen que seria la mejor cura para la enfermedad de Jasper?**

**Catorce: ¿Qué opinan de Elissa y George? **

**Quince: ¿Qué les parece el embarazo de Bella? ¿Ella y su marido se lo merecen?**

**Y por ultimo, quiero saber que comentan sobre las situaciones que Alice enfrenta en cada caso como por ejemplo las infidelidades, las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, o confusión de gustos sexuales. ¿Qué harían ustedes para resolver todos esos casos? **

Por favor contesten estas preguntas, es muy importante para mí, como escritora, saber que opinan mis lectoras de mis fics y cuáles son sus opiniones por cada cosa que sucede. Recuerden ser pacientes y esperar mucho para que yo actualice pues me es difícil en este tiempo. Cuídense todas mis guapas lectoras y besos a todas, gracias por su apoyo, sus Review y todo lo que me han dado.

Isabella Pattinson Masen.


	9. Chapter 9: Elección

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y algunos a Claudia Gray. La historia tampoco es mía, pertenece a Isabella Pattinson Masen y esta en mi blog por razones personales. **

**Mi advertencia es que este fic esta creado para mayores de 18 años, si eres menor de edad y sensible a estas cosas, obténgase a leer. **

Capitulo 8: Elección.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi respiración se convirtió en un violento jadeo. La inconsciencia abandonó mi cuerpo tan rápido como llegó y el sentimiento de traición invadió mi alma como el más duro de los castigos. Madre mía, ¿cómo pude pronunciar esas malditas palabras? Como martirio a mi conciencia, las palabras de Elissa se repetían en mi mente sin cesar, recordándome a su vez la confianza que ella había depositado en mí para curar a su hijo. ¿Y yo ahora traicionaba su confianza por dejarme llevar por un estúpido deseo por su hijo? No, de eso ni hablar.

—Jasper… yo… —traté de decir, pero el muy idiota me interrumpió.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, irritado. ¿Se enojaba más encima? Fruncí el ceño ahora yo—. ¿Quieres decirme algo?

Lo miré totalmente echa furia, ¿por qué reaccionaba así? ¡Si todavía no musitaba ni media palabra! Este hombre necesitaba controlar su temperamento.

— ¿Me vas a dejar hablar primero antes de enfadarte? —inquirí, con un deje de ironía en mi voz.

—Habla, entonces.

Inspiré profundamente, con temor a su reacción a mis palabras. Estaba completamente segura que se enfadaría, por que conocía su temperamento. ¿Y desde cuando lo conoces tanto?, susurró una vocecita en mi interior. La ignoré por completo.

—Me equivoqué, ¿si? —musité, temerosa, mirándolo fijamente—. No quise decir eso, bueno… tu sabes qué. Estaba… confundida, y me dejé llevar por las… hormonas… si, eso, las hormonas.

—Las hormonas. —murmuró. Alzó una ceja, divertido.

Mierda, esto no estaba funcionando para nada. ¿Cómo se lo explicaba?

—Mira, creas o no, no quise decir eso, ¿ya?

Todo rastro de humor desapareció de su rostro al momento que absorbió mis palabras. Sus ojos azules llamearon llenos de furia, se acercó a mí dando un solo paso mientras me fulminaba con la mirada. Retrocedí inconscientemente ante esa mirada tan fiera, y él, de forma rápida, cambio su expresión a una… ¿dolida? Miré sus ojos y vi en ellos un deje de tristeza que me desarmó por completo. ¿Por qué estaba dolido? ¿Por mi rechazo? Sacudí la cabeza con fiereza, tratando de sacar ese pensamiento de mi mente.

—Así que, en palabras claras, no piensas ayudarme. —murmuró.

— ¡No en la forma que tú quieres! —exclamé, alzando las manos al cielo en un gesto inconsciente.

Dios… ¿qué es lo que espera este hombre de mi ayuda? ¿Qué entendía por ayudar? ¿Acaso esperaba que por ayudarlo, llegara, me arrodillara en frente de él e hiciera todo lo que él me pidiese? ¿O que lo complaciera sexualmente cuando el quisiese, a la hora que quisiese? No, señor, no estaba dispuesta hacer eso.

— ¿Y cuál es la forma que quiero, según tú? —preguntó acercándose a mi amenazadoramente.

Entorné los ojos y lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Tu forma —apunté con el dedo índice su pecho, fuertemente y furiosa—, como se supone que lo ves tú, es que yo me convierta casi en tu esclava sexual, técnicamente.

— ¿Y por qué no?

Se acercó a mí peligrosamente, como una fiera que se acerca a su presa sensualmente. De un momento a otro sus ojos se oscurecieron a tal punto que casi llegaron a ser negros. Y en ese instante, ese preciso instante, las cosas cambiaron de sopetón y el aire se tensó de tal manera que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Pero no era sólo eso, si no que mi manera de ver a Jasper cambió, cambió radicalmente. Su rostro pasó de ser bello a hermoso y, al mirarlo, mi corazón latió con fuerza contra mi pecho. Una fuerza inerte, invisible, cargó entre nosotros todo su poder, una fuerza poderosa que me empujaba interiormente a arrojarme a sus brazos y perderme en ellos.

Mi respiración se volvió errática mientras, en lo más profundo de mi vientre, los músculos se me contrajeron fuerte y deliciosamente, llenándome de deseo por ese espécimen de hombre que tenía en frente de mí. Una sensación completamente desconocida me recorrió el cuerpo, una sensación tan… rara, una sensación dulce pero… caliente a la vez. ¡Estaba tan confundida! Yo sólo era, en ese momento, un mar de sensaciones, puras sensaciones que embargaban mi cuerpo. Mientras tanto, Jasper respiraba al compás de mis jadeos y sus ojos, oscuros como el anochecer, me miraban fijamente.

Con pasos lentos, casi vacilantes, avanzó Jasper hacia a mí y me tomó con fuerza de la cintura, impactando su cuerpo contra el mío. Lo sentí, cada curva, cada rincón de su cuerpo, lo sentí, acoplado a mí, moldeado a mi cuerpo. Jadeé ante las sensaciones que me embargaban; el deseo que embargaba mi mente y ese nuevo sentimiento por Jasper que recién había descubierto.

Entonces vi la desición en sus ojos, la desición de besarme y lo deseé febrilmente. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era sentir sus labios contra los míos, su sabor junto con su suave y deliciosa lengua. El deseo nublaba mi mente a tal punto que olvidé mi entorno, olvidé el lugar en el que me encontraba, lo olvidé todo. Sólo existíamos nosotros dos, sólo nosotros. Mi mente seguía nublada, mis músculos del vientre seguían tensados y contraídos de un forma deliciosa que me embargaba de sensaciones, y el aire estaba lleno de tensión sexual como jamás lo había sentido. Pero también existía otro ambiente, otras sensaciones que no tenían que ver nada con lo sexual, era… unas sensaciones que me dejaban aturdida. ¿Qué sensaciones eran esas? Parecían… mariposas en el estómago.

Entonces, lamentablemente, un carraspeo nos sacó bruscamente de nuestra burbuja. Sólo entonces capté que me encontraba arrinconada contra el Ferrari de Jasper, contra la puerta de copiloto, y que Jasper estaba casi encima de mí, mirándome fijamente y con su cuerpo apegado al mío. Asustada miré hacía donde provenía el carraspeo y, con temor, vi como Elissa nos miraba con una ceja alzada, muy seria, en el umbral de la puerta del garaje. Oh, Dios mío…

—Jasper, teléfono. —se limitó a decir, alzando la mano donde se hallaba el teléfono inalámbrico de la mansión. Mierda, verdaderamente estaba enfadada.

Jasper inmediatamente se apartó de mí, intuyendo al igual que yo, el tono enfadado de su madre. Nervioso me observó de reojo, yo le devolví la mirada impasible, tratando que mi rostro demostrara toda indiferencia y frialdad de la que fuera posible. Pero atisbé, por la mirada que me envió Elissa, que no engañé a nadie.

— ¿Q-Quién es? —inquirió Jasper, nervioso.

Entonces toda frialdad de los ojos de Elissa desapareció rápidamente, le sonrió con verdadera alegría a Jasper ignorándome olímpicamente. Un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza ante este gesto.

—Bianca —pronunció Elissa lentamente.

¿Bianca? ¿Quién era ella y por qué me sonaba su nombre? Miré a Jasper con el ceño fruncido, pensando que tal vez podía ser una de sus tantas amantes. Pero al mirar a Jasper, lo vi sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con un brillo extraño en los ojos que solamente había visto cuando lo llamó por teléfono su hermana, Tess. ¡Claro! Bianca era su otra hermana, la menor, la cuál Elissa me había dicho que adoraba a Jasper y lo veía como un padre. Qué estúpida fui al pensar en que podía ser una de sus amantes.

—Bromeas —jadeó Jasper.

—No, tu hermana quiere hablar contigo. —Elissa le tendió el teléfono a su hijo.

Jasper tomó el móvil entre sus manos con velocidad y en un sopetón desapareció del garaje para ir hablar con su hermana en privado. Genial, Whitlock, susurró una vocecita en mi cabeza. Déjame sola con el problema, cobarde.

—Perdón por la interrupción —musitó Elissa con el sarcasmo impregnado en su voz.

Mierda, de verdad que estaba enfadada. Jamás la había visto tan… enojada.

—Elissa, yo…

—Hicimos un trato, Alice —murmuró poniendo sus manos en sus caderas amenazadoramente—. ¿Acaso quieres romperlo? ¿Quieres terminar con esto para acostarte con mi hijo?

Tragué saliva disimuladamente. Los nervios me carcomían por dentro y el temor también, pero debía mantener la compostura en frente de Elissa. Enderecé los hombros valientemente y alcé ligeramente la barbilla para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—No, señora Whitlock, no quiero romper el trato que tengo con usted.

—Pues no se nota. —Echó una mirada nerviosa para adentro de la casa—. Cuando te conocí y me dijeron que eras una Sexóloga, pensé que ibas a caer en los "encantos" de mi hijo desgraciadamente y me decaí con esa idea. Pero al conversar contigo y ver tu profesionalidad, reaccioné y me di cuenta que eras una mujer inteligente y muy sabia, con un coraje y una perspectiva de la vida que me infundió esperanza para cambiar a mi hijo, para curarlo. Incluso me encantó la forma en que trataste a Jasper cuando lo conociste, con tanta frialdad y valentía, demostrando así que no caerías en los hechizos bizarros de mi hijo, que me dio tanta alegría poder ver que por fin existía una mujer que se resistía a los encantos de Jasper y me dejé llevar por la ilusión de que de esa forma cambiarías a mi hijo. —Negó con la cabeza, resignada—. ¿Pero que es lo que veo hoy día? ¡Qué la única mujer que creía inmune a los encantos de mi hijo, hace poco estaba arrinconada contra su carro a punto de besarlo! —siseó entre dientes.

—No, las cosas no son así como usted lo expresa.

No se me ocurrió nada más que decir pues estaba tan shockeada. Las palabras de Elissa habían influido en mí de una manera caso hiriente. Me sorprendió la realidad y sinceridad de sus palabras como también sus palabras hicieron mella en mí. Hicieron mella en mí de tal forma que me di cuenta que Elissa tenía razón, bastante razón, pues de principio Jasper no causaba ningún efecto en mí, aparte de encontrarlo endemoniadamente hermoso, pero ahora… las cosas eran distintas y mis sentimientos habían cambiado.

—Sí, sí son como yo las expreso —replicó Elissa devolviéndome a la realidad bruscamente—. ¿Quieres terminar nuestro trato, Alice? ¿Quieres eso?

¿Qué?

Alcé la vista bruscamente para mirar los ojos serios de Elissa, que me miraba con una expresión inescrutable. Madre mía… ¿estará hablando en serio?

—Tómate tu tiempo y piénsalo —murmuró ahora un poco más calmada—. Si renuncias a este trato que las dos hemos hecho, serás completamente libre de hacer lo que quieres con Jasper. Si quieres, podrás acostarte con él, tener un solo polvazo, convertirte en su amante cuando él lo quisiera, cualquier cosa que ustedes deseen pues tú serías libre de hacer lo que quieras. Pero si no quieres renunciar a este trato tendrás que atenerte a las reglas, Alice. Tendrás que seguir las reglas paso por paso y no rendirte a los "encantos" de mi hijo. —Con sus manos hizo comillas al aire al decir la palabra "encanto"—. Si de verdad quieres ayudarme y ayudar a Jasper, tienes que seguir paso por paso mis reglas, Alice.

Wow, en esos instantes me quedé sin palabras. La verdad es que en ese momento no sabía que decir o que responder a la nueva proposición de Elissa. Estoy segura que en ese instante mi expresión era de total asombro pues no podía creer que Elissa me hubiera dicho todo eso. Nunca había sido tan directa conmigo como lo fue en ese momento.

—Incluso —continuó ignorando mi expresión—, si quieres seguir ayudando a Jasper, te puedo establecer un sueldo.

La miré frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo? —inquirí, confusa.

—Eso. —Se encogió de hombros—. Si quieres seguir ayudándome y ayudando a Jasper con su… adicción, puedo establecerte un sueldo. Tú me dices cuanto quieres y yo te lo deposito todos los fines de mes en tu cuenta.

Oh, Dios mío… ¿Ganar más dinero? ¿No me va a dar un cheque al final de tratamiento de Jasper? ¿Quiere darme un sueldo? Santo cielo…

— ¿Cuánto yo quiera? —pregunté en un susurro ahogado.

—Cuanto tú quieras. Ya te dije que te pagaría todo lo que quieras si logras curar a mi hijo, y pienso cumplir mi palabra.

La miré con la boca abierta, totalmente impresionada. Maldita sea… ¿cuánto yo quiera? Dios… eso es demasiado. Cuando Elissa se acercó a mí para pedirme ayuda con su hijo, y me ofreció cualquier dinero por curarlo, yo había dado por sentado que ella estaba hablando literalmente pero de igual forma me iba a pagar una buena cantidad de dinero. Pero jamás pensé que ella me ofrecería todo lo que yo quisiera.

—Esto no es… yo…

Maldita sea… me enredé con mis propias palabras a causa del nerviosismo. Tan nerviosa estaba, que incluso las manos me temblaban como poseídas, mis piernas parecían gelatina.

La proposición de Elissa era mucho… mucho por lo cuál tenía que pensar. ¿Quería seguir con esto? ¿Quería yo seguir "ayudando" a Jasper? ¿Podría seguir con eso? ¿Podía seguir jugando al "no quiero… si quiero" con Jasper? ¿Podría seguir aguantando la experta seducción de Jasper? ¿Podía seguir aguantando el verlo a pesar de saber que las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros? ¿Podría tener una relación normal de doctora a paciente con Jasper a pesar de saber que me pasaban cosas con él? ¡Dios… esto es tan confuso!

—Nadie te está apresurando con la respuesta, Alice.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Lo sé, sólo… necesito tiempo… para pensar.

— ¿Para pensar sobre qué? —su voz sonaba más suave en ese instante.

Elissa me miró y vi en sus ojos un destello de compasión que me hizo sentir como una inválida. Ella se acercó a mi y con sus intimidantes ojos me trabó con su mirada, haciéndome sentir que me escaneaba con la sola mirada. Maldición… ahora sabía de donde había sacado Jasper esa mirada tan penetrante que te desarmaba el alma.

—N-Necesito pensarlo —musité—. Necesito pensar sobre su propuesta, pensar en mi respuesta a todo esto, porque para serle sincera, señora Whitlock, estoy muy confundida y no sé que hacer.

Su mirada escéptica me lo dijo todo.

—O sea que te gustaría acostarte con mi hijo y estas confundida sobre elegirlo a él o al dinero. ¿Eso quieres decirme?

Al atisbar el tono de enfado que usó, me recorrió el cuerpo un estremecimiento y una sensación casi de miedo. ¡No! ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? Susurró una vocecita en mi mente con su vos llena de sarcasmo.

—No, yo no quise decir eso —apunté casi enfadada, frunciendo el ceño.

Elissa arqueó una ceja que estaba perfectamente depilada.

—Okay… pero de todas formas tienes hasta mañana para darme tu respuesta a mi propuesta.

—De acuerdo.

Ella me estudió con la mirada por unos minutos, evaluando como me encontraba después de todo. Frunció un poco los labios en un gesto de disgusto, pero luego, silenciosamente, se dio la vuelta y salió del garaje, tan sigilosa como entró.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas a causa de la confusión en la que se hallaba. Mi cuerpo parecía no responder a los mandatos del cerebro y se quedó inmóvil en su lugar. Mi respiración era dificultosa y sentía como si me iba a desmayar de tanto cansancio, tanto físico como psicológico.

Jasper entró en el garaje sonriendo y con sus ojos brillantes. Pero al verme allí, parada, pálida y en estado de shock completo, se paró en seco y frunció el ceño.

—Alice, ¿estas bien?

Afirmé con la cabeza, mintiendo sin pudor alguno.

—Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes.

— ¿Segura? Te noto… un poco pálida —murmuró escaneándome el rostro con la mirada.

—Sí, segura.

Jasper soltó un suspiro muy largo mientras se acariciaba las sienes con una mano, como si le doliera la cabeza. Yo sólo lo miré impasible y con el rostro inescrutable. Necesitaba irme a casa. Necesitaba irme a casa.

— ¿Mi madre te dijo algo? —inquirió nervioso, cerrando los ojos.

Oh.

—No, no me dijo nada —mentí negando con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estas así?

Traté de hacerme la desentendida.

—¿Así cómo?

Frunció el ceño.

—Así, pálida, rara y con miedo en los ojos. Parece que viste un fantasma.

Oh, no Jazz, vi algo mucho peor que un fantasma. Susurró una vocecita en mi mente. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Jazz? ¿Desde cuando yo lo llamaba así?

—Es… sólo… tengo un problema familiar. —Desvié la mirada de sus hipnotizantes ojos sintiéndome culpable por mentirle—. Nada por lo cuál preocuparse.

—Oh, entonces, está bien.

La mirada interrogante de sus ojos, y su expresión incrédula me dijo que no me creyó nada en ese momento. Pero no me importó. Sólo quería irme a casa, descansar y olvidarme de todo por unas cuantas horas. Necesitaba descanso, silencio y concentración para pensar y sospesar la propuesta de Elissa.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó abriendo la puerta de copiloto.

¿Ah?

— ¿Cómo?

Jasper me envió una mirada divertida alzando una ceja. Ahora, ¿qué lo divertía tanto?

—La fiesta, Alice. La fiesta de tu tal amigo. Esa celebración a la cual me invitaste y si más no recuerdo bien, casi me obligaste a ir contigo, señorita.

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡La celebración de los black! Gruñí en mi fuero interno al darme cuenta que había olvidado por completo la celebración a la cual el señor Black me había invitado. Demonios… ¿ahora que pensará de mí? ¿Qué soy una mala profesional? Volví a gruñir internamente.

Con temor alcé mi mano y miré mi muñeca donde se hallaba el hermoso, y carísimo, reloj que Diego me había obsequiado hace unos dos años atrás. Mierda, era ya de medianoche, ya no alcanzábamos a llegar a la celebración de los Black.

—No, no vamos a ir. Ya no alcanzamos a llegar. Pero de todas formas valoro tú… energía y actitud por ir, señor Whitlock.

Me observó con total asombro, se revisó los bolsillos y corroboró la hora en su iPhone. Al darse cuenta de la hora que era, frunció el ceño y me dirigió una mirada incrédula. Sí, yo también estaba sorprendida de que las horas hubieran pasado tan rápido.

—Señorita Brandon, acaba de hacerme perder el tiempo vilmente —musitó con diversión. Mmm al parecer estaba de un muy buen humor. ¿Será por la llamada de su hermana?

— ¿Acaso estar conmigo es perder el tiempo vilmente? —Aleteé las pestañas coquetamente en su dirección.

Su mirada inmediatamente se oscureció, casi a llegar a negro nuevamente y ver esa mirada me recordó cuando, hace unos momentos atrás, estuvimos a punto de besarnos. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó de la cintura para abajo deliciosamente mientras mi respiración se volvía errática. Él, por su parte, separó los labios con velocidad y jadeó con fuerza. ¡Ja! ¡Chúpate esa, Jasper! Yo también sé seducir, caballero.

—No, definitivamente no.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Bueno, tengo que irme.

— ¿Ya? —Su voz sonaba sorprendida. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera?

—Sí, ya —murmuré confundida—. Buenas noches, Jasper.

—Buenas noches, Alice.

En ese instante, al acercarme a él con la intensión de darle un beso en la mejilla, mi discusión con Elissa se rebobinó en mi mente y me recordó que ese día necesitaba tomar una desición si o si. No estaba decidida todavía. No. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar bien las cosas. Pero tampoco deseaba que ese día fuera el último para ver a Jasper, no quería eso pero la posibilidad seguía vigente. Así que internamente tomé una desición, apresurada pero buena de todas formas, y tomé el valor suficiente desde mi interior para poder llevar a cabo mi desición.

Decidida más que nunca, me acerqué a él con lentitud. La vacilación se podía leer fácilmente en mis movimientos. Inspiré hondo, y con valentía acerqué mis labios a los suyos. No pasé desapercibida la mirada asombrada que me enviaba Jasper, pero la ignoré olímpicamente. Si esta era nuestra despedida, si por si acaso decidía no verlo más, quería tener una buena despedida para los dos. Y un beso era la mejor opción.

Cerré mis ojos y presioné suavemente mis labios contra los suyos. Dios… una sensación dolorosa me recorrió el cuerpo al pensar que ese podía ser nuestro último beso. Tuve que juntar todas mis fueras internas para reprimir el sollozo que amenazaba con salir de mis labios. Demonios… ¿por qué dolía tanto? Jasper aprovechó la oportunidad y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, me besó con ternura como jamás lo había echo y eso me gustó. Los besos anteriores, según recuerdo, eran algunos forzados incluso, mientras que otros eran llevados por el deseo y la pasión. Pero este beso tenía un sabor distinto, era más… amoroso, más cariñoso. Sin poder aguantarlo, subí mis manos a su cuello y me aferré a él como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

Cuando nos separamos, los dos estábamos jadeantes. Le di un casto beso en sus labios.

—Adiós, Jasper.

—Adiós, Alice.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa no me encontré con Diego y eso lo agradecí en mi fuero interno. No estaba de humor como para conversar con alguien, ni siquiera con mi hermano. La confusión me tenía cansada, agotada, a tal punto de querer acostarme en mi cómoda cama y dormir por horas. La cabeza me daba vueltas y vueltas, una punzada molestosa y dolorosa estaba en mis sienes y el cuerpo lo sentía tan cansado, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Para quitar o aminorar el dolor en mis sienes, me las froté suavemente y me tomé un Paracetamol.

Sin importarme nada e ignorando el hecho que estaba con ropa de día, me tumbé en mi cama deseando que todo cansancio abandonase mi cuerpo y que la confusión se fuera con ella.

Pero fui muy ilusa. El sueño nunca abarcó mi cuerpo a pesar de estar tan cansada física y emocionalmente, parecía no querer cooperar conmigo. Luego de dar como cinco vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir, llegué a la conclusión que ya no podía retasar más en hecho y que había llegado la hora de pensar y sacar conclusiones, tanto como acertadas o equivocadas. Total creía que valdría la pena el equivocarme, ¿no? Pero eran tantas las cosas en las cuales necesitaba pensar que decidí hacer una lista. Así que empecemos…

Mi trato con Elissa: Ciertamente, desde el principio, siempre pensé que mi oportunidad de trabajo con Elissa era una oportunidad inigualable. Una gran oportunidad para dar un paso como Sexóloga y así poder demostrar a todos que mi profesión no tenía nada de malo y que podía ser una doctora muy eficaz, tanto como los doctores normales. Todo de principio estuvo bien, debo admitir, y cuando Elissa mencionó que no podía acostarme con su hijo, no me importó demasiado el hecho pues yo jamás me había acostado con uno de mis pacientes, eso era romper una regla muy importante y fundamental en mi trabajo. Pero al conocer a Jasper mi promesa flaqueó tan rápido como la hice, y… ¿por qué? Por que el muy idiota tenía que ser tan guapo y tan… conquistador, seductor. Aunque no lo quise reconocer hasta hace poco, debo admitir, avergonzada, que desde que vi a Jasper siempre sentí como un deseo oscuro por él. Un deseo oscuro porque él era inalcanzable para mí y algo imposible de poseer por el trato que había hecho con Elissa, y eso, estúpidamente, lo hacía más excitante aún. Pero en ese momento, que había abierto los ojos y me había dado cuenta de lo que en verdad pasaba con Jasper, ¿quería romper mi trato con Elissa para poder tener… algo con Jasper? ¿En verdad deseaba dejarlo todo y no ayudar a Jasper con su enfermedad, o adicción, para poder tener un polvo con él, ayudándolo a su vez a convertirse en más mujeriego y adicto de lo que es? Si lo pensaba bien, elegir seguir con el trato sería hacer el bien, porque así ayudaría a Jasper con su enfermedad y lo podría convertir en un hombre… normal que pueda ver los sentimientos de las mujeres y verlas como realmente son, en vez de verlas como algo que se podía usar y botar cuando el quisiese. En resumen, lo convertiría en un hombre bueno. Pero si elegía romper el trato, lo único que conseguiría sería que su adicción aumentase por tener unos polvos conmigo y jamás cambiaría. Entonces, ¿rompería o no el trato? No, no lo haría. Pero… ¿por qué? Por que no quieres que siga enfermo, quieres hacerlo cambiar ¡por que te preocupa su seguridad! Susurró esa vocecita en mi mente y por una vez en mi vida, estuve de acuerdo con ella.

Mis sentimientos por Jasper: Bueno… ese tema me era muy complicado. Estaba tan confusa con respecto a eso. Cuando al principio conocí a Jasper y vi su forma de ser con los demás, tan frívolo y prepotente pero también tan seductor y casanova con las mujeres, en un momento lo odié verdaderamente. Odiaba su forma de ser tan egoísta y creída, como si él fuera el centro del universo o un Dios. Odiaba que fuera tan… confiado con su seducción a las mujeres, que fuera tan confiado con que todas las mujeres caerían rendidas a sus pies por un movimiento lento de sus pestañas, o una mirada sensual o una sonrisa torcida. ¡Ja! Pero ahora, las cosas cambiaron y yo había caído en sus redes por todas esas cosas que yo nombré, ja, una broma del destino. Pero… ¿qué era esto que sentía? ¿Atracción? ¿Pasión? ¿Gusto? O… ¿Amor? No, amor no era. Demasiado pronto para ser amor o… ¿no? ¿Atracción? Podía ser… ¿Pasión? No, pasión no… hasta el momento. ¿Gusto?... Si, Jasper Whitlock me gustaba y lo admito. O sea que asunto dos, aclarado.

El dinero que me había ofrecido a Elissa: Yo estaba bastante contenta con el dinero que Elissa me había ofrecido al principio de nuestro trato, era un monto razonable. Pero ahora, con la desesperación y en enojo que sentía en los momentos que me había visto a mí con Jasper, Elissa prácticamente me había doblado el monto a cambio de que eligiera ayudar a su hijo. Pero… ¿yo quiero todo ese dineral por ayudar a Jasper? Una parte de mí, siendo egoísta y ambiciosa, deseaba todo ese dineral, pero la mayor parte de mí, casi el 90%, no quería ese dinero. Yo quería ayudar a Jasper, pero sin cambio a nada por que quería verlo como en verdad era, no deseaba ver ese hombre prepotente y egoísta al cuál odiaba, yo quería ver ese hombre tierno y bueno que muy dentro de él se hallaba. Por lo mismo había tomado la desición de que le iba a pedir a Elissa solamente la suma que desde el principio habíamos acordado, pues el ayudar a Jasper era también ayudarme a mí y por eso yo no debería cobrar nada.

La tentación: Ciertamente, Jasper Whitlock era una grave y sensual tentación para mí. Una tentación muy poderosa. Si yo en verdad quería ayudar a Jasper con su adicción, aprovechando que él había requerido de mi ayuda, debía aprender a no ceder ante su experta seducción. Tantas veces que casi caí en esa tentación carnal, cuando me emborraché, cuando me arrinconó contra su Ferrari, miles de ocasiones donde casi perdí el juicio y casi terminé acostándome con Jasper, cosa que pude haberme arrepentido inmediatamente. Por lo mismo, ahora si deseaba llevar a cabo todo mi tratamiento con Jasper, necesitaba ser más fuerte, tener más fuerza de voluntad y rechazar los "encantos" de Jasper. Ahora debía ser más fuerte. Ya no podía seguir ablandándome con Jasper. Ya no más.

Y no pude seguir con mi lista de cosas por la cuales debía pensar, pues en un momento de la noche, estando bastante cansada, me dejé llevar por los brazos del Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

Dos semanas pasaron exactamente luego de mi discusión con Elissa y mis horas de pensamientos. Esas semanas me encerré en mi casa y no quise ver a nadie. Diego cada día me preguntaba si estaba bien y me miraba con el ceño fruncido y la preocupación brillando en sus hermosos ojos. Mi bajo estado de ánimo, mi tristeza y mi silencio sepulcral alteraron a todos mis seres queridos. Edward, Bella, Bree, María, Elissa, George, James, mamá, papá y… Jasper llamaban casi todos los días para saber cómo me encontraba y saber que me pasaba, pero yo no deseaba hablar con nadie. Pero quiénes eran más insistentes y llamaban muchísimo eran Bella y Edward, esos dos se preocupaban demasiado por mí y eso lo agradecía verdaderamente. Así que para no ser mala amiga y demostrar que estaba bien, decidí que los llamaría para hablar y juntarme con ellos. Primero llamé a Bella pero me llamó demasiado la atención que no me contestara. ¿Estaría enojada conmigo? Lo intenté de nuevo pero su buzón de voz me contestó. Lo intenté con mi amigo.

—_Mmm señorita, creo que se ha equivocado de número, no creo que en verdad desee hablar conmigo, como ya olvidó a sus amigos. _—contestó la aterciopelada voz de Edward al otro lado de la línea.

Al escuchar su voz y ese tono alegre que siempre él usaba, me sentí como en casa y mi corazón se llenó de una cálida sensación familiar. Dios… no me había dado cuenta de cuanto había extrañado a mis amigos.

—Muy gracioso, señor Cullen. ¿Cómo has estado, Eddie? ¿Me extrañaste? —Sonreí sabiendo que se enfurruñaría al escuchar su sobrenombre.

—_No me digas Eddie _—masculló enfurruñado. Puse los ojos en blanco—. _Yo he estado muy bien, gracias. Y sí, sí te extrañé. _

—Yo también los extrañé a ustedes. Lo siento. —Cerré los ojos sintiéndome muy apenada por todo lo que les hice pasar.

—_Pues no se nota que nos extrañó, señorita. Bueno, pasado pisado está, ¿no? Así que hay que olvidar todo eso que pasó, no hay que deprimirnos. ¿Me necesitas para algo, Alice? _

—No… bueno sí —musité nerviosa.

—_No me quedó claro. ¿Si o no? _

—Sí, los necesito a los dos. A ti y a tu esposa.

—_Y… ¿para qué si se puede saber_? —Atisbé un tono divertido en su voz.

—Quiero juntarme con ustedes, salir. Quiero organizar una salida de los tres, solos.

— _¿Hoy? _

—Si pueden, sí.

—_Mmm… pues… _— Edward balbuceó nervioso. Fruncí el ceño—. _Es que hoy no podemos. _

—Bien, pues no importa. Puede ser otro día.

—_Tenemos que salir. Pero… ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? _

—Si es algo romántico para los dos, no pienso hacer mal tercio —admití y luego escuché su aterciopelada carcajada—. Además… ¿para dónde van?

—_Bella se tiene que hacer su primera ecografía. Quiero que nos acompañes._

—Oh —exclamé emocionada.

Dios… que emoción. No pude reprimir las lágrimas que cayeron por mis mejillas por la felicidad y la dicha que sentí por mi amiga. Me la imaginé en ese momento, muy emocionada, pero también nerviosa, frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Me reí entre dientes al ver esa imagen en mi mente.

—_Si, emocionante, ¿verdad? _

—Muy emocionante —concordé sonriendo bobaliconamente—. ¡Yo quiero ir!

Edward soltó unas carcajadas y luego se calló inmediatamente, como si le hubieran dado una reprimenda. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Dónde andaba este hombre?

—_Bueno, vas a ir con nosotros. _—Habló entre susurros y eso se me hizo muy extraño—. _Estoy en clases de la universidad así que no puedo hablar muy extendido contigo _—añadió entre susurros, leyéndome el pensamiento. Vaya, eso explicaba todo—. _Nos vemos fuera de tu trabajo, a tu hora de salida. Nosotros te pasaremos a buscar. ¿Entendido? _

—De acuerdo, nos vemos Eddie.

Gruñó y yo sonreí.

—Adiós, Allie.

¿Allie? Oh, iba a llorar por su culpa. Celebré mentalmente lo de mis amigos deseándoles suerte y todo lo mejor del mundo en mi fuero interno. Gracias a esa noticia me pude olvidar de mis problemas en todo el día en el trabajo y pude concentrarme en mi trabajo, olvidándome de todo y recordando solamente que mi amiga por fin iba a ver a su hijo o hija. Eso me mantuvo contenta y alegre todo el día.

.

.

.

.

Edward me sonrió con sus ojos verde esmeralda brillando llenos de emoción, estaba recargado contra su Volvo despreocupadamente, fingiendo ya que sus ojos lo delataban. Jesús… se le veía tan emocionado por ver la primera ecografía de su hijo/a.

— ¿Lista?

Me reí entre dientes.

— ¿No debería hacerte yo esa pregunta? —Inquirí entre risas—. ¿Listo, señor Cullen, para conocer por fotografía a su hijo/a?

—Totalmente listo. —Sonrió.

—Me alegro por ello. ¿Y Bella?

Me preocupé al no ver a mi amiga por ninguna parte, no se veía dentro del Volvo y tampoco se atisbaba por ahí su Mercedes Guardián. ¿Estaría enfadada conmigo y por lo mismo no quiso ir a buscarme? Eso era lo que más me temía.

—No te preocupes —dijo, adivinándome de nuevo el pensamiento—, los dos quedamos de acuerdo en que nos juntaríamos en la clínica. Bueno, yo se lo pedí.

Me acerqué a la calle donde el Volvo de Edward estaba estacionado, justo en frente del edificio del hospital donde trabajaba. Según estaba entendiendo, Bella no se haría la ecografía en el hospital de Nueva York, se la haría en una clínica privada. Wow, ellos si que tienen dinero.

—Y, ¿por qué se lo pediste?

Esbozó una sonrisa ladina que derritió a varias chicas que estaban alrededor de nosotros, chismeando nuestra conversación. Claro, estaba con Edward Cullen, un miembro de la una de las familias más grande de Nueva York, seguro que los Cullen eran muy conocidos y por ello todas las chicas conocían a Edward. En ese instante debió llamarles la atención el que Edward estuviera en el hospital conversando conmigo.

Sonreí al ver las miles de expresiones soñadoras que tenían grabadas en sus rostros muchas chicas mientras miraban a Edward. ¿Sucedería esto todos los días? ¿Cómo podía aguantar Bella esto? ¿No se ponía celosa?

—Quiero darle una sorpresa a mi esposa —admitió destacando el "mi esposa". Reprimí mis ganas de reír a garganta suelta—. El llevarte allí la alegrara de forma inimaginable, te lo aseguro. Ella te quiere mucho.

—Cómo yo la quiero a ella. ¿Nos vamos, señor Cullen?

—Nos vamos. —Sonrió.

Caballerosamente mi amigo me abrió la puerta de copiloto de su flamante Volvo, y cuando me subí recordé que tenía que comprarme un coche, necesitaba uno urgentemente. Tal vez Edward me podía ayudar a encontrar uno bueno y económico. Luego Edward cerró la puerta suavemente y dio la vuelta al coche para subirse al asiento del piloto, puso la llave en el contacto y echó a andar el coche.

Quince minutos después, Edward estacionó el coche frente a una sofisticada clínica muy grande. El edificio constataba de tres pisos con grandes ventanales. Por dentro era mucho mejor, llenos de hermosos adornos elegantes y cuadros muy hermosos que combinaban a la perfección con el lugar. Dentro también se hallaba un recibidor blanco con una señorita de pelo azabache y largo, con un rostro amable y ojos verde claro.

—Muy buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo? —preguntó amablemente. Le sonreí.

—Sí, pero espéreme un minuto. —Edward le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado y ella parpadeó rápidamente, con los labios entre abiertos. Me reí por lo bajo.

Edward sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón su BlackBerry y marcó dos o tres número rápidamente para luego ponerse su BlackBerry al oído. Al los segundos después le contestaron.

—Bella, llegué a la clínica. ¿En qué sección estas?

Edward frunció el ceño por unos minutos y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Okay… bueno. Claro… pero él llegará pronto, no te preocupes… Claro que sí, bueno nos vemos… Yo también.

Colgó y me miró con su rostro rebosante de alegría. Le sonreí cariñosamente ofreciéndole con mi sonrisa mi apoyo en todo esto.

—Mi mujer y yo tenemos una cita médica. A las cinco en punto —le informó Edward a la recepcionista.

—Disculpe, ¿puede decirme su apellido, señor, por favor?

—Cullen —musitó Edward caminando nervioso de aquí para allá.

Me acerqué a él y lo paré, ya me estaba mareando verlo darse tantas vueltas. Lo empujé suavemente dirigiéndolo al frente del recibidor y le puse una mano en su hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo. Edward estaba muy nervioso.

—El señor y la señora Cullen —susurró la chica mirando primero a Edward y luego a mí.

Palidecí.

— ¡No! —gritamos Edward y yo al unísono.

Todos en la clínica se nos quedaron mirando estupefactos, pero yo los ignoré olímpicamente. Dios… ¿cómo puede pensar eso esa chica?

—No, se equivoca —tartamudeé sacudiendo la cabeza—. Eso es un error. Él no es mi marido, es mi amigo, su esposa ya se encuentra dentro.

—Oh, lo siento, señorita… —La chica dejó la frase al aire.

—Brandon. Alice Brandon.

—Lo siento, señorita Brandon.

—No hay problema. —Le sonreí.

Luego de que la chica buscara por unos minutos, nos dio la dirección que deberíamos seguir y dónde se encontraba la oficina del doctor encargado de hacerle la ecografía a mi amiga. Con velocidad Edward y yo buscamos la habitación adecuada hasta que al fin la encontramos.

—Alice, quédate aquí y escucha que yo entraré primero. Cuando oigas la señal, la cuál captarás inmediatamente, entras para darle una sorpresa a Bella, ¿si?

Asentí con la cabeza. Mi amigo me sonrió y se inclinó un poco para darme un beso en la cabeza, se enderezó, inspiró varias veces y con el rostro serio entró en la habitación. Rápidamente agudicé mi oído para poder escuchar mi señal.

— ¡Edward! —El grito de Bella estaba lleno de alegría amorosa, sonreí —. Amor, que bueno que llegaste.

—Claro que llegaría, mi amor. ¿Cómo no iba a llegar para ver a mi hija por primera vez?

¿Hija?

Bella bufó y me la imaginé poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Sigues empecinado en que será una niña? Edward, entiéndelo, corazonada de madre, es un niño.

¡Ja! Ya empezaron a pelear por el sexo del bebé esto dos, ¿no era muy temprano para hacer eso?

—Yo estoy seguro que será una niña. Bueno, de todos modos, te tengo una sorpresa.

Bueno, aquí puse más atención.

— ¿Sorpresa? ¿Para mí? ¿Qué es?

—Ya lo verás.

Esa era mi señal. Con lentitud, para darle más suspenso a la situación, empujé la puerta y crucé el mini pasillo que se hallaba en la habitación. Al final del túnel me volteé y me encontré con Edward parado al lado de una camilla y encima de esta mi amiga, Bella, estaba sentada con una linda y sofisticada falda ajustada a su cuerpo de color azul, una blusa a tiras del mismo color (la ropa demostraba sus espectaculares curvas) y en su mano un cinturón de caderas de color negro, y unos hermosas sandalias negras con taco alto.

Al verlos a los dos juntos, tan perfectamente vestidos, ya que Edward andaba con unos jeans y una camisa azul claro, me di cuenta que juntos eran perfectos, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Les sonreí a los dos.

El rostro de Bella se encendió al verme y sus ojos marrones, tan profundos como hermosos, brillaron llenos de felicidad que hicieron que mi corazón se agitara de emoción.

—Hola —dije, sonriendo.

— ¡Alice! —chilló Bella y luego pegó otro gritito de júbilo para más tarde pegar un salto y salir de la camilla. Se arrojó a mis brazos que ya la esperaban expectantes.

—No sabía que me extrañabas tanto —bromeé.

Bella se rió y soltó de la llave en el cuello que me estaba haciendo. Me pegó un manotazo en el brazo y siseé, teatralmente, de dolor.

— ¡Auch! —me quejé fingidamente—. ¿Y eso por qué fue?

—Por desaparecer por varios días sin contestar mis llamadas.

Edward soltó una carcajada y, justo cuando iba a contestar el quejo, llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Bella, lo suficientemente alto como para que la escucharan.

Una enfermera alta, con pelo rojo y ojos grises, casi parecidos a los míos, entró en el lugar.

—Señora Cullen —se dirigió a Bella—, el doctor Cullen requiere de la presencia de ustedes en el cuarto de ecografías. Síganme por favor.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Victoria.

Edward tomó a su mujer de la cintura suavemente y ella tomó mi mano tirando de ella para que avanzase con ellos. ¿Doctor Cullen? ¿Escuché bien?

Caminamos hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba unas puertas dobles, con el titulo de Ecografías grabado con un letrero. La enfermera siguió su camino y entramos en la habitación, dónde al final de esta, al lado de una camilla con unos aparatos alrededor, se encontraba un hombre rubio que nos daba la espalda. Al escucharnos se volteó y admiré con asombro que era Carlisle Cullen. El padre de Edward y el suegro de Bella.

—Hijos, que gusto verlos —saludó mirando a Edward y Bella—. Señorita Brandon, mucho gusto de verla nuevamente.

Le sonreí a ese hombre tan cariñoso, me recordaba mucho a mi padre.

—El gusto es mío, Doctor Cullen.

—Carlisle, cariño, Carlisle —me recordó sonriendo—. Bueno, hija, llegó el momento tan anhelado. Siéntate aquí.

Bella obedientemente se acercó a la camilla y se sentó en ella. Su marido inmediatamente acudió para quitarle los zapatos tan finos que andaba trayendo.

—Hijo, señorita Brandon…

—Alice —interrumpí a Carlisle sonriéndole del mismo modo que el me había sonreído a mí. Se rió por lo bajo.

—Bueno, hijo, Alice, por favor siéntense al ambos lados de Bella.

Ambos obedecimos inmediatamente tomando las sillas que se encontraban a nuestro paso. Carlisle realizó los preparativos previos a la ecografía e hizo que Bella se tumbara en la camilla y que se levantara la blusa para mostrar su plano vientre que aún no mostraba evidencias de embarazo. Sólo se veía un pequeño y casi imperceptible bultito. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Si seguía así iba a llorar peor que la propia embarazada.

—Bella, hija, esto estará muy helado —le advirtió Carlisle a Bella. Acto seguido, invirtió el gel en el vientre de Bella. Esta se removió y chilló de sorpresa.

— ¡Caramba, papá, está helado! —siseó.

¿Papá? Edward tomó a Bella de la mano, mirándola preocupado.

—Lo sé, hija, lo sé. Lo siento. —Carlisle le sonrió a Bella apenado.

—No importa, papá, fui una chillona.

Me eché a reír y apreté la mano de Bella, la cual ella me había tomado instintivamente al momento que chilló por lo helado del gel. Carlisle comenzó a mover por el vientre el objeto que estaba ocupando, buscando a su vez la imagen del bebé. Todos volteamos el rostro expectantes para ver si se veía algo. A los minutos después pude atisbar un pequeño puntito negro que se encontraba en la imagen, Carlisle lo acercó aún más ahí pudimos apreciar a una pequeña criaturita. El bebé aún no estaba desarrollado completamente, obvio, pero algunos rasgos se podían contemplar de un humano que dieran como para decir que ese era el bebé.

Lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por mi rostro cuando vi a esa pequeña criatura. Bella estaba ahogada en sollozos mientras miraba a su pequeño hijo y por otro lado Edward miraba embobado, embelesado, a esa pequeña criaturita de la pantalla y con sus ojos brillando llenos de lágrimas no derramadas.

—Ese pequeño puntito que ven ahí, es mi nieto o nieta —murmuró Carlisle con su voz quebrada de tanta emoción.

—Mi hijo —murmuró Bella.

—Nuestro hijo —corrigió Edward apretándole la mano suavemente.

Bella le sonrió y volteó el rostro para mirarme con sus ojos marrones llenos de felicidad y lágrimas. Alcé una mano instintivamente y le sequé las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. No me gustaba ver a mi amiga llorar.

—Tu ahijado —me susurró.

Abrí los ojos como platos y mi corazón latió con fuerza contra mi pecho de la emoción.

— ¿Cómo?

—Alice, ¿quieres ser la madrina de mi hijo?

Estallé en llanto y la abracé con fuerza. Oh, Dios mío…

— ¿Estas segura? —pregunté nerviosa—. No te vayas arrepentir después.

—Claro que estoy segura, eres mi única verdadera amiga que he tenido en la vida y quiero que seas la madrina de mi hijo. Además, Edward está de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad, cariño?

—Cierto —dijo edward, sonriéndome—. No puede haber una persona más perfecta que tú para ser la madrina de mi hija o hijo.

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Los abracé a los dos como pude, dando saltitos en mi asiento. Se largaron a reír ante mi efusividad.

— ¿El padrino está de acuerdo con esto? —Bromeé secándome las lágrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta.

Edward se envaró inmediatamente poniéndose tenso y Bella dejó de sonreír. Oh, Dios… por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando. Rogué internamente.

—No lo sabemos, no se lo hemos pedido aún —murmuró Edward.

—Oh, ¿quién es? —inquirí tragando saliva.

Gracias a Dios que Carlisle nos daba nuestro espacio para conversar el tema pues estaba ensimismado escribiendo en una hoja de paciente o eso creí.

—Jasper —murmuró Bella. Los ojos marrones de mi amiga estaban llenos de dolor.

Oh, mi Dios.

.

.

.

.

—Bueno, Bella, ya sabes todas las vitaminas que debes tomar para que el embarazo esté en perfectas condiciones —dijo Carlisle mirando fijamente a su nuera.

—Si, papá, lo sé. —Le contestó esta sonriendo.

—Edward, cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿entendido?

—Si, papá, lo haré.

Me reí al escuchar la respuesta de Edward tan parecida a la de Bella.

Carlisle rodó los ojos.

— ¿Querrán fotocopias de la ecografía?

— ¿Bromeas? —inquirió Edward mirándolo incrédulo—. Bree, mamá, Charlie, Renée y mis cuñados me matan si no les damos unas copias.

Bella bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Y con más razón mis hermanos, que a pesar de ser pequeños, están muy deseosos de conocer a su sobrino o sobrina.

—Mucha presión, mucha presión —murmuré divertida, negando con la cabeza.

Todos los demás se echaron a reír por mi comentario, yo sólo sonreí.

—Bueno, en tal caso, me despido de ustedes pues necesito volver a mi trabajo —musitó un apenado Carlisle. Se paró y nos dio a todos un cariñoso abrazo—. Hasta luego, chicos.

—Hasta luego, Carlisle —respondimos todos a coro.

Después de despedirnos de Carlisle y pedir a una de las enfermeras una copia de las ecografías, salimos de la clínica y nos dirigimos juntos a una cafetería donde tomaríamos una taza de café, o té en el lugar de Bella, y charlaríamos un poco. Nos sentamos en una hermosa mesa floreada con un quitasol arriba de nosotros, en el patio de la cafetería.

—Oye, Bella, una pregunta curiosísima de mi parte —dije mientras revolvía mi café. Bella y Edward estaban sentados en frente de mí—. ¿Por qué le dices "papá" a tu suegro?

Bella sonrió.

—Es de cariño, Alice. Desde que llegué a Forks cuando tenía diecisiete años, Carlisle a estado ahí conmigo siempre, como un padre. Siempre me trató bien, siempre valoró y respetó mi relación con Edward e incluso, él y Esme, me acogieron como un miembro más de su familia cuando una vez me peleé con Charlie y me escabullí de casa. Por el inmenso cariño que les tengo a los dos, los trato como si fueran mis padres.

— ¿Y a tus padres no les molesta eso? —Tenía que preguntar eso, me tenía muy intrigada.

—No, a ellos no les molesta, para nada —respondió Edward, sonriéndome—. Ellos y mis padres se llevan muy bien.

—Me alegro por ello.

Les sonreí con sinceridad, ellos me devolvieron la sonrisa. Entonces, recordé mi objetivo de ver a mis dos amigos, recordé cual era mi idea. Había llegado la hora de disculparme por toda la preocupación que les había hecho pasar inútilmente. Esos días que me encerré en casa, para poder pensar bien sobre las opciones que tenía en mi poder con respecto a Jasper, no sólo conseguí llenarme de pena y dolor a mi misma, si no que hice sufrir a mis amigos injustamente. Y eso no se lo merecían, ellos eran tan buenos amigos, preocupados por mi seguridad…

—Yo… les debo una disculpa —suspiré, mirando la mesa fijamente, avergonzada—. Yo… los hice preocuparse injustamente y eso ustedes no se lo merecen. Necesitaba un tiempo para pensar en… cosas que últimamente me han ocurrido, cosas que se convirtieron de vital importancia para mí y por ello, estúpidamente, decidí que necesitaba aislarme del mundo exterior un tiempo para poder pensar bien, y me equivoqué inmensamente pues los hice preocuparse por mí.

La culpa me carcomía por dentro, y por la vergüenza que sentía, no podía alzar la mirada para contemplar los rostros de Edward y Bella. En ese instante escuché como una silla se corría para atrás y luego, segundos después, un amable y cariñoso brazo encima de mis hombros y el peculiar aroma de Edward inundó mis sentidos. Más tarde, la suaves y tiernas manos de Bella tomaron las mías suavemente. Alcé la vista y la vi sonriéndome, con esos ojos suyos llenos de cariño y brillando como una estrella, Edward también me miraba sonriente mientras apretaba su abrazo en mí.

—Vamos, Alice —dijo—, no tienes por qué preocuparte, ni disculparte.

—Te comprendemos perfectamente y sabemos que, a veces, uno requiere de un tiempo a solas para pensar y eso es lo que tú hiciste —aseguró Bella.

—Además —agregó Edward—, si nos preocupamos estuvimos bien. El deber de los amigos es preocuparse por sus amigos y por su bien estar. Ahora lo único que nos importa es que estas bien.

Sin poder soportarlo más, conmocionada por las hermosas palabras que ellos me habían dicho, me arrojé primero a abrazar a Bella a través de la mesa, la estreché en mis brazos fuertemente. ¿Qué hice yo para merecer estos tan buenos amigos que tenía ahora? Luego de abrazar a mi amiga, me volteé y me arrojé a los brazos de Edward. Este se echó a reír.

— ¿Alice?

Inmediatamente mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar esa voz familiar que en esos instantes se escuchaba furiosa. Edward, al darse cuenta de mi situación, me apartó suavemente de su cuerpo y se me quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. Tragué saliva instintivamente y me volteé. James estaba en frente de nuestra mesa, con sus ojos llenos de furia y fijos en Edward. Oh, Oh, celos.

—James —susurré.

—Alice —me respondió, sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada a mi amigo.

Ahí me di cuenta que el día que había hecho la lista de cosas en que pensar, me había faltado un tema de vital importancia. James.

5- James: Este era un tema complicado. De principio reconocía, avergonzada, que él para mí era como un juego. Me comporté mal con él desde que lo conocí, pues lo utilicé a mi gusto. De verdad, no sabía que me sucedió desde que llegué a Nueva York, pero fue como que una persona, totalmente distinta a lo que de verdad era, me poseyó y tomó mi cuerpo para usarlo a su antojo. Pero reconocía que el error había sido mío, yo jugué con él sabiendo que él estaba sintiendo cosas de verdad por mí. Y me arrepentía mucho de eso. Jugué a los dos bandos entre James y Jasper, un día estuve con uno y luego con el otro y de verdad que me arrepentía de ello. Ahora debía disculparme con los dos… y decirle a James toda la verdad.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a James. Estaba decidida a disculparme con él y si por alguna razón James decidía terminar la poca relación que tenía conmigo, estaría dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias de mi error. Aunque debía reconocer, egoístamente, que James también me gustaba pero no tanto como me gustaba Jasper. Dolería separarme de James pero no tanto como dolería el separarme de Jasper, eso no lo soportaría, pero… ¿por qué mierda era tan intenso con Jasper? Además me dolería perder a James porque era un amigo más que tenía, era una de las pocas personas que se preocupaban por mí realmente. Al perder a James, perdería una gran persona.

— ¿Podemos… conversar a solas, por favor? —le murmuré en el oído y él asintió con la cabeza.

Me volteé para mirar a Edward y Bella.

—Vuelvo enseguida —aseguré sonriendo—. Necesito conversar un poco con James.

Bella me hizo una señal para que me acercara a ella, y me sorprendió ver que fulminaba con la mirada a James. ¿Bella fulminando con la mirada a alguien? Wow. Me acerqué a ella.

— ¿Ése es tu novio? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

Negué con la cabeza, exasperada.

—Ni siquiera yo sé qué tipo de relación tengo con él —admití avergonzada—. Digamos que somos… amigos especiales.

Me costó mucho encontrar un término apropiado para el tipo de relación que tenía con James. Bella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Amigos con derecho a roce? —preguntó directamente, no creyéndome el cuento anterior.

Me sonrojé mientras Edward se acercaba a nosotras, también fulminando con la mirada a James. ¿De qué mierda me estaba perdiendo aquí? Edward tomó a Bella de la cintura posesivamente y le dio un casto beso en los labios. ¿Qué diablos era eso?

—Amigos con derecho a roce —confesé asintiendo con la cabeza, sonrojada.

Edward me miró totalmente asombrado. Luego sonrió, divertido.

—Ten cuidado —me advirtió perdiendo el buen humor que segundos antes tenía—, no me fío mucho de él.

—Tranquilo, no me pasará nada. Cualquier cosa les aviso, ¿si? —los tranquilicé.

—Cuídate.

Bella me abrazó con fuerza por unos minutos y luego, al fin, me soltó. Me despedí de Edward con un beso en la mejilla y me fui al lado de James.

Caminamos sumidos en un silencio sepulcral por ambas partes, cada uno metidos en sus pensamientos. No quise romper yo el silencio, temerosa de lo que mis labios puedan soltar, a veces no tenía control de mis palabras. Me volví loca tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar todo, sin romper mi trato con Elissa y sin contar lo de Jasper y su adicción. No quería que James supiera lo de Jasper, estaba segura que él lo utilizaría en contra de Jasper pues se llevaban muy mal los dos, eso lo supe desde el día que los conocí a los dos.

—James…

—Alice…

Nos miramos los dos, sorprendidos porque habíamos hablado los dos al mismo tiempo. Nos echamos a reír pero nuestras risas sonaban nerviosas, falsas.

—Tú primero —me cedió. Le sonreí.

—Yo quiero pedirte perdón, por muchas cosas.

— ¿Perdón? ¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió, confundido.

Suspiré y alcé mi vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Primero que todo, quiero que me escuches y no me interrumpas por nada del mundo, ¿está bien?

Parecía confundido, incluso temeroso, pero asintió con la cabeza. Volví a suspirar y comencé con mi relato. Le conté todo lo que sucedió desde el principio, lo que pensaba de él y todo eso. Obviamente exceptuando a Jasper en la historia, solamente le conté que tenía un paciente con una adicción peculiar al sexo al cual debía curar y que me pagarían por ello, pero en ningún momento de dije que era Jasper.

Cuando James me preguntó como debía curar a mi paciente, le conté la verdad. Le dije que tal vez tendría que complacer a mi paciente sexualmente y eso no le agradó mucho que se diga, pero lo digirió rápidamente.

—Bueno, ya lo sabes todo —dije, terminando con el relato—. Ahora quiero saber que piensas.

Él me miró con una expresión inescrutable, con sus ojos serios y su boca torcida en una mueca. Yo torcí mis labios, también formando una mueca. Estaba segura que estaba enfadado, más que enfadado, enfurecido. Temerosa de su reacción, retrocedí un paso sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

—Todo esto es… complicado —admitió, suspirando—, pero lo estoy digiriendo poco a poco. Si quiero estar contigo tengo que aceptar todo lo que venga contigo, todo el paquete por decir así, y tu trabajo como Sexóloga viene contigo y voy aceptarlo.

Abrí la boca, totalmente asombrada por sus palabras.

— ¿Quieres estar conmigo aún? ¿A pesar de todo lo que te he contado?

Me miró totalmente confundido, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—Claro que sí.

Entonces, en una acción totalmente inesperada, alzó la mano y me acarició la mejilla con ternura. No lo podía creer, ¿cómo se comportaba así conmigo luego de todo lo malo que le había echo? Tomó mis dos manos entre las suyas y me miró directamente a los ojos, con los suyos brillando llenos de una emoción desconocida para mí.

—Alice, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Jadeé con fuerza. Genial, ahora tenía que elegir. ¡Mierda!

¿James o Jasper?

* * *

**IMPORTANTE DE LEER:**

**¡Volví! Luego de estas dos o tres semanas desaparecida, al fin volví y quiero agradecerles a mis lectoras su paciencia infinita conmigo y mis actualizaciones, de verdad lo aprecio mucho. ¡Me encantaron sus respuestas a mis preguntas! Las leí todas, cada una de ellas y todas me gustaron. Hubo una gran crítica constructiva de Mauri-Whitlock donde ella mencionaba que tal vez las relaciones de hermanos eran un poco infantiles y respeto mucho su comentario, incluso encuentro que tiene razon, pero quiero decirles que para esas relaciones me inspiré en unos amigos, con sus hermanos, que tienen ese tipo de relaciones inmaduras a pesar de ser mayores de edad y siempre me encantó ese tipo de relación, pero Mauri-Whitlock está en lo cierto. ¡Gracias Mauri-Whitlock por tu ayuda, lo aprecio mucho! Mejoraré las relaciones, lo prometo. Ahora, este es un capitulo inusualmente largo como recompensa por mis días que no actualicé y espero les guste, de verdad. Le doy las gracias a todas por su apoyo. **

**Chicas, hablando de otra cosa, necesito una nueva Beta, ¿quien se ofrece?**

**¿Qué tal si tratamos de llegar a los 50 Review y actualizo? **

**Gracias a todas mis guapas lectoras, las aprecio mucho. Ahora, como regalo de recompensa por mis atrasos, ¿que tal si les doy un adela nto del siguiente capitulo? Bueno, ahí va:**

****_Volteé el rostro y allí se encontraba él, con su cabello rubio moviéndose al compás del viento y con sus ojos brillando llenos de dolor... un dolor falso que ya no cría. Ya no me iba a engañar con sus mentiras y sus promesas falsas, ya no caería de nuevo con la misma piedra. Él, ese día, me había traicionado de la peor manera y se lo pagaría yéndome de su lado. _

_—Alice, por favor —rogó mirándome dolido—. Déjame explicarte, ¿si? Lo que viste en esa pieza no es lo que tu piensas..._

_ — ¿Lo que yo pienso?—lo interrumpí a punto de estallar en la histeria y en el dolor de su traición—. ¡Yo te vi, maldita sea! ¡Te vi como te la estabas follando! ¡La puta zorra estaba a cuatro patas mientras te la cogías por atrás, lo vi!_

_ —Alice..._

_Lo fulminé con la mirada, sabiendo que había venido a mi encuentro con la intención de convencerme en no dejarle, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Me había echo mucho daño. _

_—Y ella —negué con la cabeza, aguantando las lágrimas que querían derramarse—, yo confiaba en ella con mi vida. ¡Era mi amiga, por Dios! ¡La acompañé para todas partes y me pagó acostándose contigo, sabiendo que te iba a elegir a ti! ¡Ya no puedo confiar en nadie más, mierda! _

_—Alice, por favor. Yo... yo te amo, déjame explicarlo._

_Sin poder aguantar más su actuación de niño enamorado, y con esas palabras repitiéndose en mi fuero interno, quemándome por dentro, me acerqué a él y le di una fuerte cachetada. Del impacto, su cabeza se volteó. _

_—No digas cosas que no son ciertas, pues te puedes arrepentir de ello. _

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Me arrojé a los brazos de mi amiga, llorando y desgarrándome el alma, sabiendo que iba a estar así de dolida por el resto de mi vida. _

_—Tranquila, todo va estar bien, te lo prometo—dijo, dándome su apoyo incondicional. _

_—Eres mi mejor amiga, mi única y mejor amiga —sollocé contra su pecho—. Siempre, desde el principio, lo has sido y siempre lo serás. Ya no tengo más amigas que tú, a la otra zorra no la quiero ver ni en pintura. ¡Nunca más! _

_—No la veras, Alice. Te juro que si se llega a acercar esa zorra a ti, la quebraré el cráneo. Lo juro._

**Bueno, terminó el adelanto. No se olviden de los 50 Review, nos vemos**_. _

_****_**Isabella Pattinson Masen.**


	10. Chapter 10: Traición

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, La historia y trama tampoco me pertenece, Es propiedad de Isabella Pattinson Masen, Yo solo soy su BETA.**

**Comentario de la autora: Bueno aquí comienza mi primer fic con lemmond, Espero disfruten de él, Le quiero dar gracias a mi gran amiga Alice Rathbone Whitlock por su ayuda como beta, Cosa que hace genial y por facilitarme su blog para subir este fic… Mi advertencia es que este fic está creado para mayores de 18 años y contiene fuerte "Escenas" así que si eres menor de edad y sensible a estas cosas, Obténganse a leer. Gracias por sus Review y besotes a todas. ¿Dejarian un Review, plis?**

Capitulo 9: Traición.

—_Alice, ¿quieres ser mi novia? _

_Jadeé con fuerza. Genial, ahora tenía que elegir. ¡Mierda! _

_¿James o Jasper?_

Inspiré lentamente para dejar que el aire, que se me estaba siendo negado, llegara a mis pulmones libremente. La cabeza me daba vueltas y vueltas, estaba muy confusa y enredada. No sabía que decir a la petición de James, necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo bien. Alcé la vista y contemplé sus ojos color violeta, esos ojos que se veían tan esperanzados, tan felices que se me atoró el aire en la garganta.

—Mmm, James, t-tengo que pensarlo con claridad —mascullé avergonzada—. Tengo muchas cosas en mi mente, estoy confusa. Sólo… necesito tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus hombros decayeron en ese momento y el brillo de sus ojos desapareció, de tal manera que un sentimiento de culpa me invadió. Me sentía muy mal al tratarlo así, él había sido tan bueno conmigo y yo le pagaba así, tratándolo de esta forma tan vulgar. Lo nuestro, al principio, sólo había sido un revolcón, un entretenimiento de una noche, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Y mucho.

Tragó saliva con fuerza y apartó de mi vista su expresión dolida.

—T-Te daré el tiempo que necesites, Alice —prometió.

No lo pude evitar, necesitaba hacer eso. Luego de que lo escuché, me arrojé a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza, demostrándole con mi abrazo que no me era indiferente, pero que de igual forma necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Él me recibió gustoso y envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos. Jamás me habían abrazado de esa forma, y debo reconocer que se sintió muy bien.

—Gracias, James.

—De nada, Alice —susurró en mi oído—. Te esperaré por el tiempo que quieras.

—Me siento culpable —admití cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Culpable? ¿Por qué? No te comprendo.

Suspiré y me alejé suavemente de su abrazo para no herir sus sentimientos. Le miré fijamente mientras él me miraba impasible, sin demostrar emoción alguna. Ese gesto me recordó a Jasper luego me regañé mentalmente por haber pensado en él cuando estaba con James.

—Tú has sido tan bueno conmigo siempre y yo te pago tu amabilidad con esto. Tratarte así me hace sentir mal. —Mi voz sonó entrecortada, ahogada por el llanto.

Alzó una mano y me acarició la mejilla con ternura. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no comprendiendo como era posible que me tratara así luego de cómo lo estaba tratando. No lo comprendía, de verdad.

—No te preocupes, Alice, y no te sientas culpable. Comprendo tu posición y no voy a forjarte más. Quedaré tranquilo con lo que tú decidas, solamente si eres feliz, claro.

Le sonreí abiertamente.

—Lo vuelvo a repetir —musité riendo—. Gracias, James.

Volví rápidamente con Edward y Bella luego de que James y yo termináramos de hablar. Cuando llegó a la cafetería, vi a mis dos amigos abrazados y besándose apasionadamente. Me reí por lo bajo. Me acerqué a ellos y me senté en frente de sus sillas para mirarlos. La gente que pasaba por mi lado se me quedaba mirando raro al ver a una chica mirar fijamente como una pareja se estaba besando. Sonreí divertida.

Carraspeé un poco para llamar la atención de mis ocupados amigos.

—Creo que… estoy haciendo mal tercio aquí —mascullé haciéndome la avergonzada.

Inmediatamente mis amigos se separaron y se me quedaron viendo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ya no pude aguantar más y me eché a reír. Ellos sonrieron abiertamente y no supe la razón de aquello.

—Lo siento —dije como pude entre risas—. Pero no pude evitar burlarme de ustedes cuando estaban tan… acaramelados.

—Muy graciosa. —Bella se hizo la enfadada.

— ¿Por qué estas tan alegre? —preguntó Edward mirándome fijamente.

Me encogí de hombros con despreocupación. Yo tampoco sabía porqué andaba tan alegre luego de conversar con James.

—No lo sé.

Bella me envió una mirada de incredulidad y se paró de su asiento. La miré extrañada cuando se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi rostro entre sus suaves manos. Me estaba asustando su actuar, debo admitirlo, pero también me estaba divirtiendo. Y al parecer a Edward igual, eso lo deduje por la sonrisa divertida que tenía mi amigo mientras nos miraba fijamente.

—Ve al grano, Alice. Cuenta qué es lo que te tiene tan… alegre —dijo Bella.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos. No sabía sin contarle o no a ellos sobre la propuesta de James, pues por la actitud que tuvieron con James cuando estuvo ahí con nosotros… me dio para pensar que a los dos no les agradaba demasiado James. Y debo decir que me sorprendió mucho ver a Bella comportándose mal con alguien, eso es algo que nunca me llegué a imaginar porque mi amiga era tan buena, tan simpática con todo el mundo y no lo fue con James.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, Bella era mi amiga y confiaba en ella al igual que como confiaba en Edward. Ellos confían en mí y me confían todo, así que yo también podía confiarles todo. Quería decirles lo de James y mi cambio de personalidad.

—James me pidió noviazgo —confesé, nerviosa.

Las expresiones de mis amigos no tenían precio, lo juro. Pero no me complació demasiado ver que sus expresiones eran de todas las emociones del mundo, menos la dicha o felicidad por esta noticia. Mi expresión decayó inmediatamente al verlos a los dos tan serios.

—N-No creo que eso sea bueno —murmuró Bella con sus ojos brillando llenos de preocupación.

—Miren, no comprendo su actitud con James —confesé mientras veía, divertida, como un mesero le traía a Bella una gigantesca tarta de fresas. Los antojos del embarazo ya estaban haciendo mella en mi amiga—. ¿Por qué se comportan así con él?

—Algún día comprenderás nuestra agria actitud hacía James, te lo prometo. Tarde o temprano se mostrará contigo tal y cuál es. —Las palabras de Edward sonaron entre dientes, casi furiosas.

—Ahora solo debes esperar —siguió Bella—. Bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Jasper te invitó a su reunión para el sábado?

Miré a mi amiga totalmente confundida. No sabía de qué estaba hablando. Jasper no me había llamado desde hace unos días y tampoco lo he visto, desde hace mucho tiempo, y debo admitir que extraña su presencia molestando mi existencia.

—No, no lo ha hecho —admití, furiosa—. La verdad es que hace tiempo que no hablo con él. Pero, ¿para qué es la reunión?

Edward se encogió de hombros mientras su esposa comía, muy animadamente, su tarta de fresas. Me reí por lo bajo.

—No lo sé, no nos dijo nada. Sólo dijo que era una sorpresa que nos quería dar.

Bella torció los labios con desaprobación y la miré confundida.

—Para serte sincera, Jasper no sonaba muy animado cuando nos dijo lo de la "sorpresa" —marcó con sus dedos las comillas—. Se supone que si es una sorpresa, tiene que estar entusiasmado, ¿no?

—Tal vez con qué cosa nos salga ahora —mascullé torciendo los labios.

Mis amigos se echaron a reír. Los fulminé con la mirada.

—Pensamos exactamente lo mismo. —Bella sonrió.

Le sonreí de vuelta. Para todos, hasta para sus amigos más cercanos, Jasper era una cajita de sorpresas, pero de esas que te sorprende de tal manera que esas sorpresas te dejan marcas para toda la vida. Tanto como marcas positivas, o negativas. Sólo esperaba que eso no me pasara a mí ya que no lo resistiría, menos aún sabiendo que mis sentimientos estaban cambiando por él. No quería sufrir ni tampoco llevarme una decepción, menos aún con Jasper, pues sufriría mucho por ello, de eso estoy muy segura.

Mi móvil sonó en ese momento. Lo busqué en mi bolso y lo saqué para mirar fijamente la pantalla. Era Jasper. Vaya, no esperaba su llamada.

—Es Jasper —expliqué ante la mirada intrigada de mis amigos.

Al momento de pronunciar el nombre del hombre de mis desdichas, mis amigos sonrieron y se miraron cómplices entre sí. Esas miradas tan significativas que se daban entre ellos jamás me dieron buena espina, ese gesto de mirada se parecía demasiado a la sonrisa diabólica y malvada del shuki. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza y decidí contestar el teléfono.

— ¿Hola? —Mi voz sonaba desinteresa, cosa que era del todo mentira.

—Alice —pronunció ni nombre lentamente. Me estremecí al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, como una suave y tierna caricia dirigida hacía mí.

—Jasper, que bueno es oírte —tragué saliva en seco. Bella y Edward se echaron a reír entre dientes—. ¿Cómo has estado?

Se lo pensó por varios momentos antes de contestarme, cosa que me dejó intrigada y preocupada a la vez. Me pregunté mentalmente qué le estaría sucediendo.

—Mmm, digamos que bien. Pero no es de eso que quiero hablar contigo.

—Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Suspiró y lo imaginé caminando de aquí para allá en el lugar dónde sea que estuviera, ese era su tic nervioso.

—Quiero que vengas a mi casa el sábado —murmuró entre dientes, casi hablando forzado. Fruncí el ceño—. Ese día haré una celebración y daré una importante noticia para mí y quiero que todos mis amigos estén allí conmigo. ¿Irás?

Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Por fin Jasper me consideraba su amiga cuando ahora era yo la que quería ser más que amigos con él. ¿Quién mierda comprende todo esto? Cuando él quería ser más que amigos, yo no quería. Y luego, cuando yo quiero ser más que amigos, él ya me considera su amiga. ¡Rayos! Todo esto me estaba saliendo muy mal.

— ¿Ahora me consideras tu amiga? —Aunque traté de que no saliera así, mi voz sonó entrecortada y nerviosa.

Cerré los ojos, alargué mi mano y tomé un sorbo de mi bebida, en un vano intento de sacar en enorme nudo que tenía en mi garganta. Eso, en cierta forma, era bueno. Si Jasper confiaba ya en mí como una amiga, eso quería decir que ahora le podía hacer el tratamiento como debía para su adición y podía curarlo sin problema alguno. Pero ahora si existía un problema, y ese era que yo ya no sentía lo mismo por él que lo que sentía desde el principio.

—Alice, siempre te he considerado como una amiga. Lo que pasa es que mi manera de ver las cosas no me deja demostrártelo.

El nudo de mi garganta se volvió más grande aún en ese momento y se me hizo casi imposible la tarea de hablar con él. Pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo por hacerlo.

—E-Eso me alegra —mentí sin pudor alguno—. Ten por seguro que iré, Jazz.

Suspiró, aliviado, y pareció relajarse mucho más luego de que le aseguré que iría a su reunión.

—Gracias, Alice. Nos vemos el sábado, entonces. Hasta pronto.

—Adiós, Jazz. —Corté la llamada.

Quedé mirando mi móvil por mucho más tiempo del que debía. Estaba confundida, atorada en un lío que no tenía escapatoria alguna. En ese instante me quedó muy claro que tenía que elegir si o si entre James o Jasper. Tenía que elegir entre el chico bueno, que hacía siempre el bien, ó el chico malo que siempre se portaba mal y que me tenía vuelta loca.

El chico bueno… era muy bueno para mi gusto, y el chico malo… era muy malo para mi desdicha. Si, lo sé, eso suena complicado. Ni yo misma me comprendía y no sabía que era lo qué quería realmente. ¿Quiero tener una vida normal con un chico bueno y tierno como James? ó ¿Quiero tener una vida loca, sexualmente activa y realmente divertida con un chico adicto al sexo como Jasper? Difícil elección.

La segunda opción sonaba muy tentadora para mí, debía admitirlo. Nunca me gustó las cosas cursis y muy románticas, son muy sosas para mi gusto. Siempre me gustó lo divertido, lo problemático, lo bueno y por lo mismo tenía un trabajo ta criticado como el mío.

—Alice, ¿te gusta el nombre de Edward? —Bella me sacó bruscamente de mis pensamientos al ver mi expresión dolida. Se lo agradecí con una sonrisa sincera, no necesitaba pensar más en ese tema. Tenía que distraerme.

—Sí, me gusta. ¿Por qué?

Edward suspiró y pasó su nívea mano por sus cabellos, alborotándolos más de lo que ya estaban alborotados, y se jaló del cabello con nerviosismo. Le miré intrigada.

—Bella quiere ponerle mi nombre al bebé si llega a ser hombre —confesó y parecía que la idea no era de su agrado—. Yo no lo quiero, definitivamente no lo quiero. Bella no piensa en las implicaciones que conlleva ese nombre.

Sonreí y me incliné un poco hacía adelante para mirar mas de cerca a mi amigo. Bella bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Implicaciones? —inquirí, confundida—. ¿Qué tipo de implicaciones conlleva el nombre de Edward?

La mirada perdida de Edward me avisó que mi amigo estaba perdido en los recuerdos. Sonrió y clavó sus ojos verde esmeralda en los míos.

—Tú no sabes como es tener un amigo como Jasper —comenzó sonriente—. Cuando éramos niños le encantaba molestarme, fastidiarme y lo lograba con mi nombre solamente. Para mí tenía miles de sobrenombres y ninguno de ellos me molestaba tanto como el de "Eddie". Mi segundo nombre es Anthony y Jazz me decía Tony, Antho, Nony, Toño ó Pony, incluso.

Bella y yo no pudimos retener nuestras carcajadas y, como ganancia a esto, nos ganamos una mirada fulminante del grandísimo señor Cullen. Al parecer Jasper era muy divertido cuando era joven. Un sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió el cuerpo cuando me di cuenta que Jasper ya no era así de divertido como aseguraba que lo era Edward, hubiera dado todo lo que tenía con tal de verlo feliz y sin su maldita adición que ennegrece su vida.

—Me gusta el de Toño —bromeé riendo.

Me acerqué a Bella y acaricié con suavidad su vientre, donde se hallaba un bultito imperceptible, lo cuál era mi ahijado. Lágrimas se juntaron en mis ojos al pensar en la vida que contenía el vientre de mi amiga, en ese criaturita que va a ser mitad Edward y mitad Bella.

Ese instante me imaginé un pequeño niño con el cabello castaño, igual al de su madre, con unos ojos verde esmeralda idénticos a los de su padre y tan guapo como lo eran sus dos padres. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

—Toño —masculló Edward en un gruñido.

Bella rió encantada y le acarició el rostro a su marido, haciéndolo sonreír bobaliconamente.

—Si es niño —murmuró—, se va a llamar Edward Anthony, si o si.

Edward suspiro, resignado. Yo sonreí nuevamente y concentré mi atención en las caricias que le estaba otorgando el vientre de mi amiga donde se hallaba mi ahijado. Estaba completamente segura que ese niño sería muy regalón mío.

.

.

.

.

María se miraba en el espejo con el ceño fruncido, malhumorada y no satisfecha con el vestido que estaba usando. El vestido, según mi humilde opinión, era hermoso y le quedaba muy bien a mi mejor amiga-prima, pero ella era muy terca e insistía que ese vestido no era perfecto para la ocasión.

—Vamos, María —murmuré divertida—, tienes que decidirte luego.

Mi prima suspiró y dio media vuelta para mirarme el rostro con fijeza.

— ¿De verdad crees que me queda bien?

—Te queda perfecto. Estas hermosa, prima.

Sonrió y se arrojó a mis brazos para abrazarme con fuerza. Me reí libremente y la estreché entre mis brazos.

— ¿Por qué tanta importancia con las prendas? ¿Vas a salir?

—Sí —admitió separándose de mi abrazo lentamente—. Tengo una cena con los padres de mi novio y necesito verme estupenda.

¿Novio? Vaya, no me lo había presentado todavía.

—Primero que todo, siempre estás estupenda, prima —le aseguré sincera—, y segundo, ¿cómo es que tienes novio y no me lo has presentado?

Se echó a reír largo y tendido mientras se arreglaba el cabello ansiosamente, colocándolo a ambos lados de su bello rostro y dándole un toque curvilíneo. Estiré las manos en su dirección y repetí su gesto con su cabello de atrás dejándolo ondulado suavemente.

—Hoy tengo planeado presentártelo.

— ¿Cómo?

Se dio la vuelta para que quedáramos cara a cara y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, un gesto muy natural en nosotras que éramos tan amigas.

—Ven conmigo a la cena, Alice —pidió nerviosa.

Sonreí. Me encantaba esa confianza que teníamos María y yo, una confianza casi como hermanas. Quería ir a acompañarla en su cena con sus suegros pues esto no era algo que se repitiera todos los días. A mi prima nunca le gustaron las relaciones largas y temperamentales, siempre eran solo polvos y cosas locas de una noche, como yo. Pero el que ahora tuviera un novio estable y que quiera conocer a sus suegros era algo genial y quería estar allí con ella para apoyarla.

Pero mi sonrisa decayó inmediatamente al pensar en el compromiso que tenía ese día; la cena de Jasper. Sí, era sábado y tenía que ir a esa cena donde Jasper prácticamente me rogó que vaya y yo se lo prometí, no podía romper mi promesa.

—No puedes venir conmigo, ¿verdad? —aventuró cabizbaja.

Asentí lentamente.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo. Tengo un compromiso el día de hoy y no puedo faltar.

—No importa —comentó un poco más animada—. En la tarde, cuando vuelva de la cena con mis suegros, te presentaré a mi novio antes de que se vaya a su casa. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Mi prima siguió en busca de su vestido perfecto en su armario mientras yo me dejaba envolver por mis pensamientos. Había tanto por lo qué pensar, tanto por lo qué decidir, pero aún no había tomado mi desición, no aún. La verdad es que necesitaba de un consejo, y mi prima era perfecta en consejos.

—María —la llamé suavemente.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró intensamente, haciéndome saber que tenía toda su atención.

—Necesito de tu consejo —proseguí mirando el suelo. De pronto el suelo se me hizo muy interesante.

Se acercó a mí y se sentó en su cama, a mi lado.

—Cuéntame.

—Tengo un pequeño problema amoroso —comencé inspirando lentamente—. Tengo un paciente que tiene una enfermedad muy… particular y me ofrecieron bastante dinero por curarlo. Acepté de buena manera y gracias a mi paciente conocí a un chico, con el cual me acosté el primer día que lo vi.

María sonrió picara, haciéndome sonrojar.

— ¿Cómo se llama el chico?

—James Vulturi.

—Bueno y, ¿Qué sucedió con ese tal James?

Suspiré, dispuesta a ser completamente sincera con mi mejor amiga.

—Empezamos a salir mientras yo… atendía a mi paciente, quién por cierto intentaba seducirme para meterme en su cama pero siempre me negué a eso. Ahora James me pidió noviazgo y… comencé a sentir cosas por mi paciente. ¿Qué hago?

Para mi enorme sorpresa, María se echó a reír. La miré de hito en hito, sin saber verdaderamente la razón de su repentino ataque de risa. Ella siguió riendo, totalmente ajena a mi mirada intrigada.

— ¿Cómo se ha comportado James contigo? —preguntó.

—Excelente. Ha sido un buen chico, hemos tenido citas inolvidables y también es bueno en la cama. Es un chico tierno, amable y parece estar enamorado de mí.

Ella asintió suavemente, pensativa.

— ¿Y tu paciente?

Tragué en seco. Eso era complicado, muy complicado a decir verdad. Jasper desde el principio no se ha comportado muy bien conmigo y eso estaba más que demostrado, pero sentía que ahora la situación estaba cambiando. Recordé sus palabras el día que me llamó para invitarme a su cena, esas palabras tan amables y tiernas, y también recordé que la última vez que nos vimos se comportó bien. Eso, tal vez, quería decir que las cosas estaban cambiando para bien.

Se lo conté a María y esta se me quedó mirando incrédula.

—Estás loca —murmuró negando con la cabeza—. Ese tipo se ha comportado mal contigo y no te merece, de ello estoy segura. Piensa que puede ponerte los cuernos cuando quiera y tú, enamorada y ciega, negando eso que puede ser tan notorio para los demás y para ti misma. Piénsalo bien, prima. Yo que tú, elijo a James.

—Creo que tienes razón.

.

.

.

.

Me paré frente a la puerta del apartamento y suspiré. Ya estaba allí y no me podía arrepentir de nada, la desición ya estaba tomada. Ya estaba ahí, en frente de la puerta del apartamento de James, decidida y dispuesta a decirle cuál ha sido mi desición. Me llamo la atención de que la puerta del apartamento estaba abierta. Para no invadir la privacidad de James, toqué el timbre varias veces pero nadie salió en mi encuentro. Miles de pensamientos negativos pasaron por mi mente y, preocupada por la seguridad de James, entré al apartamento.

Al entrar percibí inmediatamente unos sonidos extraños que no comprendí del todo, o que mejor dicho, no quise comprender del todo. Los entendí inmediatamente al instante de escucharlos pero me negué a creerlo, no quise creerlo estúpidamente. Negué con la cabeza, tratando de sacar esos malos pensamientos de mi mente, y seguí caminando, siguiendo el sonido. Entonces fue cuando los escuché con más fuerza y cerré los ojos de golpe, no, esto no podía estar pasándome a mí.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de golpe, fijé la vista en frente de mí y el alma se me cayó a mis pies. En frente de mí se hallaba James, cerrando los ojos, con ala respiración agitada y con su garganta vociferando pequeños gemidos sexuales. Y lo más doloroso aún es que en frente de él, a cuatro patas, estaba… mi mejor amiga, mi prima, la persona a la cuál yo le confiaba todo… María. Ella gemía con fuerza mientras que él la follaba con fuerza por detrás, sin piedad alguna.

El corazón me latió con fuerza contra mi pecho, las manos me sudaban crudamente y mi respiración era agitada y ahogada en llanto. Me dio asco, nauseas de presenciar esa escena tan morbosa, tan asquerosa. El estómago se me revolvió violentamente y las arcadas atacaron mi cuerpo como una maquina demoledora. Tosí varias veces en un vano intento de apaciguar el asco que sentía y el pecho se me oprimía de la decepción y el dolor que esto me estaba dando.

El sonido de mi tos alteró de mi presencia a esos dos ingratos y los sonidos sexuales pararon abruptamente. James abrió los ojos y al verme allí parada, pálida y con expresión dolida, se quedó totalmente impresionado y la culpabilidad llenaron sus ojos. Casi me largo a aplaudir por su buen trabajo como actor. Pero la reacción que más descolocó por completo fue la de María; sonrió con malicia y me guiñó un ojo.

—Soy buena actriz, ¿no crees? —Fue lo único que dijo.

No pude aguantar más. La presión fuerte que tenía en mi pecho me avisaba todo el dolor por el que estaba pasando, me avisaba que ya no podía soportar más dolor que esta traición. Me quería ir de allí, no soportaba tanta decepción y tanto dolor.

—A-Alice, yo… —musitó James pero no lo dejé terminar. Me fui de esa habitación antes que mi corazón se muriera de tanto dolor.

Salí corriendo de esa habitación sin mirar atrás. Las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro y me nublaban la vista, pero aquello no me impedía seguir mi camino.

—Alice.

Paré en seco al escuchar la voz de James llamándome. Me sequé las lágrimas con el torso de mi mano. No quería mostrarme dolida ante su traición aunque la verdad era que de verdad me dolía. No quería mostrarme indefensa, no con él.

Volteé el rostro y allí se encontraba él, con su cabello rubio moviéndose al compás del viento y con sus ojos brillando llenos de dolor... un dolor falso que ya no cría. Ya no me iba a engañar con sus mentiras y sus promesas falsas, ya no caería de nuevo con la misma piedra. Él, ese día, me había traicionado de la peor manera y se lo pagaría yéndome de su lado.

—Alice, por favor —rogó mirándome dolido—. Déjame explicarte, ¿si? Lo que viste en esa pieza no es lo que tú piensas...

— ¿Lo que yo pienso?—lo interrumpí a punto de estallar en la histeria y en el dolor de su traición—. ¡Yo te vi, maldita sea! ¡Te vi como te la estabas follando! ¡La puta zorra estaba a cuatro patas mientras te la cogías por atrás, lo vi!

—Alice...

Lo fulminé con la mirada, sabiendo que había venido a mi encuentro con la intención de convencerme en no dejarle, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Me había echo mucho daño.

—Y ella —negué con la cabeza, aguantando las lágrimas que querían derramarse—, yo confiaba en ella con mi vida. ¡Era mi amiga, por Dios! ¡La acompañé para todas partes y me pagó acostándose contigo, sabiendo que te iba a elegir a ti! ¡Ya no puedo confiar en nadie más, mierda!

—Alice, por favor. Yo... yo te amo, déjame explicarlo.

Sin poder aguantar más su actuación de niño enamorado, y con esas palabras repitiéndose en mi fuero interno, quemándome por dentro, me acerqué a él y le di una fuerte cachetada. Del impacto, su cabeza se volteó.

—No digas cosas que no son ciertas, pues te puedes arrepentir de ello.

Luego de decir aquellas palabras, lo miré por última vez y salí huyendo de ese maldito apartamento, ignorando el sonido de las carcajadas de María que se reía de mi sufrimiento. Corrí y corrí sin darme cuenta, verdaderamente, hacía donde iba. Ya no me importaba nada, en absoluto. Lo único que quería era olvidar esas malditas imágenes que se repetían en mi mente sin control alguno. Olvidar, necesitaba olvidar pero no podía. Necesitaba un apoyo, alguien en quién confiar, alguien que me diera su apoyo incondicional.

Y antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba en el lugar perfecto para encontrar ese apoyo. Llorando le pedí al guardia de seguridad de la mansión Cullen-Swan que me dejara entrar, este le avisó primero a alguien de mi inesperada visita y luego me dejó entrar sin problema alguno. Corrí de nuevo y subí las escaleras del porche de la casa a grandes zancadas, con el corazón en la mano, el cuerpo temblando por los sollozos ahogados y las lágrimas inundando mi rostro.

La puerta de la entrada principal se abrió revelando a un confuso Edward que fruncía el ceño. Pero mi amigo, al verme desarmada en la entrada de su casa y llorando, cambió su expresión a una de preocupación total y abrió sus amables brazos para mí, aquellos brazos que prometían un hogar seguro y un apoyo incondicional. Sin poder retenerlo más, me arrojé a los brazos de mi amigo, buscando ese consuelo que tanto necesitaba.

Vagamente me di cuenta que Edward me tomó en brazos y entró conmigo a la gran mansión gritando "¡Bella!". Mi mente ya no captaba casi nada, estaba en blanco. No podía pensar en nada más que en dolor que acababa de sufrir, en la traición tan mortal que me habían hecho mi prima y James. Ciertamente no me dolía el hecho que James me engañara, bueno eso dolía pero poco, si no que me dolía el hecho de que María fuera quién me hizo esa vulgar traición. Me dolía el saber que tantos años confíe en la persona equivocada, en la persona que en vez de desear mi bien, deseaba mi mal para siempre, esa persona que yo confíe con mi vida y a la cuál adoraba por sobre todas las cosas. María había sido para mí como una hermana, una amiga infaltable, un personaje vital en mi vida, pero ahora me vengo a dar cuenta que todo fue una mentira.

Todos esos consejos de apoyo que ella me daba, todas esas sonrisas, esas palabras alentadoras, su compañía, su cariño; todo eso era no más que una farsa, una maldita farsa. Todo lo que pasamos juntas fue no más que un juego para ella, un entretenimiento pasajero que para mí valía más que el oro mismo. Ella en definitiva si era una buena actriz, ¡y se merece un Oscar por ello!

¡Pero que tonta fui! No pude creer que jamás me di cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de María, de su odio hacía mi persona. No pude creer lo ciega y tonta que fui, lo estúpida que fui al confiar en una persona equivocada y de malos pensamientos y deseos para mí. María siempre jugó al papel de prima perfecta y yo me lo creí todo, absolutamente todo.

Poco a poco la consciencia comenzó a llegar a mí nuevamente. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, no me había dado cuenta que me había desmayado o quedado dormida. Alcé la vista y vi a Bella con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recostada en el respaldo del sofá, ahí recién me di cuenta que estaba tumbada en el sofá, con la cabeza en el regazo de Bella. Inmediatamente me envaré en mi lugar, preocupada por el bebé de mi amiga, pude haberlo aplastado. Bella se removió un poco y estiró las manos hacía su regazo, buscándome. Cuando se percató que no estaba recostada sobre ella, abre los ojos de sopetón y pude contemplar la preocupación que surcaba en ellos. Sonreí inconscientemente, Bella si era una buena amiga, no como otras….

Detuve mi pensamiento en seco, impidiendo que llegara a su inapropiado final.

—Alice, ¿estás bien? —Su voz sonaba rayada en la preocupación.

Tomé sus manos entre las mías y un inapropiado recuerdo me llegó a la mente; el de la última vez que alguien me tomó así de las manos y ese alguien fue María. Estiré los labios en un amago de sonrisa pero creo que sólo conseguí formar una mueca dolorosa.

—Sí, Bella, estoy bien.

—Nos preocupaste mucho, Alice —me regañó suavemente—. No sabes el susto que me diste cuando te vi en brazos de Edward llorando desconsoladamente y aferrándote a su camisa con fuerza, como si no hubieras querido que él te soltara. Traté de hablarte y preguntarte qué fue lo que te pasó pero no me contestabas, parecías que no estabas aquí con nosotros, si no que en otro lugar donde el dolor predominaba. En un momento me desesperé y comencé a zarandearte pero tampoco respondías, estabas muy mal.

"Incluso no dejaste que Edward te soltara en ningún momento, parecías temerosa, dolida y quebrada en mil pedazos —suspiró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Nunca te había visto tan mal, Alice. Tuve que ir por unos sedantes que mi esposo tenía en un botiquín de emergencias y Edward te lo inyectó para que te tranquilizaras, luego de eso te quedaste dormida. Edward y yo decidimos quedarnos contigo por si sucedía cualquier cosa.

Inspiré profundamente, deteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

—L-Lo siento, Bella. Por favor, perdónenme.

—No tenemos nada que perdonarte —aseguró secándose las lágrimas con el torso de la mano—. ¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que te sucedió?

Suspiré nuevamente y me dediqué a contarle todo lo ocurrido a mi amiga. Ella me escuchó con paciencia pero veía unos destellos de furia en sus ojos que me descolocaron por completo. Bella se veía muy enfadada, demasiado enfadada.

— ¡Maldito idiota! —Bella gruñó entre dientes luego de escucharme—. ¿Quién mierda se cree que es? ¡Le patearé el culo, lo juro!

Me reí entre dientes, contenta de poder sonreír aunque sea en estos momentos tan difíciles para mí. Bella era capaz de sacarme una sonrisa en los peores momentos y la adoraba por ello y por miles de cosas más. Ahí me percaté que también me había equivocado mucho con James, demasiado para mi gusto. Confié como estúpida en sus palabras de amor y sus brillitos de ojos. Fui una estúpida creyendo sus palabras.

—N-No quiero hablar más del tema —admití a punto de rayar en el llanto—. Quiero olvidarme de todo esto que pasó.

Bella me miró con ternura y me acarició las manos suavemente. Agradecí su gesto mentalmente, necesitaba su apoyo y su calma ante todo.

—Lo sé y perdóname por haber sacado el tema a colación. Quiero que sepas, Alice, que a pesar de cualquier cosa me tendrás siempre a tu lado, apoyándote y prestándote mi hombro para llorar cuando lo necesites. Te quiero y eres mi mejor amiga. Sé que es muy pronto para ti, pero es la verdad, yo soy muy perceptible con las personas y desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que eras una muy buena chica con un corazón increíble.

Me arrojé a los brazos de mi amiga, llorando y desgarrándome el alma, sabiendo que iba a estar así de dolida por el resto de mi vida.

—Tranquila, todo va estar bien, te lo prometo—dijo, dándome su apoyo incondicional.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, mi única y mejor amiga —sollocé contra su pecho—. Siempre, desde el principio, lo has sido y siempre lo serás. Ya no tengo más amigas que tú, a la otra zorra no la quiero ver ni en pintura. ¡Nunca más!

—No la verás, Alice. Te juro que si se acerca esa zorra a ti, le quebraré el cráneo. Lo juro.

Me eché a reír con la imagen en mi cabeza. Bella golpeando a María. La imagen me gustó mucho, demasiado a decir verdad pero yo no haría que Bella hiciera eso, puede ser peligroso para ella y para el bebé y además me encantaría ser yo la afortunada de romperle la nariz a María, eso sería muy bueno.

—Somos dos, entonces. Yo también lo juro —dijo, una voz aterciopelada.

Me separé de Bella lentamente y volteé el rostro para mirar a Edward, que estaba sentado al lado de su esposa, con rostro medio adormecido pero regalándome una sonrisa torcida. Le sonreí y me arrojé a su regazo, abrazándolo con fuerza. Él solo se echó a reír alegremente.

—Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí —le susurré en el oído.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti.

—Gracias a los dos, de verdad.

—Déjate de dar las gracias pues es innecesario —me recordó Bella—. Y ahora vamos a vestirnos muy bien para ir luego a la cena porque o si no Jasper nos pateará el trasero a todos.

Edward y yo nos reímos e imitamos un saludo militar diciendo, "si, señora".

.

.

.

.

Me miré en el espejo grande que tenía la habitación que me prestó Bella. Mi vestido era de un hermoso color morado, estrapless y me llagaba a la altura de un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Mi cabello corto estaba alisado muy bien borrando su natural estado rebelde con cada punta apuntando a una dirección. Estaba muy bien maquillada, con mis ojos grises delineados a la perfección y una hermosa sombra del mismo color del vestido. Y finalmente unos zapatos de taco alto muy hermosos.

Golpearon la puerta suavemente.

—Adelante —grité volteándome.

Edward entró en la habitación. Se veía muy guapo con su esmoquin negro, se veía muy elegante y sofisticado. Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Estás lista?

—Sí, estoy lista —sonreí.

—Te ves hermosa —murmuró halagándome.

Me sonrojé un poco.

—Gracias, Ed. Tú también te ves muy guapo.

—Si no estuviera totalmente segura que mi amiga es una excelente amiga que jamás me engañaría y que mi marido me ama completamente como yo a él, estaría pensando en que ustedes dos están coqueteando deliberadamente frente a mis ojos. —Bella entró a la habitación riendo.

Mi mejor amiga se veía realmente hermosa con un vestido azul que se adhería a su cuerpo deliberadamente mostrando sus curvas. El vestido era un poco corto, le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y también era estrapless, mi amiga lo combinó perfectamente con un hermoso bolero negro y unas sandalias de taco mediano. En su vientre se mostraba un pequeño bultito, bueno se notaba un poco más el bultito ahora.

— ¡Bella, te ves hermosa! —exclamé sonriendo—. ¡Con ese vestido se te nota un poco más el embarazo!

—Esa es la idea —confesó riendo.

—Te ves hermosa, mi amor —le aseguró su esposo sonriendo. Ella se sonrojó.

—Gracias, Edward. ¿Nos vamos?

—Vamos.

Nos fuimos a la casa de los Whitlock en el Volvo de Edward ya que Bella no deseaba conducir, ella prefería no hacerlo por su embarazo y yo la comprendía perfectamente. Su bebé era lo más importante en esos momentos.

Llegamos con velocidad a la casa de Jasper y me sorprendió ver el tumulto de gente con sus carros. Todos estaban entrando en la casa y saludaban con efusividad a Elissa que estaba en la puerta de la entrada recibiendo a los invitados con una hermosa sonrisa cordial. Vaya, no sabía que Jasper tenía tantos amigos. Nos bajamos del carro y entramos en la casa saludando de paso a una ocupada Elissa que nos saludó con amabilidad pero que luego tuvo que seguir recibiendo a los demás invitados.

Al entrar en la casa busqué inmediatamente con la vista a Jasper, dispuesta a contarle todo lo que hoy me había sucedido, pero no lo vi por ninguna parte y eso me hizo fruncir el ceño. Pasaron los minutos y yo, en compañía de Edward y Bella, me desesperé aún más por ver a Jasper pero no se veía por ninguna parte.

Hasta que de pronto Elissa tomó una copa entre sus manos y la hizo sonar suavemente con una cuchara para llamar la atención del tumulto de gente que se encontraba en su casa.

—Bueno, primero que todo, quiero agradecerles a todos su presencia en esta celebración tan importante para la familia Whitlock —comenzó—. Muchos de ustedes no saben qué es lo que estamos celebrando; así que les informo de que se trata todo esto. Mi hija, Bianca Whitlock, ha regresado de su gira estudiantil por el mundo y hoy por fin está en casa. Por ello hemos decidido celebrar la vuelta a casa de mi hija. Por favor todos saluden a mi hija, Bianca.

En medio de los aplausos y toda la gente, pude apreciar a la tal Bianca, hermana de Jasper. Era una chica muy hermosa, con el mismo cabello rubio que Jasper y los ojos verde oscuro al igual que su padre, George, con unos labios delgados y de un color rosado intenso. La chica se notaba un poco tímida ante tantas miradas puesta en ella pero sonrió de todas formas. Me llamó la atención ver a un chico alto, de ojos azules de pelo negro y corto estaba detrás de Bianca, mirando a todos lados con nerviosismo pero muy cerca de la chica.

—Hola —saludó Bianca sonriendo—. Les agradezco a todos el haber venido a darme esta hermosa bienvenida a casa. Pero quiero agradecerle en especial a mi hermano Jasper que ha hecho posible esta hermosa bienvenida.

Todos aplaudieron, incluyéndome, y en ese momento, por fin, apareció Jasper por al lado de su hermana. Le sonrió a la chica y pasó un brazo por sus hombros despreocupadamente. Miré fijamente los ojos de Jasper, contenta de verlo al fin y con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, pero me di cuenta que algo andaba mal con él. Los ojos azules de Jasper no brillaban y estaban fríos como el hielo, su sonrisa parecía ser falsa y forzada mientras abrazaba a su hermana. Incluso parecía nervioso por alguna extraña razón y miraba para todas partes, buscando algo con la mirada.

Entonces, cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, su expresión de volvió seria e incluso parecía apenada. Me sonrió brevemente y le devolví el gesto. Él fijo su mirada en Bella y le sonrió con ternura cuando se percató del pequeño bultito de su panza, luego le sonrió a Edward y volvió a posar su mirada en mí. Con lentitud formuló con sus labios un "perdóname" que no comprendí del todo.

—Quiero agradecerles a todos su amable compañía en la bienvenida de mi hermana a su casa —dijo fuertemente, todavía sonriendo forzadamente—. Pero también los he invitado por otro motivo. Quiero presentarles a alguien… especial.

Edward, Bella y yo nos miramos confundidos. Tenía un mal presentimiento de esto y eso no me agradaba demasiado. El corazón me latía nervioso y mis manos sudaban. No quería pensar en nada malo, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

En ese momento apareció María al lado de Jasper y el alma se me cayó a los pies nuevamente. María enredó su brazo con el de Jasper y este hizo un amago de sonrisa que nadie se creyó. Elissa sonrió con verdadera alegría y tomó la palabra de nuevo.

—Quiero presentarles a todos la prometida de mi hijo, María Hoffman.

—Y también —prosiguió Jasper, con la voz rota— es la madre de mi hijo. María, mi prometida, está embarazada.

Mi rostro careció de color alguno y el vaso que se encontraba entre mis manos resbaló y cayó al suelo con un ruido ensordecedor, pero nadie lo escuchó por los aplausos que todos estaban dándole a la pareja feliz. Mis piernas flaquearon a tal punto que tuve que sostenerme de Edward para que no cayera al piso, mi amigo automáticamente envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos.

Mi corazón no latía, parecía muerto. Mi mente estaba nuevamente en blando. No sentía ni veía nada, estaba en la oscuridad total y caótica. No escuchaba nada a mi alrededor y lo único que podía sentir era los brazos de Edward rodeando mi cintura. Vagamente noté como Elissa se acercaba a mí sonriendo de oreja a oreja y me abrazaba fuertemente.

— ¡Gracias, Alice! —Su voz sonó en gritos en mi oído pero no me importó—. Gracias a ti mi hijo ha cambiado, ¡y ahora se va casar y va a ser papá!

Oh, mi Dios. María y Jasper juntos como matrimonio y un hijo.

Las piernas se me doblaron y la oscuridad venció la lucha en mi cuerpo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, de verdad. Solo nos faltó un solo Review para los 50 así que no quise ser tan mala y subí el nuevo capi. Quiero darles las bienvenida a las nuevas chicas que ahora leen este fic y les agradezco que lo lean. También quiero agradecer a todas las que comentan este fic y su hermosas palabras de aliento que me dan, de verdad que esas palabras me animan para seguir adelante. **

**¿Qué tal si tratamos de pasar los 56 Review en este capi y actualizo? **

**URGENTE:**

**Chicas, de verdad necesito una Beta nueva para este fic pues mi amiga está de vacaciones y no puedo contactarme con ella. ¿Quién se ofrecería como Beta? De verdad ser Beta no es tan complicado, yo puedo enseñarle como se hace, pero necesito una Beta Urgente. **

**Plis no olviden los 56 Review. **

**ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**

**—**_Mi relación con Alice nunca fue verdadera —confesaba María—. Siempre, desde pequeña, la odie. Ella siempre tuvo lo que yo quería; amigos por doquier, novios hermosos, polvos únicos, casa propia y unos padres de ensueño. Siempre la envidié y prometí que le quitaría todo lo que tiene algún día. Ahora estoy empezando por los hombres que alguna vez pisaron su cama o por los cuales ellas tiene algo que ver, como por ejemplo James o Jasper. A Jasper le estoy sacando el máximo provecho que puedo con esto del embarazo. _

* * *

_ Miré a Elissa de hito en hito mientras mi respiración se agitaba violentamente. _

_—No me mires así, Alice, que me voy a arrepentir. Te aseguro que tienes mi permiso. _

* * *

_Bianca me sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes. Tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y cerró los ojos con fuerza. _

_—Gracias a cierta persona mi hermano va por el buen camino —murmuró sonriendo. _

_— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? _

_—Ya lo veras —prometió Lucas riendo. _


	11. Chapter 11: Verdad tras engaño

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, La historia y trama tampoco me pertenece, Es propiedad de Isabella Pattinson Masen, Yo solo soy su BETA.**

**Comentario de la autora: Bueno aquí comienza mi primer fic con lemmond, Espero disfruten de él, Le quiero dar gracias a mi gran amiga Alice Rathbone Whitlock por su ayuda como beta, Cosa que hace genial y por facilitarme su blog ****para subir este fic…**

******Mi advertencia es que este fic está creado para mayores de 18 años y contiene fuerte "Escenas" así que si eres menor de edad y sensible a estas cosas, Obténganse a leer. Gracias por sus Review y besotes a todas. ¿Dejarian un Review, plis?**

Capitulo 10: Verdad tras engaño.

Abrí los ojos con pereza. La cabeza me dolía un montón, me pitaban las sienes con fuerza y todo me daba vueltas. Pestañeé varias veces, tratando de que mis ojos se adaptaran a la luz del sol que procedía de algún lugar que desconocía. Torcí los labios cuando sentí una mínima, irritante y punzante molestia en la cabeza. Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza en un intento de sostenerla, ya que parecía que se iba a derrumbar de tanto dolor.

Vagamente me pregunté si estaba con resaca, aunque no recordaba si había tomado o no, ya que era la única explicación lógica que albergaba mi mente ante tal dolor de cabeza. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y esforcé a mi cuerpo para que se levantase, aunque este no quería cooperar demasiado conmigo. En ese momento me percaté de algo.

Estaba en mi cómoda cama, envuelta en mis fresadas y con mi pijama puesto. Fruncí el ceño. No recordaba cómo ni cuando me había acostado, en realidad no recordaba nada. Todo era un lío en mi cabeza. Sueños raros y caóticos se arremolinaban en mi mente en una encrucijada muy compleja. Esos sueños raros consistían en dolor, puro dolor que me agobiaba.

Sentí las piernas agarrotadas cuando las estiré, todo mi cuerpo estaba agarrotado y tenso, como si hubiera dormido toda la noche en la misma posición. Me sobé el cuello con mis manos, en un intento vago de quitarle la tensión que tenía. Quité las mantas de mi cuerpo y me balanceé hasta quedarme de pies. Todo me di vueltas, pero contuve las ganas de salir corriendo al lavado. Entonces le vi; estaba sentado en frente de mí, en el suelo incómodo y duro, echo un ovillo y con la cabeza recostada en sus rodillas. Sonreí como idiota.

Diego estaba con sus ojos cerrados, la cabeza recostada en sus rodillas, abrazando sus piernas. Me pareció tan incómoda su posición que el corazón me latió con culpabilidad contra mis costillas. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando me acercaba a él, con la culpa carcomiendo mi alma.

—Diego, hermanito, despierta —murmuré suavemente.

Tomé sus hombros y los sacudí lentamente, con dulzura. Diego se removió un poco, soltando un gemido de dolor en el proceso al sentir su agarrotado cuerpo moviéndose. Hice una mueca, tomé sus brazos entre mis manos y le ayudé a pararse. Él se refregó sus ojos con fuerza y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

—Alice, ¿estás bien?

Fruncí el ceño, contrariada por su pregunta.

—Sí, ¿por qué iba a estar mal? —Mi voz sonaba confusa y exhausta—. Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

Diego frunció los labios con disgusto y masajeó su cuello, moviendo la cabeza circularmente en el proceso.

—No recuerda nada —murmuró para sí mismo, pero de igual forma lo escuché.

— ¿Qué es lo que no recuerdo?

Negó con la cabeza. Parecía molesto, furioso por alguna razón que yo desconocía por completo. Sus manos se convirtieron en puño y sus ojos se oscurecieron de puro rencor y enfado. Me estremecí de miedo. Diego jamás se enfadaba demasiado y me daba miedo verificar el que en ese momento estaba enfadado de verdad.

—Diego, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué reaccionas así? —No pude evitar preguntar.

Ladeó la cabeza y me miró con fijeza.

— ¿No recuerdas de lo que te sucedió con María y Jasper?

En ese momento todo cobró sentido para mí. Jadeé en busca de aire que proporcionara alivio a mis pulmones y mis manos se aferraron a mi pecho. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras que pequeños recuerdos de lo ocurrido llenaban mi mente, como pequeños flashes que abarcaban mi cabeza. María concentraba todos mis recuerdos y mi sufrimiento, ella era la causante de todo lo que me sucedió.

Recordé con simpleza el momento dónde había visto a María follar con James. Recordé fácilmente la expresión de dolor falso que tenía James en su rostro y la mueca sardónica que tenía mi prima en sus labios al verme mirándolos en plena acción. Ese recuerdo envió una enorme ola de dolor a mi pecho y jadeé, sorprendida, a la fuerza brutal de dolor que tenía esa maldita traición.

También recordé el momento tremendamente doloroso cuando fui en busca de ayuda con Bella y Edward, esa noche que me pasé pensando y tratando de comprender la ceguedad que tuve tantos años al no darme cuenta de la mala persona que era María. ¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones? ¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta de su odio irracional por mí? ¿Cómo ella me pudo hacer tal cosa? ¡Yo la quería con mi vida! Ella era mi prima, la consideraba mi hermana y mi mejor amiga, pero que equivocada estaba. María siempre me odió y no sabía la razón de aquello.

Pero lo que más me costó fue recordar la celebración que le llevaron a cabo a la hermana de Jasper, Bianca, y recordar esa mirada culpable que surcaba en los ojos de Jasper. También el momento preciso en que María entró en esa sala, con esa mirada de suficiencia y maldad pura, anunciando, junto con Jasper, su… su embarazo y su compromiso.

¿Cómo mierda había cambiado todo de un día para otro? ¿Cómo llegó a suceder tanto dolor en mi vida? Ya no lo soportaba, ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar con ese dolor que desbordaba mi corazón, el dolor de la traición.

Mis piernas flaquearon y los brazos de Diego me rodearon con desenvoltura. No pude reprimir mis sollozos y las lágrimas que en ese momento caían por mis mejillas, inundando mi rostro. No comprendía como era capaz de que las cosas que me rodeaban hayan cambiado tanto.

—Sweetie, tranquila —susurró Diego en mi oído.

Mis manos se aferraron a los brazos de mi hermano. Deseé en ese momento que todo volviera a la normalidad, deseé por primera vez que el tiempo de devolviera para que no tuviera que sufrir tal traición nuevamente. Pero también comprendí qué, a pesar de todo, no podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas. Las cosas pasaban por algo y tenía su propio curso predestinado, así que ¿qué podía hacer yo para cambiar las cosas? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Me levanté del suelo y sequé mis lágrimas con el torso de mi mano. Ya no quería seguir siendo tan débil ya que a ello se debía el que la gente me traicionara y se burlara de mí. Ya no más traiciones, ya no mas ceguera, ya no más sufrimiento.

—Estoy bien, Bunny, no te preocupes —le aseguré, haciendo un amago de sonrisa.

Frunció el ceño y se acercó a mi para tomarme por los brazos.

— ¿Segura?

Asentí con la cabeza imperceptiblemente. Me disgustaba el mentirle a mi propio hermano pero no quería hacerlo sufrir más de lo que ya había sufrido por mi culpa.

—Sí, estoy segura.

Asintió pero vi en sus ojos que no me creía. Suspiré y le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

—Bella y Edward te han llamado todo el día —dijo—. Están preocupados por ti, han llamado aquí desesperadamente.

Mis labios se elevaron involuntariamente al escuchar la preocupación de mis amigos. Me complacía el saber que sí tenía amigos de verdad, que se preocupaban por mí, por mi salud. Decidí que sería mejor darles una llamada, avisarles de que estaba bien y que no necesitaban preocuparse por mí.

—Los llamaré —anuncié.

Pero antes de que pudiera tomar mi móvil entre mis manos, Diego impidió mi acción y separó mis manos del móvil. Le miré intrigada y él negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Han estado muy preocupados —susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Debes ir a verles.

—Okay, iré a verles.

Diego salió de mi habitación y yo aproveché la oportunidad para ir a darme un baño. Cuando las gotas del agua inundaban mi cuerpo y se llevaban con ella toda tensión de mi cuerpo, no pude reprimir las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas. Esas lágrimas eran mi alivio a tanto dolor, esas lágrimas eran la única cosa que me proporcionaba alivio en medio de toda esa locura que estaba viviendo.

Salí de la ducha sintiéndome un poco mareada, estaba tan dolida y shockeada que mi cuerpo parecía no poder aguantar tanto y se mareaba con facilidad. Mi cabeza daba tantas vueltas que tuve que tomar un Migranol para que el dolor y el mareo desapareciera. Me vestí con simpleza, por primera vez ignorando si mis prendas combinaban o no, ya no me importaba nada.

Cuando salí de mi habitación Diego ya me esperaba en la entrada del apartamento, jugueteando con unas llaves en la palma de su mano. Me dirigió una mirada especulativa cuando me vio pero no hizo ningún comentario, sólo se me quedo observando fijamente. Coloqué lo ojos en blanco y abrí la puerta del apartamento. Bajamos silenciosamente a la calle, ninguno de los dos comentaba algo o deseaba comentar algo, el silencio nos ayudaba a los dos en esos momentos.

Entonces me pareció raro que cuando llegamos al primer piso, Diego me tomó por la cintura y en vez de dirigirnos a la calle para tomar un taxi, nos dirigimos al aparcamiento del edificio. Bajamos al aparcamiento y caminamos al final de este hasta que nos paramos en frente de un reluciente carro.

El coche era un reluciente Porche amarillo canario, con pequeñas y delgadas rayas negras adornando los lados. La palabra _turbo _estaba enmarcada en la reluciente pintura del carro, con un color negro y el número 911 al lado. Al verlo jadeé fuertemente y me volteé para mirar a Diego, quien me sonreía con todas sus ganas y seguía jugueteando con las llaves.

— ¿Q-Qué es esto? —Mi voz sonó entrecortada.

Diego se rió por lo bajo y pasó un brazo por mi cintura, nuevamente, para acercarme a su cuerpo. Instintivamente coloqué mis manos en su pecho para sujetarme.

—Ése es el reluciente Porche amarillo 911 —murmuró y yo coloqué los ojos en blanco.

—Eso ya lo sé, bobo. ¿Pero… de quién es?

Volvió a reírse por lo bajo y alzó la mano para pasarme las llaves con las cuales estaba jugueteando.

—Es tuyo, boba.

Abrí mis ojos como platos y alcé la miraza para mirarlo fijamente. Él me sonrió y apretó su agarre en mi cintura. Estaba en shock, no me podía mover o pestañear. Miré de hito en hito el reluciente carro que se encontraba en frente de mí, no creyendo lo que Diego me había dicho. Vacilante me acerqué al coche y, temerosa, rocé mis dedos en su pintura reluciente, temerosa de que si pestañeaba desapareciera de mi vista.

Entonces, cuando lo comprendí todo, pegué un gritito de la emoción y me volteé para abalanzarme contra mi hermano, quién se rió de mi locura y me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Estaba exalta de la emoción, no podía creer el que por fin tuviera un auto.

Luego de abrazar a mi hermano hasta dejarlo sin aire, tomé las llaves entre mis dedos y me volteé al carro con la intención de subirme a él y probarlo. Pero al dar el primer paso, mi cuerpo me traicionó y un mareo atacó mi cuerpo, haciendo que trastabillara en mis pasos. De inmediato las manos de Diego rodearon mi cintura para sujetarme e impedir mi impacto contra el suelo.

—Okay… creo que tendré que conducir yo —murmuró preocupadamente.

Le miré aterrada. Puede que mi hermano haya sido perfecto en todo, pero tenía un solo defecto. La velocidad y los carros eran la debilidad de mi hermano y causa de estos artefactos (los carros) casi perdí a mi hermano una vez. Me estremecí ante el recuerdo de esos dolorosos días en que tanto mi familia como yo estuvimos en un hospital velando la integridad de mi hermano. Luego de eso Diego no ha vuelto a tocar un carro, exceptuando la vez que le enseñó a conducir a Bree Cullen.

Diego colocó los ojos en blanco ante mi aterrada mirada.

—Vamos, sabes muy bien que no puedes conducir en tu estado —se quejó.

Inspiré profundo. Mi hermano tenía razón, eso lo sabía, pero me aterraba la idea de dejarlo conducir. No porque tuviera miedo a mi seguridad, si no que temía por él. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, y valor, le pasé las llaves a Diego. Este sonrió como pequeño con juguete nuevo. Me subí al asiento de copiloto tranquilamente, por fuera, mientras que Diego se subía al piloto. Me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad mientras él se colocaba el suyo.

Diego puso la llave en el contacto y dio paso a la primera. Me volteé inmediatamente a verlo y me sorprendió ver que su semblante era relajado, tranquilo y pacífico. Mi hermano resopló por lo bajo cuando vio mi mirada, preocupada, puesta en él.

—He cambiado —murmuró seriamente.

Fruncí el ceño y torcí los labios.

—Vamos, Alice —dijo, gimiendo—, es en serio. He cambiado, te lo juro. Me han ayudado mucho desde que llegué aquí.

— ¿Y se puede saber quién te ha ayudado? —No puedo evitar preguntar.

Me crucé de brazos y me enfurruñé contra mi haciendo, resoplando en el proceso. Diego soltó una risotada mientas doblaba por una esquina.

—Obviamente me ha ayudado mi hermosa hermanita con su apoyo que siempre me ha dado —dijo, riendo a lo que yo sonreí como boba—. Y también me ha ayudado… Bree.

Sonreí pícaramente mientras le miraba. Diego bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me alegro por ello —musité, sonriendo.

—Gracias.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen-Swan y un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo cuando reconocí al portero de la noche anterior, el que me recibió cuando la noche anterior había llegado echa un mar de lágrimas a esa casa. El portero nos dejó pasar anunciando nuestra llegada y me sorprendió ver unos coches aparcados en frente de la casa.

Nos bajamos del coche y la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a una entusiasta Bree correr escaleras abajo del porche. Antes de que mi pobre hermano pudo reaccionar, Bree se abalanzó contra él con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Diego retrocediera un paso ante su fuerza. Me reí mientras veía como Bree enrollaba sus brazos en el cuello de mi hermano y este sonreía bobaliconamente.

Volteé el rostro cuando los vi muy acaramelados y entonces el corazón se me paralizó cuando vi a Jasper en la entrada de la casa. Estaba sonriendo, con un brazo pasado por los hombros de Bella y conversando con ella. Estúpidamente no podía quitar mis ojos de ellos, de él mejor dicho. Mi corazón latió con fuerza contra mi pecho al verlo tan… feliz.

— ¡Alice! —El grito de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos.

La vi y esta estaba sonriéndome a lo grande mientras que Jasper volteaba el rostro para clavar sus ojos en los míos. Inmediatamente sentí esas mariposas en el estómago al verlo, sus ojos azules brillaron cuando se posaron en mí pero no se me acercó en ningún momento. Entonces María salió detrás y todo mi mundo se me desmoronó, nuevamente.

Bella torció los labios con disgusto y siseó por lo bajo. Sonreí imperceptiblemente mientras Bella se acercaba a mí dejando a María y Jasper atrás de ella. No pude evitarlo, Bella me rodeó con sus brazos y casi me sacó el poco aire que tenía en mis pulmones.

—Cuánto me alegra verte, cariño —musitó contra mis cabellos.

—Y a mi también —murmuró una voz aterciopelada.

Me separé lentamente de Bella y le sonreí a mi amigo que estaba detrás de su esposa.

—Edward —mascullé y luego lo abracé.

Luego de abrazarlo mi amigo pasó un brazo por mis hombros mientras Bella enrollaba su brazo con el mío. Sonreí, sabiendo que todo eso lo hacían por la misma razón que yo trataba de mostrarme bien.

— ¿Reunión familiar? —La voz de Bree Cullen nos hizo voltear.

Bree estaba abrazada a Diego mientras que mi hermano la tomaba suavemente de la cintura. Edward alzó una ceja al verlos y yo lo codeé burlonamente, mi amigo me correspondió el gesto sacándome la lengua. Me reí por lo bajo y clavé mi mirada en mi futura cuñada.

—Algo así —le contesté.

—Hola, primita —vociferó una voz con saña.

Me volteé para observar como María tenía agarrado a Jasper del brazo y me sonreía sardónicamente, mientras que Jasper esquivaba mi mirada a toda costa. Una ira inmedible me recorrió el cuerpo en esos momentos, las manos me temblaron y se convirtieron en puños. Sin poder soportar más esa ira que sentía en esos momentos… me abalancé contra María.

Con mi mano convertida en puño le aticé a María justo en su nariz, haciendo que la mujerzuela se retorciera de dolor y cayera al piso. No me importó nada en esos momentos, lo único que deseaba era golpear a esa maldita zorra hasta quitarle el maldito aliento. Me senté encima de su cuerpo, a ahorcadas, y tomé su pelo con una mano para sujetarla y con la otra mano le di una cachetada.

María trataba de defenderse a patadas pero no golpeaba tan fuerte como yo, así que aproveché la oportunidad y la seguí cacheteando. Entonces unas manos rodearon mi cintura y me separaron de ella.

— ¡NO! ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡LA VOY A MATAR! ¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITA ZORRA!

Mis gritos eran histéricos mientras me debatía en los brazos que me sujetaban con fuerza. Sólo en esos momentos me di cuenta de que era Edward quién trataba de calmarme así que me quedé quieta para no lastimarlo.

Jasper miraba todo con los ojos abiertos como platos. María mientras se sujetaba la nariz con fuerza y detenía la sangre que salía por esta, fulminándome con la mirada. En ese instante Jasper corrió en su encuentro y la ayudó a pararse del suelo, chequeando su nariz en el camino. Luego que la revisó, alzó la vista y me sorprendió ver la mirada… fría que me envió.

Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al ver esa mirada de hielo y mi corazón se retorció de dolor bajo mi pecho. Jasper se acercó a mí y me tomó con fuerza del codo para luego avanzar conmigo para dentro de la casa. Me arrastró por toda la casa hasta que paramos en la sala de estar.

—Suéltame —siseé entre dientes mientras me liberaba de su agarre.

Se volteó con la mirada.

— ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?

Retrocedí inconscientemente ante su fiero tono de voz y me aferré a la primera cosa que estuvo en mi camino: el sofá.

—T-Tú no sabes nada —tartamudeé.

Bufó por lo bajo con furia y se acercó aún más a mí. Retrocedí inmediatamente.

— ¿Cómo mierda golpeas a Mi prometida sabiendo que está embarazada? —Su voz sonaba entrecortada, agitada por el enfado.

Me estremecí nerviosamente. Me abracé a mi misma en un vano intento de protegerme, pero de nada sirvió. Sólo las palabras de Jasper me herían en lo más profundo.

—Lo siento, ¿si? —Sacudí la cabeza y miré mis manos—. Se me olvidó por completo el que estaba embarazada. ¡Pero tú no sabes lo que me hizo! ¡Tú no la conoces verdaderamente! —Alcé la vista y me cerqué a él con la intención de tocarle—. Jasper, tienes que escucharme, debes saber que María no es…

Se sacudió con fiereza de mi toque y se alejó de mí. Reprimí el impulso de hacer una mueca de dolor al sentir la herida que me hizo su rechazo.

—María, ¿qué? ¿ah? —Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de controlar su enfado—. ¿Crees que voy a caer en tus juegos estúpidos?

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Resopló y se acercó aún más a mí.

—María me dijo el tipo de persona que eres tú —murmuró. Fruncí el ceño—. Escúchame bien, Alice, no te quiero cerca de mí o mi familia, ¿comprendes?

Abrí los ojos como platos y mi corazón se paralizó de miedo. Estaba segura que todo mi rostro careció de color alguno mientras todo mi cuerpo se sacudía de dolor.

—Jasper… no…. Ella te mintió, Jasper… ¡es ella!

Me miró y me fulminó con la mirada.

—No… te… quiero… volver… a… ver… en… mi… vida.

Antes de que pudiera rebatir, salió de la habitación dejándome allí, dolida y destrozada. Mis piernas flaquearon y me hicieron caer al duro suelo, mientras miles de lágrimas inundaban mis ojos. Sollocé con fuerza y me abracé a mi misma, dándome consuelo que no me sirvió de mucho. Una parte de mi mente no comprendía por qué me dolía tanto esa separación, ese final, pero no me detuve a pensarlo por mucho tiempo.

Me paré del suelo, dispuesta a salir huyendo de esa casa y encerrarme en mi apartamento, en mi dolor para que este me consumiera totalmente. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que la tierra se abriera bajo mis pies y que me llevara con ella. Entonces las escuché:

—Quiero que me lo expliques, María —decía Bella entre dientes. Me paré en seco en mi lugar y me puse contra la pared para escuchar mejor—. Dime, ¿por qué mierda le haces esto a Alice? ¿Qué es lo que ella te ha hecho para que le hagas esto?

Escuché la maliciosa risa de María y me estremecí.

—Mi relación con Alice nunca fue verdadera —confesaba María—. Siempre, desde pequeña, la odie. Ella siempre tuvo lo que yo quería; amigos por doquier, novios hermosos, polvos únicos, casa propia y unos padres de ensueño. Siempre la envidié y prometí que le quitaría todo lo que tiene algún día. Ahora estoy empezando por los hombres que alguna vez pisaron su cama o por los cuales ellas tiene algo que ver, como por ejemplo James o Jasper. A Jasper le estoy sacando el máximo provecho que puedo con esto del embarazo.

Lo próximo que escuché fue el sonido de una cachetada. Sonreí al imaginar que Bella había golpeado a María, pero la sonrisa se me borró del rostro al pensar en el embarazo de mi amiga. Fruncí el ceño con preocupación y esperé, a la escucha de algún indicio de golpe, preparada y en posición para cualquier cosa salir de defensa de mi amiga.

— ¿Cómo mierda puedes confesar eso así, tan feliz de la vida? —La voz de Bella sonaba entrecortada, enfada—. Escúchame bien, María. Yo, mi esposo, Alice y miles de personas más no nos tragamos tu cuentito del embarazo ni que estás enamorada de Jasper, para mí que estás embarazada de otro o el embarazo es falso. Pero te juro, zorrita, que investigaré de tu supuesto embarazo y si llega a ser falso, ten por seguro que te humillaré con todo el mundo.

« No te quiero ver cerca de Alice, María, por que juro que te las verás conmigo. Y ten en cuenta que esto lo hago por Jasper y Alice.

María soltó una carcajada.

—Cuida de tus palabras, Bella, que te puedes arrepentir.

Bella soltó un bufido.

—La que se va arrepentir aquí eres tú, tenlo por seguro.

Me alejé rápidamente de la puerta al escuchar unos pasos acercándose. Corrí a la sala de estar y me senté en el sofá, reteniendo con gran esfuerzo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. En ese momento entro Elissa Whitlock a la sala y se me quedó mirando, impresionada.

— ¿Alice? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Hice un amago de sonrisa pero sólo me salió una dolorosa mueca.

—V-Vine a ver a Edward y Bella —tartamudeé.

Elissa asintió con la cabeza. Pasaron unos minutos en que las dos estábamos sumidas en el silencio y no musitábamos ni media palabra. Hasta que Elissa decidió romper el silencio.

—No le creo —murmuró.

— ¿Cómo?

Elissa suspiró y se removió, incómoda, en su lugar.

—Qué no le creo a María lo del embarazo y el enamoramiento por mi hijo.

Abrí los ojos como platos y clavé mi mirada en la suya. Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco en esos momentos.

—P-Pero… yo… vi como sonreías por lo del compromiso y todo eso —mascullé, sorprendida.

Me sorprendió escuchar la carcajada proveniente de Elissa. La miré y estaba doblándose de la risa.

—Alice, por Dios, creí que me conocías mejor —dijo entre risas—. Todo eso era una fachada solamente para la gente del exterior, pero nunca estuve de acuerdo con ese maldito compromiso.

» Tampoco puedo hacer algo para impedir todo esto. Es la vida de mi hijo y no debo entrometerme, aunque me piquen las manos por golpear a esa golfa y ponerla en su lugar.

Me eché a reír, sorprendida de escuchar una amenaza en los labios de Elissa Whitlock. Nunca imaginé que llegaría el momento de escuchar a Elissa Whitlock amenazando a alguien o queriendo golpear a alguien.

—Lástima por que yo si puedo —me reí por lo bajo.

En ese momento Elissa se quedó quieta como una estatua. La miré confundida, frunciendo el ceño. Entonces sonrió a lo grande y clavó su mirada en la mía. Sorpresivamente se arrojó al sofá donde yo estaba sentada y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

—Entonces hazlo —dijo, seriamente. Alcé una ceja, sin saber que era lo que me estaba pidiendo—. Hazlo, Alice, por favor. Yo te doy mi autorización, como tu jefa de tu trabajo extra, a que impidas esta maldita boda.

Miré a Elissa de hito en hito mientras mi respiración se agitaba violentamente.

—No me mires así, Alice, que me voy a arrepentir. Te aseguro que tienes mi permiso.

Tragué saliva en seco. En mi interior se hallaba una lucha de hacer algo o no para impedir esa boda que no era deseada por nadie, ni siquiera por el mismísimo Jasper, de ello estaba muy segura. También sabía que si no hacía algo ahora para impedir todo eso, me arrepentiría después llorando por los rincones por la perdida de Jasper, aunque nunca fue mío y nunca lo sería. Entonces… ¿debía luchar e impedir esa boda? ¿Debía dejar que Jasper atara su vida a una mujer malvada y sin corazón?

No, yo no iba a dejar que Jasper se casara con alguien tan malo. Yo debía para impedir ese casamiento. Esa era mi desición.

—L-Lo haré —dije, seriamente.

Elissa abrió sus ojos de más.

— ¿En serio?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Quiero hacerlo y lo voy a hacer.

Elissa me abrazó con fuerza por unos breves minutos y yo le correspondí el abrazo.

—Elissa…—la llamé luego de unos minutos en silencio.

—Dime…

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

—Sí no te alegraste por lo del compromiso de… tu hijo con María, entonces… ¿por qué luego que lo anunciaron te lanzaste así a abrazarme y agradecerme de que Jasper cambiara?

Suspiró y se volteó para verme. Mi corazón latía furioso contra mi pecho en esos momentos.

—Parte de lo que te dije en ese momento es cierto —comenzó, susurrando—. De verdad que estoy contenta y agradecida, pero no es por lo del compromiso.

» Aunque tú no te hayas dado cuenta, Jasper ha cambiado mucho. Se nota cada día su cambio, ya no es tan prepotente, egoísta o adulador a si mismo, ha cambiado. Ahora es un poco más humilde y tranquilo. Además, estoy segura que el Jasper de antes no hubiera respondido al embarazo de María y no se hubiera hecho responsable del bebé ni de su relación con la chica. El Jasper de antes hubiera arrancado a la primera oportunidad de todo esto que está pasando ahora.

» Pero el Jasper de ahora se ha hecho más responsable. Él de verdad piensa que el hijo que está esperando María es de él y quiere responder por él, no desea dejar a su hijo solo.

Asentí, comprendiendo las palabras de Elissa. Ella tenía razón, yo también estaba segura que el Jasper de antes no hubiera respondido al embarazo de María, ese Jasper habría escapado de toda esta situación dejando a su posible hijo solo.

Pero de igual forma, a pesar del dolor que me produce el embarazo y el compromiso, me complacía el cambio. De verdad que me complacía el saber que conmigo Jasper había cambiado, que con mis consejos y todo lo demás Jasper había cambiado para bien. Me complacía por que ese era el propósito de mi trabajo con Jasper; hacerle cambiar y abrirles los ojos para que viera la realidad de las cosas… aunque me doliera a mí.

Estuve con Elissa conversando un tiempo hasta que llegó Bella y Edward diciendo que Jasper y María deseaban marcharse y que la esperaban a ella solamente. Contra su voluntad tuvo que irse la pobre de Elissa, pero antes de hacerlo me recordó lo que tenía que hacer. Le aseguré que no se me olvidaría.

Me quedé con Bella y Edward viendo una hermosa película romántica, la cual Edward odió pero la puso por la mandona de su esposa embarazada, y nos divertimos muchísimo. Agradecí mentalmente el hecho de que ninguno de mis amigos mencionara lo pasado de la noche anterior o lo de ese día en la mañana, como la golpiza que me había dado a María, aunque yo sabía que a los dos le complacía la golpiza pues ninguno de ellos era mayor fans de María.

—Alice —me llamó Bella. La miré—, ¿te molestaría el que vinieran Bianca y su novio a cenar con nosotros? Es que Bianca y nosotros siempre nos hemos llevado bien y quise invitarla a cenar, ¿te molesta?

Me eché a reír. Sólo Bella pediría permiso para invitar a cenar a alguien en su propia casa.

—No, Bella, claro que no me molesta.

Mi amiga sonrió y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras seguíamos viendo la película romántica. Cuando la filmación acabó, Edward fue a preparar algo en la cena y nos pidió nuestra ayuda así que los tres nos metimos de lleno a cocinar algo rico para la noche. Entre los tres terminamos decidiendo que haríamos camarones salteados con arroz fino, así que nos pusimos manos a la obra. Los camarones salteados eran un poco complicados de hacer.

Media hora después Bella y yo poníamos los cubiertos en la mesa mientras Edward servía los platos. Entonces el timbré sonó y me ofrecí a abrir la puerta. En frente de mi se encontraban dos chicos; una chica y un chico.

La chica la reconocí inmediatamente, era la hermana de Jasper, Bianca. Y detrás de la chica estaba el mismo chico que vi detrás de ella en su bienvenida; el chico de cabello corto, negro y ojos azules que estaba serio.

—Oh, hola. Pasen —murmuré tontamente. Me hice a un lado para hacerles pasar.

Bianca me sonrió amablemente.

—Disculpa —masculló sonriendo—, pero no te conozco. ¿Me podrías decir quién eres? Es segunda vez que te veo y no sé tu nombre.

Sonreí imperceptiblemente y estiré mi mano en busca de la suya.

—Soy Alice Brandon, mucho gusto.

Por alguna razón desconocida la chica sonrió inmensamente mientras me estrechaba la mano. Se volteó y le sonrió al chico pelinegro, este le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Así que tú eres la famosa Alice Brandon —murmuró para si misma. Fruncí el celo ligeramente—. Como sabes yo soy Bianca Whitlock y él es mi novio, Lucas Ross.

El chico me sonrió amablemente y estrechó mi mano.

—Mucho gusto —murmuró educadamente.

—El gusto es mío —respondí—. Pasen, que Edward y Bella tienen la cena lista.

La cena pasó entre entretenidas pláticas y bromas entre todos. Bianca y Lucas eran unos chicos muy simpáticos y amorosos, eran buenas personas. Conversamos entre los cinco de todo, riendo, bromeando, comiendo, etc…

Cuando llegó la hora de irnos, ahí recién me acordé de que había venido con Diego mi hermano. Me preocupé inmediatamente por él pero tanto Edward como Bella me aseguraron que él estaba bien, que había salido con Bree a un restaurante y que me había dejado mi nuevo y reluciente Porche en el aparcamiento. Cuando salimos al aparcamiento, Edward, al ver mi coche nuevo, silbó por lo bajo.

—Wow, Alice, te pasaste —exclamó riendo.

—El que se pasó es mi hermano, Diego. Él me lo obsequió.

Bella me sonrió a lo grande.

—Te lo mereces —me murmuró y yo le sonreí.

Me despedí de Edward y Bella hasta que llegué a Bianca y Lucas.

—Nos vemos, chicos. Fue un gusto conocerlos —musité.

—El gusto fue nuestro —respondió Lucas.

—Y gracias —agregó Bianca a lo que yo fruncí el ceño—. Mi madre me dijo lo que estás haciendo por Jasper, de verdad te lo agradezco.

Bianca me sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes. Tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Gracias a cierta persona mi hermano va por el buen camino —murmuró sonriendo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Ya lo veras —prometió Lucas riendo.

Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad ante tal alborotado intercambio de palabras y preferí subirme a mi nuevo coche. Conducir el Porche hasta casa fue una gran aventura. La sensación de adrenalina en mi cuerpo y el rugir del motor fueron sensacionales. Yo también había heredado la fascinación por la velocidad que tenía mi familia.

Cuando llegué a casa Diego aún no había llegado así que preferí acostarme temprano y descansar un poco. Me di una refrescante ducha, cepillé mis dientes y me metí en mi cama para dormir. A los cinco minutos ya estaba dormida…

El sonido de mi móvil que sonaba incesantemente me despertó. Abrí los ojos con pereza y me fijé en la hora: 4:00 am. ¿Quién mierda podía llamar a esa horas? Gemí por lo bajo cuando el móvil volvió a sonar y lo busqué por debajo de mi almohada.

— ¿Aló? —Contesté reprimiendo un bostezo y refregándome los ojos de cansancio.

—_A-Alice. _—El sollozo que dio Edward al otro lado de la línea me puso alerta inmediatamente.

Me senté rápidamente en la cama, con mi corazón latiéndome a mil por horas.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué sucede, amigo? ¿Qué te pasa?

Edward volvió a sollozar y mi corazón se retorció de dolor ante su dolor. Su angustia y pena eran tan palpables que la sentía yo misma.

—_E-Es Bella, Alice, tienes que venir. _

Mi corazón se paralizó por completo y el estómago se me retorció de angustia.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿Le sucedió algo?

* * *

**Uuuu chan chan... ¿les gustó el capi? ¿Las dejé en el suspenso, la intriga y con los nervios? Jjajaja pues van a tener que esperar una semana más para que sepan qué es lo que le paso a Bella Cullen. **

**Chicas de verdad estoy muy apenada con ustedes. Sé que no actualicé en muchos días y lo siento pero tuve un problema que les explicaré ahora:**

**Lo que sucede es que por falta de Beta y tiempo no tenía como escribir. El tiempo se ha sido muy corto para mi en estas semanas y no he podido escribir ni siquiera unas lineas. Por lo mismo necesitaba una Beta con urgencia que me ayudara con esto. Estuve A PUNTO DE BORRAR EL FIC, si lo sé, es inaudito, pero es que no había otra alternativa, no tengo tiempo ahora para nada. Pero LA BUENA NOTICIA es que TENGO NUEVA BETA, quien gracias a ella el fic se salvó y no lo borraré. Mi nueva y genial Beta es EstefanNiia RatHalee Greyy quien es una excelente escritora, he leído sus fics, y una chica muy amable que accedió a ser mi Beta en este fic. Por favor todas demosle un aplauso online a esta hermosa chica que ha salvado el fic ajjajaj soy loca yo, lo sé. Así que ahora el fic continúa en su gloria y majestad. **

**La otra cosa que quiero decirles es que... wow, ¿tanto les gustó el capi anterior que sobre pasamos los 56 Review que yo pedí? Jjajaja de verdad me impresionaron, no pude creer que avanzamos tanto en los Review con ese capítulo. Además me dio mucha risa sus Review, todas querían asesinar a María e incluso algunas me dijeron sus planes de como hacerlo. SON TODAS UNAS ASESINAS JAJJAJA, pero con María vale la pena ser asesina, ¿cierto? Bueno agradezco todos sus Review, de verdad. **

**Ahora, ¿por qué no tratamos de llegar a los 80 Review y actualizo? ¿Les parece? **

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

**En el próximo capítulo haré unas preguntas igual que la vez pasada, pero no se preocupen, debajo de las preguntas vendrá inmediatamente el capi así que no las dejaré con la ganas. **

**Recuerden llegar a los 80 Review si podemos. Un beso a todas, y nos vemos, hermosas.**

**Chicas, necesito URGENTEMENTE su opinión sobre una nueva historia que quiero hacer. Plis comenten si les parece bien, ¿si? Aqui está el resumen:**

_Isabella Swan sufre un accidente automovilístico que deja consecuencias en ella: una amnesia incurable de cinco años de su vida. Pero ella decide rehacer su vida a pesar del dolor que le produce el no poder recordar. Entrará de nuevo al instituto y allí conocerá a unos profesores y al hermosos chico llamado Edward Masen que esconce muchos secretos que Bella deseará revelar. ¿Podrá Edward ayudar a Bella a recordar? ¿Será él su cura? Fanfic solo de Edward&Bella _

**Isabella Pattinson Masen**


	12. Chapter 12:Muerte, dolor y venganza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y algunos a Claudia Gray. La historia tampoco es mía, pertenece a Isabella Pattinson Masen y esta en mi blog por razones personales.**

**Mi advertencia es que este fic esta creado para mayores de 18 años, si eres menor de edad y sensible a estas cosas, obténgase a leer.**

Capitulo 11: Muerte, dolor y posible venganza.

Corrí con la máxima velocidad que podía, sintiendo el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora y retorciéndose en dolor. Bajé las escaleras como pude entre lágrimas y sollozos desgarradores que salían de lo más profundo de mi pecho. La gente que pasaba por mi lado se me quedaba mirando rara, pero los ignoré con simpleza y seguí mi camino.

Cuando llegué al aparcamiento del edificio, saqué las llaves del bolsillo de mi pantalón y me subí al Porche sin importarme nada. Sabía muy bien que necesitaba relajarme un poco para poder manejar como se debía, así que recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, inspirando lentamente en un vano intento de calmar mi corazón y mi angustia. No lo podía creer, no podía creer que todo eso nos estuviese pasando.

Ya un poco más calmada eché a andar el carro y emprendí el camino hacía el hospital de Nueva York donde Edward me había dicho que estaban. Las lágrimas inundaban mi rostro y me nublaban la vista de modo que tuve que pestañear varias veces para poder enfocar bien mi vista en la carretera. Mis manos, aferradas al volante, temblaban al igual que mi cuerpo, con sacudidas violentas que arremataban contra mí sin piedad alguna. Mis sollozos se escuchaban muy fuertes y mi dolor era palpable.

Ya llegada al hospital corrí a dentro del edificio dejando mi Porche estacionado en el aparcamiento. Corrí pasillos adentros reconociendo, a velocidad, caras conocidas de compañeros de trabajo que me miraban como si tuviera un tercer ojo. Corrí escaleras arribas sin prestar mayor atención a los ascensores ya que estos eran muy lentos para mi gusto y llegué, exhausta, al sexto piso donde me encontré con una escena desgarradora frente a mis ojos.

Edward estaba tirado en el piso, en un rincón, con su cabeza entre sus manos y jalándose el cabello con fuerza. Desde mi posición, que era bastante lejos de él, se podía escuchar perfectamente sus sollozos ahogados y se podía sentir su dolor tan palpable y grande como el mío. A su lado estaba su fiel hermana, Bree, abrazándolo como si su vida dependiese de ello y entregándole ese consuelo que mi amigo necesitaba. Lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Bree Cullen y se podía ver perfectamente el dolor que poseían sus ojos verde esmeralda tan iguales a los de su hermano. La escena era tan dolorosa, tan llena de sufrimiento que el corazón se me retorció de dolor. Mis piernas temblaban como gelatina y no podía retener las lágrimas que salían por mis ojos.

Me acerqué a donde estaba Edward y este escuchó mis pasos inmediatamente. Alzó la vista y clavó sus penetrantes ojos en los míos, con ese dolor suyo reflejándose en sus ojos. Se paró de su lugar, apartando cariñosamente a Bree de su costado para poder pararse, y me miró con fijeza mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Entonces, su mirada, me lo dijo todo. Comencé a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza, deseando que todo eso se convierta en una maldita pesadilla de la cuál pueda despertar. Mis manos se aferraron a mi cabeza mientras un grito desgarrador salió de mis labios y en mi pecho se creó una abertura, un hueco profundo lleno de dolor que causó que mis piernas flaquearan y cayera de rodillas al piso.

El dolor era insoportable, inaudito. No podía creer que existiera dolor así y me imaginaba el sufrimiento y dolor que el pobre Edward tuvo que haber pasado, porque si a mi me dolía todo esto, a él le dolía el triple que a mí.

Edward cayó de rodillas ante mí y me rodeó con sus brazos mientras yo me dejaba llevar por ese dolor que sentía. Deseaba despertar de esa pesadilla por la cuál estaba pasando, deseaba que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero nunca sucedió aquello. Me aferré a Edward deseando que de la misma forma se aferrara a la vida.

—A-Alice —musitó Edward con la voz quebrada en el llanto.

Negué febrilmente con la cabeza y tapé mi rostro con mis manos.

—No, por favor —rogué entre sollozos descontrolados—. Por favor, no me lo digas. No lo digas, te lo suplico.

El cuerpo de mi amigo temblaba al compás de las sacudidas de mi cuerpo por el llanto. Lo abracé con fuerza y cerré mis ojos, deseando que al abrirlos todo volviera a la normalidad, que nada de eso hubiera pasado.

—M-Murió, Alice —dijo Edward a lo que yo pegué un grito lleno de dolor en su pecho—. Se me murió, ya no está. ¿Qué voy a ser en este mundo sin su presencia? ¿Cómo podré vivir sin su alegría y vitalidad que me regalaba todos los días? ¿Cómo podré vivir si ya no está en este mundo?

— ¡No! —exclamé tomando las solapas de Edward entre mis manos y alcé la vista para mirarlo con fijeza—. No, por favor. Dime que esto es un sueño, una pesadilla de la que puedo despertar. ¡Dímelo!

Negó con la cabeza y en ese momento sentí que algo se me desgarró por dentro. Abracé la cintura de mi amigo y enterré mi rostro en su pecho, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sintiendo un dolor tan agudo que no me dejaba respirar. Mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho, no soportaba tanto dolor y tanta angustia.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, parecía insólito, inaudito que todo esto estuviera pasando. Sólo hace unas horas atrás estábamos todos bien, pero ahora una vida de todas las que estuvimos reunidas se nos fue. Una vida muy importante para mí, una vida muy pero muy importante para mi amigo.

Edward se paró, arrastrándome con él en el proceso y se sentó en una de esas incómodas del hospital, al lado de su hermana que lo miraba destrozada. Yo me senté a su lado y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, mojando su camisa con mis lágrimas incesantes. Alcé la vista y miré a mi amigo, este se encontraba con la mirada perdida, con sus ojos verdes llenos de dolor y una expresión de sufrimiento total en su rostro. Sollocé a un más y le abracé, comprendiendo todo el dolor que el pobre debió sentir en esos momentos.

Me aclaré la garganta en un momento, dispuesta a preguntar algo.

— ¿H-Has… has pasado a...?

Edward negó con la cabeza y apartó la mirada, avergonzado y destrozado.

—N-No puedo —susurró, quebrado—. No soporto ver… no quiero ser testigo de…

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Comprendo —mascullé, apenada—. ¿Puedo pasar yo a…?

—Si, puedes. Pero mi padre ahora está… haciendo todo lo que tiene que hacer en… —gimió con dolor y cerró los ojos con fuerza—… estas circunstancias.

Asiento con la cabeza, nuevamente.

—Iré a…

Edward solo asintió y me dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento. Sacudí la cabeza y me encaminé hacia el frente.

—605

Asiento ante el murmullo de Bree y caminó. Mis pasos eran vacilantes, temerosos. Tenía miedo de la situación de la que me podía encontrar. Me fui acercando poco a poco a la habitación, con mis piernas temblando y mis mejillas inundadas de lágrimas que había derramado todo ese rato. Entonces cuando voy llegando los sollozos comienzan a brotar de mi pecho y la angustia comienza a carcomerme por dentro. Con la mano temblando giré la perilla y entré en la habitación.

Y ahí estaba ella, más pálida de lo que nunca la vi. Estaba pálida, helada, con su cuerpo tumbado en esa camilla de sabanas blancas. Sus labios carecían de color alguno, estaban blancos como la cal y sin vida alguna. Su cabello caoba caía rendido alrededor de su cabeza y sus ojos estaban cerrados, inexistentes. Y su bata, su bata blanca que estaba llena de sangre y sus manos estaban rojas de tanta sangre que había en ellas.

Al momento de verla mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente y deseé derrumbarme ahí, junto a ella. Los recuerdos de la primera vez que la vi inundaron mi mente y sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Había sido impresionante su belleza inigualable, de esas que jamás había visto en mi vida. Sus sonrisas sinceras, sus sonrojos, sus miradas achocolatadas y esa alegría que irradiaba por todas partes. Sollocé fuertemente y tapé mi rostro con mis manos por unos segundos.

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo.

Entonces ella abrió sus ojos marrones y los clavó en mí, haciéndome dar un pequeño respingo.

—Alice… —murmuró con voz rota. Sus ojos marrones no tenían vida, estaban vacíos, sin una emoción que predominara—. Dime que no es cierto, dime que esto es una broma.

Negué con la cabeza. Quise hablar pero la voz no me salió, estaba muda de tanto llorar y de tanto dolor. Entonces Bella, en su camilla, comenzó a sentarse y luego a sacar sus pies por fuera de la camilla. Abrí mis ojos como platos al verla saliéndose de su camilla, débil y sin ninguna fuerza en el cuerpo. Mi amiga tuvo que afirmarse de la camilla para no caer al piso. De inmediato me acerqué a ella, corriendo.

—Bella, ¿qué estas haciendo?

Sacudió la cabeza con enfado.

—Esto es una broma, ¡una puta broma! Y quiero demostrarlo.

Sollocé con fuerza y la sujeté de su brazo para que no cayese al suelo.

—Bella… no…

— ¡No! —El grito que pegó Bella me dejó con los nervios de punta. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a golpear su cabeza—. No, no, no. Despierta, despierta. ¡Despierta de una maldita vez, estúpida!

Me derrumbé a su lado y tomé sus manos entre las mías, reteniendo los duros golpes que se estaba dando en su cabeza. Mi amiga sollozó y se derrumbó contra el suelo.

— ¡No! ¡No, por favor, no! Alice, dime que esto es un sueño, dime que no es verdad, por favor —decía entre lágrimas.

No sabía que hacer en esos momentos, no sabía que consuelo le podía dar a ella. Su dolor era algo que yo desconocía, que solo ella podía comprender a la perfección. Por eso no tenía palabras para darle ese consuelo que ella tanto necesitaba.

Bella volvió a pararse y la sujeté contra mi pecho. Ella comenzó a gritar, con gritos que te desgarraban el alma, y comenzó a forcejear conmigo para que la soltase. En ningún momento lo hice, solo me quedé allí, reteniéndola. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Edward en la habitación, con sus ojos buscando desesperados a su esposa. Bella alzó la mirada inmediatamente y clavó sus ojos marrones en los verde esmeralda de su esposo, los dos se mantuvieron la mirada, con sus ojos brillando llenos de ese amor que yo desconocía pero del cuál era testigo todos los días. Parecía que eran capaces de comunicarse con la sola mirada.

Edward se acercó y estrechó a mi mejor amiga entre sus brazos mientras los dos lloraban la gran perdida que habían tenido. Yo solo salí de allí para darles privacidad.

Afuera estaban todos, toda la familia de Edward y Bella. Pude reconocer con facilidad al jefe de policía de Forks, mi ex hogar, Charlie Swan junto con una señora a su lado, de piel morena, cobriza, cabello negro azabache y largo, con ojos negros como la cal. En medio de ellos se encontraba un niño, de no más de tres o cuatro años, con cabello caoba al igual que Bella, ojos negros y rostro angelical. También había una señora muy parecida a Bella, con cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes muy hermosos y las mismas facciones de Bella, supuse que era su madre. Al lado de esta señora se encontraba un hombre alto y musculoso que la abrazaba y que tenía en sus brazos a otro niño de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules.

También estaban los Cullen; Carlisle, Esme y Bree Cullen. Los tres estaban abrazados y las mujeres de esa familia lloraban desconsoladamente mientras el patriarca de la familia intentaba controlarlas y darles consuelo. Pero también estaban los Whitlock. Elissa estaba con George a su lado, tomados de la mano y con la preocupación surcando sus rostros… y también estaba Jasper, quién gracias a Dios no estaba con su prometida. Jasper miraba ansiosamente la puerta detrás de mí, parecía que no tenía ojos para nada más que esa puerta. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de dolor y sufrimiento.

Sacudí la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sentía como Edward se colocaba a mi lado.

—Alice, necesito que te quedes con Bella allí adentro —murmuró en mi oído.

Asentí con la cabeza y sequé mis lágrimas con el torso de mi mano.

—Yo iré a darles a todos la noticia —prosiguió, tragando en seco—. Bella no debe pasar malos ratos, está en un estado de shock muy complicado y necesita tranquilidad ante todo.

—Okay… iré a verla —murmuré.

Edward me dio un beso en mi sien murmurando un gracias y luego de fue a donde estaban todos, para luego fundirse en un abrazo con su hermana y llorar en el cuello de esta. Sacudí la cabeza nuevamente y di media vuelta para entrar en la habitación de Bella donde mi amiga estaba tumbada de nuevo en su camilla, mirando a la nada.

Me acerqué a ella y acaricié sus cabellos con suavidad.

— ¿Sabes? —Me sobresalté al escuchar la ronca voz de mi amiga—. Iba a ser niño, ayer me enteré de eso y se me olvidó decirte por lo de la cena y todo eso.

Reprimí el impulso de soltar un sollozo y solo me dediqué a seguir acariciando los cabellos de mi amiga. Comprendía que el que mi amiga sufriera tanto, pero no tenía en consuelo suficiente para ella. Nadie lo tenía.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver a un dolido Jasper Whitlock. Al momento de entrar mis ojos se posan automáticamente en él, parecía que ese hombre tuviera un imán para mis ojos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza contra mis costillas y mi respiración era acelerada.

Pero Jasper no me miraba a mí. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en Bella, parecía que nada más existía en este mundo que ella. Sus ojos brillaron al momento de verla, provocando que mi corazón se apretara contra mi pecho con dolor. Jasper comenzó recorrer a Bella con la mirada ansiosamente, en busca de heridas o rasguños que pudiera tener, y cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada soltó un suspiro teñido de alivio. Se acercó a la camilla y observó detenidamente a la castaña mientras yo solo le miraba a él.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Jasper, volteándose para mirarme.

Bella parecía totalmente ajena a este acontecimiento, parecía que no estaba ahí, en la misma habitación de nosotros. Su estado de shock era tal que estaba segura de que no se había dado cuenta de la entrada de Jasper a la habitación. Sacudí la cabeza, negando, y aún acariciando los rizos castaños de mi amiga.

—Mal, está muy destrozada. Parece estar en un estado de shock muy severo —contesté.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza.

En ese momento Edward entró en la habitación y Bella reaccionó inmediatamente, volteando el rostro para verlo. Edward se sentó frente a su esposa mientras Jasper y yo lo mirábamos expectantes por lo que fuera que iba a decir.

—Hay personas que quieren verte, amor —le dijo Edward a Bella, sonriéndole como pudo.

Bella negó suavemente con la cabeza y apretó el agarre en su esposo.

—No quiero ver a nadie más que no seas tu, Alice o Jazz.

Edward sonrió levemente y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo creo que a estas personas si quieres verlas —murmuró suavemente—. Pasen.

En ese momento entraron dos niños en la sala, los niños que había visto afuera. Los dos niños sonrieron alegremente, con sus ojos brillantes al ver a Bella y se acercaron corriendo y gritando:

— ¡Bella!

Algo hizo reaccionar a Bella y sonrió levemente para abrirles los brazos a los dos niños que se arrojaron a sus brazos. Los estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y sollozos brotaban de su pecho. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la escena que estaba presenciando.

—Visen… Thomas —susurró Bella, besando ambas mejillas de los niños.

Ellos soltaron unas risitas y le dieron un beso en la mejilla a su hermana. Uno de los niños se bajó de la camilla y fue a buscar algo afuera, cuando volvió estaba con una flor en su mano de un hermoso color violeta. Pero cuando llegó a donde estaba la camilla, se dio cuenta de que no podía subirse a la camilla solo así que alzó la vista a Edward y tiró levemente del pantalón de mi amigo.

—Ed —murmuró con una armoniosa voz y alzó los brazos a Edward.

Edward sacudió la cabeza con diversión y alzó al niño en brazos. Lo sentó en la camilla al lado del otro niño que era un poco más alto que el otro. Los niños tomaron la flor entre sus manos y se la extendieron a Bella. Esta sonrió sin poder evitarlo, al mismo tiempo que sonreíamos todos, enternecidos.

—Una linda flor para ti —dijeron los niños a la vez.

Bella tomó la flor entre sus manos y sonrió nuevamente.

—Gracias, niños. Está muy bonita.

Visen y Thomas se acercaron a su hermana y le dieron un beso en la mejilla. Luego se acercaron a Edward y, entre los dos, le revolvieron el cabello como un gesto de cariño. Edward parecía sorprendido.

— ¿Y eso porqué? —preguntó a los niños.

Estos se encogieron de hombros.

—Por cuidar de nuestra hermana —dijo uno de ellos.

Edward solo sonrió y les revolvió el cabello. En ese momento Jasper me tomó por la cintura y nos arrastró hacia la puerta, pero justo cuando íbamos saliendo, Bella nos habló:

— ¿Para dónde van, chicos?

—Iremos a tomar un café y comer algo —respondió Jasper, encogiéndose de hombros—. Alice no ha comido nada desde que llegó y yo tampoco, además los dejaremos solos un poco para darles privacidad.

Edward se levantó de su asiento y Bella lo miró de inmediato.

—Yo tengo que ir a ver algo sobre… eso. Luego vuelvo.

Bella asintió suavemente con la cabeza y su esposo le dio un suave beso en los labios, haciendo que los niños a su lado se quejaran de asco. Jasper y yo nos reímos sin poder evitarlo mientras Edward sonreía contra los labios de su esposa.

—Te amo —le dijo Edward a mi amiga. Está se sonrojó un poco y le sonrió.

—Yo también te amo.

Edward salió de la habitación y Bella clavó sus ojos en nosotros.

—No tarden mucho que necesito a mis dos mejores amigos a mi lado.

Yo sonreí y le lancé un beso al soplo mientras Jasper sonreía con un deje de tristeza. Apretó su agarre en mi cintura y dijo:

—Volveremos en cinco minutos.

Salimos de la habitación y Jasper nos dirigió a la cafetería del hospital mientras seguía con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Traté de no prestarle mucha atención a este hecho pero su toque enviaba descargas eléctricas a mi cuerpo impidiendo el que me olvidara de él.

Nos sentamos en una mesa luego de que pedimos nuestros cafés y nos miramos el uno al otro sin saber que decir. Mi corazón estaba rebosante ante su presencia pero muy en el fondo sabía que Jasper no se sentía igual que yo. De seguro el seguía creyendo las mentiras que María y sus embustes tan bajos. Aunque esto me doliera, era solamente la pura verdad.

— ¿Qué le sucedió?

Suspiré y desvié mi mirada de él. Sabía que tarde o temprano me iba a inquirir eso. Nadie sabía lo que en verdad le había sucedido a Bella para que esto pasara, solo lo sabíamos Edward y yo ya que mi amigo no deseaba que nadie más lo supiera. Pero sabía que de cierta forma Jasper era el mejor amigo de Bella, aunque este estaba enamorado de ella, y sabía que Bella le contaba todo.

—Edward me contó que habían salido a comprar unos chocolate ya que Bella estaba con antojos —comencé, sonriendo con melancolía—. Compraron los chocolates pero dejaron el carro al otro lado de la calle, así que tenían que cruzar para llegar al carro. Entonces, justo cuando Bella cruzaba la calle y Edward pagaba los chocolates, un coche apareció de la nada, yendo a alta velocidad por la calle y…. —cerré los ojos con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos—… la arrolló. El carro atropelló a Bella y Edward no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, estaba muy lejos.

Jasper gimió con dolor y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si le doliera todo eso. Yo desvié mi mirada. No me apetecía mirarlo y observar como sufría por todo lo que estaba pasando, no me apetecía ver como sufría por su enamorada, por mi mejor amiga. Sonreí con ironía, todo esto era muy irónico. El hombre que me gustaba estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga, pero se comprometió con mi prima que por alguna extraña razón me odia desde siempre.

Justo en ese momento vi como María venía caminando muy alegremente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en nuestra dirección y a su lado venía… James. Una furia enorme inundó mi cuerpo mientras me puse en pie de un salto. Las manos comenzaron a picarme, deseosas de golpear a alguien con todas sus fuerzas. Tuve que ocupar mi máximo autocontrol para no arrojarme a golpearlos a los dos.

¿Cómo mierda tenían el descaro de presentarse frente a Jasper y a mí los dos juntos? ¿Cómo podían ser tan cara duras?

María me vio y me guiñó un ojo con simpleza mientras que con la cabeza apuntaba a la habitación de Bella, dándome a entender lo que yo ya sabía. Con un gruñido me arrojé a María pero una mano en mi cintura me impidió llegar a mi destino. Era Jasper quien me sujetaba.

— ¡¿Cómo mierda te atreves a venir aquí?! —Mi voz sonaba por todo el edificio pero no me importó demasiado—. ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres la culpable y causante de todo! ¡Tú amenazaste a Bella con que se arrepentiría por meterse contigo, que eras capaz de todo! ¡Tú eres la culpable de que mi mejor amiga perdiera a su hijo!

Y todo eso era verdad. Yo había escuchado muy bien como María amenazaba a Bella por meterse con ella, yo escuché muy bien como le decía que se arrepentiría de meterse con ella. Por culpa de María mis amigos estaban sufriendo la perdida de su hijo. Por culpa de María mi ahijado, el niño que hubiera sido como un hijo para mí, ahora estaba muerto. Ante este pensamiento no pude evitar sollozar y llorar desconsoladamente. ¿Cómo podía existir gente tan mala y despiadada que matan a un bebé, que no tiene nada que ver con los problemas, por venganza?

Mi ahijado, el hijo de mi mejor amiga, estaba muerto. Pero su muerte no iba a quedar impune, no señor. Me quería vengar por su muerte, deseaba tener en mis manos las pruebas de que María tenía que ver con el aborto de mi amiga, deseaba hacer justicia por la muerte de mi ahijado.

María solo me miraba sonriente mientras James me miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro. El agarre en mi cintura se congeló y Jasper miró con fijeza a María, con el rostro blanco como la cal.

— ¿Qué? —jadeó sin fuerza alguna.

Alcé mi mirada y la clavé en Jasper.

— ¡Oh, si! —dramaticé irónicamente, alzando mis manos al cielo—. Tu prometida amenazó a Bella con que se arrepentiría si se metía con ella. Todo porque Bella le dijo que tarde o temprano se iba a mostrar la verdadera María frente a todos.

Jasper fulminó con la mirada a María de tal manera que por primera vez la vi asustada. Si no hubiéramos estado en una situación tan sufrida y llena de dolor, me hubiera echado a aplaudir al ver la cara de María, pero no podía ser tan desubicada. Jasper me soltó, haciéndome sentir extraña sin su toque, y tomó a María del codo para llevársela a algún lado, gruñendo como loco.

Yo, por mi parte, corrí a la habitación de Bella y abrí la puerta de un tirón, encontrándome con mi amiga sentada en su camilla, sola. Al verme sonrió imperceptiblemente con sus ojos llenos de dolor.

—Menos mal que llegaste —murmuró mientras me acercaba a ella—. Visen y Thomas tuvieron que irse a comer algo porque tenían hambre y me sentía sola.

Me acerqué a mi amiga y tomé su rostro entre mis manos mientras sentía como mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Sentía un dolor inmenso en mi pecho pero tenía que ser valiente por mi amiga, por ella. Sabía que María tenía que ver con el accidente de mi mejor amiga, pero necesitaba las pruebas necesarias para demostrarlo.

—Bella, dime por favor que viste al conductor del auto que te arrolló —pedí entre sollozos. Bella abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿Le viste el rostro al conductor del coche que te atropelló?

El cuerpo de mi amiga temblaba de pies a cabeza. Cerró los ojos y sentí sus lágrimas mojando mis manos. Le sequé las lágrimas mientras ella abría los ojos.

—Sí, lo vi.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza en ese momento.

—Dime quién es. Dímelo, por favor.

Bella cerró los ojos y dijo:

—Fue María, tu prima.

Solté un jadeo involuntario y solté el rostro de Bella. Mi amiga se recostó en su camilla mientras cerraba los ojos y a los minutos después, mientras yo estaba en un estado de shock, se quedó dormida. Sacudí la cabeza fieramente y salí de la habitación, dispuesta a ir hablar con Edward sobre lo que Bella me había dicho. Pero de pronto una mano en mi cintura me rodeó y otra se posó en mi boca, impidiendo que mis gritos se escucharan.

Me arrastraron por unos pasillos desolados mientras yo me debatía entre los grandes brazos que me sujetaban y trataba de gritar, pero mis gritos eran callados con la mano que estaba en mi boca. Entonces entrábamos en una habitación y me daban la vuelta para luego soltarme. Quedé mirando la pared blanca de la habitación hasta que me hicieron dar vuelta y unos labios se aplastaron contra los míos.

Conocía muy bien esos labios.

Esos labios eran los de James Vulturi.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si, de verdad. Bueno como ven no demoré tanto en actualizar como la vez pasada, espero que eso perdone mi atraso anterior. Espero que les haya gustado el capi y aquí, abajo, están las preguntas que deben contestar. Por favor recuerden que esto es para que yo sepa sus opiniones sobre las cosas que pasan a lo largo del fic. Así que sin más les dejo las preguntas:**

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

_Bella cayó a mis pies, llorando desconsoladamente mientras yo la miraba aterrada. _

_—No puedo, Alice —lloró con desconsuelo—. El doctor me dijo que no puedo tener más hijos. A causa de la perdida de mi hijo... quedé estéril. _

* * *

_¿Kate MacCarthy y María siendo amigas? No, esto no era muy normal que se diga. Detrás de esto había gato encerrado. _

**PREGUNTAS PARA CONTESTAR POR MEDIO DE LOS REVIEW:**

**_1. ¿Qué piensan sobre la traición de James y María hacia Alice? _**

**_2. ¿Qué piensan de María ahora que a mostrado su verdadera forma de ser? _**

**_3. ¿Qué piensan de James con todo lo que está haciendo con María? _**

**_4. Si tuvieran a María en frente de ustedes, tomando en cuenta todas las cosas que les ha hecho a Alice y a Bella con Edward, ¿qué le harían? Por favor, describan todo esto porque me parecen muy buenas sus ideas de torturar a María en en futuro jajaja xD. _**

**_5. ¿Qué piensan sobre el accidente que tuvo hace años Diego y su fascinación por las carreras? _**

**_6. Ahora con este capítulo, ¿sufrieron a la par con Bella sobre la perdida de su bebé? ¿Qué sintieron cuando leyeron sobre su dolor en el capítulo? Yo, por mi parte, lloré mucho escribiéndolo. _**

**_7, ¿Creen que el ahijado de Alice merecía que María se vengara con él sobre su pelea con Bella? _**

**_8. ¿Qué piensan que hará Jasper con María luego de enterarse de que su prometida amenazó a su enamorada? ¿Creen que Jasper sigue enamorado de Bella? _**

**_9. Y por ultimo: ¿Qué creen que pasará con este beso que le dio James a Alice? _**

**¿Qué tal si tratamos de pasar los 80 Review y actualizo?**

**Por favor contesten estas preguntas y nos leemos en el siguiente cap. Cuídense mucho :3**


	13. Chapter 13: Venganza I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, La historia y trama tampoco me pertenece, Es propiedad de Isabella Pattinson Masen, Yo solo soy su BETA.**

**Comentario de la autora: Bueno aquí comienza mi primer fic con lemmond, Espero disfruten de él, Le quiero dar gracias a mi gran amiga Alice Rathbone Whitlock por su ayuda como beta, Cosa que hace genial y por facilitarme su blog para subir este fic… Mi advertencia es que este fic está creado para mayores de 18 años y contiene fuerte "Escenas" así que si eres menor de edad y sensible a estas cosas, Obténganse a leer.  Gracias por sus Review y besotes a todas. ¿Dejarian un Review, plis?**

**Capítulo 13: Venganza I**

Los labios de James se movían con insistencia contra los míos, demandante, feroz. Su toque ya no era ligero, suave y tierno, como vagamente lo recordaba, si no que era fiero y demandante. Su lengua tibia y humedad se abrió paso entre mis labios, a pesar de que los mantuve fuertemente cerrados para impedir, en vano, que eso sucediera.

Traté de quitármelo de encima, empujándolo con fuerza desde el pecho y pateando con fiereza el piso, pero me ignoró con desenvoltura. Parecía complacido con mí actuar y, al parecer, mi rechazo lo excitaba aún más. Sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cintura, mientras me estampaba con fuerza contra la pared más cercana.

No sabía qué hacer para quitármelo de encima. Intenté golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, hacerle daño para que me soltara. Pero no lo hizo. En respuesta a todos mis golpes, soltaba uno que otro gemido o gruñido y su agarre en mi cintura aumentaba cada vez más. Simplemente genial.

Entonces, opté por una nueva técnica. Enrollé mis brazos en su cuello, provocando que él sonriese satisfecho, estiré los brazos lo máximo que pude para poder alcanzar a tocar sus cabellos con sus manos. Entonces, tiré de su pelo con fuerza, rezando mentalmente para que de ese modo por fin me soltase. Per debí suponer que eso no pasaría, ya que solo soltó un gemido de placer y apretó más aún su cuerpo contra el mío. Quise llorar, patear de puro coraje y frustración.

No rindiéndome jamás, coloqué mis piernas por entre medio de las suyas. Alcé mi pierna derecha con la fuerza y voluntad suficiente para estamparla contra sus testículos. Aulló de dolor y me soltó inmediatamente, cubriendo, demasiado tarde, sus genitales lastimados por mí. Sonreí con suficiencia, dejándome embargar por el poderoso sabor de la victoria.

— ¿Es que nadie te ha enseñado como tratar una dama, imbécil?

Alzó la vista y me fulminó con la mirada, con sus ojos brillando llenos de coraje. Un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, con una sensación incómoda pasando por mi columna vertebral. Sus ojos eran tan feroces, tan maliciosos, qué , por un momento, llegué a sentir terror.

Pero no demostré mi miedo, solo me dediqué a levantar ligeramente la barbilla con orgullo y lo fulminé con la mirada, demostrándole que no le tenía miedo. No me iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente.

—No me queda otra alternativa —murmuró entre dientes, aun siseando de dolor—. No me dejas explicarte lo que sucedió esa noche.

Reprimí el impulso de bufar por lo bajo y poner los ojos en blanco. En cambio, solo le miré con el rostro inescrutable, sin ninguna expresión que se demostrara en mi rostro.

—Con lo que vi, me queda todo muy claro.

Gruñó y se enderezó en el suelo, poniéndose de pie. No pude reprimir la culpa y lo mal que me sentí cuando lo vi hacer una mueca dolorosa con sus labios, cuando se puso de pie. Debió dolerle demasiado el golpe que le di. Pero se lo merecía.

—Sólo quería decirte algo.

— ¿Y para eso me tienes que besar a la fuerza y armar todo este lío? —Lo miré indignada—. Sabes que te hubiera escuchado si me hubieras pedido la oportunidad.

Resopló por lo bajo y se echó a reír entre dientes. Fruncí el ceño, no comprendiendo la gracia que le veía a todo esto.

—No, no me hubieras escuchado si te lo hubiera pedido y lo sabes —vociferó con sarna y tuve que darle la razón en ese momento.

Me crucé de brazos de forma desafiante y recargué mi cuerpo en la pared, muy lejos de él. Esa era mi única forma de saber que estaba segura, estando lejos de él y sus malditos engaños.

—Y bien… ¿qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

—Yo. No. Tengo. Nada. Qué. Ver. En. El. Accidente. De. Tu. Amiga. Bella. —Pronunció las palabras con seguridad y vehemencia, tanto que casi le creí.

Pero era demasiado obvio que estaba mintiendo. Si James estaba del lado de María, era muy seguro que él tuvo mucho que ver con el accidente de Bella y con todo lo que mi prima había provocado en sus deseosas venganzas contra mí. Esas venganzas que yo aún no lograba comprender del todo, y menos su envidia hacía mi vida y mi forma de ser.

Entonces, se intercaló en mi mente la imagen de mi ahijado, esa imagen que mi mente creó hace unos días atrás, cuando todo estaba bien. Esa imagen que me hizo derramar lágrimas emocionadas, llenas de felicidad por la dicha de mis amigos. Esa imagen que adoré al momento de verla, sin siquiera saber si iba a ser cierta o no.

Los ojos verdes esmeralda del niño se clavó en mi mente, tan iguales a los de su padre. Su carita redondeada, con se mismo matiz pálido que poseen Bella y Edward, con esos labios carmesí, uno más relleno que el otro, al igual que Bella. Su cabello broncíneo danzando al compás del viento, alborotado, desordenado y rebelde. Es ahí cuando una furia descomunal comenzó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Un deseo de venganza empecé a sentir en mi pecho y pude saborear mi furia en la punta de mi legua, como un sabor metálico que me embargaba la boca.

Mi mano derecha, por acto reflejo a la furia que contenía mi pequeño cuerpo, se alzó sin mi permiso y se estampó con toda la fuerza posible en la mejilla de James. Este jadeó con fuerza y soltó un lastimero sonido de dolor que no me causó tristeza ni arrepentimiento en lo más mínimo. Estaba echa un furia.

—No te vengas a hacer la victima ni el dolido en todo esto —siseé entre dientes, enfadada—. Aquí las únicas víctimas y dolidos en todo esto son mis amigos, ellos son los que verdaderamente sufren con todo esto. ¡Perdieron a su hijo, por el amor de Dios! ¿Eso no te afecta ni en lo más mínimo, insensible?

Se sobó la mejilla adolorida con sus manos, ignorándome a mí y mis palabras amenazantes. Eso me enfureció aún más y, para llamar su atención, lo tomé fuertemente de las solapas de su chaqueta para que me mirase. Pero nunca creí que se iba a aprovechar de la situación…

Al momento en que lo tomé de las solapas de su chaqueta, alzó la vista inmediatamente y en sus ojos brilló un sentimiento desconocido para mí. Entonces volvió a colocar sus labios con los míos, pero ahora con menos fiereza y fuerza que la vez anterior. Asqueada hasta la médula, me lo sacudí de encima de un solo movimiento veloz y salvaje.

— ¡Quítame las manos de encima, animal! —exclamé escandalizada.

Sonrió sin un atisbo de arrepentimiento en sus ojos y se encogió de hombros, con naturalidad y totalmente relajado. Rechiné mis dientes con enfado.

—Supongo que me merezco tu rechazo —musitó, distraído en sus recuerdos—. Después de todo lo que te hice…

Gruñí y jalé de mi cabello con frustración. Su actuación de niño bueno y santo de devoción me estaba hartando. Ya no le creía nada y por ellos me enfurecía el hecho de que se hiciese la víctima de todo esto. ¿Es que este hombre no tenía vergüenza? Al parecer no, no la tenía.

— ¡¿Qué mierda quieres de mí?! —le pregunté entre gritos, ya harta de la situación enfermiza en la que nos encontrábamos.

Por un momento creí ver un atisbo de dolor en sus ojos, como un brillo extraño que se destacó en sus ojos. Sacudí la cabeza con fiereza, no debería importarme si sufre o no. Él era malo, él había jugado conmigo y mis sentimientos. Y lo más importante de todo, él era cómplice de María, la mujer que mató a mi ahijado y que estuvo a punto de matar a mi mejor amiga, la mujer que me odiaba.

—Quiero ayudarte —contestó en un murmullo.

Abrí mis ojos como platos, mientras un jadeo involuntario salía de mis labios. Juré, en ese momento, escuchar que mi corazón se quedaba helado ante tal confesión inesperada.

— ¿Cómo?

—Lo que escuchaste, Alice, quiero ayudarte. Así puedo demostrarte que no soy tan malo como crees.

Para ese momento mis pensamientos estaban disipados, difusos y sin coherencia alguna. No comprendía nada de todo lo que me estaba sucediendo en ese momento. No sabía si confiar o no en las palabras de James. No sabía si podía volver a confiar en él de nuevo. ¿Qué pasa si yo confiaba en él y luego él salía corriendo a contarle a María? ¿Quién me aseguraba que podía confiar en James? Nadie, nadie me lo podía asegurar y dármelo por hecho. Nadie.

—No te creo —le gruñí entre dientes, entrecerrando los ojos con enfado—. ¿Quién me asegura que no me vas a engañar nuevamente?

—Yo te lo aseguro.

Bufé por lo bajo. Era bastante tonto de su parte pensar que iba a volver a confiar en él. ¡Ni muerta! Volver a confiar en él sería como volver a confiar en María. Realmente estúpido e imposible.

—Sí, claro —murmuré con ironía—. ¿Y ti quién te asegura que voy a volver a confiar en ti?

Me miró con fijeza a los ojos mientras se acercaba con paso vacilante hacía mí. Automáticamente retrocedí dos pasos. No iba a dejarme engañar nuevamente. Yo ya no confiaba más en él y no era para menos, luego de todo lo que me hizo junto con María.

—Sé que no eres una mala persona Alice —murmuró suavemente, acercándose.

Me estremecí ante su tono de voz tan suave, tan hipocrita. Avancé entre los escasos centímetros que nos separaban, pero en vez de ir a su encuentro, me corrí de su lado para avanzar hacía la puerta de la pequeña habitación en la que estábamos. Me causó mucha risa su expresión incrédula cuando lo rechacé e ignoré y tuve que morderme el labio inferior para no echarme a reír.

Tomé la perilla de la puerta entre mis manos, pero antes de irme, me giré hacía James para dejarle en claro una cosita.

—Yo ya con confío en ti, James.

Me volteé, dispuesta a salir por la puerta, haciendo una dramática salida. Pero su voz ronca y grave me impidió continuar, y más aún sus palabras que calaron muy dentro de mí, quemando en mi pecho y consumiendo mi alma.

—Jasper tiene su despedida de soltero este fin de semana que viene —masculló y mi cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente—. La boda sigue en pie, Alice, da lo mismo lo que hagas, María conseguirá lo que quiere.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, mientras la furia y el coraje comenzaban a apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

—No si yo lo puedo impedir —dije entre dientes.

Lo escuché sonreír por una razón que yo desconocía y que, por lo tanto, me causó mala espina. Me esperaba cosas imposibles de él ya que, después de todo, era igual o peor que María en su maldad.

—Entonces sabrás que hacer.

Fruncí el ceño y me volteé para mirarlo, ignorando la mirada de suplica que James me estaba enviando.

— ¿Hacer con qué?

—Con esto. —Dejó en la mesita chica que se encontraba en la habitación un pequeño papelito bien doblado.

Lo miré con intriga. Si bien el papelito y James no me daban mucha confianza, estaba curiosa por saber que era lo que contenía ese papelito. Pero… ¿si todo esto es una trampa de María y James?

—Es la dirección del Club donde Jasper celebrará su despedida de soltero. Se la saqué a María.

Miré la hoja de papel con temor, como si estuviera rodeada de llamas que me quemaban por dentro. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza contra mi pecho, descontrolado y desquiciado. Tomé la hoja entre mis manos y sentí una especie de fuego recorrerme la piel cuando mis dedos hicieron contacto con el blanco papel.

— ¿C-Cómo se la sacaste a María? —pregunté en un hilo de voz.

Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, como queriendo decir "Tengo mis métodos". Y claro que los tenía. El sexo con María era su arma más poderosa, su bomba contra ella si es algún día ella lo traiciona. James, en esa situación, tenía el poder en sus manos.

—Me quedé en su departamento mientras ella salía de comprar con su amiga Kate —respondió secamente.

Mi cuerpo se congeló velozmente y mi cabeza se giró con brusquedad para mirar a James. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mientras un jadeo involuntario salía de mis labios.

— ¿Kate? —Mi voz tembló de nerviosismo—. ¿Kate MacCarthy?

James asintió con la cabeza.

Oh, por Dios. ¿Kate MacCarthy y María siendo amigas? No, esto no era muy normal que se diga. Aquí había gato encerrado, de eso estaba muy segura. El suave susurro de James me hizo volver a la realidad, ya que estaba en un estado de shock completo.

—Sé que harás buen uso de esto —murmuró.

Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación como alma que lleva al diablo. Un irracional deseo de seguirlo y agradecerle por todo me sobrecogió con la guardia baja. Era estúpido que sintiera eso, menos aún después de todo lo que él me había hecho.

Pero también era de esperarse que me confundiera la actitud de James. Después de todo él me había traicionado de la peor manera junto a mi prima y ahora… ¿se hacía el bueno conmigo? Sacudí la cabeza con fiereza, esto no podía estar pasando. Estaba muy confusa.

De pronto una fuerte golpe en la puerta me sobresaltó. Confundida al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada, me dirigí a abrir luego de escuchar ese estruendo tan molesto. Es ahí cuando mis ojos se toparon con una destrozada Bella, que lloraba desconsoladamente mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por los sollozos que emanaban de su cuerpo. La miré aterrada, temerosa, pues algo dentro de mí me decía a gritos que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

Bella cayó a mis pies, llorando desconsoladamente mientras yo la miraba aterrada.

—No puedo, Alice —lloró con desconsuelo—. El doctor me dijo que no puedo tener más hijos. A causa de la pérdida de mi hijo… quedé estéril.

Mi rostro careció de color alguno, poniéndose tan blanco como la cal. Mi corazón se congeló dentro de mi pecho y mi cuerpo entero se quedó tenso, rígido. Como acto reflejo, me tiré al suelo junto con Bella para luego envolverla con mis brazos y darle ese consuelo que ella necesitaba.

Mi mejor amiga sollozaba con fuerza contra mi cuerpo y se aferró a mi como si la vida le dependiese de ello. Yo solo atiné a quedarme ahí, en blanco, sin saber qué hacer ni qué pensar. Un dolor agudo y punzante comenzó a brotar de mi pecho, dejándome sin respiración. El dolor de Bella y Edward era como el mío propio, tan abrazador, quemante y fuerte como el de ellos.

El dolor se fue abriendo paso por mi cuerpo, recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza y quitándome el aliento. Todo mi cuerpo se sacudía al compás de los sollozos de Bella y al compás de mi propio dolor, de mi propia angustia y desolación. Nada parecía real, nada parecía verdadero. Tanto dolor y tanta angustia parecían ser no reales, no de este mundo.

Pero de pronto, un sentimiento más fuerte comenzó a crecer dentro de mí. Un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que el dolor, que la angustia. Ese sentimiento empezó a correr por mis venas, como fuego que quemaba mi sangre, que quemaba mi cuerpo. Mi mandíbula se tensó, mis hombros se cuadraron y mis manos se convirtieron en puños mientras me dejaba embargar por ese sentimiento más fuerte que todos. La furia…

Un incontrolable deseo de venganza se instaló en mí. Quería vengarme, quería hacer pagar a todos aquellos que lastimaron a mis amigos y por ende a mí también. Quería hacer pasar a María por el mismo dolor que pasó Bella, exceptuando el matar a su hijo, no era tan malvada como ella.

Entonces se me ocurrió algo. Abrí mi mano izquierda y alargué el papel que James me había dado momentos antes. La dirección del club estaba allí, con el número teléfonico y el nombre de la dueña del club. Debió sorprenderme el reconocer a la dueña del club, pero no lo hice ya que no me importaba nada más que mi ingenioso plan en ese momento.

Tenía el número de la dueña del Club así que no perdí más el tiempo y saqué mi móvil para llamar. Bella solo me miró confundida.

—_Buenas tardes. Club nocturno Hale's Cool, ¿qué desea? _

—Rosalie Hale —murmuré, mirando de reojo a Bella—. ¿Quieres un par de Stripers gratis para este fin de semana?

* * *

**Bueno, primero que todo... ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! De verdad que lamento el haberme retrasado tanto, pero el estudio me ha tenido retenida todo este tiempo. De verdad que no podía actualizar pues los estudios no me han dado tregua alguna. Lo siento de verdad. **

**Sé que este capi es muy corto, pero es que no tenía mucho tiempo. Les prometo que para el próximo capitulo lo haré más largo, ¿vale? **

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: ****De aquí en adelante me demoraré en actualizar ya que mis estudios están complicados, pero haré lo máximo posible por no demorarme tanto. Ahh, casi se me olvida, y de aquí en adelante el fic va a contener solo Lemmond, haaarto lemmond y cosas pervertidas entre Jasper y Alice asi que va a estar bueno. **

**Besos a todas, (lamentablemente no tengo tiempo para darles el adelanto habitual) y no olviden de dejarme un Review para saber sus opiniones. Besos.**

**Isabella Pattinson Masen.**


	14. Chapter 14: Venganza II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía, es de Isabella Pattinson Masen. Yo solo soy su Beta.**

**Mi advertencia es que esta historia es para mayores de 18 años, si eres sensible a estas cosas, obtengase de leer esto. **

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Venganza II**

Convencer a Rosalie Hale sobre darme una ayudadita con todo lo que planeaba no fue fácil. Después de todo, Rosalie era una aliada intima de Jasper y todo aquello que tuviera que ver con él le interesaba a ella, así que cuando le dije mi plan, inmediatamente quiso saber que sucedería con Jasper en todo esto. Le aseguré que él no saldría herido, que solo quería abrirle los ojos con respecto a María para que viera el tipo de mujerzuela que mi prima es. Al final, gracias a Dios, Rosalie terminó aceptando.

Tampoco fue fácil el hacer que Bella estuviera en todo esto, ya que ella estaba en contra de muchas partes del plan. Mi mejor amiga prefería ahorrarse muchas cosas del plan que había maquinado mi mente, como por ejemplo lo de las estripers, pero ella, al igual que yo, deseaba con todo su ser el vengarse contra María. El daño que María le había echo a Bella era muy grande, y por lo mismo mi mejor amiga no quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras se le presentaba la oportunidad de vengar la muerte de su hijo. Yo, tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejar impune la muerte de mi ahijado. María _tenía _que pagar por ello sí o sí.

Lo más importante en ese plan era el vengar la muerte de mi ahijado. María tenía que pagar por ello, por la muerte de un ser inocente que no tenía la culpa de nuestros problemas o percances. Ella metió a un bebé en una pelea donde él no tenía arte ni parte, lo mató sin piedad y sin consideración alguna y yo quería hacerla sufrir por aquello, causarle un dolor lo más fuerte posible. Pero también estaba lo segundo más importante de el plan; el abrirle los ojos a Jasper con respecto a mi prima y sacarlo de las garras de esa arpía. Él no se merecía pasar una vida amarrado a una persona cruel y malévola que aparentaba ser algo completamente diferente, y para ser sincera, yo no _quería _que Jasper estuviera con ella. Yo no _quería _que Jasper estuviera con ninguna otra mujer que no sea yo.

Suspiré ante mis pensamientos mientras caminaba por uno de los tantos supermercados de Nueva York, arrastrando conmigo un carrito de compras. Si quería que mi plan funcionase, tenía que prepararlo todo, para que todo quedara perfecto. Y eso es justamente lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos, preparando las cosas necesarias para mi plan. Mañana sería la despedida de soltero de Jasper, y aún quedaban cosas por preparar.

Compré sólo lo que necesitaba, lo justo y necesario. Entonces, cuando estaba haciendo la fila para pagar las cosas, mi móvil decidió hacer presencia resonando fuertemente. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y atendí.

— ¿Diga?

—_Alice… _—murmuró la voz de Bella al otro lado de la línea.

Un suspiro brotó de mis labios inconscientemente. No lo pude evitar. La tristeza, melancolía y agonía de Bella me ponía siempre triste y melancólica, como lo estaba ella.

En realidad, lo comprendía perfectamente. Bella estaba pasando por un momento demasiado doloroso en su vida. Ella había perdido a su primer y único hijo, por obra de María y sus maquiavélicos planes en mi contra. Aunque claro, Bella también figuraba en la lista de enemigos de mi odiada prima, pero yo era la que estaba en primer lugar en aquella lista, por cosas que ni siquiera sabía.

— ¿Cómo estas, amiga? —No pude evitar preguntarle—. Sé que es una pregunta estúpida, pero necesito saber si necesitas algo…, cualquier cosa.

Bella suspiró al otro lado de la línea. Gracias a Dios, mi amiga ya estaba en su casa, descansando. Estuvo casi dos días hospitalizada hasta que convenció a su marido para que la sacara del hospital; según su criterio, ella ya estaba bien. Pero Edward no era tonto, él sabía que su esposa no estaba bien y por ello se tomó unas vacaciones para pasar junto a Bella este terrible momento de dolor y pérdida, para llorar juntos la partida de su primer y único hijo.

—_Sobreviviendo_. —Fue la única respuesta que obtuve de Bella.

Fruncí los labios en una mueca.

—Bella…

—_Estoy bien, Alice, en serio_ —me interrumpió, tratando de sonar segura con sus palabras, pero la voz le falló al terminar la frase. Se aclaró la garganta—. _Lo estoy sobrellevando lo mejor que puedo. _

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras avanzaba en la fila de la compra. Odiaba con todo mi ser el dolor por el cuál mi mejor amiga estaba pasando, ese dolor que la estaba matando por dentro lentamente. El dolor tan grande de Bella era como el mío propio. Yo podía sentir el dolor que Bella sentía, aunque no con tanta ferocidad y tantas emociones como ella, desde luego. Yo también llegué a amar a esa criaturita que iba a ser mi ahijado y también me dolió demasiado su pérdida.

—_Pero… cambiando de tema_ —susurró Bella, recomponiendo su voz—. _Edward me ha llamado hace unos minutos. Me dijo que necesitaba que tú y yo vayamos al hospital a verlo por unos minutos, tiene algo importante que decirnos. _

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Sabes de qué se trata? —pregunté.

—_No, no lo sé. Cuando le pregunté me dijo que me lo diría en el hospital, que quería que tú estuvieses con nosotros._

Mi mente comenzó a divagar sobre lo que posiblemente Edward nos diría. Tal vez se trata de los exámenes que le hicieron a Bella la semana pasada, para saber si no tenía ningún daño interno. O tal vez se trate de Jasper… o María.

Jadeé de sorpresa cuando comprendí todo. Para lo único que Edward me llamaría tan urgentemente sería por María. De seguro tiene algo muy importante que decirme de ella. Tal vez tiene las pruebas necesarias para culpar a mi prima por el accidente de Bella, donde perdió a su bebé.

—Bella, creo que sé de qué se trata lo que Edward nos va a decir —comenté mientras dejaba las cosas compradas en la caja.

Un chico se me acercó en ese momento y sin decir palabra alguna, comenzó a ayudarme, colocando mis compras en la caja. Era guapo, debía admitirlo. Tenía un sedoso cabello negro y corto, una piel pálida y brillante con unos grandes ojos azules, con espesas pestañas que rodeaban sus párpados. Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa mientras me ayudaba, aunque en ningún momento sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos. Cuando terminó, al fin se dio la vuelta y me sonrió. Le sonreí en agradecimiento por su ayuda, él me hizo un gesto militar con su mano y luego dio media vuelta, alejándose de mí.

Fruncí el ceño al verlo alejarse. Ni siquiera me había dicho su nombre. Sacudí la cabeza fieramente y me encogí de hombros. La situación era un poco extraña.

— _¿Así?_ —inquirió Bella, sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos—. _¿Qué crees que será?_

Negué con la cabeza, como si mi amiga me estuviera viendo.

—No, no, no creo, estoy segura.

Bella resopló. Sonreí con desenvoltura.

—_Entonces, señorita sabelotodo, ¿de qué se trata el tema?_

—De María —respondí quedamente.

Hubo solo un silencio al otro lado de la línea. Yo suspiré y alcé mi mano para pagarle a la cajera, quién me miraba con una ceja alzada.

Solo esas palabras que acababa de pronunciar, bastaron para poner a Bella en alerta inmediatamente. Ella, al igual que yo, sabía que si Edward nos llamaba urgentemente era por algo de suma importancia, como me lo supuse desde un principio.

La conversación con mi mejor amiga terminó con rapidez luego de ello, ya que Bella estaba apresurada en llegar al hospital junto a su esposo, para saber al fin la noticia que este nos tenía que dar. Yo, por mi parte, traté de apresurarme lo máximo que pude, ya que también estaba deseosa de saber luego qué nos tenía que decir Edward.

A los quince minutos después, me encontraba en mi precioso Porche 911, regalo de mi hermanito querido, manejando a una velocidad considerablemente alta. Pero no lo podía evitar, estaba nerviosa y algo dentro de mí me decía a gritos que algo importante y revelador sucedería. Mi corazón martillaba con insistencia contra mi pecho y podía sentir perfectamente mi pulso en mi pecho y en las muñecas. Prácticamente, sudaba la gota gorda.

Cuando llegué al hospital de Nueva York, donde trabajaba, me bajé a toda velocidad de mi vehículo y me apresuré a entrar en el edificio. Una vez adentro, eché a correr sin importarme nada. Nuevamente, mis compañeros de trabajo me vieron corriendo como una loca por los pasillos del hospital, pero no me importó. Ya era la segunda vez que me veían así.

— ¡Alice! —me llamaron a gritos.

Volteé el rostro para ver justo cuando Edward venía corriendo hacía mí. Sus ojos verdes brillaban llenos de una emoción que desconocía por completo, llenos de un sentimientos que no llegué a comprender. Me tomó un segundo el darme cuenta que ya no se veía tan decaído y melancólico como la semana anterior, cuando estaba igual o peor que Bella por la muerte de su hijo. Mis dos amigos estaban poco a poco recuperándose del fuerte golpe que les dio el destino.

— ¡Edward! —exclamé jubilosa, corriendo a su encuentro. Cuando llegué a su lado, le abracé fuertemente, rodeándole el cuello con mis brazos. Lo había echado de menos—. ¿Cómo estas?

Mi amigo me devolvió el abrazo con alegría y luego, al escuchar mi pregunta, torció los labios en una mueca. Al parecer, su dolor seguía atormentándolo.

—Estoy haciendo lo que puedo con el dolor —masculló, un poco avergonzado.

Le sonreí con amabilidad. Él no necesitaba hacerse el valiente conmigo, ya que yo comprendía a la perfección la situación por la que él y Bella estaban pasando.

—Ya lo creo —contesté.

Justo en ese instante, Bella apareció junto a nosotros. Su cabello color caoba estaba un poco alborotado a causa de la posible carrera que se había dado para llegar, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas a causa del calor de la carrera y de sus labios salían inmensos jadeos. Inspiró profundo una vez llegada a nuestro lado, permitiéndole a sus pulmones obtener el oxigeno que se le había negado a causa de la corrida.

—Llegué… justo… a… tiempo… —jadeó.

Solté unas risitas y me eché sobre su cuerpo, sorprendiéndola. La abracé fuertemente a ella también, entregándole todo mi apoyo en ese abrazo que le estaba dando. Ella sabía que podía contar conmigo para cualquier cosa.

—Está bien —musitó Edward, chasqueando la lengua graciosamente y separando mi cuerpo de Bella—, mucho abrazo ustedes dos. Tengo algo muy importante que contarles.

Eso me recordó el tema principal de aquella junta entre mis amigos. Me puse alerta inmediatamente.

—Es sobre María, ¿cierto? —apunté lo obvio.

Edward me miró alzando una ceja, notablemente sorprendido. Bella, a su lado, bufó por lo bajo y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, haciendo que él sonriese de lado.

—Vamos, amor —le dijo Bella a Edward, sonriéndole un poco—. Es muy predecible que todo esto se trata de ella. No nos hubieras llamado tan urgentemente si fuera por otra razón todo esto, ¿o si?

Mi amigo suspiró y se pasó una mano por sus alborotados cabellos bronce. Luego, envolvió la cintura de su esposa con sus brazos, para elevar la mirada y clavar sus ojos en los míos.

—Te tengo algo que ayudará a tu plan de venganza —me dijo él.

— ¿Qué es? —inquirí, impaciente.

—Esto. —Edward me entregó un montón de papeles.

Le miré y alcé una ceja, interrogante. Mi amigo bufó por lo bajo y colocó sus ojos en blanco, para luego arrebatarme de las manos los papeles y dárselos a su mujer. Esta los leyó detenidamente por unos minutos y luego pegó un gritito ahogado. La miré sin comprender demasiado.

Las manos de Bella comenzaron a temblar lentamente, al igual que su cuerpo que se estremecía con ligeras sacudidas. Su esposo la abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en su cien, tratando de tranquilizarla.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Me atreví a preguntar.

Mi estómago se movía nerviosamente debajo de mi piel, como un recordatorio de lo nerviosa que estaba. Mis manos sudaban poco a poco y mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho a la velocidad que latía. Inspiré profundamente, estaba muy nerviosa, muy alterada. Cerré los ojos por unos minutos y me dediqué a respirar tranquilamente, otorgándole a mis pulmones el aire que se le estaba negando gracias a mis sonoros jadeos de nerviosismo.

—Tengo un amigo aquí que es ginecólogo —comenzó Edward, alzando su brazo para acariciarme el mío lentamente, en un vano intento de calmarme—. Él hoy recibió un caso muy especial; un caso de embarazo.

— ¿Y…?

No estaba comprendiendo a dónde quería llegar con todo esto mi amigo. No estaba comprendiendo para nada el significado de sus palabras.

Entonces, la realidad llegó a mí como un duro golpe bajo. El aire salió disparado por entre mis dientes, como un jadeo de impresión. Mi cuerpo de curveó instintivamente, como si me hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago. Mis manos se convirtieron en puños, mientras sentía como poco a poco la furia llegaba a mi cuerpo, abarcándolo todo por completo.

—María —musité en un fiero susurro.

—Exacto —susurró Edward, con la voz extrañamente ronca por el enfado.

—Pero… no comprendo —murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿De qué me sirve esto a mí?

Bella se acercó a mí en ese momento y rodeó mis hombros con sus brazos. No entendía nada, absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿De que diablos me servía a mí todo eso? ¿Por qué tendría que servirme a mí eso? Diablos, no comprendía nada.

—Te sirve de mucho, cariño —dijo Bella.

—Pero, ¿cómo?

Edward suspiró y pasó una mano por sus cabellos broncíneos.

—Mi amigo tiene que hacerle algunos exámenes para saber si verdaderamente esta embarazada, Alice.

En el sentido figurativo de la palabra; se me prendió el foco. Mis ojos se agrandaron a más no poder mientras al fin comprendía lo que mis amigos me estaban diciendo. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en mis labios, sin mi consentimiento verdaderamente.

Al fin íbamos a atrapar a María. A fin me iba a enterar de que si realmente mi odiosa prima estaba embarazada o no. Pues tenía mis dudas, claro que tenía mis dudas sobre la "posible" maternidad de María. Conocía a la perfección a esa mujer, o eso creía yo, y por ello la creía capaz de todo; incluso hasta de fingir un embarazo para amarrar a Jasper a su lado. Claro que podía hacer aquello. Si me había engañado a mí, quién era su prima y su supuesta mejor amiga por casi diez años, ¿cómo no lo iba a engañar a él? ¡Claro que lo iba a hacer!

En mi cabeza comenzaron a formarse los recuerdos de aquellos años en los que vivía en la ignorancia totalmente respecto a María. Esos años en los cuales yo creía que ella era mi mejor amiga, casi una hermana para mí y que nunca me haría daño, nunca me traicionaría. Pero… ¡ja! Que cruel era el destino. Quién menos pensé en la vida que podría hacerme daño, fue la persona que más me ha lastimado y por la quién he recibido un engaño tan grande que me dejó un dolor más grande aún. Por que sí, aún me seguía doliendo el gran engaño que María me había hecho, aún sentía que se me oprimía el pecho al pensar en la traición de mi prima. ¿Y como no, si siempre viví pensando que ella era mi mejor amiga? ¿Cómo no, si siempre la había querido como a una hermana? ¿Cómo no, si siempre la consideré como la única persona en el mundo que me comprendía? ¡Pero que tonta e ingenua fui, por Dios! Siempre creyendo en ella cuando ella solo deseaba lo malo para mí, siempre preocupándome por ella cuando ella deseaba mi mal. Y aún no comprendía por que María me odiaba.

¿Acaso fue algo que hice en el pasado? ¿Acaso fue por un hombre? ¡No lo sabía! Mierda, de verdad no lo sabía. No sabía porque me había ganado el odio eterno de María. Aún rondaban por mi cabeza la patética excusa que le dio María a Bella de porqué me odiaba:

"_Mi relación con Alice nunca fue verdadera. Siempre, desde pequeña, la odie. Ella siempre tuvo lo que yo quería; amigos por doquier, novios hermosos, polvos únicos, casa propia y unos padres de ensueño. Siempre la envidié y prometí que le quitaría todo lo que tiene algún día. Ahora estoy empezando por los hombres que alguna vez pisaron su cama o por los cuales ellas tiene algo que ver, como por ejemplo James o Jasper. A Jasper le estoy sacando el máximo provecho que puedo con esto del embarazo."_

¿Qué? ¿Acaso tenía cinco años de edad que daba esas patéticas e infantiles excusas ante su odio por mí? Por el amor de Dios, hasta yo no me lo creía. No era estúpida, y sabía perfectamente que tras el odio de mi prima hacía mí, había una gran razón del porqué de ello. Sabía que había algo escondido detrás de todo lo que estaba pasando y tenía que averiguar que era aquello.

—Alice, ¿estas bien? —Edward me sacó abruptamente de mis pensamientos.

Sacudí la cabeza fieramente y me concentré en lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. No era hora de ponerse melodramática ni llorona. Luego habría tiempo para ello.

Alcé la vista y clavé mis ojos en Edward. Le sonreí abiertamente, mostrando mi alegría ante la situación. Luego, me eché a sus brazos, abrazándolo.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que amo el que seas doctor, Edward? Bueno, casi doctor —bromeé.

Edward se largó a reír junto con su esposa.

—Me sorprende, Dra. Brandon, usted también es doctora así que fácilmente puede tener este tipo de contactos también —me siguió el juego Edward.

Chasqueé la lengua estrepitosamente, haciéndolos reír a los dos.

—_Nah_, digamos que los ginecólogos y los sexólogos no nos llevamos muy bien que se diga —dije, y en cierta parte era verdad—. Nuestros trabajos son tan parecidos que son prácticamente lo mismo y por ello nos robamos los trabajos mutuamente. Así que los Sexólogos y los Ginecólogos se odian, figurativamente.

Bella alzó una ceja, incrédula. Yo le sonreí.

—Pero, dime, Edward —musité, mientras me acercaba a mi amigo—. ¿Quién es tu contacto?

—Emmett MacCarthy.

Casi me atraganté con mi propia saliva, lo juro.

— ¿Qué?

Bella se echó a reír entre dientes.

—Emmett es ginecólogo, ¿no lo sabías? —me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza, estupefacta.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes —rió Edward—. Él ya tiene tu número telefónico y te va a llamar cuando tenga los resultados de los exámenes en su mano. Según lo que me dijo él, mañana mismo sabrán los resultados de aquello.

Yo aún no salía de mi estupor. ¿Emmett MacCarthy siendo ginecólogo? ¿En serio? Dios, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

Bella se rió entre dientes al ver mi expresión de estupor aún. Me palmeó suavemente el hombro y me sonrió con diversión.

—Bueno, bueno, creo que debemos irnos a casa, para descansar, ¿no creen? —

Suspiró y luego me miró a los ojos, sonriendo—. A nosotras nos espera un gran día mañana.

Le sonreí abiertamente. Mi esperanza comenzó a crecer a medida que pasaban los minutos. Mañana sería el gran día. El día decisivo. Al fin.

Edward le sonrió a su esposa con un deje de picardía. Yo me reí entre dientes al ver el sonrojo de Bella. Mi amiga sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y luego susurró para sí misma, aunque su esposo y yo la escuchamos:

—Aun no comprendo como me convenciste de hacer eso, Alice.

Me reí y le guiñé un ojo.

—Tengo mis métodos, Bella, tengo mis métodos.

.

.

.

.

Esa noche me fue casi imposible dormir, en serio. Daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cama, mientras el nerviosismo me carcomía por dentro. Un sudor pegajoso cubría mi frente, manos y nuca, como nunca antes había sudado en mi vida. Dios, estaba extremadamente nerviosa.

En un vano intento de calmarme, me dispuse a recordar la última semana que había pasado con Bella, preparando todo para mi plan, para que todo estuviese perfecto. Estuvimos por días preparando cada cosa; yendo de comprar, cosa que no le agradó demasiado a Bella, preparando incluso hasta nuestra ropa. Me reí por lo bajo al recordar las palabras de Bella cuando le mostré la vestimenta que debía usar para mi plan, por poco y grita….

"_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas loca, Alice?! ¡Yo no voy a usar eso! ¡Ni muerta!"_

Por Dios, en ese momento mi mejor amiga estaba tan sonrojada que parecía un farolito de navidad. Yo no podía contener mis risas, en serio. Estaba llorando de tanto reírme. Aún recuerdo lo que le dije después de aquello….

"_Oh, vamos, Bella. Dime que nunca antes haz ocupado algo como esto"_

"_¡Claro que no!" replicó ella, muy sonrojada. Me eché a reír entre dientes. _

"_¡Mentirosa!" grité, riéndome. "Si lo haz usado, mentirosa. Lo haz usado para Edward, no me vengas con cosas". _

"_¡Alice!"_

Dios, juro que no fui capaz de quitarle el sonrojo a la cara de Bella por días. La pobre se sonrojaba como tomate al solo mencionar la gran vestimenta que debía ocupar para mi plan. Aunque claro, yo tampoco la culpaba ya que la vestimenta que las dos debíamos usar era bastante… reveladora, pero yo estaba más que dispuesta a ocuparla con tal de que mi grandioso plan funcionase.

Por otro lado, la vestimenta si tenía su lado benefactor, claro que lo tenía y aquello lo iba a corroborar Edward en la noche, cuando viera por fin a Bella en aquellas vestimentas. Yo estaba segura que mi mejor amigo iba a estar bastante agradecido conmigo por hacerle usar aquello a su mujer, y también estaba segura que Edward no le quitaría el ojo de encima a mi mejor amiga. Yo esperaba que esa misma reacción tuviese Jasper conmigo….

Sacudí la cabeza, negando ante mis propios pensamientos. No podía dejarme caer tan bajo en ese sentido, ya que aún tenía conmigo un trato al que acatar; mi trato con Elissa.

Ese tema era complicado, lo sabía, pero tenía que cumplir con mi parte del trato. No podía ni debía acostarme con Jasper, esa era la ley más sagrada que tenía en mi profesión y en mi trato con Elissa. Sin por alguna razón, esto yo lo desobedecía y fallaba a mis leyes como Sexóloga, perdería el poco prestigio que me había ganado en Nueva York gracias a mis resoluciones como doctora. No podía acostarme con Jasper… aunque yo lo deseara. Cruel destino, ¿no?

Suspiré y me di otra vuelta en mi cama, tratando de que el sueño llegara a mí. Pero nuevamente, nunca lo hizo. Así que rendida, me levanté de mi cama y me fui a la habitación de al lado; a la habitación de Diego.

Mi hermano estaba durmiendo profundamente. Su cuerpo estaba acostado de lado y sus piernas enredadas entre las sábanas que componían la cama. Despacio, sin querer hacer ningún ruido, me acerqué a su cama y me recosté suavemente a su lado, oyendo de cerca sus pequeños y casi imperceptibles ronquidos. Al acostarme en la cama, su aroma tan varonil me inundó los sentidos y me hizo sentir mucho más tranquila. Mucho más relajada. Entonces, Diego se removió a mi lado.

— ¿Alice? —preguntó, sorprendido al darse la vuelta y verme allí, en su cama.

Le sonreí lo más inocente que pude.

—Hey… —Fue mi inteligente respuesta.

Diego sonrió de lado y se acercó a mí, rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos. Me acerqué más a él y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, recargando mis manos allí.

—Estas nerviosa, ¿he? —se burló soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Sobraba decir que Diego estaba al tanto de todo mi plan, absolutamente todo. Por lo mismo, él conocía a la perfección la razón de mi nerviosismo. Aunque lo comprendía, no podía evitar aprovechar la situación para burlarse de mi, como buen hermano mayor.

—Mucho —reconocí en un susurro.

Él me estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

—Vamos, Sweetie, no tienes porqué estar tan nerviosa —me aseguró—. Sabes que estaré ahí, por si sucede cualquier cosa y también estará Edward. Sabes que tanto él como yo no permitiremos que nada les suceda a ti y a Bella. Entonces, ¿de que te preocupas?

Inspiré profundamente, tratando de que sus palabras calaran hondo en mí. Pero había algo que no me dejaba estar tranquila, algo que me inquietaba.

— ¿Y si no funciona? —dije, admitiendo mi más oscuro miedo.

Diego suspiró y ladeó la cabeza para mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

—Funcionará, Alice. Jasper no puede seguir así de ciego toda la vida.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el sonido de mi móvil. Era Bella, que estaba tan nerviosa y ansiosa como yo por lo que pasaría en la noche y estaba asegurándose de que todo estuviera listo.

Luego de hablar con Bella, asegurando que todo estuviera bien, Diego y yo nos levantamos de su cama. Sobra decir que me quedé a dormir con mi hermano la noche pasada, ya que él era mi única cura a mi nerviosismo. Mi hermano no replicó ni tampoco se veía descontento por mi allanamiento de habitación; fue como en los viejos tiempos, cuando yo era pequeña y me encantaba dormir con él en su habitación. Nos sirvió de mucho a los dos.

Desayunamos tranquilamente los dos, sin hablar mucho del tema en cuestión ya que Diego sabía que me pondría más nerviosa si lo hablábamos. Yo, luego de desayunar, llamé al trabajo para asegurarme de no tener ningún inconveniente con mis pacientes, ya que a pesar de ser fin de semana, mi sección se llenaba siempre e iba a trabajar cada fin de semana que podía, pero este definitivamente no podía. Después de asegurarme que todo estuviera a la perfección en mi trabajo, me di una refrescante ducha de agua tibia y preparé mi vestuario para esta noche, el cuál lo había comprado junto con Bella. Luego de eso, le pedí a Diego que me acompañara a la casa Cullen-Swan ya que allí haríamos las horas necesarias para salir a la gran función. Mierda, ya estaba torturándome con la función.

— ¿Tan temprano? —me preguntó Diego cuando le pedí que fuéramos a la casa Cullen-Swan.

Bufé por lo bajo y coloqué mi ojos en blanco. Hombres. ¿Cuándo iban a entender que las mujeres necesitamos tiempo para arreglarnos?

—Si, Diego, tiene que ser temprano para que así Bella y yo nos podamos arreglar.

Mi hermano resopló, claramente disgustado.

Cuando bajamos al aparcamiento y nos encontramos con mi reluciente Porche 911, recordé algo. Luego de dejar las cosas en la maleta del auto, me acerqué bailando hacía mi hermano y le di un fuerte abrazo con un empalagoso beso en la mejilla. Él me miró confundido, aunque correspondió mi abrazo.

— ¿Y eso porqué fue?

Me encogí de hombros, fingiendo estar despreocupada.

—No te he agradecido verdaderamente lo del coche —respondí, avergonzada al máximo.

Diego se rió por lo bajo y se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla.

—No tienes que agradecerlo, es algo que te merecías.

Le sonreí y le pasé mis llaves. Él me miró sorprendido, a lo que yo solo asentí con mi cabeza. Estaba empezando a confiar de nuevo en mi hermano y su tema de los coches y la velocidad, después de todo, el cambio en él era bastante notorio.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Cullen-Swan, el portero nos abrió la puerta, reconociéndonos a los dos inmediatamente. Diego aparcó el Porche al lado del Volvo de Edward y luego nos bajamos para entrar en la casa. Una sirvienta de la casa, aunque a Bella no le gustaba llamarlas así, nos abrió la puerta y nos hizo pasar a la sala de estar. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que junto con mis amigos, estaban Elissa, Bianca y Lucas.

— ¡Alice! —gorjeo Bella, regalándome una sonrisa un tanto escondida—. Que bueno que llegaste, cariño.

Diego a mi lado tosió fingidamente, para hacerse notar. Yo lo codeé.

— ¡Diego! —exclamó Bella, en una risita—. También es bueno que hayas llegado.

—Gracias, Bella —le respondió mi hermano, riendo.

Me acerqué a la sala de estar y saludé a cada una de las personas que se encontraban allí, aunque claro, a unos con más entusiasmo que a otros. Cuando terminé, Bella me jaló de la mano para que me sentase a su lado. Así lo hice.

—Y bien, ¿qué es esta reunión? —inquirí, mirando a Bianca, su madre y su novio.

—Oh —dijo Bianca, sonriendo—. Lucas y yo venimos a darte nuestro apoyo y ayuda, Alice.

—Ellos se quedarán en casa para ayudarnos en… algunas cosas que nos faltan hacer —me informó Bella, frotando mi brazo izquierdo al darse cuenta de lo tensa que estaba.

Asentí con la cabeza, de acuerdo con aquello.

Casi toda la familia de Jasper estaba enterada de que tenía un plan para hacer que él abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de la verdadera personalidad de María, menos George que estaba de viaje por razones de trabajo y tampoco Tess, la hermana mayor de Jasper, ya que esta vivía lejos y no estaba enterada de nada de lo que sucedía con su hermano y la zorra de mi prima. Mientras que Elissa, Bianca y Lucas, quién ya era un miembro más de la familia Whitlock, estaban al tanto de mis intenciones, aunque a la señora Whitlock le faltaba bastante información que saber y la cuál quise omitirle por razones bastante obvias, mientras que Lucas y Bianca sabían absolutamente todo y me apoyaban en todo, como siempre esperé de su parte. Verdaderamente, me sorprendía la presencia de Elissa en la casa de mi mejor amiga, y creo que ella se dio cuenta de ello, ya que me sonrió.

—Sólo vine a decirte una cosa, Alice —me dijo.

Yo tragué saliva nerviosamente. Dios, ¿qué sería lo que me tenía que decir?

—No te preocupes, no es nada malo —agregó al verme tensa. Me relajé inmediatamente—. Solo quería decirte esto; "Olvida por esta noche el acuerdo que tenemos las dos, y sé libre de hacer lo que quieras, Alice".

El aire salió por entre mis dientes ruidosamente, como un jadeo. No lo pude evitar, la verdad. Fue tanta la impresión que me llevé, que mis manos volaron a mi garganta y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. No lo podía creer, parecía inaudito que me sucediera eso justo en esos momentos.

Todos a mí alrededor miraron confundidos a Elissa, sin saber de que ella hablaba. Pero yo si lo sabía, claro que lo sabía ¡y vaya impresión que me había llevado! Mi mente vagamente se dio cuenta de que Elissa se estaba despidiendo de todos y daba media vueltas sobre sus talones, dispuesta a irse.

— ¡Elissa, espera! —grité, bordeando la histeria.

Ella se dio la vuelta, sorprendida al oírme gritar. Con cuidado, retiré la mano de Bella que estaba en mi brazo y me paré de un salto, para llegar a grandes zancadas a donde estaba Elissa, con la respiración entrecortada a causa de la impresión.

— ¿Eso significa… lo que yo creo que significa?

Elissa sonrió ante mi retorcida frase.

—Así es, Alice. —Asintió con la cabeza.

Comencé a tiritar de tanta emociones que embargaban mi cuerpo. No creía poder aguantarlo más.

—Pero… yo… creí… —balbuceé incoherentemente.

Ella se rió por lo bajo ante mi nerviosismo y colocó sus manos en mis brazos.

—Lo vuelvo a citar; "Olvida por esta noche el acuerdo que tenemos nosotras dos y sé libre de hacer lo que quieras, Alice". —Citó, sonriendo—. Es más, si logras llevar a cabo tu plan el día de hoy y salvas a Jasper de las manos de tu odiosa prima, te prometo dejarte hacer lo que quieras con… respecto a nuestro trato. Serás libre de hacer lo que quieras y de… llevar a cabo tu trabajo con Jasper como quieras. Serás libre Alice, y te aseguro que seguirás recibiendo tu honorable sueldo de mi parte.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar sin poder yo controlarlas. No comprendía nada, mi mente no podía abarcar tantas noticias reveladoras de un momento para otro. Estaba que colapsaba, lo juro.

—Pero… no comprendo. Hace unos días tú pensabas diferente, creías algo diferente, ¡incluso me lo dijiste a mi misma! Entonces, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

En respuesta a mi pregunta, Elissa le envío una mirada de reojo a su hija y me sonrió a lo grande. Se inclinó hacía mí y me susurró en el oído:

—Tú tienes algo que nadie puede ofrecerle a Jasper, algo por lo que él daría su propia vida. Eso es amor, Alice.

.

.

.

.

"_Tú tienes algo que nadie puede ofrecerle a Jasper, algo por lo que él daría su propia vida. Eso es amor, Alice"_

Las palabras de Elissa se repetían a fuego vivo en mi mente, torturándome mientras me vestía. Bella se estaba vistiendo a mi lado en silencio, sabiendo que yo estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos y no quería interrumpirme.

Luego de hablar con Elissa, me había metido como en un trance del cuál no salí por horas. Ayudé a Bella con los últimos preparativos e incluso le ayudé a escoger algunas máscaras y todo eso, pero lo hice de forma automática ya que mi mente no estaba ahí en esos momentos. Ni siquiera reaccioné demasiado cuando llegamos a donde estábamos en ese momento, en el lugar donde todo ocurriría.

Afuera se escuchaban gritos emocionados de hombres y una música sensual y bastante provocativa. Estábamos en una sala que quedaba escondida a la vista de todos y que estaba justo al lado del escenario, donde nos beneficiaba a Bella y a mí estar. Jasper y sus amigos todavía no habían llegado, ya que Rosalie Hale se encargaría de avisarme para cuando aquello sucediera.

Nos estábamos preparando para el gran show, para la gran salida al escenario. Aún no podía creer que fuera hacer eso, pero estaba dispuesta a todo por Jasper. _Todo por él. _

En ese instante, mi móvil sonó.

— ¿Diga? —contesté, mientras peleaba con mi corpiño para colocármelo. Bella a mi lado se echó a reír y me ayudó. Le sonreí en agradecimiento.

—_Dra. Brandon _—musitó una voz extrañamente conocida para mí, con un deje de diversión—. _Habla con el ginecólogo Emmett MacCarthy. _

—Oh, señor MacCarthy.

Mi exclamación llamó la atención de Bella, ya que sus dedos se tensaron en mi piel. Le sonreí en un vano intento de tranquilizarla.

—_Llámeme Emmett solamente, Dra._

—Sólo si usted me llama Alice solamente —repliqué. Escuché su estruendosa carcajada al otro lado de la línea.

—_Muy bien, Alice. La llamaba para avisarle de que tengo los resultados de los exámenes de su prima, María Hoffman. _

Mi cuerpo entero se tensó de forma bastante evidente, ya que Bella se me quedó mirando con los ojos llenos de temor. Traté de sonreírle, pero solo conseguí formar una mueca con mis labios.

—Dígame cuáles son, Emmett.

—_Son negativos, Alice. Su prima María no está verdaderamente embarazada. _

Un alivio descomunal me recorrió el cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. No pude reprimir la gran sonrisa que se formó en mis labios y tampoco pude evitar que la alegría y la dicha me embargaran por completo.

— ¡Lo sabía! —gruñí—. Bueno, Emmett, le agradezco su ayuda. Estoy verdaderamente agradecida con usted.

—_No tiene nada que agradecer, Alice. Aunque tengo una pregunta que hacerle. ¿Mi esposa no ha ido a su consulta?_

Fruncí el ceño, contrariada ante su pregunta.

—No, no ha ido, ¿por qué?

—_No, por nada. Pero si por alguna razón llega a ir, no le crea nada de lo que le diga, ¿entendido?_

—Entendido —respondí, confusa.

Luego de eso Emmett y yo nos despedimos apresuradamente ya que él estaba trabajando y yo necesitaba terminar de arreglarme. Ayudé también a Bella, le coloqué un poco de brillo en los labios, rimen en las pestañas, delineé sus ojos con un fuerte color negro y le puse sombra del mismo color.

Yo me maquillé casi con los mismos colores. Luego de eso, nos dispusimos a colocarnos nuestras vestimentas que eran perfectas para la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

El mío era un sexy y sensual traje de policía. Consistía en una hermosa blusa de color azul, bien escotada y bien corta para mostrar el abdomen, con una pequeña, pero bien pequeña falda negra con dobladillos, unas botas negras de taco alto, un cinturón de policía que cargaba una pistola de agua y un pequeño gorro policial con la insignia de la policía de Nueva York. Mientras tanto, el traje de Bella era un sexy y sensual traje de enfermera. Lo había elegido yo, claro está, pensando en la posible reacción de Edward ante esto. De seguro le encantaría. La vestimenta de Bella consistía en un pequeño y bien apretado vestido blanco con cierre en medio del cuerpo. También estaban sus pequeños zapatos blancos de taco alto y su gorrito con una "+" roja en el centro. Mi amiga se veía muy sensual en ese traje.

Llegó el momento de colocarnos nuestras máscaras, ya que no queríamos que nos reconocieran allá afuera; los únicos que sabían que nosotras haríamos esto eran Edward y Diego, quienes iban a venir al club junto con Jasper y sus amigos, ya que estaban invitados a la despedida de soltero. Mi máscara combinaba perfectamente con mi traje, ya que era negra con lentejuelas azules rodeándola y la de Bella era Blanca con lentejuelas rojas rodeándola. Mi amiga me ayudó a ponerme la mía.

— ¿Crees que me reconocerá así? —le pregunté a Bella, mientras ella me acomodaba mi máscara.

Mi mejor amiga dio un paso hacia atrás para observarme. Quedó pensativa por unos minutos hasta que sus ojos brillaron llenos de entusiasmo. De un salto se separó de mí y fue hacía su bolso, donde sacó un pequeño frasco transparente. Yo solo la quedé mirando. Bella se veía un poco mejor de lo que estaba antes, parecía que estaba superando poco a poco el dolor de la pérdida de su hijo.

Sin darme cuenta, por estar ensimismada en mis pensamientos, Bella me roció algo líquido por todo el cuerpo, con un olor espantoso, a decir verdad.

— ¿Pero qué demonios…?

—Listo —exclamó Bella, aplaudiendo con sus manos ligeramente y sonriendo un poco—. Así no te a reconocer, Alice, te lo aseguro.

Ladeé el rostro y olisqueé mi hombro ligeramente. Puaj, olía asqueroso.

— ¿Qué me echaste encima, Bella?

—Perfume barato —contestó con simpleza, mientras se rociaba a ella misma con ese perfume tan asqueroso—. Así no nos reconocerán con tanta facilidad. Quiero que a mi esposo le cueste un poco reconocerme, además de que estos perfumes los usan las putas y nos facilita el que no nos reconozcan.

Gruñí.

—Genial, ahora huelo a puta —hice una pausa y luego agregué en broma—. ¿Me estas queriendo decir algo con esto, Bella?

Mi amiga frunció el ceño, sin comprender mis palabras. Luego de cinco minutos una expresión de horror fue abarcando su rostro.

— ¡¿Qué?! —chilló, histérica —. ¡No, Alice, como se te acurre!

Estallé en risas sin poder evitarlo. Bella me sacó la lengua al comprender mi pequeña broma y yo no pude hacer más que seguir riendo. Las risas me ayudaban a calmar los nervios que poco a poco comenzaban a formarse dentro de mí. Las risas eran mi única cura en esos momentos en que Diego no estaba a mi lado para ayudarme.

Entonces, las puertas de la entrada se abrieron y Rosalie Hale entró en la pequeña estancia. Llevaba un bonito vestido rojo pasión hasta la altura de los pies con una pequeña abertura en la pierna izquierda, junto con unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color y un bonito peinado ladino. Nos miró y sonrió, con una ceja alzada.

—Wow, se ven impresionantes —halagó mientras se acercaba a nosotras.

Mierda. ¿Mencioné acaso que hace unos segundos atrás me estaba relajando con las risas y los nervios estaban desapareciendo? Pues tema olvidado. ¡Los nervios en ese momento me estaban comiendo viva desde que Rosalie entró en la habitación! Inspiré lentamente por mi nariz en un vano intento de calmarme. Dios, me temblaban las manos.

Rosalie, al verme tan nerviosa y tensa, me sonrió lo más tranquilamente posible. Traté de devolverle la sonrisa pero no pude.

—Bueno, como ya saben, le dije que vendría a avisarle si los chicos han llegado—comenzó Rosalie—. Bueno, se los digo ahora; Jasper y compañías masculina han llegado en este mismo instante y están sentados afuera, esperando por sus estripers.

Bella y yo pegamos un pequeño respingo de la sorpresa. Rosalie se rió por lo bajo ante nuestro nerviosismo. Dios, ¿es que acaso ella no sabía que se sentía cuando estás a punto de salir en un escenario a bailarle casi en ropa interior a unos desconocidos? No, al aparecer no sabía.

—Yo las presentaré —prosiguió Rosalie, haciendo caso omiso a nuestras reacciones—. Tienen que estar atentas y salir cuando la canción, elegida por ustedes mismas, comience a sonar por todos los parlantes del club. Jasper y su compañía masculina están en la primera mesa en frente del escenario, la única mesa con un mantel rojo pasión. Bailan la canción completa y luego… hacen lo que tengan que hacer.

— ¿La canción completa? —inquirió Bella, fulminándome con la mirada. Ops, se me olvidó decirle aquello.

—La canción completa —afirmó Rosalie, mirando su reloj de pulsera. Se enderezó en su lugar y nos miró fijamente—. Bueno, ya es hora. Estén atentas a su presentación y buena suerte.

—Gracias —contestamos Bella y yo en un débil susurro.

La rubia nos volvió a sonreír y luego salió de la estancia, con esos dos guardaespaldas gigantescos que siempre andaba trayendo dentro del club. Bella se volteó hacía mi luego de que la rubia se fuera y me sonrió un poco.

—Ya llegó la hora.

—Así es.

En ese instante la voz de Rosalie comenzó a sonar por los parlantes.

"_Buenas noches caballeros y bienvenidos al Club Halee's Cool. Soy Rosalie Hale, la dueña del club y les doy la bienvenida. _

_Esta noche tenemos una celebración muy especia. Un gran amigo mío, quién es casi un hermano para mí, celebra hoy su despedida de soltero". _Gritos masculinos se escucharon cuando Rosalie dijo aquello y pude escuchar a la perfección un silbido muy ruidoso. Sonreí. De seguro era mi hermano. "_Por la misma razón, he decidido darle a él y a sus acompañantes una sorpresa. Jasper, amigo, disfruta de esto porque mañana no lo podrás hacer. ¡Buenas noches!_

—No si estoy yo para impedirlo —murmuré por lo bajo mientras Bella y yo caminábamos hacía el escenario.

Nos colocamos detrás de las cortinas del escenario, esperando que la canción sonase por los parlantes. Poco a poco comenzó a sonar la canción **Closer **de la gran banda **Kings Of Leon**, una canción que tanto Bella como yo encontramos perfecta para la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

Las cortinas del escenario se elevaron a la misma vez que Bella y yo agachábamos nuestras cabeza y nos colocábamos de espalda al escenario. Silbidos y gritos de júbilo nos recibieron cuando ya estuvimos a la vista de todos. Bella me miró por el rabillo del ojo y yo asentí con mi cabeza. Bien, había llegado la hora más temida por nosotras. Inspiré profundamente y conté hasta tres en mi cabeza, entonces, comencé a mover mis caderas al ritmo de la música.

Mientras movía mis caderas al ritmo de la música, me di la vuelta a la misma vez que Bella y comenzamos nuestra pequeña coreografía. De principio solo teníamos que movernos con ritmo mientras los demás a nuestro alrededor aplaudían y nos gritaban jubilosos, pero después llegó lo más complicado, el hacernos notar para la mesa de Jasper.

Poco a poco las dos nos movimos hacia el centro del escenario, donde se encontraban dos barras para bailar. **(N/A: chicas, me tendrán que disculpar pero no sé como llamar a los tubos donde bailan las estripers, en mi país lo llaman caño pero creo que es muy vulgar así que la llamaré barra) **Me acerqué a una de ella y di una vuelta a su alrededor, moviendo mis caderas provocativamente mientras mis manos comenzaban a recorrer mi propio cuerpo. Si hay algo que excite a los hombres en este mundo es que las mujeres se toquen solas, eso lo sé por mi amada profesión. Me acerqué a la barra y me afirmé de ella con una mano mientras subía mi muslo por ella. En recompensa a mi movimiento, me gané varios grititos de alegría. Volteé el rostro sonriendo y entonces lo vi.

Estaba sentado en la mesa del centro, la que Rosalie nos dijo. A su lado estaba Edward que miraba fijamente el escenario y a su otro lado estaba Diego, quien jugaba distraídamente con su móvil. Tenía los brazos cruzados por su pecho y sus ojos azules fijos en mí, solamente en mí. Con cada movimiento que yo hacía, provocaba que Jasper me mirase el cuerpo en diferentes partes. Entonces, cuando sus ojos hicieron contactos con los míos, le sonreí provocativamente.

Coloqué mi espalda contra la barra y comencé a frotar mi cuerpo contra ella, como si me estuviera frotando contra un hombre. Sin perder contacto visual con Jasper, llevé mis manos a mi escote y solté un botón más de la camisa, revelando mucho más de lo que ya había revelado. Moviendo mis caderas, empecé a bajar mi cuerpo por toda la extensión de la barra hasta tocar el suelo con mi trasero, entonces coloqué mis dos manos en mis rodillas y abrí mis piernas lo máximo que pude. Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron más de la cuenta.

Cerré mis piernas y comencé a subir mi cuerpo nuevamente, frotando mi trasero contra la barra sin subir mi cabeza. Subí luego el resto de mi cuerpo y me fui acercando poco a poco a la mesa de Jasper, aún con sus ojos fijos en mí. Me bajé del escenario con ayuda de unos guardaespaldas que estaban alrededor del escenario, para impedir que alguno tocase a una bailarina, y caminé moviendo mis caderas en dirección a Jasper. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Bella se acercaba a Edward, moviendo sus caderas seductoramente y frotándose el cuerpo con las manos, con su mirada achocolatada fija en él y una sonrisa salvaje que nunca había visto en ella. Él le sonrió ladinamente, con un deje de sensualidad y seducción, provocando que ella se mordiese el labio inferior con mucha fuerza.

¿Cómo dijo Bella que funcionaba el perfume? ¿Qué Edward no la iba a reconocer? ¡Ja! ¡Pero si la reconoció inmediatamente!

Cuando estuve en frente de Jasper, comencé a bailarle solo a él. Nadie más existía en el mundo que nosotros dos. Sus pupilas ligeramente alocadas y su mirada tan penetrante, tan… caliente y llena de fuego me puso a mil por hora. Bailé lo más sensual que pude, moviendo mi cuerpo seductoramente y frotando mis manos en toda la extensión de mi cuerpo. Incluso, coloqué mis manos en mis senos y los apreté fuertemente, sin perder aún contacto visual con los ojos de Jasper. Él me sonrió tan salvajemente que mi vientre se contrajo exquisitamente y tuve que morderme la mejilla para evitar gemir.

Me coloqué de espaldas a Jasper y bajé mis manos al piso, tocándolo. Pero cumplí mi cometido, mostrarle todo mi trasero a Jasper y lo vi, por entre mis piernas, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando esa parte de mi anatomía en concreto. Sonreí y me enderecé, me di una vuelta sensualmente y me acerqué para sentarme en su regazo. Él, sorprendido ante mi arrebatamiento, me tomó de la cintura mientras yo me afirmaba de sus hombros. Lo más disimulada que pude, coloqué mis caderas contra las suyas y me moví un poco en circulo creando una exquisita fricción de nuestros sexos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para evitar gemir y apreté mis manos en sus hombros, mientras sentía como su cuerpo entero se tensaba y su miembro comenzaba a despertar.

—Dios… Alice —murmuró incoherentemente mientas echaba su cabeza hacía atrás.

Paré mi movimiento en seco y un jadeó salió de mis labios. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi corazón se paralizó dentro de mi pecho. Jasper, al ver mi expresión, se rió por lo bajo y se inclinó para susurrarme en el oído:

—Te reconocería en cualquier parte, Alice.

Escuché una risita tras Jasper y miré por sobre su hombro. Diego estaba que estallaba en carcajadas, mientras que sus ojos me observaban con diversión. Le sonreí al darme cuenta de que se había cambiado de posición para darnos un poco de privacidad a mí y a Jazz, luego le guiñé un ojo.

El resto del baile la pasamos Bella y yo en el escenario, sin perder de vista nuestros objetivos masculinos. Cuando el baile acabó, nos despedimos con una pequeña reverencia mientras todos nos aplaudían y luego desaparecimos por las cortinas, escondiéndonos de todos y volviendo a la sala de antes.

Esto era solamente la primera parte de mi plan, y eso Bella lo sabia ya que me sonrió y salió de la habitación para darme unos minutos a solas y poder prepararme para lo que vendría. Cuando salió pude ver a Edward recargado en el marco de la puerta y como él la tomaba fieramente de la cintura y se la llevaba a zancadas de allí, evidentemente ansioso. Me reí por lo bajo. Edward y Bella tendrían su buen momento a solas por unas… cuantas horas.

Arreglé mi atuendo nuevamente, ya que con el baile se me había arruinado un poco y luego comencé a prepararme mentalmente para lo que venia. Estaba nerviosa, y no sabía porque si se suponía que nadie me impedía ahora lo que quería hacer ya que Elissa ya me había dado su autorización, entonces ¿por qué sudaba tanto?

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y el local completo quedó silencioso, vacío. Me cerqué nuevamente al escenario y, a hurtadillas por entre las cortinas, vi como Jasper ayudaba a Rosalie a ordenar un poco el local y le pagaba su gran noche de soltero. Todo el lugar estaba vacío, a excepción de Jasper, Rosalie y yo. Rosalie recibió el cheque de Jasper y luego se despidió de él amablemente, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Vi como empujaba disimuladamente una silla al centro del local cuando estaba yendo a su oficina y cuando pasó por mi lado, me guiñó un ojo con complicidad. Le sonreí en agradecimiento.

Jasper dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, quedando justo en frente de la silla, dispuesto a irse. Corrí sigilosamente para alcanzarlo y tomarlo de los hombros por atrás, provocando que se tambalease ligeramente y que cayera sentado en la silla. Con mi mano derecha le tapé los ojos mientras que con la izquierda buscaba el listón que necesitaba. Me agaché a la altura de su oído para susurrarle:

— ¿A dónde cree que se me va, señor Whitlock? —Mientras decía esto con mi voz mas sensual que pude, mi mano izquierda juntó sus muñecas y las amarró con un pequeño listón que tenía en mi bolsillo. Él se removió en la silla, sorprendido, pero sonriendo torcidamente. Me volví a agachar para susurrarle suavemente—. Esta noche, usted es mi prisionero.

* * *

**¡AL FIN! (y digo al fin por dos cosas)**

**La primera: ¡Al fin actualicé! Si, lo sé, me he demorado demasiado, pero ya saben que mis estudios están complicados y no me dejan en paz u.u ademas de que casi he perdido el hilo de la historia, pero menos mal que no pasó y lo recuperé. Gracias a todas por ser pacientes conmigo y mis retraso que siempre las deja así; -.-' Las adoro a todas ustedes. **

**La segunda: ¡Al fin algo de acción con Alice y Jasper! Uff, esta pareja esta un poco retrasada pero así los queremos, ¿no? Bueno, ya saben que desde aquí habrá harto Lemmond y que va a estar muy interesante. **

**DÉJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES DEL CAPI, ¿SI? Y TRATEMOS DE LLEGAR A LOS 100 REVIEWS. **

**Un beso a todas, las adoro. (-_-)/**

**Isa Pattinson Masen**


End file.
